A night out
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Judy is shot while on duty and it forces Nick to consider how he feels for his rabbit partner. I want to thank BrutusDeagon for all his proof reeding.
1. Chapter 1

A night out

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter one: opening up

By the time Lt. Judy Hopps walked into Zootopia central police department's bullpen it was six o'clock and every police officer on the morning shift including Judy's predator partner officer Nick Wilde was there "you're here early?" the female rabbit said with surprise expecting the fox to be one of the last cops to come in.

"Yeah well I knew if I was late again Bogo would use that to put us on meter maid duty and I know you don't want to go back to that" officer Wilde shot back not wanting his partner to suffer cause of him.

"I appreciate that" Lt. Hopps smiled glad to see that her partner was finally considering what he did effected Judy as well.

"No problem carrots" Nick replied giving the rabbit his trademark lopsided smile while using the nickname only he seemed to be allowed to use.

"By the way how was that date you went on the other night?" the male red fox inquired seeing his partner's long ears flattened against the back of her head and her violet eyes narrowed in annoyance as she got into her chair.

"It was that bad eh?" Nick frowned not sure if he wanted to ask what had gone wrong cause it might sent his partner off.

"You have no idea that guy wasn't what I was hoping he'd be instead he was just another farmer like the guys from Bunnyborrow and he wanted me to quit my job so I could be a stay at home mom" Judy bitched refusing to end up like her mother, sisters, aunts and female cousins all of them doing nothing but care for they're children and work on their farms.

"Yeah I can't see you of all mammals be a stay at home mom" officer Wilde joked asking the female rabbit if she ever planned to start a family once she had a good career going.

"I don't know maybe in a few years" Judy remarked blushing at the idea of meeting a male she would actually want to marry and have children with.

"Sorry to say this Hopps but you belong with the ZPD not in some house in the suburbs taking care of a bunch of little kids " officer McHorn a rhino who towered over Judy and Nick stated flatly looking down at the bunny and actually smiled at her.

"Instead of wasting your time looking for some worthless loser you could just date me" Nick smirked leaning towards his partner and gave the rabbit a lectures smile.

"If chief Bogo hears you talking like that he'll send you to MR (mammal resource) for sexually harassing me" Judy warned her partner who straightened up and then dropped his chin onto the tabletop.

"Jeez carrots there's no need to threaten me like that I was only joking" the red fox complained a frown replacing his trademark smile.

"Besides you know I wasn't purposely trying to sexually harass you" the male fox grumbled just as chief Bogo entered the bullpen.

"It sure seemed like it and even if Bogo doesn't get after you I'll put you down myself" Hopps argued in a whisper so their boss didn't hear their argument

"Bet it's the first time a guy ever sexually harassed you in your entire life" officer Wilde gloated before finding himself lying on the bullpen floor his side feeling like he been hit by a brick.

"Wilde what are you doing down there?" chief Bogo asked in a annoyed tone staring angrily at his only fox police officer.

"(Cough) leaking spinal (cough) fluid out my (cough) ear sir" Nick moaned holding his side but didn't get up.

"I don't care get in your chair" the cape buffalo stated unsympathetically ordering McHorn to help Nick back into his seat.

Nick slumped forward in his chair holding his side and wheezed "I'm pretty sure you crack and or broke one to three of my ribs" Nick groaned thinking he should go to the hospital after the debriefing.

"Well that's what you get for your lewd comment" Judy replied a hint of pride in her voice for teaching her partner a lesson he needed to learn.

"seriously just because I made one little joke you break my ribs?" Nick asked with clear sarcasm mad his partner didn't feel any regret for causing him injury.

"Eeyep" was all Judy said before telling her partner to hush cause Bogo was starting the briefing and Judy knew the cape buffalo didn't like to be interrupted.

Bogo assigned Nick and Judy to continue to work on the B&E case they had been working for the last couple of weeks "before we go and work on our case I think you should take me to the hospital for the ribs you broke with your ungodly huge ass feet" Nick told his partner as they were walking to the gun clerk to pick up their mossberg 590A1 shotgun and AR-15.

"Excuse me my feet are as big as any other rabbit you pointy eared asshole" Judy replied in a angry growled unconsciously tapping her foot.

"Sorry but no their not your feet are freaking humongous" the fox argued rubbing his side and hoped Judy wasn't going to kick him again.

"Fuck you you fucking prick" Lt. Hopps shouted storming off to the female only bathroom with tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

The gun locker was manned by a large male grizzly bear that stood at two and a half meters tall and weighed a massive thirteen thousand pounds all of which was muscle that could take down any mammal he went up against "sup Wilde where's that bunny partner of yours?" the male bear greeted his fellow predator a little surprise Nick wasn't with Judy.

"Oh she went to the bathroom to probably laugh at the fact she shattered half my rib cage" Nick frowned rubbing his side while the grizzly bear just started laughing.

"How the hell is that funny Carl?" the small predator growled figuring the only reason Carl was laughing at him was because the grizzly bear knew the only mammal who could hurt him or say any shit about him were the ones his own size.

"Come on Nick you have to admit it's hilarious that such a kind hearted and sweet girl as Judy would kick you in the ribs, what did you say or do to piss her off so badly?" Carl commented recalling how nice and caring Lt. Hopps was and wanted to know what Nick did to anger the rabbit to the point she would hit the red fox.

"All I did was suggest Judy stop dating those losers she had been seeing and just get with me then I made fun of her feet" Nick told the large predator who just started laughing even harder.

"What you got something against a fox dating a rabbit?" officer Wilde asked willing to go against tradition and date a rabbit.

"Hey you and Judy are consenting adults whatever you two do behind close doors is none of my business" Carl disagreed going to get Nick his and Judy's guns.

"Whoa time out Carl I an't planning on sleeping with Judy I just said we should date" Nick tried to tell the grizzly bear who said it wasn't his business once again.

A little while later Judy opened the driver's side door and got into the patrol car her violet eyes were now red and puffy telling Nick his partner had been crying in the bathroom "listen carrots I'm sorry about what I said about your feet that wasn't cool" Nick apologized feeling horrible for making his partner cry.

"I was just mad you most likely broke my ribs and drop kicked me like a baby" the fox continued wanting Judy to know why he had said what he did.

"Who the hell would drop kick a baby?" Lt. Hopps gasped horrified by the metaphor and started wondering who came up with it.

"Hopefully no one would but we both no there are some seriously fucked up mammals who live in Zootopia" Nick replied having seen some twisted things mammals had done in the time he had been part of the ZPD.

"Ok yeah you have a point partner" Judy frowned disappointed by the poor way mammals treated one another.

"By the way there's no way I broke your ribs with one kick I didn't even hit you that hard you're just being a big baby" the gray rabbit told the male fox laughing as she turned on the patrol car.

"Bullshit I bet you shattered half my rib cage Carrots" Wilde playfully argued all his pain was gone by now but he wanted to be dramatic about it anyways.

Lt. Hopps just scoffed putting the car into reverse and headed for the garage's exit "you miss Hopps are the most heartless female to ever exist" officer Wilde said as he buckled himself in.

"If that was true I would of let Mr. Manchas rip you apart while I escaped" Judy replied matter of factually not even giving her partner a sideways glance"

"You would never do that to me you know you love me to much to leave me to die" Wilde smirked purposely giving the rabbit his trademark lopsided smile.

Judy did care deeply for Nick but she wasn't sure if she was actually in love with the fox and she wasn't sure if Nick really loved her "so don't you love me?" Nick asked when Judy didn't answer instead she just stared out the front window carefully keeping her face emotionless.

"Oh I get it playing I love you but I just don't have the courage to admitted" the green eyed red fox said remembering that Judy had kind of agreed with him just before they had chased and pulled over Flash the sloth.

"Now isn't really the time we have work to do" Judy told her partner not wanting to talk about how she felt about him.

"You just don't want to admit your madly in love with me" Nick laughed but Judy rolled her violet eyes before pulling into traffic.

"Come on carrots just say that you love me and I'll stop bugging you" the fox continued to try and convince Judy to say that she was in love with him.

"Shut up Nick I'm trying to drive" Judy ordered slamming on the breaks causing Nick to whiplash in his chair.

Judy's mood didn't improve over the day thanks to not finding any clues or leads to their case and by lunchtime the gray female rabbit was in a very sour mood "if you frown any harder carrots your face might implode" Nick joke pointing the fry that was in his paw at his partner's face.

"If you don't get that fry out of my face I'll stab you in the eye with it" Judy growled taking a big bite out of her black bean burger and chewed.

Nick quickly stopped pointing his fry in Judy's face putting the fried potato in his mouth and ate it seeing that his provoking was getting on his rabbit partner's last nerve "why don't you say that a little louder so everyone can hear you" officer Wilde stated looking around the restaurant he and Judy were eating at. "Or I can tell everyone you were coming onto me saying all kinds of lewd things" Hopps shot back swallowing the black bean burger she had been chewing.

"No one gonna believe that bullshit" Nick remarked picking up his cheeseburger and took a bite enjoying the flavor of the meat.

"Sure they will all I have to do is pretend to cry a little bit and whoever I tell will eat it up" Judy grinned evilly never actually gonna to do such a awful thing to her best friend.

"So basically you use your gender to turn me into a criminal" officer Wilde inquired not that surprised that Judy would use her sex as a tool in order to get what she wanted or bring Nick down if he ever crossed the rabbit.

"Exactly it's something every female does when she has too" Lt. Hopps replied smiling at her predator partner.

"Well it's a horrible skill to have and I don't think you'd ever do something that messed up to me" Nick told the gray female rabbit sitting across from him straightening up and crossed his arms across his chest.

Judy also straightened up, crossed her own arms and stared into her partner's green eyes "are you a hundred percent sure of that?" the police lieutenant asked tilting her head to one side slightly.

"Yeah I am your not the kind of mammal who would screw over a friend for no good reason specially when it comes to me" the red fox answered showing his partner a small smile even though he was trying to keep his face stony.

"Why because you have a crazy notion that I'm madly in love with you?" Judy replied in a heartless and uncaring tone Nick had never heard before.

"Well there's that and the fact I'm your friend and partner which means you can't afford to screw me over without being hit by the backlash" the small predator stated his green eyes narrowing into slits.

"You don't think I know that" Judy told her partner shuffling her sweet potato fries with her pointer finger.

"I would hope so" Nick stated unsure if his partner was flirting with him or was just trying to come off as a bitch but didn't know how to do it correctly.

"Don't wanna end up like Bellwether do you?" the fox continued sometimes wondering what that crazy sheep was up to in prison and weather or not she was planning to get revenge against him and Judy for ruining her plans and sending her to jail.

"First of all Dawn Bellwether was two faced, bitter, selfish, cold hearted, power hungry, sadistic, prejudiced, fraudulent, scheming, paranoid, deluded and completely sociopathic" Judy frowned believing that she was nothing like the former mayor of Zootopia.

"You're just butt hurt Bellwether tricked you into thinking she was a good guy and you just reed Bellwether's prison psych profile off your phone" Nick commented finishing off his cheeseburger.

"I'm not butt hurt that Bellwether made me think she was trying to help us and I memorize what was in Bellwether's psych profile cause I needed to remember it while I filled out some of the reports for the savage predator case" Lt. Hopps said telling the fox that it had taken her weeks to fill out all the reports and paperwork.

"See carrots that was the great thing about being a con artist I never had to fill out any reports or paperwork" Wilde grinned missing the days when he didn't spend most of his day filling out forms and logs.

"You mean before you started paying your income tax?" Judy said smugly picking up one of her sweet potato fries and wagged it in her partner's face only to have it eaten by Nick.

"Hey" the female rabbit snapped annoyingly seeing that there was less then a centimeter of her fry left.

Nick just gave his partner his trademark lopsided smile acting as if he hadn't just nearly bit Judy's fingers off "what I thought you were offering me the fry?" the fox police officer smiled chewing the piece of sweet potato fry and swallowed it.

"You almost bit off my god damn fingers you dick!" Judy screamed in protest holding up the fingers that had been holding the sweet potato fry seconds earlier.

"From where I'm sitting it looks like you still got all your fingers so stop being such a drama queen" Wilde replied his lopsided smile still on his muzzle even though his partner was glaring furiously at him.

"I'm not being a drama queen asshole" Judy barked but all that did was make Nick laugh a little and that annoyed the hell out of the bunny cop.

"Ok I'm sorry Judy how about as a apology I take you out for a beer after work" the male red fox suggested wanting to make peace with his friend and partner.

"Is this another attend to get me to date you?" Lt. Hopps asked with some amusement considering weather or not to take Nick up on his offer.

"No I was trying to apologize for nearly biting off your fingers (mumbles to himself) according to you" Nick answered chuckling inside his head.

Judy was somewhat skeptic of her friend's tensions not because he was a fox or a former con artist but because she knew that Nick was up to something she just didn't know what it was "you better not be hustling me Wilde" the violet eyed rabbit warned the small predator sitting across from her giving him a very stern look.

"Carrots I'm hurt you would think I would do such a thing to my own partner" Nick said pretending to be hurt by Judy's accusation.

Just as Judy was about to reply a lovely looking female red fox walked up to them a seductive smile on her muzzle "are you officer Nick Wilde?" the vixen asked acting as if Judy wasn't there.

"I am and this is my partner Lt. Judy Hopps" officer Wilde answered noticing the almost unnoticeable venomous look the vixen was giving Judy.

"It's nice to meet you officer Hopps" the vixen greeted the female rabbit purposely not calling Judy by her proper rank at first pretending to apologize before returning her attention back to Nick.

"Anyways I was wondering if you were free sometime?, I'd love to here how you solved that awful savage predator incident" the vixen stated swooning over the fact Nick had saved every predator in Zootopia.

"To be fair that was mostly Judy as well" Nick informed the vixen not wanting to take the credit for something he had been blackmailed into doing.

"But she couldn't of done it without you" the vixen replied once again giving Judy a dirty look without being obvious about it.

Judy knew just from the vixen's body language that the small predator really didn't like her but the police lieutenant was use to being hated by a sizable amount of Zootopia's population because they believed a rabbit didn't belong in the ZPD and some thought Judy had some part in the savage predator case but decided to stab Bellwether in the back so she could become famous and get her promotion to lieutenant "I don't know about that I helped a little not as much as the news suggested I did" Nick said watching the vixen check the watch on her wrist and then reached into her purse pulling out a business card placing it in front of Nick.

"I have to go I have a board meeting in fifteen minutes" the vixen frowned wanting more time with Nick but she knew she couldn't stay any longer.

"What a fucking cunt, you planning to take her up on her offer?" Judy snarled once she was sure they wouldn't be over heard.

"Nah she an't my type" Nick said flatly picking up the business card and ripped it in half letting the two pieces of paper fall to the table.

"Really why not wasn't she beautiful?" the gray female rabbit asked curious to know why her partner wasn't attracted to the vixen.

"Don't get me wrong carrots she was hot but she only wanted to date me cause of my part in stopping Bellwether plus she was being a total bitch to you" the male fox told Judy who wasn't that surprised he had caught on to how the vixen had been looking at his partner and best friend.

"I figured you'd bang her before getting rid of her" Hopps remarked thinking her partner would use the vixen for one or two booty calls before he stopped seeing her.

"I would but when the hell would I have the time?, specially since I'm so busy with our cases" Wilde replied acting as if he didn't have a social life anymore.

"You mean the cases where I do all the work?" Lt. Hopps scoffed amused that her partner insinuated he actually did as much work as she did.

"You know Judy I'm getting tired of you always implying I'm never pulling my own weight" Nick complained having done the same amount of work Judy did he just whined about it.

"You spend most of the time bitching instead of working" Judy shot back hotly before taking a drink from her cherry coke cola.

Nick's ears flickered back and forth in irritation not believing he bitched all the time while they did they're work like Judy insinuated "I only complained every once in a while cause we're not being paid enough to deal with all the shit we deal with" officer Wilde told Judy who couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Ok ok yeah you have a point" the violet eyed female rabbit grinned thinking all the members of the ZPD won't being paid enough for all the work they did protecting the citizens of Zootopia.

The fox and rabbit police officers finished they're lunch and went back to work "you finally gonna let me drive or do you plan to continue terrorizing the mammals we swore to protect?" Nick asked with a smug smile as he and Judy were walking to their patrol car.

"I don't terrorize anyone I'm a great driver" Lt. Hopps said knowing her partner was purposely making fun of her driving just to bug her.

"I'm sorry to say this carrots but no you're not your in fact a pretty bad driver cause your always distracted looking for crimes in progress" the male fox replied telling the female rabbit he was always scared she was going to crash the car.

"You're just making fun of my driving cause I'm a female and like every male in Zootopia you think I'm a bad driver just because of my sex" Judy growled angry Nick was using a sexist reason to take away her keys.

"Well those stereotypes exist for a reason carrots" Nick told his partner who just remained silent plotting her revenge against Nick for his sexist comment.

"Are you seriously mad cause I'm making fun of your driving?, cause if you are that's incredibly immature of you" the small predator asked but all he got was the silent treatment.

"For Christ sake Judy I was joking you're driving isn't that bad specially compared to my mom's driving" Nick tried to apologize to his rabbit partner who still refused to speak to him.

Judy suddenly stopped turning around to stare at Nick "what's with that look?" the red fox asked feeling a tend creeped out by the way his partner just seem to be looking at him not saying a thing.

"Why haven't you introduced me to you're mother yet?, we've been partners for little over three months I think that's enough time for you to introduce me to your mom" Judy answered placing her paws on her hips making herself look more serious.

"You're my partner not my girlfriend why would I need to introduce you to my mom?" Nick replied getting kicked in the shin.

"Ow what was that for?" the male fox cried out grabbing his shin and hopped on one foot all the while letting out a long series of cuss words.

"Cause you're acting like your ashamed of being my partner that's why " Judy barked her whole face turning a rosy shade of red.

"What I'm not ashamed that you're my partner I haven't introduced you to my mom cause I don't want her embarrassing me by showing you my baby pictures or telling you embarrassing stories about me" Wilde admitted still holding his shin while standing on one leg.

"Oh" Judy said hanging her head, blushed even harder and let her long ears fall against the back of her head making her look attractive to Nick who felt the tip of his penis poke out of it's sheath.

"Shit not now you son of a bitch!" officer Wilde thought panicking that Judy meant notice his erection and become enraged.

"Godown you little bastard I don't need you causing me any trouble" Nick ordered his dick acting as casual as he could without raising suspicion.

After a few seconds of deep concentration Nick finally got his member to go back into it's sheath to the male fox's relief "ooh thank Christ" Nick said releasing the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding

"Why are you thanking Christ for?" Judy asked confused by her partner's comment "I'm just really happy you're not mad at me" Wilde answered automatically glad with himself that he was able to come up with an answer so quickly.

"Ok?" the gray female rabbit giggled giving her partner a quick hug before getting into they're patrol car leaving Nick to sigh in relief that Judy didn't notice his boner or figured out he had lied to her.

Judy and Nick drove over to Tundra Town where a good amount of the B&Es took place "Mrs. Esposito ZPD can you please open up?" Judy called knocking on a apartment door that was for a mammal Judy and Nick's size.

"You think she's not home?" Nick said using his hearing which wasn't as good as Judy's to listen to the inside of the apartment.

"I just knocked give her a few seconds" Lt. Hopps told her partner also listening for motion inside the apartment.

The apartment door was opened up by a female arctic fox who was twenty or thirty years older then Judy and Nick "are you here to find out who broke into my home?" Mrs. Esposito asked only opening her door enough so she could peak through the crack.

"Yes ma'am" Judy answered making sure the arctic fox could see her and Nick's badges to prove that they were police officers.

"I'm Lt. Judy Hopps and this is my partner officer Nick Wilde" the female rabbit introduced herself and Nick wanting Mrs. Esposito to know who was entering her home.

"Can we please come in ma'am?" Nick asked telling the arctic fox they had some questions they needed to ask.

"Of course sorry I'm still a little shaken up from the break in" Mrs. Esposito apologized opening her apartment door and let Nick and Judy inside her home.

"It's ok Mrs. Esposito having someone break into your home is a traumatic experience" Judy replied pulling her notebook from her utility belt so she could write down everything the arctic fox said.

"I couldn't agree more Lt. Hopps it was a horrible experience" Mrs. Esposito agreed leading the police officers to the living room and offered them tea.

"Thank you Mrs. Esposito" Judy smiled taking one of the arctic vixen's tea cups blowing on the hot liquid to cool it off.

"Please just call me Jennifer Lt. Hopps" Mrs. Esposito told the rabbit cop as she gave Nick the other cup of tea.

"May I ask where your husband is from Jennifer?" Hopps inquired wanting to have a good relationship with the vixen.

"He's from Scicli a small village that's fifteen and a half miles outside of Sicily" Jennifer answered pointing to a photo of a quiet looking small village.

"It looks like a lovely place" Judy told the female arctic vixen asking her if she's had been there which she had a long time ago.

"If you think I'm going with you to Italy you must be crazier then I thought" Nick stated with his trademark lopsided smile.

"Oh are you two a couple?" Jennifer asked not seeming to mind having a predator/prey couple in her apartment.

"No no we're just good friends that's all" Judy quickly denied her whole face turning a bright red color embarrassed at the fact Jennifer thought she and Nick were together.

"But you told me you loved me earlier while we were having lunch" Nick argued letting a deeply upset frown form on his muzzle.

"I said no such thing, I'm sorry Jennifer my partner enjoys playing poor jokes on me even while we're working" Lt. Hopps attempted to explain wanting to taser her partner in his smug face.

Jennifer Esposito watched with amusement as she watched Nick try to convince his partner that she did in fact love him but the gray female rabbit kept telling him she only saw the red fox as a good friend nothing else.

"It was implied" Nick remarked grinning from ear to ear while Hopps scowl deepened wishing there was something she could do to the male fox.

"no it wasn't, Nick now isn't the time to talk about this we need to figure out who broke into Jennifer's apartment" Judy growled not wanting to have this argument in front of they're witness.

"I'm sorry Jennifer you shouldn't have seen that" Lt. Hopps apologized to the arctic fox shaking her head embarrassed she had been pulled into a argument in front of a civilian they were supposed to be helping find out who stole her property.

"Don't worry about it Lt. Hopps you and officer Wilde make a interesting team and maybe one day you two might admit how you feel about each other" Jennifer smiled this time making both Nick and Judy blush.

"See carrots even Jennifer thinks we should be together" Nick told his partner who just growled her disagreement.

Even though she was extremely annoyed with her partner Judy questioned Jennifer Esposito trying to figure out who would want to break into the arctic vixen's apartment "mmmmm" Judy hummed as she and Nick rode the elevator back down to the ground floor.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the red fox asked hopefully having made the same connection as his prey partner.

"Yeah it looks like most of the victims of the B&Es were mostly small predator and prey mammals who may work for Mr. Big and I think we should have a talk with Duke Weaselton" Lt. Hopps replied knowing the weasel wanted revenge against her, Nick and especially the infamous mob boss Mr. Big.

"You really think Weaselton would be dumb enough to not only come back to Tundra town but start breaking into mammals home some of whom work for Mr. Big in one way or another?" Nick commented pretty sure not even Duke Weaselton was dumb enough to cross the mob boss even Nick knew was a bad idea.

"Weaselton is a greedy and vindictive dipshit not a smart one I'm sure he's our suspect or he knows who is" Judy argued using her radio to asked ZPD's central dispatch where Duke Weaselton was living.

"Man I wonder how fast we could of solved the savage predator case if you had a working radio and a gun" Nick joked only guessing how many predators they could of saved if Judy had the equipment she should have had when she first joined the ZPD.

"There's no point in thinking about it now we stopped Bellwether and her manufacturing of the night howlers" Judy remarked sometimes wondering if Bellwether had purposely delayed having Judy added to the Zootopia police department's system in order to slow down her investigation.

Nick told Judy that he had wished she had had a taser when Mr. Manchas had been chasing them cause if she did they wouldn't of had to jump off the sky bridge only to be saved by vines and ended up looking like idiots in front of chief Bogo and the rest of the ZPD "will we didn't and we got through it anyways" Hopps stated just as dispatch gave them Weaselton's address.

"Yeah barely and you nearly lost your job" Wilde sarcastically replied pulling out his phone and started texting someone.

"Stop being such a baby Nick it wasn't that bad" Judy said using her own phone to see how to get to Weaselton's place.

"I nearly lost you at the museum" Wilde replied with clear worry that showed just how much she really meant to the small predator.

"Yeah the museum was a close call" Hopps agreed remembering how she had cut her leg badly enough that she couldn't walk so she had decided to allow them to get caught so she could use her recording pen to entrap Bellwether by letting her monologue about her entire plan.

"Damn right it was we're just lucky I switched the Night Hollower dart for one of the blueberries you brought me and that Bellwether was stupid enough to actually start monologuing like some kind of Bond villain" Nick remarked finding it a little surprising that someone who thought she was so clever as Bellwether claimed to be got caught monologuing.

"Tell you the truth you can't be that surprised that Bellwether decided then to tell us her plan specially when she thought she had turned you savage and I was to hurt to run away to tell anyone what she was up too" the gray female rabbit smiled glad that the crazy sheep had fallen for their ruse.

"But still I didn't think she would do something that dumb" Nick countered putting his phone back into his pocket and leaned up against one of the elevator's four walls.

"Like every Bond villain Bellwether got cocky and full of herself" Hopps jested reminding her partner of how even though Dr. No had James Bond tied to a table and was about to cut him in half with a laser Dr. No not only monologued but left Bond alone allowing the spy to escape.

"I'm guessing between working for Mayor Lionhearted and plotting to turn every predator in Zootopia into savage animals she didn't have anytime to watch any spy movies " the male red fox lightly chuckled joking if Bellwether had seen those movies she may not of told them what she was planning.

"She worked sixty hours or more a week I'm amazed Bellwether was able to plan turning all the predators savage in the first place" Judy informed her partner having back tracked everything Dawn Bellwether had done over the last five years before she started attacking predators so she could bring in all of the sheep's contacts and have them arrested.

"Christ and I thought we were worked to much" the small predator scoffed unable to imagine working as much as Bellwether did.

As Nick and Judy exited Jennifer Esposito's apartment building a male fox and female rabbit walked passed them holding each other's paw and they seemed very happy together "don't say a work" Judy ordered with a scowl her violet eyes following the predator/prey couple as they walked away.

"I wasn't going too Carrots" Nick replied clearly doing his best not to crack a smile or make a smartass comment.

While Judy watched the predator/prey couple turn the corner she couldn't help but imagine herself in the same position holding Nick's paw being as happy as that other female rabbit was but Judy knew it wasn't going to be that simple Judy was sure her parents and her entire family would be against her dating a fox they were already worried that Nick was her partner "I know that look you're thinking if only my parents didn't hate foxes I could be with my handsome wonderful fox partner" Nick said wishfully giving Judy his lopsided smile.

"It doesn't matter to me weather or not my parents hate foxes I'm an adult and who I choose to date is none of my family's business" Judy replied telling her partner her family didn't control her love life.

"So that means I have a chance?" Nick smiled bending down enough that his face was next to Judy's "I don't think it's a good idea for us to date specially since we work together so closely and I don't think I could live with myself if I lost you" Hopps told Nick not making eye contact with the fox.

"You don't need to worry about me carrots that's why the ZPD gave me this vest" Nick tried to comfort his prey partner rapping his knuckles against his kevlar vest that had a metal chest plate protecting his heart, lungs and other vital organs.

"It doesn't protect everything Nick you know that" the light gray female rabbit shot back her voice cracking just a little.

Nick stepped in front of Judy bending down to one knee so he was face to face with the gray female rabbit "don't you worry about me carrots I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to join you and the ZPD besides if Mr. Big couldn't kill me I doubt any lowlife criminal could" the male red fox told Judy giving her a hug.

"Don't…..make a girl a promise you can't keep" Judy shot back returning the hug not caring if other mammals watched them.

"plagiarizing Halo for shame cottontail" Nick smiled finding it both funny and surprising that his no time for fun partner actually knew a line from the first person shooter game.

"It was actually halo 2" Judy said reminding the male fox that the halo series came out while they both were growing up and that she had over two hundred and seventy five siblings who had to be kept busy otherwise they'd get into trouble with the law or with other families who lived near the Hopps's farm

"Christ Hopps haven't your parents ever heard of something called condoms or birth control?" officer Wilde commented knowing that rabbit families had lots of children but he didn't know it was that many.

"They have but given the fact a large percentage of my family are Roman Catholic I doubt they'd ever use them" Judy replied really not wanting to think about her parents having sex cause it made her skin crawl.

"I didn't know you were a Catholic kind of makes me feel bad for taking god and Christ's name in vein in front of you so many times" Wilde stated apologizing if he had offended his partner.

"You don't have to apologize Nick you didn't know my family is Catholic" Judy told her partner saying that even though she had seen a lot of awful things while working for the ZPD she still went to church each Sunday.

"And what believe system do you follow Mr. Wilde?" Hopps inquired wanting to know what religion Nick was.

"Me I'm a combination of a protestant and a Jew so going to church is a little more tricky for me" the male red fox answered letting the rabbit out of his hug then stood up scratching the back of his head with a smile.

"Sounds like a interesting religious up bringing" the bunny remarked understanding now why Nick never asked for a certain day off so he could go to church.

"You can say that again I never knew who I really was growing up was I a Protestant which was what my mom wanted or was I a Jew something I knew nothing about cause my old man died back when I was just three years old, now it doesn't really matter what my religious background is I'm a cop now and all I should be thinking about is protecting those I care about" Nick remarked showing that he truly didn't care about which religion he was.

"Am I someone you care about?" Judy inquired turning around and blushed very lightly knowing her partner cared deeply for her.

Nick took hold of Judy's chin making it so she couldn't look away from him "you know I do" the red fox smirked locking his lips with Judy's but only for a few seconds not wanting to push his luck.

"Uh did I take it to far?" Nick asked realizing what he had done may have been the wrong choice and Judy might plant her knee in his balls.

"I….mean no not really" Judy replied her cheeks glowing red from the fact her partner had actually kissed her.

"Well that's good" the male fox grinned trying to kiss Judy again but was stopped by the rabbit's pointer finger.

"Don't push your luck Wilde I like you but we should go talk to Weaselton first before we decide how we proceed with this relationship" Hopps said pushing Nick's paw from her chin then got into they're patrol car.

"I think I'm finally getting to her" Nick thought with his trademark lopsided smile on his muzzle figuring it wouldn't be long till Judy wanted to kiss him again.

Duke Weaselton lived in the poorer part of central Zootopia in an apartment building that looked like it should have been torn down years ago "holy fuck what a shit hole" Nick stated plugging his nose when a strong pungent smell hit him.

"Weaselton doesn't make as much as you did back when you were a con artist" Lt. Hopps remarked saying that Duke Weaselton barely made a hundred and fifty bucks selling his bootleg dvds and made who knew how much with his other criminal enterprises.

"I made two hundred bucks a day, three sixty five days a year that means I made nine forty nine thousand dollars between the time I was twelve till I was twenty five you bet your sweet fluffy ass I made more then Weaselton" Nick shot back wanting to grab his partner's butt cheek but knew if he did Judy would break his paw off and shove it up his asshole.

"How long have you been staring at my butt?" Hopps asked indignantly pushing her lips together and glared at her partner.

"What day is it?...since the day we met" Wilde admitted pretending to think of how long he had been staring at his partner's ass before telling her.

As much as Judy wanted to punch Nick for his inappropriate behavior she knew the fox hadn't been the only male to check out her ass in fact a lot of males back in her school days would often make some kind of rude comment about how they'd like to tap her ass and a few tried to grab her ass more then once having all the bones in they're paws broken by Judy or by several of her brothers who were always up for defending they're sister's honor well that and the Hopps boys loved a good fight "put you're paw on my butt I'll make sure no one ever finds you're body and given the fact my family owes a huge swath of land I have plenty of places to put your miserable corpse" Judy threatened causing Nick to take a step away from the female rabbit.

"That's a good boy" Judy smiled heading up the stairs which looked questionable on weather or not they'd hold her and Nick.

"Carrots I'm less scared of you then I am of your dad, your brothers and all the guns they have" Nick stated as they were climbing the stairs.

"Yeah my dad and brothers do have a whole lot of guns" the gray female rabbit commented acting as if it was normal for mammals to have as many guns as the Hopps family did.

"Is that why you decided on using the mossberg cause your use to using shotguns? Nick asked looking up pass the stairs's banners to see how much farther they had to go.

"That was one reason the other was I wanted a weapon powerful enough to take down a large suspect my glock couldn't" Hopps said not stopping which meant Nick had to lightly jog to catch up.

"You know hunting other mammals is not only super illegal but fucking psychotic" Wilde joked knowing full well his sweet natured partner would never hurt anyone unless she absolutely had too.

"Aaaah god it smells even worse up here then it did down stairs" Nick cried horrified by the ranted smell coming from somewhere on this floor.

"Dispatch we may have a meth lab at Carpenter Boulevard and Blackburn" Judy said into her radio on her shoulder letting dispatch know what floor the meth lab might be on.

"Oh goody we always find the best things" officer Wilde frowned pulling out his glock and switched off it's safety "I know right" Hopps agreed also pulling out her sidearm and aimed it ahead of herself.

"Duke Weaselton this is the ZPD open up immediately" Lt. Hopps ordered in a loud shout stepping in front of the apartment door only to feel a horrible pain as she was sent flying backwards.

"Judy" Nick screamed stopping himself from running after his partner knowing if he did he'd get shot himself.

"That's it Weaselton your dead your fucking dead" the male fox bellowed furiously firing off three quick shots before hiding again.

"You still alive you motherfucker cause if you are I'm gonna make you suffer" Nick asked doing a super fast check seeing the weasel ducking behind a up turned table.

Duke replied by shooting six shots but missed everyone of them "suck a dick fox you and that cunt can both go to fucking hell" Weaselton said laughing at the fact he may of killed Judy.

"I'm sending you there in a few seconds you son of a whore" Wilde growled looking over at his partner and saw that she was still breathing which was a promising site..

"Judy hold on I'm gonna get you help" the red fox told his partner calling dispatch to let them know a officer was down and shots had been fired.

"Give up you sack of shit my backup will be here in less then two minutes and when they get here they're going to rip you to fucking pieces!" Nick informed his suspect shooting at him which was followed by Weaselton screaming in pain letting Nick know he hit his target.

"Alright I give up don't shoot" Duke cried the sound of a gun being thrown across the apartment could be heard.

"Get on the fucking ground if you fucking move I swear to god I will empty my glock into your god damn head" officer Wilde ordered doing a quick check to make sure it wasn't a trap then he kicked the apartment door open and rushed Weaselton and cuffed the weasel making sure he wasn't gentle about it.

"Ow that fucking hurt" the weasel complained but Nick didn't listen cause he wanted to check Judy as soon as he could.

No more then a minute later a group of fellow ZPD officers and a team of EMTs came rushing up to Duke Weaselton's apartment the EMTs stopping to check on Judy "carrots please wake up come on this isn't funny" Nick said his voice full of fear and worry rushing to his partner's side once the other cops had Weaselton in custody.

"come on Judy open your eyes you got to open your eyes" the male fox continued watching the EMTs removing his partner's vest and to his horror he saw that she was bleeding.

"You can help her right?" Nick asked being told that the bullet didn't go that far inside Judy so the injury wasn't that bad.

"You don't have to worry Wilde she'll be ok" one of the other officers said placing a paw on Nick's shoulder so he could move out of the way allowing the EMTs to do they're work.

To Nick's irritation he had to stay behind to give his report to his shift's sergeant while Judy was taken to the hospital to be treated for her gunshot wound "you hurt Wilde?" the sergeant who was named Jack Statham a large dark silver colored wolf asked putting one of his paws on Nick's shoulder always concern for the safety of all the officers on his shift.

"I'm alright Jack but it's all my fault Judy got shot" Nick replied clutching his paws into fists and his body was shaking with rage.

"It wasn't your fault Nick these kinds of things happen and I was told the vest stopped the bullet most of the way keeping it from doing any serious damage" sergeant Statham told the smaller predator understanding why he was so upset by what had happened.

"That doesn't really make me feel any better Jack" Wilde growled wishing he had blown Weaselton's head off when he had the chance.

"I know it doesn't but hopefully you can go see Judy before you have to talk to IA" the dark silver wolf stated knowing Nick wanted to get to the hospital as soon as he could to check on his partner.

"Why the fuck do I need to talk to fucking IA it was a clean shoot that stupid motherfucker shot my partner?" Nick argued seeing no point in talking with internal affairs cause he was defending Judy.

"I'm with you Nick but you know how it is if you fire off your piece IA has to come in and make sure you had a damn good reason to do so" the sergeant agreed like every cop he wasn't a big fan of internal affairs.

Cause he had been a fire fight Nick handed sergeant Jack his glock knowing he wouldn't get it back till the investigation was over and IA got the answers they wanted "please tell me there was something serious here that explains why Weaselton shot my partner" Nick frowned as he put his glock in Jack's larger paw.

"I'd say we found a fully functional meth lab and a record book listing of his buyers, suppliers, dealers and client" Jack replied telling Nick that there was also thousands of dollars of meth ready to be sold and several other drugs along with a arsenal of weapons including quite a few automatic assault rifles.

"Hell your gonna get a commendation for busting Weaselton and saving Judy" the dark silver wolf continued knowing that Nick didn't give a shit about the commendation he was saving Judy cause it was his job and because he loved her.

Jack did a quick scan of the cops around him and Nick making sure they were busy with securing the area for the clean up crew who had to break down the extremely dangerous meth lab "so am I the only one who sees how obvious it is that you're in love with Judy?" Jack stated with a rye grinned seeing that his presumption was right when Nick's whole head turned as red as a tomato.

"I'm not in love with Hopps I mean she's my partner I'm suppose to care about her well being" Nick attempted to lie but it was way to obvious he wasn't telling the truth.

"Aaaaahhh come on Wilde everyone in the department knows or thinks you two are in love with one another so either fucking tell Judy or I'm going too" Jack scoffed laughing at how pathetic the red fox's lie was.

"I can't just tell Judy how I feel her family totally hates foxes and would never be ok with her dating a fox specially when that fox has a checkered past like mine" Wilde explained more terrified that Judy wouldn't return his feelings then anything else.

"Bull fucking shit you're just being a fucking chicken" Jack shot back making sure he had a firm grip on Nick's sidearm while mocking Nick for his piss poor excuses.

Nick's fur bristled angry that his superior was basically forcing him into confessing how he felt about his partner "fuck you jack I'm not being a chicken I just don't know how I'm gonna tell her" Nick snapped louder then he meant to say.

"Oh my god it's not that hard you just go up to Judy take her paw into your own, stare into those lovely violet eyes of her's and say you love her" Jack groaned in annoyance confused to why Nick seem so oblivious when it came to admitting how he felt for Judy.

"Seriously Wilde?, have you never seen a romantic movie in you're entire life?" officer McHorn put in his opinion joining Jack and Nick's conversation.

"For god sake Wilde everyone in the department knows you and Judy have a thing for each other so either grow some balls and tell Hopps you love her or wait and lose her to a prick you gets lucky and knocks her up" the rhino continued clearly wanting to see Nick and Judy become a couple.

"Hey McHorn how about you mind your own business and stay out of my love life" Nick snarled hating to admit it but the rhino had a point he had to tell Judy or risk losing her to another male.

Soon a number of the other police officers were around Nick, Jack and McHorn started telling the male fox that he needed to tell Judy that he loved her and some of the cops even gave Wilde advice on how to do it "why the hell are you idiots just standing around instead of doing y'all damn jobs" chief Bogo barked causing many of the police officers to scattering like cockroaches when a light was switched on.

"I was getting Wilde's report and his gun sir" Jack told the chief of the ZPD deciding that he didn't need to tell the cape buffalo that he was also trying to convince Nick to tell Judy he was in love with her.

"And where is Hopps?" Bogo asked noticing that the female rabbit wasn't around helping take stock of the illegal stuff in the apartment.

"Judy was hit and was taken to the hospital" Nick answered his green eyes down cast still mad that he allowed his partner to get shot..

A dark shadow fell across Bogo's face when he heard that one of his best officers had been injured but Nick could tell the cape buffalo wasn't mad with him or Judy instead he was furious that some worthless criminal like Weaselton had the balls to open fire on one of his officers "how badly was she hurt?" the chief of the police asked darkly seeing the weasel being carted off in one of the ambulances under heavy guard.

"the EMTs said the Judy's vest stopped the bullet enough that it didn't do any real damage" Jack said all their faces showing relief that Judy wasn't hurt to badly.

"That's good…Wilde go to the hospital and find out what Hopps's condition is" Bogo ordered the red fox to go to find out how Judy was doing.

"Yes sir I'll call you as soon as I find something out" Nick smiled rushing down to his patrol car and drove off as fast as he could.

"You think he's finally going to tell Hopps that he loves her?" Jack asked sarcastically offering his boss a twenty five dollar bet.

"I'll take that bet Jack" Chief Bogo chuckled betting that Nick wouldn't have the guts to tell Judy how he felt.

Nick Wilde turned on his lights and siren so he could get to the hospital making it there in a solid eleven minutes "I'm here to see Lt. Judith Laverne Hopps I'm her partner officer Nick Wilde" the male fox told the nurse sitting at the front desk.

"I'm sorry officer Wilde but Lt. Hopps is still in the E.R and she won't be out for a while" the nurse replied after typing Judy's name in her computer to see what the rabbit's condition was.

"Crap ok can you let me know when she comes out" Nick sighed thanking the nurse before going to find himself a seat.

"God I hope they don't take to long" the male red fox thought pulling out his phone and dialed Mr. and Mrs. Hopps's number knowing this call was going to seriously suck.

Mrs. Hopps: hello this is the Hopps residence

Nick: hi Mrs. Hopps it's Nick Wilde I'm your daughter Judy's partner.

Mrs. Hopps: oh hello Nick yes Judy has told me all about you in fact I'm pretty sure my daughter fancies you Mr. Wilde.

Nick: please don't say that I'm pretty sure if you're husband hears that he'll shoot me.

Mrs. Hopps: don't worry about my husband Nick I'll talk to him about not getting involved with our daughter's love life.

Nick: Mrs. Hopps I'm not here to talk about Judy's love life…there was an incident and Judy was hurt.

Mrs. Hopps: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!

After reeling in pain from being yelled at right in the ear Nick explained what had happened when he and Judy went to Duke Weaselton's and how the weasel had opened fired on them and hit Judy but Nick assured his partner's mother that the bullet didn't go in to far thanks to Judy's bullet proof vest and told the mother rabbit he had arrested Weaselton who would spend the rest of his life rotting in a cell.

Mrs. Hopps: I'll get my husband and we're be n Zootopia as soon as we can.

Nick: Judy's at the Zootopia Metro hospital, I'll keep you posted on your daughter's condition as soon as I hear it.

Mrs. Hopps: thank you Nick I'll see you as soon as we get there.

A few hours later

Between the time Nick had gotten off the phone with Bonnie Hopps and letting Bogo know what Judy's condition was the red fox had fallen asleep having horrible nightmares about watching Judy dying in his arms asking the fox why he didn't save her "Hopps" the fox cried sitting up with a start a cold sweat running down his face.

"you ok buddy?" a elderly male otter asked from beside Nick who turned and faced him the fox's face coated in sweat.

"Ah uh yeah just a bad dream is all" Nick answered wiping the sweat from his face and then buried it in the palms of his paws sighing deeply.

"Did someone you care about get hurt?" the otter inquired figuring that was the only reason Nick was at the hospital.

"Yeah my partner got shot" officer Wilde frowned not seeing any hospital staff coming up to him to tell Nick how Judy was doing.

"I hope you're partner is gonna be ok" the otter remarked asking Nick how long he had been working with his Judy.

"We've been working together for about three or four months but I've known her for almost a year" Nick replied a little taken back that he had known Judy for that long.

Nick could see something cross the elderly otter's face telling the fox that this older predator didn't like the idea of females being on the police force "if you ask me females should stay out of the work force and stay where they can do what god made them for and that's raise children and clean the house" the otter growled but before he could continue his sexist comments Nick told the otter to stop cause what he was saying was stupid and outdated.

"wow just wow that has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life, I thought cause you were old you'd have a clearer understanding of why what you just said had to be a completely outdated idea but wow did you prove me wrong" Nick told the other small predator not caring if he offended the otter.

Before the elderly otter could argue with Nick the red fox got up and walked over to the nurse's front desk finding out Judy was just brought out of the E.R and was now in recovery "can I please go and see her?" Nick requested wanting to see his partner now instead of waiting.

"You're have to wait a little longer sir I'm sorry for the inconvenience" the same nurse from before smiled picking up a file and handed it to a doctor who opened it looking it over and then thanked the nurse before heading off to check on a patient.

Nick figured if he wanted to he could use his ZPD credentials to get into the recovery area but he didn't want to over step his boundaries "could I talk with the doctor to find out how the operation went?" Nick asked wanting to be able to tell Judy's parents how they're daughter was doing when they got to the hospital.

"Of course she's probably just washing up" the nurse smiled picking up the phone that was next to her and dialed a number.

The doctor who had operated on Judy was a amber colored female otter with black ears and golden colored eyes "officer Wilde I'm Dr. Diana Prince how can I help you?" the doctor greeted Nick holding her paw out for the male fox to shake.

"I was just wanting to know how my partner was doing?" Wilde said wanting to hear that the rabbit he had fallen for was going to pull through with no problems what so ever.

"I'm very glad to say that miss Hopps pulled through very well and will recover in no time" Dr. Prince grinned happy she had saved the rabbit cop's life.

Nick pulled Dr. Prince into a sudden hug and the rabbit returned the act clearly use to being hugged by family and friends of her patients "thank you for saving my partner" Nick told the doctor who let out a light laugh.

"It was nothing officer Wilde I'm happy I could help, Lt. Hopps won't wake for a while but your welcome to stay with her till she wakes " Diane said finally being let out of Nick's hug and decided to let Nick stay with his rabbit partner.

"Hey carrots how you doing?" the male red fox said just as he stepped into a small room that had the single bed a chair next to the bed and a tv that was hooked up to the wall.

"Yeah kind of a stupid question uh?" Nick weakly chuckled dropping into the chair next to Judy's bed and took the unconscious bunny's paw into his own squeezing it tightly.

"I'm sorry Judy this was all my fault I should have been the one who got shot instead of you" the small predator apologized letting out the tears he had been holding back for the last few hours

"I'm….a….shitty partner…..and…...even shittier friend" Wilde started sobbing hanging his head in of shame.

Nick allowed his tears to run freely angry with himself for not protecting the mammal who he truly felt real love for "I….was…..supposed….to protect you…..and….I…fucking…failed at it" Nick cried his words being cut off by his heaving and sobbing.

"Look…...at me crying….like a baby….bet if you were awake….I bet you'd call me a big pussy" Nick sniffed very lightly chuckling as he wiped his tears from his eyes.

Some while later

Judy felt very groggy and she wasn't sure where she was but she did remember knocking on Duke Weaselton's apartment door then what Judy was drawing a blank for some reason the little bunny couldn't remember what had happened after she knocked but the female rabbit did recall hearing Nick yelling her name "what's going on?" Hopps thought wanting to open her eyes but they were to heavy to lift them but suddenly she heard someone talking to her then that person started singing.

If I had you at my mercy

There's no telling what I'd do

But I'd sit and make you listen

For an hour, maybe two

And then you'd know I need you

Judy knew the song she was hearing it was Brad Paisley's Gold all over the ground and the only reason she knew that was because several of her sisters, aunts and female cousins all had a crush on the country music star but what was bothering Judy was she wasn't sure who was singing next to her but she did think whoever it was knew what they were doing.

Every day that rolls around

And your feet would walk on velvet

With gold all over the ground

The voice singing wasn't Judy's father Stu Hopps who had a deep singing voice more suited for Johnny Cash songs this voice was a higher pitch still male but definitely not any of her family members so it had to be Nick but Judy couldn't believe that her partner of all mammals could actually sing Judy didn't even think the red fox could even hum.

You're trails would be downhill

A soft breeze at your back

A sky full of diamonds

And your nights would not be black

Yes, you would really love it

And if you're ever down

I'd give you rows of roses

And gold all over the ground

I'd pick you up and carry you 'cross every stream I see

And I'd bundle you in kindness

Until you cling to me

We'd sit beneath strong branches

My arms would twine around

I'd turn your green to emerald

And give you gold all over the ground

Judy scoffed at the very idea of Nick Wilde the fox with the smartass mouth actually singing lit alone a country song "ha yeah right not in a million years" Judy laughed using all her will power to crack her violet eyes open into narrow slits surprised to see that it was Nick who was in fact singing but the female rabbit's eyes couldn't stay open so they closed and Judy fell asleep again.

I'd pick you up and carry you 'cross every stream I see

And I'd bundle you in kindness

Until you cling to me

We'd sit beneath strong branches

My arms would twine around

I'd turn your green to emerald

And your skies full diamonds

And give you gold all over the ground

Unknown to either Nick or Judy Mr. and Mrs. Hopps had been outside they're daughter's room and had heard three quarters of the song the small predator had sang for Judy seeing that Nick did truly care about their little girl "see Stu it's like I told you Nick really loves Judy" Bonnie tried to convince her husband who still didn't seem to believe that a fox actually loved his baby girl.

"I don't know Bonnie he could be just playing possum" Stu disagreed his prejudice against foxes making the middle aged male rabbit unable to see that Nick loved Judy.

"Damnit Steward Jonas Hopps our daughter may of found that special someone but you won't let her be happy because that mammal she loves is a fox!" Bonnie growled poking her husband in the chest and glared angrily at him.

"He doesn't love Judy he just wants to deflower her and then he'll move on to his next con it's what his kind does" Stu argued refusing to let a fox take one of his daughter's virginity.

"I can't believe you would say something like that Stu, did you not hear that beautiful song Nick just sang for our daughter?" Mrs. Hopps snapped having use to think the same way as her husband but her opinion changed when she heard how far Nick went to save Judy during the ending part of the savage predator case.

Stu's frown just deepened unwilling to change his mind "are you seriously going to allow your petty prejudices to stop our daughter from happiness all because the male she likes just so happens to be a predator who hunted us millions of years ago?" Bonnie complained hating she had to repeat herself and that her husband was being so damn stubborn.

"Y'all damn right what kind of life can Judy have with that fox?, even if I let them marry which will only happen over my cold dead body they wouldn't be able to have children and if they'd did they be abominations, do you really want those kinds of monsters as your grandchildren?, and think what everyone in Bunnyborrow would say if we let one of our daughters have children with a fox" the carrot farmer snapped raising his voice not caring if the mammals around him and his wife heard him or if Nick came out to see who was yelling.

Before Stu Hopps knew what had happened Bonnie had slapped him across the face hard enough that the male rabbit had to take a step backwards out of shock "if you were half the male Nick was you'd go in that room and tell Judy that we're perfectly okay with her dating Nick and if you can't then don't bother coming home cause you won't be welcome" Bonnie screamed pushing her husband out of her way and entered Judy's hospital room leaving the light brown male rabbit standing where he had been pushed stunned by what had just happened.

Nick heard a couple arguing just outside the room and by the sound of it the female was now yelling angrily screaming that her significant other wasn't half the mammal Nick was and that if he couldn't except the fact Judy wanted to date him the male wasn't welcome home and immediately the male fox realized the couple was Mr. and Mrs. Hopps "looks like I've gone caused a rift between your mom and dad without being in the same room" the green eyed fox told his still unconscious partner getting out of his chair just as the room door was opened and closed.

"hello Nick?" Mrs. Hopps called seeing the small predator standing next to Judy who hadn't woken up yet.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm sorry if you heard that fight I just had with my racist husband" Bonnie greeted the male fox that loved her daughter.

"It's great to meet you too Mrs. Hopps and don't worry about that argument I didn't hear that much of it" officer Wilde smiled getting a friendly hug from the middle aged female rabbit.

Once Bonnie let Nick go the mother rabbit walked over to Judy bending down and pulled one of her many daughters into a loving embrace falling into tears just as Nick had "I talked to the doctor who operated on Judy and she told me that she's gonna make a full recovery" Nick informed Bonnie who kissed Judy's forehead.

"Thank god I spent the entire drive to Zootopia praying to god to save my little girl" the middle aged gray female rabbit cheered giving Judy's forehead another kiss.

"Too tell you the truth while I was waiting to hear how Judy's operation went I found myself praying too and that's something I haven't done in a very very long time" Wilde admitted telling Bonnie how he had lost his faith after the Junior Ranger Scouts had put a muzzle on him as a way to scare him away and how she was the only mammal he had ever told about that incident besides Judy.

"Oh my god that's horrible I can't believe the Junior Ranger Scouts leaders would allow such terrible things to happen" Bonnie gasped asking why those who had tormented Nick won't punished.

"No one was punished cause the scout leaders probably looked the other way because they didn't want a predator in their group" Nick said wishing he could sue the Junior Ranger Scouts for the way they had treated him.

"That's the most horrible thing I've ever heard hopefully they fired the scout leaders who allowed they're scouts to torture you, anyways you call my Judy Carrots how did that come about Nick?" Bonnie replied deciding to find out how her daughter's predator partner came up with her nickname.

"I started calling Judy Carrots right after we met" the male fox blushed looking over at his partner who hadn't moved.

Bonnie giggled now she understood why Judy loved Nick "I see why my daughter has such strong feelings for you you're quite cute when you blush like that" Mrs. Hopps chuckled only causing Nick to blush even harder.

"Mrs. Hopps I don't think it's a good idea for you to talk like that what with your husband already pissed as all hell cause he thinks all I want to do is bang your daughter which I don't I just want to date Judy and that other thing if it comes up me and carrots will cross that bridge when we come to it hopefully before the head of the Hopps family removes my head with a freaking twelve gage buckshot" Nick exclaimed listening carefully to figure out weather or not Stu Hopps was still outside the room listening to they're conversation.

"Nick you don't have to be so formal you can just call me Bonnie I mean your practically family already all you need to do is propose to Judy and you two can give me some beautiful hybrid grandchildren" the middle aged female rabbit joked being told by Nick that if he ever step foot in Bunnyborrow Stu Hopps would round up a lynch mob and hang him from a tree.

"I know my husband is a racist prick at times but I doubt very much that he take it that far" Bonnie corrected the fox knowing that even her husband wouldn't murder someone in cold blood just to keep that guy away from his daughter.

"Yeah well Judy told me how the Hopps have plenty of land to hide one dead fox's miserable corpse" Nick laughed nervously imagining Stu and some of his sons digging a shallow grave to dump his body.

"Oh come now I'm sure Judy was only joking about my husband burying you somewhere on our farm" Bonnie tried to assure the small predator but it clearly wasn't working.

Nick and Bonnie shared a short uncomfortable laugh but it was cut off when they heard movement coming from the hospital bed causing the two to turn in time to see Judy waking up "oh my god Judy you're up" Bonnie cheered joyfully rushing over to the bed and hugged Judy who returned the hug the best she could in her weaken state.

"Mom where the heck am I? What are you doing here?" the younger female rabbit asked weakly looking over her mother's shoulder to see Nick standing behind her mom giving Judy his trademark lopsided smile.

"Your in the hospital sweet heart" Mrs. Hopps exploded with joy tightening her hug cause she was so happy.

Nick stood where he was unsure if he should tried to hug Judy as well because he also wanted to kiss his partner and tell her how in love he was with her but he didn't want to do that in front of Bonnie "hey Carrots how you feeling?" the first fox police officer asked putting his paws on his hips and smiled.

"I'm okay but I can't remember what happened after I knocked on Duke Weaselton's front door" Judy answered rubbing the side of her head with one paw.

Bonnie let her daughter out of her hug and held the younger female rabbit at arm's length "you got shot sweetie" Mrs. Hopps told her daughter who looked surprised at this news.

"I was?" Judy gasped removing her mother's paws off her shoulders and lifted her hospital gown she was wearing just enough to see a small bandage covering her upper right abdomen accidentally giving Nick a sneak peek to the underside of her boob.

"Judy stop that" Bonnie ordered her daughter pulling Judy's gown down not wanting her daughter to flash Nick.

"Mom stop I just wanted to see what you were talking about" Judy frowned telling her mother that Nick had turned around to look away "I know but your flashing her partner" Bonnie barked turning her head to look at Nick who's back was facing them.

"Are you ok Nick?" Bonnie asked noticing that the fox's breathing had quicken and he seemed to be holding a paw to his nose.

"Yeah I just got a little nose bleed don't worry about it" Nick answered tilting his head backwards to stop his bloody nose.

Nick left the hospital room leaving Bonnie and Judy alone "poor boy I hope he'll be ok" Mrs. Hopps said worried about Nick's health.

"Don't worry mom he'll be fine" Judy ensured her mother a little surprised that Nick would get a bloody nose just after seeing her upper right abdomen.

"You shouldn't be so callus Judy your partner stayed by your side ever since you were brought to the hospital" Bonnie commented telling her daughter how Nick had called her as soon as Judy had been brought to the hospital but decided not to tell Judy that Nick had been singing for her just before she woke up.

After Nick was able to stop his bloody nose he exited the bathroom coming face to face with a light brown middle aged male rabbit wearing what looked like farmer's clothing "sooo you must be Nick Wilde" the farmer said introducing himself as Stu Hopps but he didn't hold his paw out for Nick to shake instead he just had his arms across his chest.

"Yeah I am and you must be Mr. Hopps it's nice to meet you" Nick replied feeling awkward cause he knew the older male didn't like the idea of him dating Judy.

"Uh ha" the carrot farmer grunted clearly refusing to get to know his daughter's partner and potential boyfriend.

"So you guys got here pretty fast you must have been really hauling ass" Wilde half smiled unsure how to get through to Stu.

"Yeah well I had just found out my daughter had been shot so I wanted to get here as fast as I could" the light brown rabbit stated clearly keeping his distance from the red fox across from him.

"That makes sense" officer Wilde agreed shifting uncomfortably in the spot where he was standing not sure what to say to Judy's father.

"How have your family been doing?" Nick asked trying to open some kind of dialogue with the older male.

"They've been doing fine" Stu answered flatly letting mammals walk between him and Nick "well that's good" Nick replied thinking of something that would get Stu Hopps to like him.

"Christ what do I have to do to get this guy to warm up to me?" the male red fox thought knowing Stu was being cold and distant cause he didn't want Judy dating a predator let alone a fox.

Nick asked Stu if his family was still using Night Howlers even after the savage predator case and how the plant was now being watched and regulated very very closely "yeah we are but not as much as we use too but I an't mad at Judy for making it hard for us to use Night Howlers in fact I was talking to my wife about using some plant less dangerous" Mr. Hopps said telling Nick he didn't want someone stealing the Night Howlers to poison one or many of the predators who lived in Bunnyborrow cause that would put his family in harm's way.

"That shouldn't be that hard right?" officer Wilde replied but Stu told him that there weren't that many plants that stopped bugs like the Night Howlers did.

It wasn't a big break through but for Nick it was a good start specially if he wanted to date Judy and maybe someday they could take they're relationship to the next level even get married that's if Stu didn't kill him first or found a suitable rabbit husband he approved of.

"Surely there's pesticides or chemicals you can use to keep those damn bugs off your crops" Nick remarked having only a basic knowledge of farming thanks to Judy.

"There are but the Hopps family's crops are completely chemical free and they've been that way for the last seventy five years" the farmer explained filled with pride that his crops were totally organic.

"Wow that's impressive being able to keep your crops organic for three quarters of a century not many mammals in Bunnyborrow can say the same thing can they" Nick grinned seeing a way to get on Stu's good side by boosting his ego.

"Your damn right my family is one of only a few who refuses to put any kind of chemicals on they're crops" Mr. Hopps agreed seeming to have forgotten for now how he didn't like Nick very much.

Nick asked Stu if he would like to have a coffee with him in the hospital's cafeteria which the male rabbit accepted "how big is your farm?, Judy never told me" the fox commented as he and Stu were walking towards the stairs so they could go to the ground floor where the cafeteria was located.

"The Hopps farm is two hundred and fifty acres of the best land in all of Bunnyborrow but you have to remember that's only my farm if you tried to count how much land all my family owed well that would be a whole lot of property" the proud farm owner told the male fox a huge smile across his much shorter muzzle.

"that's a lot of land, is that why you had so many kids?" the small predator chuckled hoping Stu wouldn't be offended by the joke.

"I an't gonna lie it sure does help to have two hundred and seventy five kids and that doesn't include my numerous grandchildren and great grandchildren" Stu answered clearly not ashamed of the fact he had such a large family.

"You have great grandkids?, come on your only like in you're early fifties" Nick scoffed knowing that saying Stu was to young to have great grandchildren was a good way to get on the farmer's good side.

Stu Hopps raised a credulous eye brow as he and Nick started making they're way down the stairs "did you forget what species I am?" the light brown male rabbit asked with sarcasm knowing full well that Nick was flattering him to get on his good side.

"I didn't forget I just know better then to make a racist joke with the guy who's daughter I want to date" Nick answered causing Stu to stop a step above the male fox his smile quickly turning back into a frown.

"aaaaahhh god damnit" Nick chastised himself wishing he had waited till he and Stu were on better terms before talking about dating Judy.

The two males stared at one another for a short while "so that was your plan con me into allowing you to date my Judy?" Stu growled unsurprised that a fox was trying to pull a con on him.

"I was trying to get to know you and make you see that I'm not such a bad guy even though I'm a freaking fox" officer Wilde replied attempting to get the male rabbit to say he was worthy to be with Judy.

The male rabbit's face remained cold his green eyes narrowing in suspicion but Nick refused to give up he wanted Judy's father to be ok with her dating a fox and be sure Stu wouldn't show up with a shotgun to blast Nick if he and Judy ever did have sex "says the guy who use to be a con artist that tricked my daughter into buying him and his fake son a jumbo pop which you melted down and sold to gerbils for two dollars each" Stu argued leaning on the stairwell's rail.

"The day after that Judy hustled me into helping her solve a missing otter case which led to us stopping Bellwether" officer Wilde smiled remembering how sexy his partner had looked when she hustled him but he wasn't going to tell Stu that.

Stu Hopps opened his mouth to replied but he just closed it cause he couldn't come up with a good enough comeback cause he was way to proud of Judy for stopping the former mayor and he couldn't help but feel appreciation for Nick for saving Judy "ok I'll give you that one" the carrot farmer grudgingly agreed restarting down the stairs followed by Nick.

"So does that mean I can count your Judy?" the male red fox asked hoping Stu would agree "don't push you're luck Wilde" Hopps half smiled making sure Nick didn't see it.

Back in Judy's hospital room

"Mom why hasn't dad shown up to see me?" Judy asked her mother wondering why her dad wasn't here.

"You're father is being a racist asshole and refuses to see why you and Nick would make a wonderful couple" Bonnie frowned while her daughter blushed and covered her face with one of her paws.

"Oh god not you too" Lt. Hopps groaned shaking her head guessing Nick and her mother had agreed that they should be together.

"Come on Judy why don't you want to date Nick?, he seems like a very nice young male" the older female rabbit said putting one paw on Judy's lap.

"Yeah Nick's a nice guy but he can be so damn immature that sometimes I want to punch him up side his head" Judy told her mother but Bonnie Hopps just giggled.

"That might be but he loves you very much" Bonnie Hopps replied telling her daughter that she had never seen someone in more love then Nick was with Judy.

"Come on mom Nick can't be that in love with me" the young bunny disagreed her violet eyes staring at her blanket.

"You kidding?, if he could I'm sure Nick would put a ring on your finger" Bonnie insisted not minding having a fox as a son in law.

"Mom you shouldn't joke like that you know if dad hears you he'll flip out" Judy warned her mother praying her dad wasn't in ear shot.

Bonnie didn't seem that concern with what her husband did or didn't hear "you let me worry about your dad you just concentrate on getting better and gathering the courage to admit to yourself and Nick that you love him just as much as he loves you" Bonnie remarked and as much as Judy tried to protest the truth she did love Nick she just wasn't sure how to tell him.

"What about the rest of our family I'm pretty sure they're not gonna like me dating a fox" Judy replied sure that most of her family would be angry she decided to be with a fox instead of her own species

"Forget about them you need to be thinking about what's gonna make you happy" Mrs. Hopps insisted only wanting the best for her daughter.

Judy wanted nothing more then to be truly happy even if that meant she would have to cut all her ties with her family but she also knew there were mammals out there that thought that predators and prey mammals should stay to they're own kind and they had attacked predator/prey couples "if I tell Nick I'll never hear the end of it" Judy said allowing a soft smile crack her lips.

"Come on I don't think Nick would do that" Bonnie replied this time it was Judy's turn to give her mother a credulous stare.

Bonnie and Judy talked about the pros and cons of being in a predator/prey couple only stopping when Nick and Stu returned seeming to be on better terms then when they left "he's had the same dream, too then the guy in the middle wakes up and says, that's funny, I dreamed I was skiing!" Nick said finishing what had to be a dirty joke making Stu laugh very hard.

"Oh wow that was one hell of a good joke no one in Bunnyborrow knows a joke that can make me laugh this hard" the light brown male rabbit chuckled giving Nick a pat on the back "you two seem to be getting along, what were you two talking about for the half an hour?" Bonnie inquired wanting to know why her husband wasn't yelling at Nick to stay away from Judy

"I've been telling Stu here a crap load of hilarious jokes and convincing him that" but for some reason those last few words Nick was going to say got stuck in his throat.

Stu cleared his throat and softly elbowed the young fox in the side to get him to finally say how he felt for Judy "go on boy tell Judy or don't bother telling her at all" Stu insisted giving Nick another soft elbowing.

"I would if you give me a minute" the green eyed fox snapped impatiently his face beginning to turn red "what do you wanna tell me Nick?" Judy asked putting on the cutest face she could.

Bonnie could see that Nick was to nervous to tell Judy how he felt for her while she and Stu were in the room so the older female rabbit told her husband that she wanted him to take her to the cafeteria so she could get something to eat finally leaving Nick and Judy alone "so you wanted to tell me something Nick?" Judy asked in a seductive voice not helping the male fox's nervousness that he hadn't had earlier that day.

Judy found it absolutely adorable that all the earlier swagger and boasting had simmered out like a dying fire and the usually confident fox was stammering and couldn't complete his sentence "I failed you Judy…..I failed you" Nick repeated hanging his head and to Judy's surprise Nick started crying he was actually crying all because he felt ashamed of the fact he didn't protect Judy.

"Nick" Hopps said unsure what to say besides telling her partner that it wasn't his fault but wouldn't of done much.

Wanting to do something other then just sitting in her bed Judy lowered the bed's divider and very carefully climbed out of her bed "Nick please stop" Judy cooed making the fox look up at her so she could kiss him.

"If you start crying you're gonna get me crying too" the bunny cop smiled kissing her partner again but this time it was more passionate and Nick returned the kiss.

"Sorry carrots I just feel so angry that Weaselton shot you and I didn't kill that piece of shit" Nick apologized now staring into his partner's beautiful violet eye.

"I'm glad you didn't kill him these paws aren't made for taking lives they're made for saving lives and if you had taken Weaselton's life I don't think I could love you anymore" Judy replied putting the palm of one of Nick's paws up against her cheek smiling as she did this cause she finally admitted her feelings "I know it" Wilde smiled telling the rabbit he loved her as well.

A months later

"Kind of wish your mom would leave you're place so we can have an actual date" Nick whispered into his new girlfriend's ear so Bonnie who was in the bathroom didn't hear him.

"Instead of us having a date here why don't we go out like normal couples?" Judy suggested on the fast track to a full recovery and wanted to go out in public with her predator boyfriend.

"You sure you're okay enough to go out on a date?" Wilde asked not wanting to risk Judy reopening her wound.

"Yeah I'll be fine my gunshot wound is completely closed and I want to get out of my freaking apartment" Hopps answered having been cooped up in her place for the whole month.

"If we did go out what would you want to do?" Nick inquired wanting some ideas so he didn't make the choice and have Judy not have a good time.

"I heard Ready player one is a really good movie let's go see that" Judy told her boyfriend using her phone to look up movie times at a theater called the Alamo draft house which served actual meals while you watched the movie.

"Oh yeah Finnick and Clawhauser have been telling me how good that movie was" Wilde smiled wanting to see Ready player one but hadn't because he wanted to see it with Judy.

A minute later Bonnie exited the bathroom sitting next to Judy not wanting to get between the new couple or tried to be a third wheel "what do you guys plan on watching on tv tonight?" the gray middle aged female rabbit asked the predator/prey couple offering to go out for a little while so Nick and Judy could have some privacy.

"Actually mom Nick and me decided that we're gonna go see a movie and before you start my injury is totally healed so you don't have to worry" Judy told her mother who was actually fine with her going out.

"Good for you guys it's about time you go on a real date" Bonnie smiled letting her daughter know that she would head back to Bunnyborrow now that Judy was healed.

"Come on Bonnie you don't gotta go so soon, I mean now that Judy's better we can show you Zootopia" Nick insisted not wanting Mrs. Hopps to think she had to go home just because Judy was better.

"Don't be silly I'm not needed here anymore and I have to get home anyways" Mrs. Hopps smiled clearly missing all of Judy's siblings and her husband who had called her almost everyday to see how Judy was doing and to hear what Nick had been up to with they're daughter.

"You can stay a few more days mom that way I can show you the Zootopia art museum which has renaissance and Japanese art on display" Judy insisted wanting to repay her mother for taking care of her for the last month.

"Actually that would be nice I've always wanted to go to an art museum" Bonnie agreed knowing that there was no way she could go to any museum with her numerous children cause it would be far to expensive and they would very likely destroy something.

Even though Judy was relieved that her mother was okay with her dating a fox part of Judy knew that her mom didn't trust Nick because of his species but the young rabbit wasn't going to ask weather or not it was true mostly because she didn't want to cause a rift between them.

"When does your movie start?" Bonnie inquired asking what movie Nick and Judy were going to see on their first date.

"We're gonna see Ready player one" the younger of the two rabbits replied letting her mother know the movie was based on a book.

"Isn't that the eleventh movie this year base on a book if you ask me Hollywood should leave books alone they're good the way they are" Bonnie stated saying that Hollywood was running out of ideas by this point so they were buying up the rights to books.

"Well can you blame them after a hundred years I'm not surprised Hollywood is buying up books cause they can't think up any ideas" Nick said buying the movie tickets using his phone.

Nick and Judy left the apartment getting to the Alamo draft house full forty five minutes before their movie started "this place is so cool I can't believe I've never been here before" Judy smiled her violet eyes widening as she took in all the old movie posters framed on the walls.

"Now that you know about this place we can come here more often" Nick grinned putting one arm around his girlfriend pulling the rabbit closer to him.

"Or I can come here by myself or with my girlfriends" Hopps shot back leaning her head on her boyfriend's side not caring if mammals disproved of her relationship.

Wilde gave his girlfriend a suspicious look with a lewd smile on his muzzle "that's not what I meant and you know it" Hopps growled soon realizing her boyfriend thought she was bisexual and had female lovers.

"Well that's a real disappointment" the male fox chuckled his dream of being in a threesome dashed "god males are such pigs" Judy stated not pushing herself away from her boyfriend "that's not fair carrots" Nick playfully protested as he pulled out his debit card so he could pay for the tickets.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom mind waiting for me here ok?" Nick said stopping in front of the male only bathroom and pointed to it with his thumb.

"Sure you have the tickets after all" Judy replied letting her boyfriend out of her grip with a tiny bit of heart ache even though it wasn't needed.

"You could always sneak in" the fox suggested knowing his girlfriend would never do it cause she believed in the strict word of the law and would never break it.

"So you can just arrest me nice try Mr. Wilde" Judy giggled standing in the same pose she had when she had hustled the fox into helping her.

"Damn you've caught onto my evil plans" officer Wilde smiled giving his girlfriend a quick kiss before going into the bathroom.

As Judy waited for her boyfriend's return she watched a few couples walk by noticing some of them were wearing wedding rings and it made the young female rabbit look at her own left ring finger imagining a ring on it "Mrs. Judith Laverne Wilde" the young female rabbit said to herself thoughtfully knowing it was far to early in her and Nick's relationship to think about marriage even if Nick wanted to marry her Judy doubted her father would give the male fox his blessing.

"Hey baby how it going?" a male voice clearly not Nick's asked breaking Judy from her train of thought and look up coming rye to eye with a incredibly handsome white rabbit with a square jaw and bright sky blue eyes.

"It's going fine just waiting for my boyfriend" Judy replied making sure she put emphasis on the word boyfriend in order to make this new male realize she was no longer available.

"ahhh forget that chump I bet he doesn't have muscles like this" the male rabbit smirked flexing his bicep to show Judy how big it was.

"that's nice and all but muscles aren't everything" Hopps replied with clear disgust having dealt with this kind male before.

"it's the only thing that matters" the muscled rabbit said leaning down to kiss Judy but only ended up on the floor on his back.

"Tried that shit again and you're be spending the rest of the night in a cell you prick" Judy barked having reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge showing it to the male rabbit who had tighten his jaw in rage that he had been humiliated in public by a female who refused to make out with him.

"You bitch I'm gonna" the male rabbit snarled reaching into his pocket and pulled out a large pocket knife but before he could pull the blade out the male rabbit felt Nick's service weapon pressing against his forehead.

"Tsk tsk tsk really carrots can't we go anywhere without you getting into trouble?" Nick asked also showing the rabbit on the ground his badge while giving his girlfriend his trademark lopsided smile.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing to you" Judy smiled looking to her side in time to see a ZDP officer approaching them.

"What's going on here?" the officer who was a male lion inquired his paw on his own service weapon ready for a shootout.

"I'm Lt. Judy Hopps and this is my partner Nick Wilde we were about to arrest this male for threatening me with a concealed weapon" Judy answered showing the lion her badge and asked to borrow his cuffs

"Not even back on active duty yet and your already bringing down the bad guys" the fox told his girlfriend as she slapped the cuffs on the male rabbit who was cussing up a storm.

"Wait what do you mean she's not on active duty?" the lion cop asked finding out Judy was on medical leave after getting shot by a suspect a month earlier.

While the male lion was taking away the male rabbit another officer came to get Nick and Judy's statements before leaving allowing the couple to go see they're movie "well that could of gone better uh Nick?" Judy said feeling like she and her boyfriend were being watched.

"You kidding what kind of date would this be if someone didn't try to attack us?" Nick replied sitting in his assigned seat with his lopsided smile "true" Lt. Hopps agreed taking her seat next to her boyfriend.

Nick and Judy's seats were in a small balcony on the far right side of the theater giving all the small mammals a perfect view of the movie screen "you know what you want?" Nick asked in a whispered so not to disturb the mammals around them.

"No not yet but I'm leaning towards the stir fry" Judy replied also in a whisper amazed by the wide variety of vegetarian meals the Alamo offered.

"The loaded potatoes are really good too" Nick suggested pointing to it on the menu "ooohh yeah that does look really delicious" the female rabbit remarked reeding the description her mouth watering as she read.

"Looks good right?" Wilde grinned wiping away a little saliva that was drooling down his bunny girlfriend's chin.

By the time the credit started rolling Judy couldn't get the grin off her muzzle she had loved Ready player one smiling each time she saw a character or movie reference she recognized and she specially loved the scene about the Shining one of Judy's favorite movies of all times "I'm guessing you liked the movie?" Nick said after downing the rest of his beer then helped his girlfriend out of her seat.

"Of course I did you'd have to be crazy not to like it" Judy agreed making sure she didn't knock over her wine glass which had a little red wine left.

"You aren't drunk are you?" Nick inquired after seeing his girlfriend stumble a little as she tried to walk to the end of the aisle.

"of course not I've haven't had that much to drink" Judy replied looking back at her boyfriend asking the fox if he was ok to drive.

"Yeah I'm fine, you wanna run through the field sobriety test to make sure?" Wilde joked sure that he would pass the test.

"Well that depends on how fast we can get to your place" Judy cooed batting her violet eyes and gave the male fox a lustful look.

Nick felt like this was some kind of test of his integrity and weather or not he truly was an honorable mammal "oh no I an't about to fall into that trap" the male red fox told his girlfriend who continued out of the theater swinging her hips in order to get Nick to stare at her ass which worked perfectly.

"Oh that clever little bunny" Wilde thought biting his lip hoping it would keep his erection down but it didn't do shit.

"So did I pass you're crazy little test?" Nick asked following his prey girlfriend out of the theater his green eyes still looking at Judy's face.

"Maybe" Judy replied being vague about her answer which made Nick very nervous cause he knew what his partner wanted.

"you know sending mix signals like that isn't really helping carrots" Wilde stated pretty sure Judy didn't actually want to have sex with him this soon in their relationship.

"What kind of signal do you think I'm sending?" Judy asked stopping so she could take her boyfriend's paw into her own then continued out of the theater.

"The kind that makes me think you want to take this relationship to the next level" Nick shot back daring himself to grab Judy's ass cheek but decided not to cause he didn't want to end up on the floor like that male rabbit who tried to sexually assault his girlfriend.

Judy stopped in the middle of the hallway mammals walking around her and Nick "oooh and what if I did?" the gray female rabbit cooed letting go of her boyfriend's paw and wrapped her paws around the fox's neck pushing her boobs up against Nick's chest.

"Even if I wanted to the second you're dad finds out he'll come to Zootopia and gun me down" Wilde explained to his prey girlfriend unwilling to break from the narrow path of trust he was on with Stu Hopps.

"That's the same excuse you always use" Judy frowned understanding that her boyfriend didn't wish to cross her father who had told Judy to keep a watchful eye on her predator boyfriend and not to have sex with the fox ever.

"Well given the fact you're dad got a shit load of guns and plenty of places to hide my body crossing him is on the low end of my to do list" the fox argued not wanting to go missing like the fourteen predators Mayor Lionheart had kidnapped in order to hide what was happening to them and save his political career.

"Don't worry my dad is all bark and no bite" Hopps informed her boyfriend who didn't look that convinced.

The predator/prey couple exited the Alamo and started for Nick's car "so what you wanna do now carrots?" Nick asked his prey girlfriend seeing that it was only ten thirty far to early to end his date with Judy.

"I don't know maybe we could go to a club or something" Lt. Hopps answered not wanting to go home yet cause she wanted to have some more fun.

"No way Judith Laverne Hopps actually knows how to have fun?" Nick said with clear sarcasm putting one arm around Judy's mid section so she was close to him letting males around them know to stay away from his girlfriend.

"Of course I know how to have fun Nick, and when did you start using my full name?" Judy remarked following her boyfriend's action and put her arm around the fox's mid section.

"I only use you're full name one other time back when I came to the hospital after you got shot" Nick told his girlfriend who's ears seem to twitch just noticeably.

"Nick why did you sing to me while I was still unconscious?" Judy asked somewhat remembering hearing her boyfriend singing Gold all over the ground by Brad Paisley.

"I did it mostly because I was hoping it would help wake you up" Nick said blushing cause he had never sang for anyone not even his mother who was the only mammal Nick loved more then Judy.

"Well it worked" Hopps cooed pulling her predator boyfriend into a long passionate kiss.

Once the couple broke their kiss they got into Nick's car where the fox used his phone to find the closest dance club.

"You really wanna go to a club on a Saturday night?" the male fox asked his girlfriend while he started up his car and put it in drive.

"Oh yeah I forgot that it's Saturday" Judy replied realizing that every club in Zootopia would be pack with mammals.

"I'm sure we can find a bar where we can get a drink" Nick suggested seeing the disappointment on his girlfriend's face.

"We don't have to go to a bar if you think it'll be to crowded" Hopps commented looking up at Nick who told her that they could go and get some beers and hangout at his apartment so they could get drunk without having to worry about driving.

Nick and Judy drove to a liquor store that was near the Alamo draft house "bet this is the first time you've ever been in a liquor store uh carrots?" Nick asked his girlfriend with a rye smile.

"So what if it is" Judy shot back following the small predator down the aisle "Hey there's nothing wrong with it I was just asking" the fox stated stopping in front of the whiskey bottles and grabbed one that read Kilbeggan.

"And what's that for?" Hopps asked with suspicion suddenly thinking her boyfriend was planning to get her drunk so he could take advantage of her but Judy quickly dismiss that thought and chastised herself for thinking Nick would do such a thing.

"this? I use it for cooking chicken along with drinking it" Nick said licking his lips as he thought of how good his chicken tasted with Kilbeggan.

"Www I can't see how you can enjoy eating other living things Nick" Judy cringed not wanting to imagine eating something that use to be alive and when she did it made Judy sick to her stomach.

"You do realize plants are living things too right?" the male red fox throwing his girlfriend an evil little smile

"Smartass" Hopps giggled hating to admit it but she knew her boyfriend was right the vegetables and fruits she ate were living things.

"Even if I am you still love me" Wilde shot back with a wide grin giving the rabbit a wink already knowing his girlfriend's answer.

"Yes yes I do" Judy agreed taking Nick's free paw and put her head on his arm walking with him through the store.

"Don't get a beer that smells or taste like piss" Judy ordered her boyfriend when they entered the beer aisle and started looking over the different brands the liquor store offered.

"No no Corona Extra, Budweiser and Bud Light" Nick remarked running down a list of beers he knew that smelled and tasted like urine.

"You sure know your alcohol Mr. Wilde" Hopps commented not that surprised given the fact her boyfriend had been drinking a lot longer then she had.

"You kidding on my twenty first birthday I drank a whole bottle of Jack Daniels that I couldn't remember the night before and I somehow ended up on a roof bare ass naked with a mattress" Nick answered his whole head turning a deep red cause he had never told anyone that story except his mom who had to come and get him cause he didn't know where his wallet was.

"Your mother must have been so proud when she came to pick you up" the gray female rabbit poked fun of her boyfriend who just frowned at her.

"Actually my mom was so pissed with me that she didn't talk to me for a week" the small predator explained feeling horrible that his mother refused to talk to him for seven whole days.

"So how did your twenty first birthday go?, bet you got just as drunk as I did" Nick replied only to find out that his girlfriend didn't even drink when she turned twenty one.

"Wow carrots your no fun" the red fox continued heading farther down the aisle to look at more beer while Judy called her mother to let her know what she was doing.

Bonnie: hi Judy how was the movie?

Judy: it was really good I really enjoyed it.

Bonnie: good, are you on your way home?

Judy: actually mom I'm going to go over to Nick's and hangout with him and have a few drinks

Bonnie: Judith Laverne Hopps you will do no such thing!

Judy: mom I'm not a child and you can't tell me what to do anymore and I'm just having a few beers with my boyfriend that's all we're not going to do anything else.

Nick gave Judy a curious look wondering what his girlfriend's mother was saying to get Judy to snap at Bonnie telling the older female rabbit to stop ordering Judy around "is everything ok carrots?" the male fox asked concerned that he was stirring up trouble.

"My mom doesn't want me to go over to you're place and drink don't worry about it though I'll handle it" Judy answered placing her phone against her shoulder just as her mother was about to warn her about something.

Judy: mom I thought you trusted Nick?, with the way you're acting you'll making think otherwise.

Bonnie: I do but alcohol changes mammals you know what.

But before Bonnie could finish her warningJudy hung up on her cussing as she did so "I'm guessing that conversation didn't go to well?" Nick stated as he watched his girlfriend shove her phone into one of her pockets.

"My mom is such a fucking hypocrite she doesn't really trust you she thinks if you drink you're try something" Judy growled furious her mother had lied to her.

"Umm I'm sure your mom is only thinking in your best interest even if it is a bit misguided" Wilde said a little hurt that Bonnie didn't actually trust him like she said she did.

The young gray female rabbit scowled at Nick causing the small predator to take a step back which made a armadillo farther up the aisle to let out a short laugh "hasn't anyone ever told you you're terrifying when your angry" Nick told his girlfriend unsure if she was going to lash out on him in a fit of anger.

"Let's just get the beer and go" Judy ordered wishing she hadn't called her mother cause all it did was sour her good time.

Nick brought two cases of Ayinger Brau-Weisse a German beer imported to the United States "well don't you have a fancy taste in beers" Judy said sarcastically still in somewhat of a bad mood after her call with her mother.

"Do you want some of my beer or not?" Nick replied credulously walking up to the counter and placed all his alcohol on top of it.

"If you don't plan to share I swear to god I'll kick you in the dick" the female rabbit threatened not caring if the clerk heard her.

"Seriously what's with you and hitting me in the crotch?" the male fox frowned showing the clerk his I.D and paid for his alcohol.

A little while the predator/prey couple were walking up the last flight of stairs of Nick's apartment "did you clean your place?, cause last time I was there it was disgusting" Judy remarked remembering how her boyfriend's home had dirty dishes and clothes all over the place.

"Yeah jeez your worst the my freaking mom" Nick replied reaching into his pocket and pulled out his apartment's keys..

"Get use to it now that we're a couple we're be spending a lot more time together which means you have to keep your apartment clean" Judy demanded refusing to step foot in her boyfriend's apartment unless it was well kept "Christ we meant as well get married with all the demands you're making" Nick replied wishing he had chosen a different set of words "if that was a marriage proposal it was a seriously shitty one" the gray female rabbit told her boyfriend knowing he hadn't actually been asking her to marry him he had just picked the wrong words "I know you'd never want to marry a guy like me besides your dad would make you a widow before you get to become a bride" Wilde grimaced opening his apartment's front door and went inside.

"Oh my god my dad isn't going to come all the way to Zootopia to murder one of It's officers just because you want to marry me" Judy attempted to convince her predator boyfriend who was putting the cases of Ayinger Brau-Weisse on the kitchen countertop while Judy put the bottle of Kilbeggan into the fridge.

"You do remember your boyfriend is a fox and you're dad along with most of the Hopps family hate foxes" Nick remarked taking the beers out of the plastic bags and handed them to Judy who placed the beers in the fridge next to the whiskey.

"Ok yeah a large amount of my family doesn't like foxes but that doesn't matter to me I love you that should be enough" Hopps told her boyfriend standing behind the fox and hugged his back.

"It is carrots but having your mom around to spy on us and report back to you're dad isn't helping" Wilde shot back continuing by saying that once Bonnie had left he'd feel a lot safer.

"My mom isn't spying on us and she surely isn't reporting back to my dad although after what my mom said back at the liquor store I'm starting to doubt weather or not she is spying on us" Judy frowned tightening her hug and put her forehead against Nick's back.

"Hey Judy you didn't tell your mom where I live did you?" Nick asked concern lacing his voice worried for his safety.

"No why?" Judy replied confused by her boyfriend's question till she realized that if her mother was spying on them she had surely called her husband and told him what Nick and Judy were doing and if he knew where Nick lived the head of the Hopps family would be heading here as fast as he could.

"I guess if my mom is reporting back to my dad he'd be kind of unhappy with the fact we're drinking and he'd assume you'll tried to take advantage of me while I'm drunk which I know you're never do" the bunny voiced sharing her boyfriend's concerns that her father was on his way to Zootopia with the intention of harming Nick.

A short while later Nick and Judy were sitting in the fox's small living room drinking "you know what your right this beer is actually really good" Hopps smiled after she had taken her first hesitated sip of her beer.

"Told you so Carrots" the male red fox stated with a rye smile having already drank one quarter of his first beer.

"You don't need to be smug about it"Judy told her boyfriend throwing him a dirty look for half a second before going back to drinking her beer.

"I'm not being smug" Nick smirked trying to look innocent but he could hide his smile behind the rim of his beer bottle.

A couple hours later Nick and Judy had drunk one and a half of the cases of the Ayinger Brau-Weisse and were feeling a pretty good buzz "you wanna try some of my Kilbeggan?" Nick asked Judy slurring his words a little bit.

"yeah sure" the somewhat drunk female rabbit answered seeing that her bottle was empty and wanted more to drink.

"you ever tried whiskey before cottontails?" the male fox inquired walking over into his kitchen and pulled the Kilbeggan out of the fridge.

"No but like Gazelle says try everything" Hopps told fox boyfriend who was got a couple shot glasses out of the cabinet over the countertop.

"Hahahahaha I don't think us getting drunk off our asses is what Gazelle meant" Nick laughed carrying the bottle of whiskey and the two glasses back over to Judy.

"Bottoms up" the fox continued pouring himself and Judy some whiskey picking up his own glass and held it up in a salute before downing the dark brown liquid.

"Bottoms up" Judy repeated drinking her own glass which made her back straighten as the whiskey burned down her throat and warmed her belly.

"Holy fuck that's strong" the young female rabbit gasped coughing hard enough that she had to doubled over.

"You ok carrots?" Nick chuckled pouring himself and Judy another glass not sure if his prey girlfriend would take the glass.

The second time Judy downed the Kilbeggan it wasn't as bad in fact this time the whiskey felt good going down her throat and warming her stomach "slow down carrots you don't wanna get wasted do you?" Nick chuckled refilling his and Judy's glasses.

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself" Judy argued slurring every second word letting Nick know Judy was hitting her limit.

"you sure?, you seem to be slurring a bit" Nick smiled taking a short drink from his glass keeping an watchful eye on his prey girlfriend who was finishing off her drink and refilled her glass two more times

Judy was feeling great and it was all thanks to Nick "you're a fantastic boyfriend" the drunk bunny slurred putting her glass on the coffee table and moved herself closer to the male fox and gave him a lustful stare.

"You doing alright carrots?" Nick asked worried that Judy was coming on to him "I'm doing good" Judy cooed kissing Nick's neck moving to the predator's jawline "whoa whoa whoa I think you've had enough to drink" the male fox said backing himself to the arm of the couch but Judy quickly closed the gab.

"So that doesn't mean we can't have some fun" Hopps uttered pulling off her shirt revealing her lacy pink bra.

"Oh no I don't think so" Nick stated falling off the couch and tried to crawl away unfortunately but Judy just followed him walking sexily as she went after her predator boyfriend.

As Nick attempted to retreat he watched Judy unbuckle and unbutton her pants watching it fall around the female rabbit's ankles "carrots stop you know this isn't right your drunk" Wilde tried to reason with his girlfriend but it didn't seem to register with the horny bunny.

"Ah fuck" the male fox thought when he bumped into the backside of the countertop now cornered by Judy who reached behind herself and undoing her bra that fell to the ground exposing Nick to her boobs.

Not wanting to be tempted Nick covered his eyes preying that this was all a bad dream that this wasn't happening.

"Nick what are you doing?" Judy growled with annoyance bending over causing her boobs to jiggle a little.

"The right thing, your drunk and you're not thinking correctly " the small predator answered before rolling to one side starting for his bedroom.

"Nick get the fuck back over here right fucking now!" Judy hollered chasing after Nick yelling at him the whole time .

"nope" Nick shot back getting to his feet and took four long steps entering his bedroom and closed the door separating himself from his horny girlfriend.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde get out here right now or I swear to god I will come in there and skin you alive!" Judy screamed at the top of her voice hitting the bedroom door as hard as she could.

"I think it be best if you didn't come in here due to the fact you're drunk and trying to rape me" Nick said his back up against the door as a extra barrier to keep Judy out.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it and given the fact I've never had sex my pussy is super tight" Hopps argued changing her tone from angry to seductive hoping to lure her boyfriend out of the bathroom.

"Grrrr it's a very tempting offer carrots but I'm pretty sure I can be arrested for raping you cause your drunk and you didn't give me consent" the first fox police officer told his prey girlfriend not falling for her obvious trap, that and he'd feel guilty for having sex with Judy when she wasn't thinking straight.

Judy continued hitting the bedroom door till Nick heard a loud thud and the apartment became unusually silent "uh Judy you okay?" the male fox called moving out of the way of the door and cracked it opened to see that his girlfriend had passed out.

"Well shit I was wondering when she would finally pass out" Nick sighed in relieve stepping over Judy and retrieved her bra putting it back on the pass out bunny while trying not to look after that Nick put Judy in his bed making sure he left the bathroom door open and left the toilet seat up so when Judy woke up she could throw up without any problems.

"night carrots" Wilde cooed kissing his girlfriend good night after that he went to his couch masturbating to deal with his raging erection then he finally went to sleep.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

A night out

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter two: loving you

Nick woke with a start when he felt the barrel of his own glock being pressed against his forehead "what did you do?" Hopps growled as Nick opened his eyes to see that the gray fur on his girlfriend's cheeks were soaked with her tears with a look of rage and betrayal on Judy's face "what?, I don't know what you're talking about carrots I didn't do anything to you except put your bra back on after you took it off while you were drunk" the male fox tried to explained keeping his voice as calm as he could even now with his gun up against his head "liar!, you took advantage of me while I was drunk my mom was right about you" Hopps screamed her paw shaking with anger "no I didn't I swear I would never do that to you" Nick replied holding up his paws up in a show of submission knowing it wasn't a good idea to piss off the female rabbit holding the gun.

"Judy you know in your heart that I would never ever take advantage of you I love you and I would never molest you while you were drunk or unconscious so please give me the gun then we can talk about what happened last night" the green eyed fox told Judy keeping his voice even and calm not going for the glock cause he knew his girlfriend could pull the trigger before he got the gun "if you really love me you'll tell me why I woke up in nothing but my underwear" Judy demanded lowering the glock but kept a tight hold on it.

Nick attempted to swallow the bit of saliva in his mouth making a loud gulping noise indicating to Judy that the fox was scared he was going to be shot and killed by his own gun "well you and me drank a good amount of the beer, then we started drinking the whiskey and that's when you started propositioning me and took off your clothes and bra, I immediately told you that we shouldn't have sex cause you were drunk and I knew that if we did you could tell Bogo I raped you while you were to drunk to say no sooo I ran into my room and shut myself in till you passed out" Nick explained hoping to god his girlfriend believed his somewhat crazy sounding story and for what seemed like a ever lasting eternity Judy didn't say a word she just stared at the male fox.

Judy looked into the green eyes of the fox she loved with all her mind, body and soul to see if he was lying to her and saw that Nick was telling her the truth "oh god Nick I'm so sorry I can't believe I actually pointed your own gun at you" Judy apologized switching on the glock's safety and tossed the gun onto the couch before throwing herself at her boyfriend and gave him a hug and a long passionate kiss "i'm such a fucking cunt threatening my boyfriend with a gun" the female rabbit started sobbing telling Nick that he should break up with her and have her arrested "first of all if I break up with you that would be the stupidest thing I've ever done and second you had a legitimate reason to threaten me with my gun you thought I raped you and you just wanted the truth" Nick replied holding Judy close to him and then gently kissed the female rabbit.

The predator/prey couple made out for a long while only breaking they're kiss when their lungs started screaming for oxygen "still I actually threatened you with a gun how can you forgive me?" Judy remarked tears still rolling down her cheeks "like I said before you were just looking for the truth" Nick cooed wiping away the rabbit's tears with his thumb "I literally just broke the law by putting a gun in your face" Hopps frowned telling the fox that she had broken the law but Nick just told his girlfriend she only broke the law if he turned her in which he wasn't going to do.

"I should at least be punished" Judy said seductively moving herself closer to the small predator who loved her even though she had openly threatened him with his own service weapon "that's true you were being a really bad little bunny" Nick grinned putting his paws on his girlfriend's sides and moved downwards pass her hips and back towards Judy's ass giving the two plump cheeks a good hard slap and then squeezed them "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" the green eyed fox told Judy who looked stunned at the fact her boyfriend had had the gull to spank and grab her butt "and you think that gives you permission to grab my ass?" Judy asked crossing her arms just under her breasts causing them to be pushed upwards and look more pronounced and bigger then they actually were.

"Would you rather I grab your boobs?" Nick shot back with his lopsided smile on his muzzle "try it and I'll smash your nose in with you're glock" Hopps warned her predator boyfriend her violet eyes falling on the gun sitting on the other side of the couch "so you wouldn't gun me down but you'd beat me to death with the butt of my own gun?, Christ carrots that's fucked up" Wilde commented never letting Judy's ass out of his paws.

Judy lowered her eye lids just enough that she was giving Nick the same lustful look she had given the fox the night before but this time Nick was okay with it in fact he was turned on by it "I'm not gonna lie carrots you've got a bitching rack and an ass you can bounce a quarter off" Nick told the female rabbit who was kneeling over his lap the fox's penis parting Judy's vagina slightly "I doubt you can actually bounce a quarter off a female's butt cheek" Judy scoffed lowering herself a tiny bit more so her boyfriend's cock went a little deeper into her vagina her panties acting as a barrier "uh carrot you really wanna do this while you're mom and dad are probably out there looking for you and trying to hunt me down" Wilde remarked his dick feeling the warmth of Judy's pussy walls and personal juices.

"My family has no idea where you live and they can't locate me by my phone cause I don't have my location app on" Judy explained having no idea she had already told her boyfriend that her mom and dad didn't know where he lived "let's hope your right cause if your mom or dad come through that door right now we're both be in a shit load of trouble me a lot more then you" Nick stated picking Judy up and put her next to him to the horny rabbit's frustration.

"I'm pretty sure we're both be in equal amount of trouble no matter what position they catch us in" the female rabbit remarked watching Nick place himself in front of her in between her legs "what are you doing down there?" Judy asked watching Nick run his paws up her powerful thighs stopping at the edge of the bunny's panties "come on carrots you know I've got to warm your engine first before we have some real fun" Nick answered looping his pointer fingers around the lace of Judy's panties while making full eye contact with the rabbit the whole time.

Judy could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she watched Nick pulling downwards on her underwear "Nick stop I don't know if I'm ready" Hopps gulped putting her smaller paws on top of Nick's in order to stop him from pulling her panties pass her clit "okay if you wanna take your time that's fine but could you help me deal with my own problem?" Nick smiled standing up showing Judy his massive erection which was still being held back by his boxers.

Judy unconsciously licked her lips as her violet eyes stared directly at Nick's hard on and her mouth began to water with lust "hello handsome" the female rabbit cooed to herself reaching out to Nick's member to touch it "not bad right?" Nick smirked feeling his girlfriend's fingers running down his harden shaft "given the fact I've never seen or touched a male's penis I guess, but it's definitely impressive compared to the videos I've seen" Hopps acknowledged pulling Nick's dick out of his boxers and started working her fingers down towards the base of the predator's cock "so I'm not the only one watching predator/prey porno" Wilde blurted wondering why he just broadcasted that he watched those kinds of videos "well that explains why your so ok with this" Hopps giggled having reached the base of her boyfriend's penis and was now slowly wrapping her fingers around Nick's dick.

Wanting to do a good job on her first handjob Judy recalled how a female rabbit porno star named Vixy Reinard would give her fox lovers handjobs reenacting what she remembered "how am I doing so far Nick?" the gray female rabbit inquired at first running her paw up and down the small predator's shaft slowly then she added a little more speed "your doing fine carrots but ease up on your grip just a smidge" Nick instructed explaining that to much pressure could cut blood off from his dick.

Hopps apologized loosening her grip and continued giving her boyfriend a handjob "there you go now your getting it" Nick sighed lying his head on the back of his couch enjoying the handy J he was getting from Judy who seemed to be really concentrating on her task like she did when she was working a case "you don't wanna go to fast you want me to enjoy this" the small predator instructed hoping that in the future if Judy's dad didn't kill him that the female bunny's handjob technique would improve but before Judy could really get into her work her phone started ringing "god damn it it's my mom she's probably freaking out cause I didn't come home last night" Judy frowned releasing Nick's penis and went to answer her phone.

Bonnie: Judith Laverne Hopps why the hell haven't you been answering your god damn phone I've been trying to get ahold of you all night!

Judy: I'm sorry mom I drank to much last night and passed out.

Bonnie: I don't give a shit you didn't come home, did you have sex with Nick?

Judy: I didn't have sex with Nick mom although I did tried to rape him while I was super drunk.

Bonnie: how can I believe you specially after you refused to listen to my warning last night?, for all I know you did sleep with Nick and your just lying to me.

Judy: warning?, when did you tried to warn me?

Seeing that Judy was having a hard time remembering the night before Nick walked over to his girlfriend putting his dick away as he stepped next to Judy and put the phone on speaker.

Nick: Mrs. Wilde it's Nick I want you to know Judy can't remember last night cause she drank to much and that I didn't have sex with your daughter even though she really wanted too instead I locked myself in my bedroom till she passed out drunk.

Bonnie: why should I believe you you're just covering for Judy.

Judy: mom I'm not lying to you I didn't sleep with Nick…if you don't believe me we can go to the hospital and have a doctor prove to you I have my virginity.

Nick: Judy you don't have to do that your mom should believe you cause you've never gave her any reason to doubt you.

Judy: it's fine Nick if it helps restore my mom's trust in me I have no problem going to the hospital.

Nick: I still think it's bullshit.

Judy smiled cause she knew that her boyfriend didn't want her to go to the hospital because he wanted her to finish giving him a handjob even though she was pretty sure she wasn't doing that good of a job and he truly believed she didn't need to go to the hospital to prove to her mother that she was still a virgin.

Judy: well to bad now get dressed so we can go to the hospital, mom I'll see you there ok?

Bonnie: yeah ok I'll see you soon.

"I don't see why you have to do this shit just to prove to you're freaking mom I haven't popped your cherry" Nick stated as he watched his girlfriend hang up her phone and put it back in her purse "are you just saying that cause you thought you were gonna get some a minute earlier" Judy shot back with a little smile on her muzzle "what I didn't think that at all" the male fox argued doing his best not to blush but he failed "sure you didn't" Lt. Hopps grinned scooping up her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed.

Nick made himself and his girlfriend a light breakfast knowing that Judy probably couldn't really eat anything thanks to her hangover "here carrots just don't throw this up in my car" Wilde told his girlfriend as she was walking out of the bedroom drying her long ears with one of his towels "I'm not that hungover" Judy shot back tossing the towel she had been using onto the couch and took the small bowl of porridge from her boyfriend eating it quickly cause she didn't want her mom waiting "says the bunny who spend the morning making friends with my toilet" the small predator laughed also finishing his breakfast putting the bowl in the sink and not paying much attention to a Judy's death glare.

A short time later the predator/prey couple were in Nick's car heading towards the Zootopia Metro hospital for Judy's exam "come on you dick the lights green" Nick yelled out his window when the car ahead of him didn't go when the light turned "Christ who taught this fuck how to drive?" the green eyed fox complained asking his girlfriend if she wanted to listen to the radio "I'm good I wanna be able to talk to you" Judy replied placing a paw on her boyfriend's lap and started rubbing it slowly moving towards the fox's crotch "by talk to me you mean play with my dick?" Nick smiled a little surprised that his girlfriend was wanting to give him a handjob while he was driving "is that a problem?" Lt. Hopps grinned gropIng Nick's crotch which quickly got hard.

"I'm just finishing what I started?" Judy answered incredulously unzipping her boyfriend's pants and pulled Nick's penis out "Judy what the hell?" the small predator gasped looking around to make sure no one driving by saw the handjob he was getting from his passenger "what?, I'm just want to have a little fun with your little friend" the suddenly horny rabbit cooed unbuckling herself and leaned over the armrest separating the driver seat from the passenger's and started licking up fox's shaft.

Nick white knuckled his steering wheel as he felt Judy's tongue run up his cock to the tip where she started lapping at his urethra "Judy are you crazy someone might see you" the fox attempted to warn his prey girlfriend but she just ignore him by lightly sucking on Nick's urethra "they're only notice if you keep making a scene" Judy told her boyfriend before slipping some of his penis into her mouth but she didn't take to much cause she didn't want to gag "ok I'm not gonna lie carrots this feels pretty fucking good" Nick said as he felt Judy's warm mouth envelop his dick.

Not wanting to be seen by the cars passing by Judy made sure she kept her ears flat against the back of her head "Jesus Christ Hopps you're doing great" Nick moaned in pleasure doing his best not to let his legs jerk which would cause his feet to hit the gas or break pedal and cause them to crash "oh so now I'm doing great?" Judy giggled with Nick's penis in between her teeth.

Judy scraped her teeth against her boyfriend's dick being careful not to use to much pressure with her large front teeth that could easily do some serious damage to Nick's malehood "come on Judy you can take a little more" the male fox said taking one paw off the steering wheel and put it on top of his girlfriend's head pushing down so his cock went a little farther down Judy's throat making sure she didn't choke on his hard on "stop pushing damnit" Judy demanded her voice being muttered muffled by her boyfriend's penis down her throat.

Having to bend over the armrest made giving her first blowjob more difficult for Judy because she had to lay flat on her stomach so no one would see her which caused the armrest to press up against her belly and she had to bend her legs sideways to keep her butt low enough that it didn't become visible "I love you Judy" Nick told his prey girlfriend stroking the back of Judy's head and ears.

For a good ten minutes Judy continued sucking her boyfriend off knowing that she had to pickup the pace before they reached the hospital and Judy's mom who would not be happy seeing her daughter giving Nick a blowjob "that's it carrots just a little more" the red fox remarked bucking his hips just a little to help get his climax which finally came firing off several heavy loads of white hot cum "fuck Nick why didn't you warn me before you came?" Judy coughed sitting up and wiping her lips of her boyfriend's seamen frowning a bit "sorry carrots I guess you were doing such a great job I couldn't say anything" Wilde apologized as he put his penis away and zipped up his pants smiling from ear to ear overjoyed by the fact his girlfriend had actually sucked him off while he was driving.

"Yeah I guess I did do a good job didn't I?" Judy grinned swallowing the little bit of jizz that was still in her mouth and used the mirror on the sun blind to make sure she had gotten all the cum off her face so her mom wouldn't know what she had done "you better wipe that smile off your face before we meet up with my mom otherwise she'll know something is up" the police lieutenant ordered knowing no excuse she tried to come up with would be believable enough to fool the smarter then she looked Bonnie Hopps "yeah you got a point your mom sees my big smile she'll think we banged or were doing something else that will get me killed" Nick agreed doing his best to get rid of his smile but that was easier said then done "come on Nick what's taking so long?" the female rabbit growled seeing the exit that led to the hospital and knew they only had a minute before they reached her mother "I'm trying but come on carrots you just gave me a god damn blowjob while I was driving how can I not smile about that?" Wilde grinned cheerfully humming to himself.

The young couple reached the Zootopia Metro hospital seeing that Bonnie Hopps hadn't gotten to the hospital yet "she must of missed the train and had to wait" Nick stated not wanting to worry his girlfriend who had just texted her mother and was waiting for reply "probably my mom doesn't know the train schedule that well even though she's been in Zootopia for a month" Judy replied telling her boyfriend that her mother didn't use the train that much cause she stayed in Judy's apartment taking care of her.

"I think we should take your mom out to a really nice dinner to thank her for taking care of you this last month and celebrate us becoming a couple" Nick suggested sitting on a bench with his girlfriend just outside the hospital to wait for Bonnie "and to thank my mom for being so ok with us being a predator/prey couple and keeping my dad from killing you" Hopps said hoping that her mother didn't ask if they had done anything other then having sex cause if she did Judy knew she would be in big trouble "well that whole keeping your dad from killing me may not last much longer if your mom finds out what we did in my car" Wilde frowned thinking of places he could hide from Stu Hopps and his numerous sons.

Judy bit her bottom lip just as concern as Nick was that her mother would find out that she had given the small predator a blowjob and that her stomach was full of the fox's cum "the only way my mom will find out about that is if you say something or if she asked the doctor to pump my stomach" Judy told Nick not sure if her mom would ask the doctor to do the operation but knew even if she did Judy could say no but that would make Bonnie suspicious "I doubt your mom would actually ask the doctor to pump your stomach cause she has no reason to think we did anything sexual" Nick commented pulling out his phone to check the time and realized he hadn't changed his relationship status on his Facebook page "we know that but my mom doesn't" Judy replied hearing her phone ding causing the rabbit to pull it out and check the phone seeing that Nick posted that he was in a relationship with her.

"Well it's about time, what took you so long?" The young female rabbit playfully chastised her predator boyfriend who just gave her his trademark lopsided smile "sorry carrots but stuff kept getting in the way" Nick smiled giving Judy a kiss on the cheek "Clawhauser is gonna freak out when he sees your post" Hopps giggled just imagining the fat cheetah running up to chief Bogo to tell him the news and then tell the rest of the police force that they were a couple"I should message Clawhauser and ask him that not to tell anyone yet" Wilde remarked texting they're coworker to request Clawhauser to keep the fact he and Judy were together.

Nick: I know you've seen my post and I don't want you telling anyone so keep your mouth shut.

Clawhauser: I won't but thanks to you and Judy I won almost four hundred and fifty dollars, a good part of it came from Bogo who's gonna be pissed when I ask him to pay up.

Nick: shit I didn't expect Bogo to actually bet that Judy and me wouldn't become a couple what a dick.

Clawhauser: I think Bogo figured you'd wouldn't have the courage to tell Judy how you felt so he bet against you guys looks like that was the wrong choice.

Nick: still it's a dick thing to do specially when it's betting against two of your subordinates who just want to find happiness even if it's with someone who isn't the same species as they are, fuck I thought dealing with Judy's parents's prejudiced was a pain in the ass.

Clawhauser: I'm surprised Judy's old man hasn't tried to blow your head off yet.

Nick: I'm pretty sure Stu is just waiting for the right excuse to kill me but Judy doesn't believe me when I try and tell her that.

Clawhauser: of course a sweet little country girl like Judy would never believe her daddy would hurt anyone even though we both know he would.

Nick couldn't help but laugh getting the attention of his girlfriend who had been texting one of her friends back in Bunnyborrow "why are you laughing?" Judy asked stretching her neck as far as she could to see what her boyfriend was texting about but the fox moved his phone so Judy couldn't see it "that aren't any of your business miss Hopps, what I can't have a male to male talk with Clawhauser?" Nick said with a frown turning his body away bent over just enough that Judy couldn't see what was on his phone screen "why can't I see what you're talking to Clawhauser about?" the gray female rabbit complained reaching out to take Nick's phone from but the fox's arm was much longer then hers "there's nothing to see all I'm doing is telling Clawhauser not to tell anyone we're dating and I only laugh cause Clawhauser told me he won a little over four hundred dollars and some of it came from Bogo" Wilde told his girlfriend who started laughing too.

Nick: hey Clawhauser I'll talk to you later okay?

Clawhauser: yeah sure

A short time later Bonnie finally showed up looking upset "mom what's wrong?" Judy asked her mother walking over to the older female rabbit and hugged her "I'm so sorry I shouldn't of made you come here I should of trusted you when you told me you didn't sleep with Nick" Bonnie replied apologizing to her daughter and Nick returning the hug "mom it's ok it was my own fault you tried to warn me but I didn't listen and cause of that I tried to rape my boyfriend" Judy said happy that her mom no longer thought she banged Nick "yeah I'm never giving your daughter whiskey again" Wilde joked saying he had never been as scared of Judy as he had been last night "well what did you think would happen when you give such a strong drink to a female who doesn't really drink that much" Bonnie said chastising the couple for drinking something that Judy clearly couldn't handle.

"How was I suppose to know whiskey would turn my girlfriend into a rapist" Nick argued sarcastically ignoring the glare he was getting from Judy "I was a attempted rapist not a rapist there's a huge difference which you should know" the younger female rabbit berated feeling bad for the fact she had terrorized Nick who probably wasn't going to give her anything stronger then a wine from now on.

"It doesn't matter what kind of rapist you were you tried to rape Nick terrorizing the poor boy" Bonnie told her daughter apologizing to the fox for what Judy tried to do to him "mom you don't have to apologize for me I already told Nick I was sorry" Judy said leaving out the fact she had woken her boyfriend up by putting his service weapon up to his head threatening to kill him with it "yes I do Nick has been a great boyfriend to you and you try to sexually assault him" Bonnie argued doing her best to look upset with her daughter but couldn't stop a smile forming on her lips.

Judy scowled at her mom and boyfriend not enjoying them ganging up on her just because she had done something inappropriate while she was drunk "you guys are jerks" Judy snapped about to walk away but she was stopped by Nick "ah come on whiskers we were only joking with you" the male fox told his prey girlfriend telling her he was sorry for making fun of her "it wasn't funny I feel bad enough for what I did to you" Lt. Hopps replied hitting her boyfriend on his chest.

"Are you seeing the kind of abusive relationship I'm in with your daughter Bonnie?" Nick said dramatically pretending he was hurt by Judy smack "really Judy I thought I taught you better, how are you supposed to get Nick to ask you to marry him if you keep hitting him?" Bonnie told her daughter seeing a opportunity to mess with the young couple "slow down there Bonnie we just started dating don't you think us getting married is a bit soon?" Wilde stated feeling his cheeks becoming warm and saw that Judy's cheeks were doing the same "none sense Nick you're nearly thirty you've got to get married soon before you get to old any females lose interest" Mrs. Hopps teased asking the young fox if he had bought a engagement ring yet.

Nick could feel both Bonnie and Judy's violet eyes staring at him wanting an answer which caused the fox's back to straighten and his body started shaking "oh god what have I gotten myself into maybe I should try to run?, even if I do Judy knows all the places I'd go" the male fox thought wishing he had someway to get out of this uncomfortable situation "maybe Mr. Big could help me give a new identity somewhere out of the country" the young fox said to himself wondering if the mob boss would be able to help him but then Nick realized he may be overreacting after all Bonnie was just messing with him and Judy and probably didn't think they were ready for marriage.

"Of course I haven't bought a freaking engagement ring why would I?, don't get me wrong Judy you're a great girlfriend but I'm not ready to get married" Nick told the two female rabbits hoping Judy wouldn't snap at him "I'm not ready to get married Nick" Judy agreed telling her mother that maybe one day she'd get married but right now she wanted to focus on her career as a police officer "so when are you two gonna give me some grandchildren?" Bonnie asked crossing her arms and frown "mom even if we did want kids there's no way we could cause we're different species" Lt. Hopps reminded her mother sure that Nick couldn't get her pregnant no matter how much of his cum he pumped into her womb.

"You don't know that Judy till you try" Mrs. Hopps disagreed wondering what Judy and Nick's child would look like being half fox and half rabbit "mom stop" Judy ordered her mother her whole face turning a bright red color "yeah carrots we could always try" Nick grinned putting his paw on his girlfriend's ass cheek not seeming to care if Bonnie was right there in front of them or that Judy's fur started bristling with anger and embarrassment.

"Take your paw off my butt cause if you don't I'm gonna break you're paw off and shove it up your own ass!" Judy demanded taking her boyfriend's wrist and bent Nick's arm backwards making the small predator yelp in pain "ow ow ow ow Christ carrots let go" Wilde whined wishing he remembered that his girlfriend had been top of her self defense class "Judy let him go right now" Bonnie ordered surprised by how quickly her daughter could make another mammal submit by just bending his arm a little "as you wish" the younger gray female rabbit answered in a flat emotionless tone letting go of her boyfriend's wrist "fuck Judy why the hell were you trying to break my fucking wrist?" Nick complained rotating his wrist to make sure it wasn't sprained or broken "well that's what you get for grabbing my ass" Judy shot back coldly feeling bad for hurting her boyfriend but she had to make her mother think she didn't do anything sexual with Nick or let him get away with doing anything inappropriate to her.

A couple days later

Judy and Nick waved Bonnie good bye as the train heading towards Bunnyborrow was pulling away from the Zootopia central train station "I know this sounds like an asshole thing to say but I'm glad you're mom finally left now we can have some real time together" Nick stated still waving till he could no longer see the train "it's fine I'm kind of glad my mom is gone too I got my apartment to myself again" Judy replied scooting a little closer to her predator boyfriend and wrapped one arm around the fox's mid section "so what do we do now that my mom is gone?" the little prey mammal asked with a tiny bit of lust lacing her voice "that depends what do you wanna do?" Nick asked putting his own arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and led the female rabbit out of the train station.

"I was thinking we could go on another date except with no drunken attempted rape and we can see where it goes from there" Judy replied still unable to remember what had happened the night she tried to rape Nick besides what the fox had told her "Ummm…rape is bad M'kay" the male fox said imitating the South Park character Mr. Mackey making Judy burst out laughing.

As the couple walked through the train station Nick continued imitating Mr. Mackey along with a few other characters from shows he knew would make his girlfriend laugh "you know that when you laugh really loudly you make this adorable snorting noise?" the male fox informed his girlfriend loving how cute she was when she laughed "no I don't" Hopps shot back in between her laughter "oh yes you do and it's down right the cutest thing I've ever seen" Wilde smiled knowing Judy hated it when she was called cute.

"Ah come on carrots there's nothing wrong being called cute by your boyfriend" Nick commented just as a happy rabbit couple walked pass them pushing a baby carriage full of sleeping kits "just think carrots that could be us one day" the fox teased not sure how he'd react if Judy told him she was pregnant and he was the baby's father "first of all it doesn't matter that you're my boyfriend don't call me cute, secondly like I told my mom you can't get me pregnant cause our biology is to different and thirdly I bet my badge if you did get me pregnant you'd probably have a full blown panic attack cause you believe my dad and brothers will come and skin you alive before they blown your brains out" Hopps remarked not sure how she'd react if she found out she was going to have Nick's child.

"Of course I'd have a panic attack I somehow defied the laws of nature and impregnated my rabbit girlfriend the fact you're old man and numerous brothers are gonna murder me is the least of my concerns" Nick responded letting Judy know the first thing he'd do after he got the news was make Judy his wife "you wouldn't have to marry me Nick just because of that I don't want to make you do something you don't want to just because you feel like you have too" Hopps grimaced but to her surprise Nick stopped her and bent down on one knee "Judy I wanna marry you cause I love you and the fact you're may or may not have my kid is just a bonus" Nick smiled standing up before mammals thought he was proposing to his girlfriend.

Judy was so moved by what Nick had said that the only thing she could think to do was pull the fox into a very passionate kiss pushing her tongue into Nick's mouth and started frenching him not giving a shit if other mammals were watching her "damn carrots you've never kissed me like that before" Nick gasped in surprise by his girlfriend's very passionate kiss "shut up and just kiss me" Judy smiled kissing Nick again only breaking the passionate act when she needed air.

As Nick was kissing his rabbit girlfriend the fox began groping Judy's ass while the rabbit did the same thing "you have a surprisingly nice ass" Judy complimented figuring the reason her boyfriend had such a nice backside was because the fox worked out five times a week to stay in shape for they're job "I can say the same thing about your own ass but yours is a lot softer" Nick smiled pushing down on his girlfriend's bum which easily gave way "you like females with big butts don't you?" Hopps cooed feeling her panties getting wet from excitement "yes I do" Wilde agreed slapping Judy's ass hard enough that it made the bunny yelp.

Nick and Judy started making out again playing grab ass this time "excuse me" a deep voice said clearing his throat to get the couple's attention "can we help you?" Judy asked irritated that this male capybara probably fresh from the academy was interrupting her make out session with her boyfriend "I'm gonna have to ask you to move long you're making some of the other customers uncomfortable" the capybara said ignoring the death glare he was getting from Judy "listen here you" but before the angry rabbit could cuss out their fellow police officer Nick slapped his paw over his girlfriend's mouth keeping her from getting arrested or saying something she would regret.

"Sorry about that bud we didn't mean to get so carried away" Nick apologized on behalf of his girlfriend who was now yelling into the fox's palm cussing like a drunken sailor on shore leave "its alright just try to keep y'all paws to yourselves from now on" the capybara cop replied still paying very little mind to Judy's endless cussing "sure thanks for letting us off with a warning" Wilde remarked pulling his girlfriend away towards the main train station doors "christ carrots what the hell was that?" the fox asked once he got his girlfriend outside "what?, that prick had no reason to ask us to leave" Judy shouted clearly not caring if she made a scene "come on carrots you know full well that we were getting pretty hot and heavy and if we went any farther we'd get arrested for public indecency" Nick smirked slapping Judy's butt a few times as if it was was drum "you're bad Wilde" Judy smiled her sour mood brightening a little as the small predator kept slapping her butt "trust me you haven't seen me being bad yet" Wilde replied asking Judy if she would like to go on a date tonight.

Later that night

Judy was standing in her small bathroom mirror applying her eye liner in nothing but her bra and panties when she heard a knock on the front door "one sec" the bunny called making sure her bra was pushing up on her breasts to make them more noticeable and pulled up on her thong wanting to show off her perfectly round ass "looking good Hopps" Judy grinned turning away from the mirror so she could stare at her butt to see how it looked in the thong "who is it?" Judy asked in a sing song voice standing on her tippy toes to look through the peep hole seeing who was knocking at her door "ha ha it's me carrots mind letting me in?" Nick replied with a big smile wearing a dark steel blue suit with a black vest and shoes.

Hopps slowly opened her apartment door wanting to build up the suspense and leaned on the door frame in a very sexy pose "hi" the gray female rabbit greeted her predator boyfriend very sexually causing the fox's jaw to drop like a brick being thrown off a roof "uh um uh" Nick tried to say but all that came out was dumb founded grunts "what am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" Judy smiled wondering if Nick was going to decide that he didn't want to go on they're date and just want to have sex with her.

Nick just nodded his head clearly still unable to reply do to being stunned by how sexy his girlfriend looked "come in and wait on the couch while I finish getting ready" Judy ordered the speechless fox taking his paw and led him to the living room making sure she closed the front door so that none of her neighbors saw her in her revealing underwear "you want anything ?" the female rabbit asked Nick as he sat on her couch but the fox didn't say a thing "boys" Judy thought happily shaking her head at how easily her boyfriend could be turned speechless.

Twenty minutes later Judy walked out of the bathroom wearing a tight strapless blood red dress that stopped midway on Judy's thighs "what do you think?" the female rabbit inquired standing in a attractive pose then spinned around on her high heels to show off her dress "holy shit carrots you look incredible" Nick gasped in amazement his green eyes widening at how magnificent his prey girlfriend looked "bet you never seen a bunny as hot as I am?" Judy smiled walking over to Nick and sat in the fox's lap making sure she crossed her legs and put her head on Nick's shoulder "you're damn right" the male red fox agreed placing his paw on Judy's thigh and started moving it in between the rabbit's legs towards her thong "stop right there mister you're have to wait" Judy giggled slapping the back of Nick's paw to stop the fox.

"Seriously carrots how the hell am I suppose to do that with you looking so fucking hot?" Nick complained feeling his hard dick pushing up against his zipper "well to bad" Judy smiled sweetly kissing Nick's cheek before slipping off the fox's lap and walked over to her purse and wallet "mmmmm god damn how can one female have such a great ass?" Nick thought unable to take his eyes off his girlfriend's perfect backside "why is it I always catch you staring at my butt?" Judy asked her boyfriend turning her head just enough that she could see the fox from the corner of her eye "can you blame me you got a really nice ass" Nick beamed shrugging his shoulder not caring that he got caught.

Nick stood up and walked up to his girlfriend positioning himself behind the rabbit and unzipped his pants and pulled out his fully erect penis putting it between Judy's legs and started rubbing his member against his girlfriend's thong "Nick don't" Judy pleaded in a soft moaned biting on her bottom lip "why don't you like it?" Wilde asked evilly slowly moving his hips back and forth feeling the underwear getting wetter each time he moved his hips.

Not wanting to blow his load all over Judy's dress Nick lifted the piece of clothing up pass her hips "it does but shouldn't we wait till after our date?" Judy replied as her boyfriend put his paws on her hips to give him more leverage "do you really want me to stop?" Nick commented going a little faster which made Judy's moans even louder "if you do I'll rape you" Hopps warned her boyfriend feeling her inside becoming warm "ha like you'd actually rape me" the male fox laughed reaching around Judy and started rubbing her clit knowing full well that it would make her climax "no stop Nick" Lt. Hopps panted her thong now getting soaked all the way through making a small pool around Nick and her's feet "sorry carrots but we both know I can't do that" Nick disagreed pushing down a little harder on Judy's clit while he rubbed sideways on the rock hard nob only making Judy's moans louder.

Wanting to turn his girlfriend on even more Nick unzipped Judy's dress letting it fall around the horny bunny's feet and started massaging one of Judy's boobs with his free paw "how's this?" the male fox whispered into his girlfriend's ear feeling the dress brush his ankles as Judy kicked her dress aside "feels good right?"Nick cooed glad that Judy wasn't wearing a bra cause it allowed the fox to pull on the rabbit's nipple "yes" Judy moaned in pleasure moving the front of her thong to allow her to masturbate.

"Judy let me put it in" Nick begged wanting nothing more then to put his penis inside his girlfriend's vagina "for the love of god please let me put it in" the fox continued begging pulling down his girlfriend's thong letting Nick rub his bare cock against Judy's hot dripping pussy lips "why the fuck haven't you done it already" Hopps growled just as eager as Nick to have actual sex.

Wilde slid his penis inside of Judy only to find that there wasn't a hymen blocking his way "what the fuck you told me you were a virgin!?" the fox snapped angrily pulling out and stared at his girlfriend hurt she had lied to him "I am…..I accidentally broke my hymen while I was masturbating" Judy admitted walking over to her bed and reached under it pulling out a large box placing it on the bed opening the led and pulled out a dildo the same size and shape as Nick's penis "holy shit you were jacking off with this?" Nick asked in astonishment taking the dildo from his girlfriend and put it up beside his penis to make sure it wasn't bigger.

Nick was relieved to find that the fox dildo was smaller then his dick by a couple of inches which made Judy giggle at the fact her boyfriend actually had to make sure his tool was better then her over sized sex toy "well this explains a few things" Nick said with a rye smile holding up the dildo as if he was offering it to Judy "like what?" Hopps replied indignantly taking her favorite dildo from her boyfriend and put it back in the box "well why you seem so eager to get some of my dick" Wilde teased walking up behind Judy and pushed his member into the rabbit's vagina while she was bent over putting her secret box under her bed.

"Ooooh Nick" Judy purred filling her vagina walls being pushed apart as Nick filled her insides with his erection "god damn you were right you are super tight" Nick grunted his mind being to overwhelmed by how good it felt being inside his girlfriend to hear Judy's purr "tol….told you so" Judy smirked her first word getting caught when her boyfriend pulled halfway out and then slammed his cock back in making a loud slapping noise.

Soon Judy's small apartment was being filled with the sounds of Nick's balls slapping against the bunny's perfect ass along with Judy and Nick's moans of pleasure "hump…..me hard….harder Nick " Hopps ordered her words getting cut off by her boyfriend's long powerful thrusts "you got it beautiful" Nick obeyed speeding up his pace while at the same time he started playing with Judy's erect nipples "no…stop….don't….pull…my tits" the gray female rabbit demanded her body shivering each time Nick pulled on her nipples "ah come on carrots don't you like it?" the male fox asked giving his girlfriend's tities a few good yanks.

A powerful jolt ran up and down Judy's spinal cored whenever Nick pulled on her nipple and played with her clit making the horny little rabbit wonder how long she could keep herself from coming "please don't…..stop…...I'm getting so….close" Judy ordered kissing her boyfriend while moving her hips so the fox's penis pushed up against the opening to her womb "don't…cum yet I…...want…to cum….at…...the same time…..as you" Nick panted his balls burning with the need for release wanting to push his knot into his prey girlfriend's vagina which would ensure that none of his seamen escape Judy's womb.

The vigorous sex went on for a good fifteen minutes before Nick couldn't take it anymore shoving his knot into Judy's pussy which was quite the shock to the bunny letting out a loud scream as she felt load after load of her boyfriend's scolding hot sperm rushing into her womb making her have her own climax spraying Nick's cock and balls with her personal juices "oh fuck" Hopps shouted at the top of her voice not caring that she was disturbing her neighbors or making them think she was was being murdered "ok Judy?" Nick asked his girlfriend wishing he could pull out but he knew that wouldn't be possible thanks to the knot at the end of his penis which acted as a vacuum seal "yeeeees" Judy replied in a low lustful voice clearly enjoying the feeling of filled up with Nick's seed.

Judy could feel her womb reaching it's limits and she was starting to worry it wouldn't be able to hold all of Nick's sperm "are you almost done?, I'm not sure how much more I can take" the rabbit said looking down to see that there was now a small bump where her womb was "just a little more carrots" Nick grunted giving his hips a few good thrusts to make sure he had ejaculated all his cum "good cause I can't take anymore" Hopps told her boyfriend who pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When Nick slumped over Judy thought it was time for the fox to pull out but when she tried to pull away from Nick she found that she couldn't "um Nick I'm stuck" the rabbit frowned looking down at where her and Nick's crouch mets seeing that the fox's knot was still inside her vagina "don't pull it'll go down in a few minutes" Nick explained putting his paw on his girlfriend's shoulder to make her stop pulling on his knot "why didn't you tell me about this?" Judy complained trying to remember if male rabbits had a knot at the end of they're penises like foxes did.

The couple shared a long kiss as they waited for Nick's knot to deflate contemplating what they had just done and what the consequences were going to be now that they were no longer just boyfriend and girlfriend but lovers "so where do we go from here" Judy asked wanting answered to the question hanging in the air "I'm not sure, I mean where do you go after sex?" Nick frowned unsure himself what they were suppose to do now that he and Judy had made love "well shit I was hoping you would know cause honestly I don't got a fucking clue" the female rabbit remarked as she felt her boyfriend's knot deflate a little bit "we could always hope over to city hall and get married" the male fox suggested readjusting himself so his cum wouldn't spill all over Judy's bed.

"How about no cause if we did get hitched my parents would flip out and disown me no offense" Hopps told her predator lover not wanting her parents to stop talking to her but at the same time part of her wanted to become Mrs. Judith Laverne Wilde "we don't have to tell your parents that we got married besides you're a grown adult and what you do isn't any of your mom and dad's business" Nick reminded his girlfriend who didn't seem to agree with his statement and told him they won't getting married just because they banged one time.

It took Nick's knot a five whole minutes to fully deflate letting a large amount of his sperm to leak out of Judy's vagina making a large pool beside the bed "fuck Nick look at the mess you made" Judy bitched looking down to see the seamen pooling around her feet "hey this is only partly my fault some of this is yours" the male fox said deflecting some of the blame away from himself "it doesn't matter who's fault it is help me clean the mess up before it stains the floor" Hopps ordered rushing into her bathroom to grab some towels not realizing she was leaving a trail of cum and her personal juices behind her "ah god damnit" the female rabbit shouted angrily when she exited the bathroom to find what she had done "toss me a towel I'll start from here and we're met in the middle okay?" Nick smiled holding his paw out waiting for a towel.

Judy threw her boyfriend a few towels and then started cleaning up the mess she and Nick had made while they became lovers "you better go and take a shower otherwise we're gonna spend all day cleaning up this mess" Nick told his girlfriend seeing more of his cum leaking down Judy's thighs and onto the floor "son of a bitch" Judy frowned looking under herself to see the mess she was making "Nick why didn't you tell me I was leaving a trail?" the female rabbit asked using one of her towels to wipe her vagina.

"Cause I wanted to make sure my seed would have a chance to get farther up your fallopian tube and maybe find an egg to fertilize" Nick lied still wiping up some more of his baby gravy "oh so you were hoping to get me pregnant, well what were you going to do about my dad if you did knock me up?" Judy replied knowing her boyfriend hadn't been trying to get her pregnant and was joking with her "like you said there's no way you're dad would kill a cop even if I got you pregnant" the male fox stated continuing on with his charade even while he was cleaning up his cum "my dad meant not be dumb enough to kill you but some of my brothers aren't as smart" the police lieutenant informed her boyfriend saying she had at least eighty brothers who would lose they're shit come to Zootopia and try to kill Nick.

"If they come at me with the intention to take my life I'll do all I have to do to protect it" Nick told his prey girlfriend not wanting to hurt Judy's brothers but he would if he had no other choice "if my brothers even think about harming a single hair on your head I'll kill each and everyone of those fuckers" Judy said making sure she had cleaned up all the sperm leaking out of her vagina before she headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower while Nick finished cleaning up his seamen.

Nick had just cleaned up the last of his cum when he heard the shower shutting off and the shower curtain being pushed aside "how's the clean up going?" the female rabbit inquired standing naked in the doorway not caring that she would make her boyfriend horny again "it's done but it took all the towels you gave me" Nick replied balling up the towels and tossed them in his girlfriend's laundry basket "well if you hadn't came so much we wouldn't of had such a big mess" Judy argued putting her paw over her womb and rubbed it "can you blame me you're pussy was super fucking tight and felt really fucking good" the fox shot back with his lopsided smile on his muzzle.

The female rabbit didn't reply right away instead she walked over to her desk that was up against the only window in the little apartment and sat in it's chair spinning around so she was facing her boyfriend making sure the fox had a good view of her vagina "what did you expect I was a virgin" Judy commented opening her legs wide enough so that Nick could fit his head in between them "till I got my paws on you" Nick grinned moving himself so that he was in reach of his girlfriend's already dripping wet pussy knowing right away what the rabbit wanted.

Judy's fluffy pink vagina lips stood out from the white fur that surrounded it "virgin or not your baby canon is fucking hot" Nick stated feeling the heat coming off of his girlfriend's privates "I mean shit carrots are you in heat?" the fox continued running his pointer and middle fingers down Judy's slit stopping at the rabbit's cervix and slipped both his fingers in making sure he spread them earning him along pleasured filled moans.

"Oh god" the little prey mammal moaned as her head on the chair's head rest while her boyfriend finger fucked her pussy "wow carrots I've never seen you're vagina this sensitive" Nick said with a big evil smile before sticking a third finger into Judy's tight little vag stretching it to it's utmost limits "ooowwww Nick that hurts" Hopps gasped feeling a sharpe jolt pain run up from her pussy to her brain "shit sorry" the small predator apologized pulling all his fingers out of his girlfriend quickly "it's ok sweetie just be more careful next time" Judy told the fox leaning forward to kiss the predator who happily returned the affection "as you wish" the small predator cooed quoting Judy's absolute favorite movie The Princess Bride.

Once Nick was sure that Judy's vagina was good and wet the fox removed his fingers replacing it with his tongue "where did you learn this?" the violet eyed rabbit asked in a soft coo before a question she kind of didn't want to know crossed her mind "have you ever been with other females?, you have to tell me if you really love me" Judy inquired pushing Nick's head away from her vagina and stared into his green eyes "I've only been with two other females, but they were only one night stands and meant absolutely nothing to me they were just some drunken hook ups I swear" Nick admitted hanging his head and avoided making eye contact with his girlfriend afraid she was going to blow up at him and kicked him out of her apartment without his clothes.

"As long as they were only drunken hook ups cause if I ever catch you cheating on me you won't have to worry about my dad or brothers killing you cause I'll do it myself" Judy remarked reaching over her dresser and patted the drawer where she kept her service weapon "I don't doubt you would and I'd have it coming to me too" Nick agreed knowing that he wouldn't be able to hide from his girlfriend no matter where he went in Zootopia "you're god damn right you would" Hopps stated before ordering the fox to get back to eating her out.

Once Nick got a pattern going the fox went all out when it came to giving Judy the same great blowjob she had given him in his car "oh god" Judy sighed melting into her chair as her boyfriend started licking her g-spot "keep it down you don't want your neighbors hearing you yelling like your being murdered do you?" Wilde grinned his muzzle only centimeters from his lover's vagina "just shut up and keep going let me worry about my neighbors" the rabbit barked putting one paw on top of her boyfriend's head and shoved him down towards her soaking wet pussy "that's a good boy" Judy cooed lovingly when she felt Nick's tongue running up her spilt and over her clit.

As Nick was eating Judy out the fox felt his cock growing to full mast and the knot at the base of his penis was swelling up filling with seamen "screw this we're gonna have some real fun" Wilde stated standing up and positioned his erection at Judy's entrance pushing his dick inside "Nick…..you dirty fuck" Judy gasped in surprise when she felt her inner vagina walls being pushed apart by her boyfriend's malehood "you know you like it" Nick grinned wickedly before he started pounding away at Judy's vagina.

Like the first round of sex Nick plowed away at Judy who had two climaxes between the time the male fox had started and when he finished but unlike the first round of sex Nick blew all his load all over his girlfriend's stomach and chest coating the exhausted rabbit in a thick coat of cum "I can't do this anymore my spirit is willing but my body is to tired to continue" Wilde panted heavily having sat on the edge of the bed slumped over "ah come on Nick you were doing so well can't you make love to me one more time?" Judy asked scooping up some of the fox's jizz with her pointer finger and put it in her mouth smiling sexily "not a chance carrots unless you give me a blood transfusion" the male fox chuckled falling backwards with his arm splayed to his sides.

Judy got out of her chair and laid next to Nick pushing herself up against the fox listening to his heart beat against his chest "I love you Nick" the gray female rabbit cooed kissing her boyfriend on his cheek then put her head back on his chest "I love you too carrots" Nick replied kissing the top of Judy's head and wrapped his arms around the rabbit he couldn't live without.

"hey Nick don't you have to work tomorrow?" Judy inquired looking over at her alarm clock and saw that it was nearly eleven which meant she and Nick had been having sex for the last four and a half hours which stunned Judy cause it hadn't felt that long "fuck your right aaahh maybe I should call in tell them I'm sick or something" Nick frowned really not wanting to leave Judy's side specially after the wonderful time they had just had that "actually Nick you can just tell them you had to take me to the hospital cause I reopened my bullet wound" Hopps told her boyfriend feeling a sharpe pain in her abdomen where she touched and found that it was bleeding.

"Oh fuck when did that happen?" Nick asked in a panic looking down and saw that Judy's blanket was stained with blood "it must of reopened sometime during our second round of sex" Hopps hypothesized rushing into her kitchen and grabbed a dish rag using it to stop the bleeding "Judy I'm so sorry I didn't mean" but he was cut off when Judy held up a paw and told the fox it wasn't his fault and right now he had to get her to the hospital "your right that's more important then me wasting time apologizing" the red fox agreed quickly putting on his underwear and joined Judy in the kitchen where she had gotten out her first aid kit.

"It looks like it didn't open up to much which is good cause that means we can feed the doctor a believable lie and he won't have to call your parents to tell them you're back in the hospital" Nick stated sure that if the doctor did call the Hopps Bonnie would become extremely suspicious and ask Judy what happened till the young bunny told her mother the truth "that's what I was thinking" Judy grimaced winching when her boyfriend put some antibiotics on her open wound "you know if your parents do find out you went back they're figure out that we had sex" Nick frowned knowing that even though Stu and Bonnie were carrot farmers they won't stupid and they would be able to put the pieces together "no they won't I'll tell them I was trying to move my desk cause I dropped my pen behind it" Hopps argued before thanking Nick for patching her up.

Once Nick was fully dressed the male fox helped Judy put on her own clothing making sure he didn't irritate the rabbit's injury "you doing okay carrots?" the red fox asked in concerned as he slipped a shirt over the rabbit's head and her chest "I'm okay" Judy smiled kissing her boyfriend appreciating the fact the fox cared so much about her and thought about how good a husband and father the fox would be if they got married then decided to have children.

As Judy wondered about one possible future Nick was getting his car keys and phone making sure he didn't forget anything they would need "you ready to go carrots?, you doing alright babe?" the male fox asked now noticing the daydream look on his prey girlfriend's face "uh ha I'm good I was just thinking about something" Judy answered throwing her arms around her predator boyfriend "does that something involve me?" Nick grinned returning the hug before he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the apartment "maybe that depends on weather or not my dad and mom don't get to angry that we fucked" Judy replied lying her head on Nick's shoulder and let him carry her "last time I checked it's not up to them who you sleep with and if they don't like it well to bad cause it already happened and we might do it again….once you fully heal of course" Nick remarked not wanting to reopen his girlfriend's wound again or make it worse.

With Judy's injury temporarily treated Nick could drive to the hospital with no need to speed or break any traffic law which Judy appreciated cause she didn't like it when the fox broke the law even when he was driving her to the hospital "you doing okay carrots?" the fox asked wanting to make sure her bullet wound hadn't started bleeding again "Nick I'm fine" Judy sighed in annoyance having been asked the same question four times since they left her apartment "you don't have to keep asking every few minutes" the gray female rabbit said knowing that her boyfriend was just making sure her injury wasn't hurting.

"You can't really blame me I'm just worried about you" Nick stated giving Judy his lopsided smile "I know you are asking me the same question over and over again is kind of annoying" Judy shot back understanding that her boyfriend cared about her health but him asking the same question over four times was giving her a headache "you could of told me that" the fox replied hitting his horn when the car in front of him didn't go "come on god damnit go you fuck" the fox screamed out his window getting flipped off which caused the fox to curse the mammal out "Nick stop you know cussing that guy out won't do anything" Judy ordered her boyfriend not wanting him to give into his road rage "well if this asshole would get off his phone we could go" Wilde replied yelling at the driver ahead of him to get off his cell.

"I swear sometimes I worry you're get yourself into trouble with that temper of yours" Hopps frowned shaking her head and tried to hide her smile cause even though her boyfriend would burst out in anger while he was driving Judy still loved the small predator "hey I don't have that bad of a temper specially compared to my mom…..god when my mom gets mad you best start running" Nick argued telling his girlfriend about all the times his mother would flip out and even chase after someone if they made her slightly angry.

"I seriously doubt your mom suffers from road rage" Judy scoffed finding it hard to believe her boyfriend's mother had an anger problem while she was driving " I'm not lying carrots my mom will flip the fucks out whenever she gets into her car" Wilde told his girlfriend telling her a few times his mother had snapped while behind the wheel "sure she does" Hopps said clearly not believing Nick's story.

When they got to the hospital Nick helped Judy out of his car making sure he didn't bother the rabbit's bullet wound "you know while we're in the hospital you should ask the doctor if you can get some birth control pills so we won't have to worry about you getting pregnant with my hybrid love child" Nick joked hoping that his seed wouldn't find a egg it could fertilize "if your so worried about me getting pregnant why didn't you wear a freaking condom?" Judy retorted her paw over her wound while she wondered weather or not it was possible for Nick to knock her up despite the fact he was a completely different species.

"I didn't think I was gonna get laid why would I bring a condom?" Nick admitted still kind of surprised the way his night went "okay you have a point" Judy agreed she herself was surprised that she had ended up having sex with her predator boyfriend when she thought she was just going to have a simple date with him "if I had brought a condom you meant think less of me" the male fox said holding tight to the rabbit's paw "I would never do that" Hopps replied lying her head on her boyfriend's arm and looked up at him with her violet eyes and smiled at the fox.

The couple stopped just long enough so they could share a short kiss before they continued on into the hospital "excuse me my partner is in need of medical attention" Nick told the nurse manning the front desk showing the mammal his police badge "of course officer Wilde" the nurse said pick up the phone next to him and called another nurse this one with a wheel chair "that's not necessary I can walk on my own" Judy frowned refusing to use the chair but after a short argument with her boyfriend she finally sat down in the chair letting the nurse push her into the back to get treated "you don't have to be so freaking prideful just because you're with me" Wilde smirked as he, Judy and the nurse walked down the hallway.

Judy looked up at her boyfriend scowling wishing she could punch the smug fox in his face "I'm not prideful you asshole I just wanted to walk on my own" the gray female rabbit growled crossing her arms just under her chest "you know for a bunny you sure do get mad a lot I thought rabbit's were a peaceful lot" Nick grinned making sure he was out of Judy's arm reach so she could hit him "I'm pretty sure your thinking of elephants and hippos, rabbits are known for other things" Judy replied blushing but not as hard as the nurse who was a rabbit too.

Nick put a supportive paw on the male rabbit's shoulder and told him that his partner had a very dirty mind "I do not" Judy yelled sitting up quickly and wished she hadn't cause it sent a super sharp pain all throughout her body which made her double over "you okay miss?" the nurse asked stopping and stepped around the wheel chair to check on his patient along with seeing if Judy's injury was bleeding through the bandage "I'm sorry Judy I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself" Nick apologized stepping to his girlfriend's other side and held her paw as the nurse looked at her injury "you should of thought of that before you told the nurse I have a dirty mind" Judy bit out pulling her paw away from Nick and turned away from the fox.

Judy knew that what she had done hurt her boyfriend's feelings but she had had a good reason to lash out at the fox "ah come on carrots you know I was only joking" Nick tried to tell his girlfriend but she just gave him the silent treatment "what you gonna start acting like a child just because I made one god damn joke?" the fox growled angrily standing where he was as the nurse started pushing the wheel chair again "fine be that way you brat" Wilde screamed spinning on his heel and stormed back to the waiting room where he called dispatch to tell them he couldn't make it to work and why.

As Nick was waiting for Judy he started feeling bad for calling the rabbit a brat even though it wasn't the most horrible thing he could of called his girlfriend "shit I should apologize" the male fox thought sighing hoping Judy would speak to him "Christ she gonna be pissed" Nick thought hoping his girlfriend hadn't heard him calling her names.

It wasn't hard for Nick to get back to the hallway he had yelled at Judy in but now the fox had to figure out which room his girlfriend was in "hey buddy I'm looking for Lt. Judy Hopps you wouldn't know which room she is in would you?" Nick asked a doctor this one a slightly over middle aged male camel who's fur on the top of his head was thinning "and why would you be looking for her?" the camel asked with a somewhat Arab accent sounding mistrusting of the small predator "cause she's my partner that's why now can you tell me where she is?" the first fox police officer replied a little annoyed with the clear prejudiced the camel was showing even though Nick was a cop.

The camel gave Nick a suspicious look like he thought the badge Nick was showing him was a fake "I'm pretty sure even if you were a cop which I highly doubt given the fact no one can trust a fox" the doctor stated not hiding his hatred towards foxes "fuck you you racist mother fucker I'm gonna talk to your manager and complain about you're racist attitude and next thing your know you're be in the unemployment line" Nick screamed not holding back his anger at the fact the doctor was openly being racist.

The slightly over middle aged male camel scoffed clearly believing no one would care what a fox had to say and walked off not bothering to tell Nick what room his partner was in "fucking asshole" the fox grumbled heading down the hall to find another doctor hoping the next one wasn't as racist as the camel he just talked too "excuse me could you tell me which room Lt. Judy Hopps is in?" Nick asked a lioness who was also a doctor making sure he let her know he was a police officer "let me check really quick" the lioness answered with a smile pulling out a tablet and scrolled through it for a minute "she's in room fourteen seventy one still being treated for her injury by one of the nurses, I'm actually her doctor and she told me what had really happened" the lioness continued showing Nick a big rye smile which made the young fox's cheeks a bright red.

"She tried to tell me a lie but I could smell the sex coming off her and I told her that" the doctor stated introducing herself as Dr. Mary Cape and let Nick know she wasn't going to tell Judy's parents that she had slept with a fox cause it wasn't the lioness's business "I appreciate that doc cause if Judy's dad finds out we slept together he'll lynch me" Nick replied following Mary to Judy's room "so Hopps's dad is the super protective type uh I know how that feels my old man was the same way" Dr. Cape chuckled understanding what Judy had to go through with her own father.

"Yeah well you're dad probably doesn't have a shit load of guns and plenty of sons to use them" Nick said worried that Stu would led his sons to Zootopia to hunt him down "oh come on don't be so dramatic" Mary scoffed but Nick insisted that as soon as Stu Hopps found out he had banged his daughter the middle aged male rabbit was going to murder him "I'm guessing Judy's dad isn't a big fan of foxes?" Dr. Cape asked not surprised that the farmer was racist "at this point I might as well make my last will and testament specially now that I stooped Judy" the fox police officer frowned wondering how much it cost to make a will.

Mary giggled at Nick's statement asking the fox weather or not he was Jewish cause he used the word stooped "I'm actually only half Jewish the other half is protestant which is funny given the fact I'm dating a Roman Catholic bunny" Nick answered finding it ironic given all the awful stuff the Catholic church did to the Jews and Protestants throughout history the the fact they were different species that were natural enemies for millenniums.

"It shouldn't matter what religion you believe in when it comes to the one you love" Mary told Nick giving the fox a sideway smile "I don't really care about religious belief but I still give Judy shit about it cause it's fun to bug my girlfriend" Nick snickered telling the lioness that it was to easy to irritate his prey girlfriend "you best be careful pissing off a rabbit like Judy could be bad for your health" Dr. Cape warned the young male fox having seen males come in with broken bones after crossing they're rabbit girlfriends "don't worry Judy may have a big bark but she doesn't have any bite" Wilde waved unconcerned by the lioness's warning.

"Don't blame me when you come back in here in an ambulance with several broken bones" Mary commented figuring it wouldn't be long till the fox returned as a patient instead of a visitor "I doubt my sweet little bunny girlfriend would actually hurt me bad enough to break my bones" Wilde disagreed turning right when the hall split in two different directions.

Nick walked into room fourteen seventy one without bothering to knock finding Judy wearing nothing but her bra and pants "looking good carrots" Nick smiled as his girlfriend jumped in surprise and covered her chest "Nick get out" Judy ordered turning her body so Nick couldn't stare at her breasts which she knew the fox had been doing "why?. It's not like I haven't seen every part of you naked" the fox laughed walking in front of Judy who scowled at him "I know that but you don't have to broadcast it to everyone in the fucking room you asshole" Hopps bitched pointing to the same rabbit nurse who had wheeled Judy into the room on the other side of the hospital bed putting away his medical supplies.

"Oh hey man you didn't hear that did you?" Nick half smiled feeling stupid that he hadn't noticed the nurse that was only a foot away from him "uh yeah I did but hey man I won't say shit about you and Lt. Hopps" the male rabbit replied his brown eyes darting from Nick, Judy and Dr. Cape pretty sure this was a tense situation that could blow up badly "Michael if you're done here I need you to go to room eighteen eighteen and check on Mrs. Waco" Dr. Cape told her subordinate wanting the male rabbit out of the room before he said something to upset Judy who was blushing and had small tears in the corners of her eyes "ah shit Judy I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you like that" Nick apologized not moving towards his girlfriend cause he wasn't sure how she would reacted.

No words were said for along while and this made Nick's heart beat faster then it had when he had been in that fire fight with Duke Weaselton a few months earlier "Mary mind giving us a few minutes alone?, me and Judy need to talk about somethings" Nick requested in a emotionless voice his green eyes still on his prey girlfriend "of course I'll be out in the hall if you need me" Dr. Cape agreed making a quick retreat out of the room.

Nick sat on the edge of the hospital bed his shoulders slumping with indecision "looks like I'm doing nothing but hurting you uh carrots?" the male fox frowned feeling like he was being a really crappy boyfriend since he sent his girlfriend to the hospital "stop blaming yourself Nick this wasn't all your fault" Judy said getting on her knees and scooted up to her boyfriend putting her breasts up against his back and hugged him "that's true if you hadn't put on that super sexy bra and thong I wouldn't of fucked you so hard that I reopened your wound" Nick lightly chuckled reaching behind himself and stroke the top of Judy's head "are you seriously trying to blame me for us having sex?" Judy asked mockingly putting her chin on Nick's shoulder smiling.

Judy moved around Nick and sat in the fox's lap giving the fox a long passionate kiss that she only broke when she really needed air "Nick were you going to tell me something?" Hopps inquired putting her arms around the fox's neck "yeah I was gonna say I'm hurting you to much and I'm gonna try to stop doing that" Nick told his girlfriend apologizing for hurting the rabbit so many times "you teased me a bunch of times and I can handle that and you didn't mean to reopen my bullet wound so if you were thinking we should break up I'll punch you upside your head" Judy said kissing Nick who returned the act of affection.

Nick fell backwards as he made out with Judy allowing the rabbit to lay on top of him and it allowed Nick to grab Judy's ass which he groped for a long time "ah um" Dr. Cape cleared her throat getting the attention of the young couple "hey doc uh what's up?" Nick smiled nervously letting go of his girlfriend's ass and sat up as Judy got off his lap blushing "I was going to tell Judy I wanted to take her to get a x-ray to make sure there's no internal damage but I see she's busy" the lioness said one eye brow raised above the other in a interested look.

"I'm not busy Nick was just apologizing to me for reopening my bullet wound" Hopps told the doctor who couldn't stop but smile a little bit "well if he's done apologizing I want to you to put on this hospital gown without Mr. Wilde in the room" Dr. Cape replied her eyes staring at Nick as she said she didn't want him in the room while Judy changed "alright I'm going" Nick stated climbing off the hospital bed and walked out of the room "I'm sorry Dr. Cape that was my fault I got over eager" Hopps apologized her face glowing bright red out of embarrassment "it's ok Ms. Hopps I was just as young as you were once too so I totally understand why you can't keep you're paws off Nick" Mary told the young prey mammal who was now taking off her pants and put on the hospital gown Dr. Cape was holding.

"I'm guessing that's how you got Nick to sleep with you by using that thong?, no wonder he can't keep his paws off you" Mary said noticing the type of underwear the female rabbit was wearing "actually Nick loves me a lot more then other mammals think the thong was just the straw that broke the camel's back" Judy replied as she tied the strings of the hospital gown "I see….so Nick really loves you that much uh?, now I understand why he was so concerned about you" Dr. Cape remarked pausing for a half a second as she thought before she continued.

"If Nick cares about you that much he only got two options either he puts a ring on your finger or he knocks you up and puts a bun in your oven" the lioness joked making her patient's back go rigid and made Judy's face turn a even brighter red "even if I wanted to marry Nick there's no way my dad would give us his blessing and I don't think it's possible for Nick to get me pregnant" Judy commented as she sat in the wheelchair and put her feet on the foot rests "you sure about that Judy or are you afraid of what you're family and society will think of you for having a kit with a fox?" Dr. Cape remarked clearly wanting Judy to think about what she wanted.

Judy spent the next whole day thinking about what Dr. Cape asked her what she really wanted and weather or not she was more concerned about what her family and everyone else thought of her if she decided to marry Nick and start a family with the fox "earth to Judy come in Judy do you read me?" Nick called to his prey girlfriend who was sitting with the fox in a small restaurant having lunch "oh uh sorry Nick I was caught up in my own thoughts" Judy apologized feeling bad she had been ignoring while he was talking to her "what were you thinking about?" the fox inquired leaning forward on the table and gave his girlfriend his lopsided smile "that's not really any of your business Mr. Wilde" Hopps shot back giving the small predator a loving smile.

"I bet it was something dirty" Nick laughed once again implying his prey girlfriend was a pervert "don't start that bullshit again" Judy frowned giving the fox a warning look "come on carrots you make it to easy specially when you make jokes about how rabbits are good at multiplying" the male red fox joked using Judy's own words against her "shut it or your not getting anymore" Hopps warned her boyfriend who didn't like her threats of cutting him off from sex "seriously Judy using the I'll cut you off from sex threat?, you know that only works if we had sex more then twice" Nick told his prey girlfriend picking up his cup and took a drink from it.

"How would you know that?" Judy asked crossing her arms and lean back in her chair using her ears to make sure no one heard Nick "come on carrots it's one of the oldest tricks a female can use you tried to play your trump card way to soon" Wilde informed Judy telling her it was something females did for the longest time.

Judy rolled her violet eyes just ignoring her boyfriend's statement not believing she had played her only trump card "whatever you want to believe to make yourself feel better" the young gray female rabbit scoffed stabbing some of the salad and put it in her mouth "and what is that suppose to mean?" Nick asked wondering what other tricks his girlfriend had up her sleeves "your have to wait and see" Judy replied winking at Nick and continued eating her lunch.

Nick smirked cause he loved how no matter what kind of smartass comment he gave the female rabbit always had a good response which many of his ex girlfriends never did "you know you're my only girlfriend who can give a good snappy comeback whenever I have a witty comments you know that Judy" the male fox chuckled putting one paw on his girlfriend's "well your exes were probably emptied headed skanks who didn't have a brain cell between them" Judy shot back with one of her witty comebacks "that's not entirely true one of my ex girlfriends was a teacher" Nick told his current girlfriend who didn't seem that impressed.

"How you feeling carrots?, is your bullet wound hurting?" Wilde inquired when he saw his girlfriend struggle a little to get out of her chair to go to the bathroom "yeah I'm ok it just stings a tiny bit that's all thanks for worrying" Hopps smiled appreciating the fact her predator boyfriend cared so much about her "take some of those painkillers Dr. Cape gave you that should help" Nick suggested knowing Judy had the pills somewhere in her purse "I will" Judy cooed blowing the fox a kiss not giving a shit if other mammals saw her "man how did I get so lucky?" Nick thought feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket telling the fox he had gotten several texts.

Finnick: yo how's things going with cottontail?

Finnick: bet you're balls are blue cause you haven't gotten to tap Judy yet.

Finnick: to bad her bullet wound hasn't healed yet otherwise you would of torn her ass up by now uh buddy?

Nick: weather or not I've slept with my girlfriend is none of your god damn business.

Finnick: holy shit did you have sex with Hopps?, how was it? Bet her vag was SUPER tight.

Nick: That's none of your business stop asking.

Finnick: OH MY GOD you did you actually fucked Judy way to go man you better of worn a condom cause you don't wanna get her pregnant specially with her hillbilly daddy looking for any reason to blow your head off.

Nick: Stu isn't a hillbilly you prick if he's anything he'd be a redneck but don't tell Judy I told you that otherwise she's gonna kill me.

Finnick: I an't no rat Wilde.

When Judy came back from the bathroom she found her predator boyfriend texting on his phone "who are you talking too?" Hopps asked sitting back in her chair making sure she put her purse next to her seat "Finnick he's asking how you're doing" Nick answered not telling the rabbit that his former con artist partner knew they had had sex "that's oddly nice of him" Judy stated raising an eye brow in suspicion.

"Why is that odd?" the fox inquired hoping his girlfriend wasn't going to ask what he had been talking to Finnick about "I don't know I never thought Finnick cared me enough to ask how I was doing" the female rabbit told her boyfriend picking up her fork and restarted eating her salad "of course he cares enough to ask after you you're my girlfriend and partner" Wilde retorted having let the small fox know that he was now dating Judy shortly after the rabbit had been shot "well that's nice tell Finnick I said thanks for asking about me" the gray female rabbit smiled asking her boyfriend what the fennec fox had been doing since Nick had joined the ZPD.

Nick told his girlfriend that Finnick had been doing some of his side cons which he did when he wasn't with the red fox "what has he been doing?" Judy asked wanting to know what the fennec fox's cons were "sorry carrots but I can't tell you that cause I don't want to rat on Finnick" officer Wilde grinned not wanting to snitch on his former partner "he isn't doing anything illegal is he?" Hopps asked wanting to know what the short fox had been up too but she didn't want to arrest her boyfriend's best friend.

"No he hasn't broken any laws carrots so you don't need to put him in cuffs, although if you want you could always put me in cuffs next time you get in the mood" Nick replied not wanting his girlfriend to arrest Finnick but he was willing to get cuffed next time he and Judy decided to have sex "mmmmm I might" Judy cooed smiling sexily at the fox liking his idea "oh yeah we're gonna do some role playing baby and it's gonna get hot" Nick cheered but then he remembered Judy probably couldn't have sex for another couple months thanks to her injury and it made the fox sad "I hate my life" Wilde frowned lying his forehead on the table sighing sadly.

"Don't worry Nick we can still do other things that are just as fun" Judy smiled reaching over the table and pat the top of the fox's head lovingly "oh yeah and what does that entail?" Nick inquired looking up at his girlfriend with one eye "you're have to wait and see" Judy giggled smiling at the fox who lifted his head and smiled back at her "remember what happened the last time you said that you ended up in the hospital" Nick remarked not wanting Judy to tempt him into fucking her so hard she went to the E.R again "well next time don't hump me so damn hard" Judy said in almost a whisper not wanting the mammals around them to know she was fucking a fox "what fun would that be then?" Wilde laughed with his trademark lopsided smile.

The predator/prey couple exited the small restaurant out into the chill air of fall holding each other's paws and were smiling like any other couple "hey carrots what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Nick asked wanting to know what his girlfriend was doing for the upcoming holiday "I meant go to my parent's unless you want me to go to your mom's instead" Judy replied happily laying her head on her boyfriend's arm "I'd have to clear it with my mom who will have to figure out how to cook tofu or whatever you want to eat otherwise yeah I'd like for you to have Thanksgiving with me and my mom" Wilde agreed knowing his mother would love to meet his prey girlfriend "I'd love too but I don't want your mom to go all out just because of me" Judy cooed thinking of something she could bring to the thanksgiving dinner.

"Knowing my mom she'll pull out all the stops and there's no way of talking her out of it carrots" Wilde informed his girlfriend hoping his mother didn't embarrass him by showing Judy pictures of him back when he was a kit "if that's the case I should bring a nice wine" Judy smiled wanting to find a wine that was good but not to expensive specially with her being on workmen's comp "you don't need to worry about it right now carrots Thanksgiving isn't for another three weeks so you have plenty of time" Nick remarked a little surprised with himself that he was actually going to introduce his girlfriend to his mother "Nick you're mom knows your dating a rabbit right?" Hopps asked not wanting it to be a surprise to her boyfriend's mom and have it blow up in her and Nick's faces.

The fur on the back of Nick's neck bristled with uncertainty telling Judy her boyfriend had in fact not told his mother he was dating a prey mammal "Nick why the hell haven't you told you're mom your girlfriend is a rabbit?" Judy snapped scowling up at the fox she had given her virginity too "I'm sorry carrots I wasn't sure how to tell my mom that I'm dating a bunny, I mean it was pretty hard for you to tell your parents you were dating me right?" Nick apologized not sure how his mom would react to the news her son was in a happy relationship with a rabbit who loved him very much.

"Ok yeah it wasn't easy for me to tell my mom and dad that I was dating you specially since my parents don't really like foxes" Judy admitted blushing out of embarrassment "don't really like is an understatement if you're dad had it his way he'd shoot me and hang me upside down from a street light like Mussolini then beat my corpse like a piñata" Nick disagreed still sure that Stu Hopps wanted him dead specially if he found out Nick banged his daughter.

"You know Mussolini's girlfriend was also killed next to the Italian dictator which means I could end up on the street light with you" Judy stated figuring her dad would kill her as well if he learned his little girl was no longer a virgin "I know about that but I don't think you're dad would go that far" Wilde commented doubting Stu would harm his daughter "you never know how mad my dad will get if he finds out we slept together" the young female rabbit warned her predator boyfriend who made a loud gulping noise "don't worry Nick I'll made sure my dad or brothers won't hurt you" Hopps cooed giving the fox a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

As Nick and Judy made they're way down the sidewalk the predator/prey couple got looks ranging from curious to disgust but the couple didn't pay them any mind they only cared what they thought of each other "hey Nick if we got married how many children would you want to have?" Judy asked out of the blue causing the red fox's spine to stiffen like a board "what's wrong don't you know how many kids you want to have with me?" the gray female rabbit asked in a sing song tone smiling up at the predator who still didn't answer her.

"Cause I was thinking we start out with a dozen no two dozen kids then we wait till they get old enough to take care of themselves and we have a dozen more after that" Judy joked but she soon saw how terrified Nick looked at the idea of of having over four dozen children and decided enough was enough telling her boyfriend she was only kidding "what the shit Judy how is that at all funny?" Nick bit out between his teeth doing his best not to have a out burst in the middle of the street "Christ Nick calm down it was just a joke I don't want any kids specially with my career on hold thanks to this bullet wound" Hopps said apologizing for playing that poor joke on her boyfriend "well your joke sucked and don't bring up kids when you come over for Thanksgiving otherwise my mom will never stop asking us for grandchildren" Nick told his girlfriend who agreed not to say anything about having children with him.

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

A night out

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter three: a fox who loves a bunny and a bunny who loves a fox

Nick put his car into park inside the parking lot of a liquor store that was a quarter mile from his prey girlfriend's apartment building "hey can you tell me where your wine aisle is?" Nick asked the clerk who was manning the front desk as he entered the liquor store "it's near the back of the store on the right hand side" the clerk a male red panda answered sounding bored out of his mind and clearly wanted to go home "thanks" Wilde smiled giving the other male a wave of appreciation which showed the red panda his side arm "don't worry pal I'm a cop" Nick assured the liquor store clerk who looked terrified which caused Nick to reach into his left side pocket and showed the clerk his badge.

"You're seriously a cop?" the clerk stated sounding a little afraid and a bit skeptic "yep I'm a part of the ZPD" Nick replied reaching into his back right pocket and pulled out his wallet flipping it open to show the clerk his police I.D "okay good cause if you hadn't been a cop and you had planned on robbing me I'd have to blow you in half with this little baby" the male red panda told Nick reaching under the countertop and brought up a double barrel shotgun which he laid on the countertop.

"Okay Ash William there's no need for that so go ahead and put it back where you got it and show me your gun license" Nick ordered jokingly putting the palm of his paw on the grip of his glock just in case things got hairy "yeah man no problem" the clerk obeyed very slowly and carefully putting his shotgun back under the counter then pulled out his own wallet to show Nick his license to carry a firearm.

"Thanks Mr. Hugo now keep your paws on the counter so I don't think you're about to shoot me in the back" officer Wilde remarked once he was done checking the red panda's gun license "hey man I don't want to go to death row for killing a cop" Hugo laughed making sure he kept his paws where Nick could see them "you shoot me and not even god, Jesus Christ or the holy ghost will save you from my girlfriend" Nick informed the liquor clerk letting him know his girlfriend was a cop as well and she had a huge family all of whom had a shit ton of guns they would use to hunt Hago down and blow the red panda apart.

"I'm guessing by your threat your girlfriend is a rabbit, there's nothing wrong with that hell my sister is dating a sheep although that guy is a fucking idiot who spends his whole day smoking and selling fucking weed" Hugo said clearly wishing his sister had decided to date someone else "give me his name and I probably can get him arrested for possessing and distribution of a controlled substance" Nick chuckled wanting to help Hugo out and get a drug dealer off the street "if you did that for me I would so grateful" Hago smiled giving up his sister's boyfriend's name and where he lived "I'll call your tip in and my colleagues will check this guy out" Nick replied pulling out his phone and dialed his station.

911 operator: 911 what is your emergency?

Nick: this is officer Nick Wilde can you connect me to narcotics

911 operator: of course officer Wilde one second please.

"Great they put me on hold" Wilde grunted walking towards the wine aisle which was located near the back "god they would put me on hold even if I was in a burning building" the male red fox thought annoyed that the 911 operator would put him on hold instead of just sending his call right to the narcotic department "that's how shit is man" Hugo called from the front of the store but Nick just ignored him.

Narcotic detective: this is Lt. Hecto Gomez how can I help you officer Wilde?

Nick: I got a informant who told me about a mid level dealer who selling a large quantity of weed he gets from the seven sun syndicate.

Gomez: yeah?, good I've been looking for a way into the syndicate and this dealer could be just what I'm looking for.

Nick: be careful man the seven sun syndicate aren't the kind of guys you want to fuck with, of course you already know that.

Gomez: don't worry about me I've doing this for a long time I know what I'm doing.

After Nick ended his call with Lt. Gomez he started looking at all the different wines the liquor store offered trying to decide what kind of wine his girlfriend would like or enjoy cause Nick didn't know a thing about wines "you need any help buddy?" Hugo inquired having left the countertop to help the only customer in the store "you know what kind of wine rabbits like?" Nick replied scanning the shelves but to him all the bottles looked the same to the male red fox "well it really depends on weather or not she likes Cabernet Sauvignon, Merlot, Pinot noir or Zinfandel wine" the liquor store clerk commented before seeing that Nick had no idea what he was talking about so Hugo explained what each wine meant and how they tasted.

"She likes sweet fruits like blackberries, oranges, apples, blueberries and well you get what I'm talking about right?, you got anything like that?" Nick said listing off the different sweet fruits his prey girlfriend enjoyed eating "well if that's the case you meant want to go with the Graffigna Centenario Pinot White wine it has a nice "bite" to it hints of peaches and apricots" Hugo remarked picking up one of the bottles and reed the label "hey man if my girlfriend likes it I'll take it" Nick said taking the bottle Hugo was holding and another one from the shelf "you meant want to text your girlfriend and ask her if that's the kind of wine she wants" Hugo suggested not wanting his customer to pick a wine his girlfriend didn't like "well I kind of want to surprise her cause she's getting really annoyed she isn't allowed to come back to work thanks to her injury" Wilde told the other male leaving out how Judy got hurt.

Nick also got a few snacks before paying for his wine he had picked out "hey thanks again for helping me out with my sister's loser boyfriend" Hugo said to Nick as he placed the bottles of wine into two separate brown paper bags "don't worry about it the guy is a criminal and it's my job to find and arrest them" officer Wilde replied waving away the gratitude with a lazy wave of a paw "hopefully that worthless cock hole spends the next twenty years in a eight by ten cell" the male red panda remarked letting a evil smile form on his muzzle.

"He meant it all depends on weather or not he cooperates with the ZPD and tells us who his supplier is and what he knows about them" Nick told Hugo reminding him that the drug dealer he snitched on meant not tell the police anything cause if he did he could be killed "you mean if he gives you guys really good information that stupid asshole can go free?" Hugo complained fearing a reprisal from his sister's boyfriend "he wouldn't go free, he'd serve some time in jail just not as long as you were hoping" Nick shrugged pulling out his wallet so he could pay for his stuff "well it's good enough for now at least with that dick in prison my sister can find a better boyfriend" Hugo said asking Nick for his driver's license to prove he was old enough to buy the wine.

With his wine paid for Nick got into his car and drove over to Judy's apartment "hey carrots it's me you home?" Nick called right after he knocked on his girlfriend's apartment door "one second I just need to put on a towel" Judy shouted not seeming to care that Nick knew she was naked "you could just unlock the door and let me in" Wilde grinned licking his lips in anticipation only to be disappointed when he didn't hear the lock being turned.

"Ah come on carrots I already seen you completely naked why are you being so shy?" Nick said not getting any reply which made the fox think his girlfriend was either getting dressed or was picking out her sexiest lingerie to aroused Nick when she opened the door "I brought you wine you can have some if you let me in" the male red fox offered holding up the bag he got from the liquor store in front of the peep hole "what kind of wine?" Judy asked cheerfully from behind the door "Graffigna Centenario Pinot White wine" Wilde replied repeating all the stuff Hugo had told him about the wine he bought.

Judy opened her front door revealing to her boyfriend that she was wearing a ZPD t-shirt and a pair of panties "sounds fancy" the gray female rabbit cooed leaning one arm on her door frame with her other paw laying against her curvy hips "come on carrots you know I only drink the best" Nick smirked being let inside Judy's apartment "says the guy who drinks cheap beer" Judy joked closing her door before her neighbors saw her in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear.

"that kind of beer isn't as bad as you think carrots you should try it sometime" Nick commented figuring his girlfriend didn't drink any kind of cheap beer cause it would make her look like another hick rabbit from a town full of inbreeds "besides the fact it looks and probably taste like piss which I've told you that already" Judy shot back walking to her small kitchen to grab a couple cups cause she didn't own any wine glasses "man you are the most picky bunny I've met" the male red fox scoffed walking up behind his girlfriend and grabbed both of her ass cheeks giving them a good squeeze "get your paws off my butt before I make you" Hopps warned her predator boyfriend who didn't listen instead he just kissed her on the side of her face.

"Don't think you giving me a kiss on the cheek excuses you groping my ass again" Judy stated in an annoy tone of voice stepping away from her boyfriend who grabbed her ass but this time he started fondling it "seriously Hopps what kind of exercises do you do cause you're ass cheeks are absolutely perfect" Nick insisted amazed by how nice his girlfriend's back end was "thanks now let go of my ass or else" Judy replied reaching behind herself and grabbed Nick by his balls squeezing them hard.

A high pitch screech escape Nick's throat when he felt Judy squeezing his testicles "let go let go for the love of god let go" the male fox demanded repeatedly not pulling away do to him not wanting to cause himself anymore pain "well then stop trying to grope my ass" Judy said coldly not apologetic for what she was doing to her boyfriend's malehood "come on carrots please let go I'll stop groping you if you do" Nick pleaded in a high pitch squeak wanting his girlfriend to let go of his balls before she damaged them.

Judy released Nick's testicles to the fox's relief acting like she hadn't done anything wrong but at the same time her face had a red glow to it "guessing that's the first time you've felt a male's nuts?" Nick croaked massaging his crotch and making sure Judy's squeeze didn't damage them "so" Hopps growled turning away from Nick so he couldn't see her blushing "I'm just flattered that's all I mean I got to be the first to have sex with you and the first pair of balls you felt up although in the future don't squeeze so hard cause I swear you nearly popped them with that ungodly grip of yours" Nick remarked feeling his balls to make sure they were the same as they were before he came to Judy's.

"My grip is as normal as any other rabbit dick" Judy snapped unable to forget how big Nick's balls felt in the palm of her paw and that made her panties a wet little "in any case if you want us to have kids together you can't squeeze my boys so hard" Nick stated getting a very surprised look from Judy "excuse me did you just say you want to have children with me?" Hopps asked in a stud stupor unsure if she misheard Nick "I did I mean we could get married first if that's what you want" Nick answered wondering how in the world he ended up proposing to his girlfriend.

Judy's heart leaped for joy in her chest she was so happy she almost forgot the fact her father would never let her marry a fox let alone have children with him but as much as she loved her dad Judy loved Nick so much that imagining her life without the smart mouth fox was to painful to bare "you asshole Nick look what you did now I can't stop crying" the female rabbit told her boyfriend as a stream of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Is that a yes?" Wilde asked through a lump in his throat causing the fox to make a choking noise "of course that's a yes but you better be ready to run for it cause once my dad finds out he's gonna kill the both of us" Judy replied rushing over to Nick who pulled her into a very passionate loved fill kiss "come on carrots you really think you're dad would kill you?, I don't think so me on the other hand definitely i'm a dead mammal walking" the male red fox laughed even though he was terrified of Stu and his sons coming after him "if my dad comes after you he'll have to kill me too" Judy cooed wrapping her arms around her new fiancee in a strong hug.

"Maybe he won't kill us if your pregnant" Nick joked putting one paw above the spot where Judy's womb would be "no I'm a hundred percent sure if I got pregnant my dad and mom would definitely kill us and our unborn child" Judy smiled placing her paw atop of her fiancee's "I know you're parents don't like fox's but I don't think they would murder a unborn infant" Wilde stated doubting Mr. and Mrs. Hopps would kill a baby just because it was half fox and half rabbit "even if my parents didn't try to kill our unborn baby I don't want to get pregnant right now specially with my career on hold" the female rabbit told her fiancee who kissed her again "that's to bad cause my mom really wants grandchildren even if it's a hybrid" Nick chuckled letting Judy out of his hug and put the wine he bought on the kitchen countertop.

"Could you even get me pregnant?" Judy asked her fiancee opening one of her drawers to get her cork screw "we won't know till we try" Nick grinned evilly standing behind his fiancee and rubbing himself against the rabbit's perfectly round ass "you need to stop" Hopps giggled feeling Nick's penis poking the small of her back "you're only saying that cause you know it's getting your engine going" the male red fox chuckled reaching around Judy and put his paw in between her legs rubbing her pussy lips through the bunny's panties.

Judy's whole body shivered as Nick pushed against her panties and it was getting dangerous close to consuming her "I said stop!" Judy yelled angrily able to regain her self control before her lust completely took over "ok fine I'll stop there's no need to yell that" Nick responded moving his paw away from his fiancee's crotch and stepped to the rabbit's side apologizing for making her mad "you don't have to apologize Nick you just wanted me to enjoy the fact we just got engaged but I'm just not in the mood right now" Judy told the fox standing next to her feeling bad for yelling at him.

Judy uncorked one of the wine bottles taking a long sniff to take in the smell of the alcoholic drink "is that peaches and apricots?" Hopps asked questioningly taking another sniff of the wine to make sure she got it right "yeah it is you've got a good nose for a cute little bunny" Nick smirked receiving a very displeased look from Judy who hated being called cute.

"Don't call me cute" the female rabbit growled angrily but Nick just smiled at her "I don't see why I can't specially now that I'm your fiancee" the fox said leaning down to give Judy a quick kiss on the lips "no not even now that we're engaged by the way you know you need to buy a engagement ring to make it official" Judy said holding up her left paw and tapped her ring finger "cut me a break carrots this proposal was a spur of the moment decision I'll get the ring just give me a little time" Nick replied wishing he had worded that better before he said aloud.

"Damnit Nick you shouldn't of made such a rash decision" Judy barked stunned that her fiancee would make such a huge life decision without really thinking about the consequences "says the female who wasn't the one who gave Mr. Big a skunk butt fur rug that he buried his mother in and even if it was a rash decision it sure as hell wasn't a wrong one I love you Judy Hopps so much so that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have children with you" Nick said getting to one knee as if he was doing a real proposal "Nick you stupid hopeless well romantic" Judy replied happily jumping on her fiancee knocking the fox over and kissed him.

The newly engaged couple made out for what seem like eternity but in reality it had only been a couple minutes "hey carrots I got a crazy idea" Nick remarked being asked by Judy what his crazy idea was "let's go to city hall and get married" the fox continued rolling on his side so he was on top looking down at the rabbit he loved so much "yeah that is a crazy idea, but I'm pretty sure city hall closed a few hours ago" Judy replied thinking that this would be the best way for them to get married without her parents trying to stop her.

"Fine we're go tomorrow in the morning" Nick stated caressing the side of Judy's face "I've kind of always wanted to have a wedding with all my friends and family but given the fact most of my family aren't big fans of foxes I doubt any of them would attend" Judy frowned saddened that none of her family members would come to her wedding because the groom was a fox "aren't there any open minded mammals in you're family?" the male fox inquired wanting someone from his fiancee's family to be at their wedding.

"There's my second cousin Ivan but he lives in New York with his boyfriend" Hopps answered having to take a minute to think of who in her family would be ok with coming to her predator/prey wedding "well shit I was kind of hoping for someone who lives closer to Zootopia" Wilde frowned disappointed that the only one open minded in the Hopps family lived on the other side of the country.

Nick got off of Judy but not before the fox kissed her again "hey carrots when we do get married tomorrow are you going to take my last name, you going to keep your own name or are you going to hyphenate it?" the male red fox inquired as his future wife filled the cups she had picked out with the wine he bought "the better question is are you planning on inviting you're mother to our sudden wedding?" Judy shot back making sure she didn't fill the cups to much "of course I will I'll do it right now" Wilde smiled swallowing hard before pulling out his phone and called his mother.

Nick's mother: hi Nick how you been doing?, I can't wait to meet Judy next week.

Nick: yeah speaking of Judy something happened with her.

Nick's mother: Nicholas Piberius Wilde I swear to god if you did something to cause that girl to break up with you I'll skin you alive!

Nick: it's nothing like that mom we uh…got…..engaged and we're planning to get married tomorrow at city.

Before Nick had the chance to speak his last word his phone receiver was filled with the cheering screams of his mother causing the male fox to hold the cell phone away from his ear "I'm taking it your mom is happy about our engagement?" Judy grinned leaning on her kitchen countertop and took a drink from her cup of wine "you could tell" Nick replied rubbing his ear which hurt a little.

Nick's mother: is she with you I want to talk to her

Nick: ok fine just don't start screaming in my ear again, I'm putting you on speaker here carrots my mom wants to talk to you.

Judy: hello Mrs. Wilde it's wonderful to finally get to speak to you I was starting to think Nick didn't want me to talk to you for some reason.

Nick's mother: please call me Jane there's no need for all this Mrs. business I mean your going to be my daughter in law soon, anyways how long have you two been engaged?

Judy: five minutes

Jane: hahahahaha I see Nick is just like his father the moment he meets the girl of his dream he's got to marry her I swear those Wilde boys are all the same.

Judy: So how long were you and Nick's dad dating before he proposed to you?

Jane: we were together for about five months before Harrison asked me to marry him of course back then that was normal.

Jane: you two aren't getting married cause you're pregnant are you?

Nick: no mom Judy isn't pregnant why would you think that?

Jane: it's one reason some couples get married.

Nick: well that's not why I'm marrying Judy.

Jane: then why are you marrying her?

Nick: the same reason you married dad cause I love Judy and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

Jane: I see you're also a hopeless romantic just like your father.

Judy looked over at her fiancee who told her with a look to please not ask about his dad cause it was a subject he didn't like talking about cause it only brought up painful memories for him and his mother.

Judy: so that's why he's always so affectionate towards me.

Jane: really?, Nicholas has never been affectionate towards any female he's dated in the past you must be very special to Nick for him to be so affectionate towards you.

Nick: mom please for the love of god stop embarrassing me.

Jane: I'm your mother it's my job to embarrass you.

The three talked for a long time letting Jane know the time her son and Judy planned to get married and only ending the conversation cause Nick's phone was getting low on power "well that could of gone better" Nick frowned having been embarrassed quite a few times by his mother who insisted on telling his fiancee embarrassing stories about him "it wasn't that bad" Judy insisted a little drunk from the wine she and Nick had been drinking while talking to Jane "not that bad?, my mom kept telling you personal stuff about me even though I continuingly asked her to stop" the male fox frowned having wanted to hang up on his mom more then once but didn't cause he'd never hear the end of it from his mother and Judy.

"Well I'm your fiancee and I should know everything about you shouldn't I?" Judy told her future husband chugging down the rest of her wine which wasn't that much "I guess but still I wish my mom didn't embarrass me like that" Nick partly agreed plugging his phone into the phone charger Judy had plugged into the wall next to her couch "she only does it cause she loves you" Judy smiled eager to meet her future mother in law tomorrow "haha real funny carrots" Nick mock laughed getting a playful punch in the arm from his future wife "don't be a smartass Wilde" Judy ordered the fox who joked that being a smartass was his best quality and was the reason why Judy loved him "okay yeah that's true" the future Mrs. Wilde giggled asking Nick if he would like another cup of wine "if there's any left yeah sure" Nick said pretty sure they had drank all the wine he had bought.

"I know I've told you this before but you've got the most magnificent ass I've ever seen" Nick commented as he watched Judy walk over to her small kitchen "if your thinking of grabbing my ass again I swear to god I'll crush you're testicles into a paste" Judy warned turning her head and gave Nick a untrusting look figuring the fox would use this opportunity to sneak up behind her to grope her rear end one more time.

"Why would you threaten me like that?" Nick cried horrified that his fiancee would threaten his malehood despite the fact they were getting married tomorrow "cause I'm sick of you thinking you can grope me whenever you want just because we're a couple" Hopps replied checking if the wine bottles were empty or not "but I only do that because I'm so sexually attracted to you even though we're supposed to be natural enemies" Wilde told his fiancee unable to take his eyes off Judy's perfectly round ass.

"You're starting to sound like my family" Judy laughed finding that all the wine was gone "you mean the family who don't know your dating a fox?" Nick scoffed pretty sure the only ones who knew about him and Judy were his fiancee's parents "you have any idea how my family would react if they found out my husband is a fox?, they'd all lose they're fucking minds and never want to speak to me again" the future Mrs. Wilde remarked guessing that once her mom and dad found out she eloped with Nick they would disown her "fine then if they get in a huff because you chose to marry me then they shouldn't be part of you're life anymore" Nick suggested believing that his in laws shouldn't care that he was a fox they should only care that he loved Judy with all his heart and would do anything to protect her.

"But I love my family I don't want to lose them" Judy frowned knowing she couldn't be married to Nick and be part of the Hopps family at the same time "but your right my mom and dad won't let us be together and let me be part of they're family" the gray female rabbit admitted returning to the couch and sat down next to her fiancee "I'm sorry carrots it sucks but you meant have to cut your ties with your family for a little while" Nick said wrapping one arm around Judy's shoulders.

Judy's face fell at the idea of having to cut her ties with her family who loved her very much but allowed their bigotry against foxes to stop them from being more open minded "maybe I should tell my family about us getting married and see how they react" Judy suggested not wanting to hide her marriage from her parents "oh yeah while your at it go ahead and paint a bullseye on the back of my head cause the second you're dad finds out we're married he's going to come to Zootopia to blow my head off and me being a cop wouldn't stop him" Nick replied kind of glad that the city was so big and that Stu didn't know it as well as he did.

"Well I have to tell my parents cause their find out sooner or later" Judy told her fiancee lying her head on the fox's chest "they're only find out if you tell them or you post it on Facebook" Nick commented knowing no matter how his future in laws found out about their marriage Stu and Bonnie were going to be angry "their find out specially if we go to Bunnyburrow and my mom and dad see that I have a wedding ring on my finger and a bun in the oven" Hopps informed her future husband who now had a wicked grin on his muzzle "pretty sure they'd lynch me at that point" Nick said sarcastically yanking up on his neck tie and made a face as if he was dead "don't be so morbid Nick this isn't the nineteen fifties" Judy frowned having read and watched several documentaries about how the KKK a prey supremacist group use to go around the south and murder predators during the nineteen twenties till the nineteen seventies only being stopped when the civil rights movement made it very illegal to murder a mammal just because they were a predator.

"I'm not being morbid carrots I'm being a realist if we go to Bunnyburrow to tell your parents we're married your dad will get you're brothers and lynch my ass and if you're pregnant he'll cut off my nuts and feed them to me on a silver plate" the male fox argued adjusting his tie as he thought about what Stu would do to him after Judy told her dad they were married "your starting to sound like a drama queen you know that right?" Judy told her fiancee flatly looking up at him with her violet eyes that seemed to look right into Nick "no I'm just don't want to be castrated by your dad before I'm hung" the male fox shot back wondering why his fiancee didn't believe her father wouldn't mutilate him cause they got married.

As much as she didn't want to admit it she knew her fiancee had a good reason to be afraid of her father and family specially when they found out Judy and Nick got married behind they're backs "maybe I should go alone to Bunnyburrow to tell my parents we're married" the female rabbit suggested wanting to protect Nick and knew he would be if he save stayed in Zootopia "no way I'm not letting you go by yourself to face you're family alone" Nick snapped refusing to let his fiancee go to her hometown without him.

Judy leaned upwards and kissed Nick appreciating the fact that even though he was scared of her family he refused to let her face them alone "okay we're tell them together but I can't guarantee we're return home" Judy cooed kissing her fiancee again then put her head back on the fox's chest thinking of how she was going to introduce her predator husband to her family "we can ask a few of our fellow officers to come with us to make sure we come back" Wilde replied asking Judy which cops they should ask to join them on they're trip to Bunnyburrow "as great as that idea is I don't think chief Bogo would be okay with us taking officers off duty just so we can face my family" Hopps remarked doubting the chief of the ZPD would allow a couple police officers to join them to Bunnyburrow.

"I mean he might even if he doesn't at least he'll know where we're going" Judy smiled running her fingers through the fur under Nick's chin and neck "Bogo will care about your safety but me ha I think he rather put a shotgun in his mouth and pull the trigger with his back hooves" Nick scoffed saying that the chief like and respected Judy which wasn't the same for the male fox "god Nick there's no need to be so over dramatic" Judy frowned asking Nick if he'd let his mom know about their trip to Bunnyburrow.

Nick gave his fiancee his trademark lopsided smile before reminding the bunny rabbit that Bogo like most other mammals didn't trust foxes believing them to be nothing more then con artists out to trick mammals of their money "come on Nick that's not true not all mammals think like that" the future Mrs. Wilde argued but she knew she was lying to herself more then anything "yes they do remember that elephant at the ice cream store when we first met he refused to serve me just because I was a fox and ordered me to leave till you showed up" Wilde replied kind of not wanting to bring that moment up cause he had lied to Judy and conned her out of her money "speaking of that you still owe me twenty bucks or do you want to repay me some other way?" Judy said in a sultry voice rubbing the fox's thigh near his crotch.

Not needing any other kind of incentive Nick laid his fiancee on her back and pulled off Judy's ZPD shirt finding that the female rabbit wasn't wearing a bra giving the small predator a great view of her boobs and perky hard nipples "so how should I pay you back?" Nick asked teasingly scanning Judy's perfect body and licked his lips with anticipation.

"I can think of a few ways" Judy cooed lifting up her rear end and pulled off her panties tossing them carelessly aside "well if that's what you want I guess I have no other choice" Nick replied saying it in a way that made it seem like he had tried to convince Judy he could repay her in some other way but was made to eat Judy out instead "hehehe don't sound so disappointed we can do some other things afterwards" Hopps giggled spreading her lower lips so Nick could see her cervix and birth canal.

Nick smacked his lips as he stared down at his prize the appeal of getting to taste Judy's forbidden fruit made his mouth water and his cock hard "pass you're pussy pass you're bum look out carrots here I come" the red fox said to himself before diving into eating his prey fiancee out oooohhhh god" Hopps moaned her legs jerking from side to side, as his lover enjoyed her own blowjob Nick used one paw to play with the bunny's clit lightly pulling on the little nob, a powerful jolt of electricity ran all throughout Judy's body as her fiancee played with her clit.

Nick pushed his tongue into Judy's cervix licking around inside the rabbit's birth canal "mmmmm don't stop" Hopps moaned squirming from side to side as her fiancee lapped up her personal juices "I wasn't planning too" Nick remarked looking up to see he was being angrily glared at by Judy "ok ok I'll get back to it just stop looking at me like that" the fox chuckled going back to eating Judy out while he also played with the rabbit's clit.

Wilde licked Judy's inner vagina walls trying to find the gray female rabbit's g-spot "go right….no…my right" Judy instructed her future husband who moved his tongue in the direction the rabbit indicated "little more back to the left" Judy said pushing her hips downwards to push Nick's muzzle deeper into her love hole Aaaaahhhhhh that's it" Hopps almost screamed but she covered her mouth with one of her paws to muffle the noise so her neighbors didn't hear her having her first orgasm.

"Damn carrots that was quick, you must really enjoy me eating you out" Nick said in a laugh surprised by how fast he made his fiancee climax "it's not that I didn't enjoy you eating me out it's just I haven't masturbated since we had sex" Judy admitted embarrassed by the fact she hadn't thought about touching herself since she had been deflowered by Nick "man that was a while ago guess you wanted another ride on the Wilde train uh carrots?" Nick boasted feeling quite full of himself now that he knew Judy hadn't bothered masturbating since they had first had sex "oh my god why is it if a female give a male a little boost to they're confidents it goes right to his head and unfortunately I mean both of them" Hopps remarked rolling her eyes at how easily Nick could let flattery go right to his ego.

"Does it really matter I thought you wanted me to keep eating you out or do you want me to stick my one eye wonder weasel in you?" Nick replied his member physically visible through his pants "mmmmm that's a hard choice" Judy hummed her violet eyes staring lustfully at her fiancee's erection "well what will it be?" Nick asked sounding impatient and wanted his pants off do to it crushing his dick "Nicholas you can't rush a girl" Hopps cooed batting her eyes at her future husband "the hell I can't my dick is aching to be let out!" the male fox barked taking off all his clothes as fast as he possibly could.

"Wait do you have a condom?" Judy inquired remembering through her lustful high that she was in the middle of her heat cycle and if Nick came inside of her she could get pregnant "of course I don't why the hell would I?" Wilde replied noticing that his fiancee's vagina had a small amount of blood coming out of it which made the fox grimace cause he didn't want to be a father anytime soon and he wished he had thought of keeping a condom in his wallet just in case "well great now we can't have sex!" Judy snapped angrily frustrated she wasn't going to get laid "I can just pull out before I cum and blow my load all over your amazing tits or there's another hole I could put my dick in" Nick suggested not wanting to disappoint his fiancee and he really wanted to have sex with the horny bunny again before they got married no matter where he stuck his cock.

It took Judy a few seconds to realize what her fiancee was talking about "your not violating my asshole you disgusting fuck!" the outraged bunny yelled using her powerful legs to push Nick off the couch causing him to hit the floor with a hard thud "oof it was only a suggestion carrots I would be fine if you just said no" Nick told his angry future wife sitting up and rubbed the back of his head but didn't try to get back onto the couch "you're suggestion was absolutely horrible and if you ever ask me if we can have anal sex again I'll have Mr. Big put you on ice" Hopps warned Nick knowing that even though her fiancee was once again on good terms with the crime boss the fox still feared the arctic shrew "just because your Fru Fru's daughter's godmother doesn't mean you can threaten me" Nick shot back a little annoyed Judy was using her position with the mob boss against him.

"Guess this is over" Nick frowned standing up and started to retrieve his underwear when he felt a paw pulling at his elbow which made him stop and look over at his future wife "it's over when I say it's over" Judy told her fiancee a rye smile on her muzzle "now get your ass on that couch before I make you" the gray female rabbit continued pulling harder on Nick's elbow and steered the male fox to the couch sitting him in the middle of it.

Nick sat with his legs wide open letting Judy have a good look at his cock and balls "you're very well endowed for a fox" Judy cooed wrapping her fingers around the small predator's harden shaft "yeah well compared to a male rabbit I'm hung like a elephant" Nick joked wagging his erection like a fishing lure in Judy's grip "that's not very fair specially since you're a bigger mammal then a rabbit" Hopps replied slowly rubbing her fiancee's dick feeling each vein as she jacked Nick off "true which means no male rabbit could ever satisfy you like I could" Wilde scoffed leaning back on the couch to enjoy his handjob.

"Given the fact we're about to get married no other male will ever get the chance " the future Mrs. Wilde mused before running her tongue upwards on Nick's shaft taking in the taste of her future husband "speaking of that maybe we should wait a little while that way I can talk to your dad and get his blessing to marry you and gage how he'll react to my request" Nick said not wanting to rush into this marriage without his future father in law's permission and to see Stu be happy for his daughter.

Judy paused at Nick's penis tip her mouth gently sucking on the fox's urethra "aren't you scared that my dad will skin you alive?" Hopps asked kissing the side of Nick's dick working down to his balls "he will if he finds out you're blowing me" the male fox half smiled knowing that if Stu found out his daughter was giving him a blowjob the middle aged farmer would murder both of them in a fit of rage "let's keep that fact between us till after we get married" Judy giggled massaging Nick's right testicle while she jacked the fox off with her other paw "even after we aaaahhh marry he meant not like oohh the fact a fox humping you" Nick tried to say but his words were cut off each time his fiancee massaged and licked his nut sack.

"It's to late to worry about that since you already took my virginity" Judy joked slipping two of her fingers inside her vagina and started masturbating while at the same time she swallowed down as much of Nick's dick as she could manage "I think….it's…..best….if your dad thinks….you're still a virgin…..cause if…...he finds out…...you aren't…..your become a widow before…...you become a….bride" Nick instructed his fiancee his sentence being cut off each time Judy went down on him.

Judy sucked Nick off squeezing the fox's cock to stop him from blowing his load when she tasted some of the small predator's seamen oozing out "ow not so hard carrots or your going to cut off the blood flow" Nick gasped feeling a mild pain in his member when his fiancee stopped him from coming "stop complaining your coming when I say so" Judy said licking up the little cum that had came out "how are you…..doing such…...a good…...fucking….job?" Nick asked in grunts surprised by the skill blowjob he was getting "what do you think I've been doing with all this time on my paws sitting around twitting my thumbs?" Judy smiled having spent her time off learning how to pleasure her lover like a pro "awesome" Nick cheered glad that his fiancee had learned how to give a great blowjob.

Judy's insides burned as she felt her next orgasm building up in her belly and she bucked her hips downwards so her fingers went father inside her vagina "oh….god…..oh…god" the horny rabbit moaned pumping her fingers as fast as she could manage soaking her carpet with her pussy juices "fuck carrots….I'm just about…there" Nick panted his balls starting hurt.

Unable to hold back anymore Nick released his load of white hot cum all over Judy's face drenching the rabbit in his sperm "holy shit you came so much" Judy said sexually licking Nick's cum off her lips and smiled "well with how you were sucking me off are you really surprised" Wilde stated lying his head on the back of the couch exhausted by how hard he came "since I did maybe you should return the fair" the female rabbit giggled standing up and sat down next to her fiancee who started fingering her.

Nick didn't mind fingering Judy in fact he rather enjoyed it listening to his fiancee moan in pleasure made him hard as a diamond and he loved hearing her scream as she climaxed "you want me to go faster or do you want to keep this pace?" the former con artist asked spreading his fiancee's pussy lips but never stopped his fingering "go….faster" Judy ordered using her own paw to play and pull on her rock hard clit "yes…..yes like….that" Hopps moaned letting Nick massage her boob till she finally orgasmed all over Nick's fingers and paw.

"So what else you want to do now that you've cum?" Nick smiled letting Judy lay her head on his upper arm "there's not much we can do specially while I'm in my heat cycle" Judy replied feeling just as upset as Nick cause she really loved it when the fox penetrated her vagina and fucked the crap out of her "I can just pull out before I nut" the male fox smiled but his fiancee told him she didn't want to risk it.

"Come on carrots do you really think it's possible for me to knock you up" the male red fox asked sarcastically unsure himself if he could actually get his fiancee pregnant "like I already told you I'm not sure but I don't want to risk it even after we marry aren't you worried that me getting pregnant could be dangerous to my life and the life of our child?" Judy stated concerned that her and Nick's baby would be to big for her to carry to term "I've thought about that and it scares the shit out of me" Nick frowned putting one paw on Judy's stomach but it didn't stop his paw from shaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Judy apologized kissing her fiancee and pushed her naked body against Nick's "it's okay carrots it's the price we have to pay for being together" Wilde replied lying his chin on top of his fiancee's head and stared out the window "it isn't fair we shouldn't have to risk our lives just so we can have a child" the future Mrs. Wilde snapped angry that unlike other couples her and her future child's lives had a higher risk of death "I know it is" Nick agreed wishing that Judy didn't have to put her life in danger just so they could have a child "if you don't want to have kids I totally understand why I wouldn't make you" the fox told his future wife willing to let his family name die with him if it meant Judy's life wouldn't be put in danger "no Nick I want to have a family with you even if it isn't safe" Hopps stated wanting to have as many hybrid children as she could.

The next morning

Nick woke up lying on the couch he had gotten a blowjob on unsure when he had fallen asleep or where his fiancee was "carrots?" the fox called before his ears picked up the sound of running water coming from the bathroom on the other side of the apartment "guess she decided to hop into the shower" Nick said laughing at the stupid pun he had just made before he got off the couch and strolled naked across the living room stopping at the bathroom door when he heard music playing and the sound of two voices singing one of them sounded like Dolly Parton singing nine to five and the other voice had to be Judy.

Tumble outta bed

And I stumble to the kitchen

Pour myself a cup of ambition

And yawn and stretch

And try to come to life

Jump in the shower

And the blood starts pumpin'

Out on the street

The traffic starts jumpin'

The folks like me on the job from 9 to 5

Being as careful as he possibly could Nick opened the bathroom door just enough that steam came out along with Judy's singing and to Nick's surprise it wasn't that bad in fact it was a lot better then Judy had implied When she had told him she had a terrible singing voice "well I'll be damned" Nick said listening to his fiancee singing.

Workin' 9 to 5,

What a way to make a livin'

Barely gettin' by

It's all takin' and no givin'

They just use your mind

And they never give you credit

It's enough to drive you crazy

If you let it

9 to 5, for service and devotion

You would think that I

Would deserve a fat promotion

Want to move ahead

But the boss won't seem to let me

I swear sometimes that man is out to get me

They let you dream

Just to watch 'em shatter

You're just a step

On the boss-man's ladder

But you got dreams

He'll never take away

You're in the same boat

With a lotta your friends

Waitin' for the day your ship'll come in

'N' the tide's gonna turn

And it's all gonna roll your way

With some practice Nick was pretty sure he could improve Judy's singing all he had to do now was let the female rabbit know he had heard her singing without embarrassing her.

Workin' 9 to 5

What a way to make a livin'

Barely gettin' by

It's all takin' and no givin'

They just use your mind

And you never get the credit

It's enough to drive you crazy

If you let it

9 to 5, yeah

They got you where they want you

There's a better life

And you think about it, don't you

It's a rich man's game

No matter what they call it

And you spend your life

Puttin' money in his wallet

Nick saw that the shower curtain was closed allowing the fox to sneak into the bathroom and shut off Judy's Bluetooth speaker "I wouldn't of pegged you as a Dolly Parton fan carrots" Nick said leaning on the sink and waited for Judy to open her curtain to see why her speaker shut off "Nick get out I'm taking a shower" Judy ordered using her shower curtain to cover herself from her fiancee's view "what's your point?" Nick smirked climbing into the bathtub with Judy who just started blushing.

"My point is you need to get out so I can shower and get ready for our wedding" Hopps growled trying to push Nick out of her tub but the fox refused to move"hey I need to shower too, why can't we shower together?" Nick said laughing at how hard his fiancee wanted him out of the shower "because if we shower together your get horny then you're want to have sex so get out" Judy replied continuing to try to push Nick out of her shower but he didn't move "no I won't you think to little of my good lady" the male red fox chuckled picking up the loofah and started cleaning himself.

Seeing that Nick wasn't going to get out of her shower Judy continued to wash herself making sure she had her back facing the fox she was marrying in a few hours "I can't help but say this carrots but you're even hotter wet then you are dry" Nick told his future wife staring at her naked body specially her perfectly round ass "just keep your paw to yourself and I won't have to break you're arm" Judy threatened turning to give her future husband a warning look "don't worry carrots I'll keep my paws off your amazing body" Nick grinned hitting Judy's ass hard enough that it filled the bathroom "oh your frisky bastard" the female rabbit couldn't help but giggle enjoying the slap on the bum.

Unable to help himself Nick stood behind Judy lining his erect cock up with his fiancee's lower lips and pushed his member inside "Nick!" Judy gasped in surprise and pleasure as she felt her vagina walls being pushed apart "what?, we're getting married so anyways so why can't we start our family?" the male fox grinned bucking his hips making a wet slapping noise.

Judy wanted to bitch Nick out but part of her had really wanted to have sex with small predator last night and another part of her really wanted a family with the smartass fox "fine…but…..don't take….to….long we don't want to…..keep your mom….waiting" Judy panted putting her paws on the wall to keep herself from slipping "don't worry carrots I'll be as quick as the Flash" Nick cooed into Judy's ears quickening his humping filling the bathroom with the noises of hot heavy sex.

For the next half an hour Nick pounded away at Judy's vagina only stopping when he pushed his knot inside of the rabbit and climaxed "wow…..that was…..even….better then last time" Judy said in heavy pants still leaning up against her shower wall "yeah….that…was fucking…amazing" Nick agreed breathing just as hard as his fiancee his paws still on her curvy hips "I…..almost…...forgot how…..tight…you're pussy was" the male fox continued playfully slapping Judy's ass waiting for his knot to deflate enough to pull out "is it just me…...or…...did your dick…..get bigger from last…..time?" Judy smiled shuttering at how much her fiancee's member filled up her birth canal..

"No I'm pretty sure it's the same size as it was last time" the male red fox smiled waiting a few seconds to catch his breath before he answered "bullshit your cock is way bigger then last time" Hopps laughed moving her hips causing Nick's penis to grind against her insides and made Nick's entire body shiver in pleasure "if you keep that up I'll never be able to pull out" Nick remarked worried that his knot wouldn't deflate in time for they're wedding.

Once Nick pulled out a thick stream of his seamen flowed out of Judy's vagina making a small pool that went into the shower drain "hey carrots if your in heat why aren't you super horny and trying to screw me as much as you can?" Nick asked as he and Judy finished cleaning themselves "first of all what you just said was Incredibly racist and second I'm taking medicine that helps me control my sexual urges and acts…..as…a…..birth…control" Judy replied before remembering that she had been on birth control the entire time and could of had sex the night before "man are you serious we could of banged last night?" Nick frowned even more disappointed he couldn't of gotten laid the night before.

"Sorry Nick the fact I'm on birth control slipped my mind" Hopps apologized promising she would make it up to the fox once they were married "and no that doesn't mean anal sex and don't you dare ask" the female rabbit told her fiancee unwilling to let Nick penetrate her butthole "I wasn't going too" Nick replied imagining what it would be like to stick his member into Judy's backdoor but he knew that was as far as it would go.

After the couple finished their shower they ate a light breakfast then Nick left so he could get changed into a nice suit and pick up his mother "you sure you want to go through with this Nicholas?" Jane asked her only child as she buckled herself in and Nick put his car into drive "yeah mom I'm sure I want to marry Judy, speaking of which why are you so okay with me marrying a rabbit?" the male red fox replied curious to know why his mother didn't have any issues with him marrying Judy "too be fair my own marriage wasn't very conventional what with me marrying a Jew even though my family was really against it" Jane commented telling her son that his grandparents had wanted her to marry a male who was a protestant like them.

"Kind of explains why grandpa and grandma never talked about dad" Nick remarked having always wondered why his grandparents never spoke about his father "don't get the wrong idea you're grandparents won't anti-semitic they just wanted me to marry someone from our church and could be used to further they're financial holdings" Jane explained not wanting her son to think his grandparents hated Jewish mammals "kind of shitty of grandpa and grandma to only think about themselves instead of thinking about what made you happy" Nick stated knowing that Judy's parents were doing the same thing as his grandparents "my parents grew up in a time when marriages were used to further a family's power or wealth not for love" Mrs. Wilde told her son glad that she hadn't listened to her parents and married Nick's father anyways.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask do you have a best man?, or are you going to ask that awful Finnick?" Jane inquired not hiding her dislike of the fennec fox "I don't know why you don't like Finnick he's the one who helped me after I left Mr. Big's mob" Nick frowned kind of getting why his mother didn't like Finnick cause he made Nick a con artist "he still made you a criminal!" Jane scowled unhappy with what her son had been doing for the last few years before he met Judy and joined the ZPD.

Nick was going to argue with his mother but he knew she was right Finnick had led him down a path that could of sent him to prison "okay yeah Finnick hasn't been the greatest guy but he's my best friend and if I don't invite him to my wedding it'll really hurt his feelings" Nick insisted wanting Finnick to come to his wedding even if Finnick wasn't his best man "then who's going to be your best man and remember it has to be someone who can keep Judy's and yours marriage secret" the middle aged female red fox said making Nick think who he could trust not to tell anyone he eloped with Judy and right away he knew.

Clawhauser: hey Nick what's up?

Nick: listen Clawhauser I need you to meet me at city hall in like an hour.

Clawhauser: why?, what's going on?

Nick: I can't say over the phone but it's really important you get here without anyone knowing where you went.

Clawhauser: you're not in any kind of trouble are you?

Nick: no I'm not in trouble I'll explain what's going on when you get here.

Clawhauser: alright I'll be there as soon as I can but I meant not be there in an hour.

Nick: that's fine I'll see you at city hall soon.

"Keeping things clandestine I see" Jane joked as Nick put his phone away "I have to mom I can't risk someone finding out me and Judy are eloping and telling the Hopps" Nick said now white knuckling the steering wheel worried someone meant tell Judy's parents what they were up too "are the Hippos really that against you to being together?" Jane asked wanting to know why Stu and Bonnie didn't want they're daughter to be with Nick.

"The Hopps aren't against us being a couple but they sure as hell be against Judy marrying a fox" Nick answered pretty sure Stu and Bonnie didn't want their daughter to have kids with a fox "I'll speak to them and try to convince them to give you and Judy they're blessing"Jane stated willing to go to Bunnyburrow just to talk with the Hopps "I don't think that'll be such a good idea mom I'm not sure even you can convince Stu and Bonnie that me marrying Judy is a good thing" Nick disagreed doubting that even his mother who was very level headed could convince the Hopps that he was the right male for they're daughter.

"Stop worrying Nicholas if anyone can convince the Hopps I can" Jane smiled pulling out her phone to check the train schedule and see how much a two way ticket cost "be my guess mom but don't be surprised when they slam the door in your face" Nick grimaced pretty sure that Stu and Bonnie wouldn't listen to his mother and tell her to leave "you need to have more faith in me Nick" Mrs. Wilde said believing that she would have no problem talking to the Hopps.

Meanwhile

Judy applied the last of her eye liner and made sure she looked absolutely perfect in the pure white sun dress she was wearing hoping Nick would think she was even more beautiful then he already did "please let this go perfectly " Judy preyed for what had to be the first time in years making the sign of the cross once her prayer was done "wow Judy you look gorgeous what's the occasion?" one of Judy's gay gazelle neighbors asked noticing how beautiful the female rabbit looked when he exited his apartment the same time Judy had "I'm going to city hall to marry my boyfriend" Judy replied blushing and giggling with glee at the fact she and Nick were going to be husband and wife soon.

"Paul get out here Judy's getting married to her fox boyfriend!" the first gazelle shouted to his boyfriend who came rushing out of they're apartment "what no way your messing with me right?, oh…my…..god you look amazing. Doesn't she look amazing Eric?" Paul remarked stunned by how beautiful Judy looked when he poked his head out of his and Eric's apartment and saw Judy in her white sun dress.

"Are you really marrying that fox you've been dating for the last couple months?" Paul asked leaving his apartment so he could get a better look at the bride to be "I am" Judy answered far to happy to care weather or not her parents approved of her up coming marriage "what the hell Eric Judy's getting married when are we going to get married too?, we've only been dating four years" Paul complained looking annoyed that his boyfriend hadn't proposed to him yet though they had been dating far longer then Judy and Nick "I told you we're get married once my dad dies" Eric replied sounding exhausted cause this clearly wasn't the first time Paul had brought up them getting married too.

"Why are you waiting till your dad dies before you marry Paul?" Judy asked Eric curious to know why the gazelle was waiting for his father's death before he and Paul could get married "cause my dad doesn't know I'm gay and I don't want to tell him cause he's super close minded" Eric answered not wanting to deal with his dad going on a anti gay rant like he did when Eric was growing up "bullshit you're just afraid of commitment!" Paul snapped sparking another loud argument between the gay couple.

Not having the time to listen to the two gazelles's fight Judy said goodbye getting a loud farewell from the gay couple before they went back to their argument "taxi!" Judy called out waving down the first cab that approached her "hello miss" the cabbie eagerly greeted the beautiful gray female rabbit that just got into his taxi stunned by how lovely she looked "hello can you please take me to city hall" Judy smiled pulling out a small mirror from her purse and used it to make sure her makeup hadn't gotten messed up in the last five minutes "sure thing ma'am" the taxi driver replied pulling his cab back into traffic.

As Judy was checking her makeup she couldn't help but notice that the cabbie would look into his rear view mirror every now and then to sneak a peak at her "so you work at city hall miss?" the cabbie asked sparking up a conversation with his fair "no I work for the ZPD" the female rabbit replied unable to prove she was a cop do to her leaving her badge and gun in her apartment cause the purse she had right now was to small to carry anything else but her wallet and makeup kit.

"Ah so are you part of the CSI or evidence handling or dispatch?" the taxi driver inquired thinking that this beautiful female rabbit did something other then work the streets of Zootopia "I'm handle evidence and transport them to court when they're needed" Hopps lied seeing no reason to tell the taxi driver that she was Lt. Judy Hopps the rabbit who stopped mayor Dawn Bellwether from taking over the whole city and driving all the predators savage "that must keep you busy specially with all the fighting going on between the seven sun syndicate and the mob" the cabbie stated clearly having watched the local news which reported about the on going skirmishes between the two criminal organizations "unfortunately your right I'm kept super busy most everyday and I have to work overtime all the time" Hopps commented not lying entirely because she was kept quite busy when she worked.

"Bitch at that over sized buffalo Bogo to give you a raise if he doesn't kick him in the nuts then quit that job" the cabbie suggested in a joking manner not actually meaning it "as much as I would love to do that I need my job so I can pay my rent and buy food so I don't starve" Judy laughed having wanted to hit the chief of the ZPD when he was being a asshole to Nick "I know how that's fills" the taxi driver remarked laughing at loudly.

The taxi dropped Judy off in front of city hall and she headed inside "hey Nick how do I look?" the gray female rabbit asked her future husband and mother in law who had been sitting on a bench waiting for her "you look gorgeous Judy" Jane told her future daughter in law walking over to the rabbit and pulled her into a hug when Nick just stood there to stunned to say anything "come over here Nick and tell Judy how beautiful she looks" the middle aged female red fox said to her son giggling at how dumbfounded Nick looked "wow…I mean….wow" Nick gasped slowly making his way over to Judy who kept laughing.

Nick pulled his fiancee into a loving hug giving Judy a long passionate kiss not caring what anyone around them thought about him or the female he chose to be his wife "you could of just said I looked amazing but this works just as good" Judy smiled putting her arms around Nick's mid section and put her head against the fox's chest "if I had it wouldn't of been close to the right words" Nick replied looking over his bride one more time.

The couple shared another kiss before going to get a valid wedding license and once they had that Nick and Judy went back to the main entrance of city hall to meet up with they're friends "I can't believe you guys are getting married" Clawhauser cheered once Nick filled the fat cheetah in as to why he had to come to city hall without telling anyone where he went "Nick you've done pretty crazy shit over the years I've known you but this one takes the god damn cake" Finnick laughed getting a scathing look from Jane who kept what she thought of the fennec fox to herself "why is this crazy they love each other it shouldn't matter if their different species" Clawhauser stated thinking Finnick had a problem with interspecies marriage "I don't got any problem with Nick marrying a bunny I just have a problem with the fact they only been dating a couple months" Finnick quickly replied not wanting any of the mammals around him to think he was racist.

"We've known each other for almost a year in which we've spent countless hours together " Judy told Finnick who now had a devilish grin on his muzzle "I bet you have" the fennec fox muttered chuckling at his comment "exactly how close are you two?" Jane asked in away that made it obvious what she was really asking "mom I'm not answering that!" Nick frowned blushing just as hard as Judy was "oh so that close" the middle aged female fox smirked having gotten the answer she thought she would get.

"Hahahahaha boy you screwed up big time" Finnick bursted out laughing only embarrassing the predator/prey couple more "uuuuuuuhhhhh" Clawhauser inhaled once he got what everyone else was talking about "don't say a thing Clawhauser" Nick ordered the fat cheetah just as he opened his mouth to say something "I wasn't going too" officer Clawhauser replied now whistling some random tone.

Suddenly Jane stepped in front of everyone else stopping them and gave Nick and Judy a very serious look "tell me the truth is Judy pregnant?" the middle aged female red fox asked leaving no doubt in the tone of her voice she would know if the couple was lying to her "no I'm not pregnant I've been taking birth control pills" Judy answered immediately wanting to be completely honest with her mother in law "part of me is happy to hear that but another part of me is disappointed I'm not getting any grandchildren anytime soon" Jane remarked smiling a little before she and everyone else continued on to city hall's chapel.

"Don't worry mom as soon as we're married Judy will get off the pill and I'll knock her up" Nick told his mother who looked somewhat appreciative but the same couldn't be said for Judy "I'm not going to be you're breeding sow just because we're married" the bunny snapped not wanting to live the same kind of life the female rabbits in her family did "hehehehe it was just a joke carrots there's no reason to get so angry" Nick laughed putting one arm around Judy who still didn't like the joke.

"Come on carrots you shouldn't be frowning it's our wedding day you should be happy" Nick said when he saw that Judy was still frowning even after a couple minutes had passed "I am happy but I still wish my parents could be here I really wanted my dad to give me away at my wedding" Judy stated saddened her parents won't here with her "maybe once they get over they're anger that you married a fox we can have a real wedding with all our friends and family" Nick replied wanting to have wedding Judy always wanted "that could be years from now or never at all" Hopps grimaced unsure if her parents would ever forgive her for marrying Nick behind their backs.

"It may not be I'm going to go to Bunnyburrow and speak to your parents" Jane informed her soon to be daughter in law who didn't look so sure that was such a good idea "why do you look so worried" officer Wilde asked his beautiful future wife a little less concern then Judy was cause he trust his mother to convince the Hopps family to not try to breakup the newlyweds or murder Nick.

"Cause my family hates foxes and if they find out that fox is sleeping with me their gonna hunt him down and blow his head off with a twelve gage" Hopps remarked afraid her family would murder her predator husband "come on carrots you said it yourself you're dad isn't dumb enough to hunt me down to kill me cause I'm a cop" Nick reminded his fiancee holding the rabbit close to him "yeah your dad must know if he kills a police officer he'll get the death penalty" Clawhauser put in sure that Stu Hopps wouldn't be so stupid to kill Nick cause it would mean death for himself.

"My dad may not be dumb enough to try and murder you but one of my brothers, uncles or cousins meant snap and try to come after Nick" Judy commented speaking to her fiancee first before she spoke to the rest of her friends and future extended family "even if they did there's no way they could find Nick Zootopia is to huge with a bunch of different places for Nick to hide, not just that but Nick has the protection of both the ZPD and Mr. Big so anyone who comes after my boy has a lot of badass dudes to get through first" Finnick pointed out sure that no one in the Hopps family could get his best friend without getting they're ass kicked or killed.

"Why are you getting protection from that awful Mr. Big?" Jane asked having thought her son had left the mobster's organization "cause Judy is Mr. Big's granddaughter's godmother and cause I'm Judy's future husband I get that protection too" Nick answered his mother's question leaving out the fact Mr. Big had almost killed him before he was saved once again by Judy.

Judy, Nick, Jane, Clawhauser and Finnick entered the city hall's only chapel before realizing Nick and Judy hadn't decided what kind of wedding they wanted to have "I think we should have a religious neutral wedding since we can have a catholic one cause I'm a protestant/Jew and I don't think the church would marry us" Nick suggested as he and his fiancee looked over the different kind of weddings they could choose "well that and we would have to have a catholic priest come to city hall which could take hours" Judy said walking over to a case that held some wedding rings in it and started looking the rings over.

"Oh man I had no idea rings cost so much" Nick frowned joining his fiancee at the display case and saw that the cheapest rings cost over two hundred and sixty dollars while the most expensive were nearly a grand and a half "don't worry about it kid I got this you can consider this my wedding present" Finnick told Nick and Judy both of whom looked very surprised by his generosity "what?, I can do nice things every once in a while who do you think told Judy where you were when she came back to Zootopia" the male fennec fox smirked receiving a hug from Judy "I always wondered how Judy find me when I decided to hide into the middle of nowhere" Nick scoffed glad that Finnick had ratted him out "I've told you like a hundred time that Finnick told me where you were" Judy told her future husband who admitted he had forgotten "don't be so hard on Nick he's had a lot of things on his mind lately" Jane commented reminding her so to be daughter in law that over the last couple months Nick had been worried about her and her health.

Nick and Judy pick two simple black rings that were sized for them by the jeweler and once that was done the couple and the rest of they're group went to a judge who could marry them "ah you must be the couple that wants to get married " the judge a elderly male lion who's mane was as white as snow stated adjusting the half moon glasses that sat between where his muzzle and face met so he could see better before he started.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today,

surrounded by the beauty of creation and nurtured by the sights and sounds of nature to

celebrate the wedding of Nick and Judy. You have come here from nearby and from far away

to share in this commitment now they make to one another, to offer your love and support to

their union, and to allow Nick and Judy to start their married life together surrounded by the

people dearest and most important to them" the judge said as the predator/prey couple stared into one another eyes.

"Nick and Judy thank you for your presence here today. They ask for your blessing,

encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married. They also remember

other loved ones who cannot be here to share this moment with them today. Those people

too, they hold dear in their hearts" the old lion went on giving the couple a warm grandfatherly smile.

"Nick and Judy , marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust

that love, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend

the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires,

longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all

uncertainties of life. A strong marriage also nurtures each of you as separate individuals and

allows you to maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years

ahead. It is a safe haven for each of you to become your best self while together you become

better than ever could be alone" the judge continued taking a long breath after his very long speech.

"You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship

and blessing of a deep trust. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities and love. To

make this relationship work, therefore, takes more than love. It takes trust, to know in your

hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one

another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward

together without knowing what the future holds for you both. Bride and Groom sit or stand as they wish" the lion judge went on impressing everyone at the fact he had the whole ceremony memorized.

The judge asked the predator/prey couple to take each other's paws before he continued on with the ceremony "Nick please repeat after me, Judy, I take you as you are/ loving who you are now and who you are yet to become/ I promise from this day forward/ To be grateful for our love and our life/ To be generous with my time, my energy and my affection/ To be patient with you and with myself/ To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter/ To encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so/ To love you completely/ These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family" the old lion said having Nick repeat every word perfectly then the judge asked Judy to say the same thing which she did excitedly.

Nick and Judy exchanged rings while Jane started crying for joy and Clawhauser hopped up and down biting his lips to keep himself from yelling happily "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, do you take Judith Laverne Hopps as your lawfully wedded wife?" the elderly male lion asked Nick who answered yes without a ounce of hesitation "Judith Laverne Hopps, do you take Nicholas Piberius Wilde as your lawfully wedded husband?" the judge now asked Judy not having to guess that the female rabbit would say anything other then yes.

"Then with the power invested in me by the state of California and the city of Zootopia I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the lion smiled watching as Nick and Judy shared the kiss that meant they were now married "oh congratulations you two" Jane cheered hugging the newlyweds after they had signed their wedding license and made they're marriage officially legal "everyone at the station are going to be so happy for you guys when they find out y'all got married" Clawhauser said giving Nick and Judy a even bigger hug then Jane lifting the two off the floor "aren't you going to say anything Finnick?" Judy asked wondering why the fennec fox was so quiet "I'm not really the sentimental type Judy, I am happy for you and Nick but you gotta be careful it's a dangerous world out there" Finnick replied before telling the newlyweds he had to go cause he had a very important meeting to get too but he wished the newlyweds the best of luck.

After Finnick left Judy turned to the elderly judge giving him a appreciative hug "thank you for marrying us I can't tell you how much this means to me and my husband" the new Mrs. Wilde said smiling from ear to ear at the fact she could call Nick her husband now "don't worry about it my dear it's just part of the job now if you don't mind this old lion gotta go to court I have trial to go too" the old lion replied grabbing his walking cane that he had leaning up against the wall behind him and started walking out of the small office the judge used between all his trials.

"So you don't care that a fox and rabbit are married?" Nick asked the judge who stopped midway opening his office door "I maybe a judge but I can't and shouldn't judge the way you and you're wife choose to live your lives" the elderly male lion answered turning to face Nick while using his cane as a support reminding Nick of Jedi grandmaster Yoda giving his sage advice to those who needed it "besides why would a happy young couple like you two give a crap what some old fart like me thought" the old lion chuckled rubbing the bottom of his chin and smiled.

Nick and Judy thanked the judge again before they all left and went they're separate ways "I gotta get going I told Bogo my son's school called me saying he got into a fight and they needed to speak to me about Eddie's behavior" Clawhauser told the newlyweds who looked surprised that the fat cheetah wasn't only married but had a kid "wait time out you have a child ?" Nick scoffed feeling bad that he had thought no female could find Clawhauser sexually attractive "I don't just have a kid I have three of them" the cheetah cop shot back pulling out his wallet and opened it showing the newlyweds his happy family "god damn Clawhauser how the hell did you get a babe like that?" Wilde laughed amazed at how hot Benjamin's wife was.

"I'll have you know Mary Anna thinks I'm hilarious and I can make her laugh no matter what mood she's in" Clawhauser told his fellow officer who got elbowed in the side for his rude comment "I'm sorry Clawhauser my husband can be a bit thoughtless sometimes" Judy apologized on her spouse's behalf telling the cheetah he had a wonderful family.

Clawhauser went back to the police station leaving the new Mr. and Mrs. Wilde alone with Jane who was so happy for the couple that she took them to a very nice restaurant to celebrate "Jane this is to much" the new Mrs. Wilde told her new mother in law as they were being sat at they're table "don't be silly Judy we're celebrating" Jane smiled doing her best not to cry for joy while they were in public "now when are you two gonna give me some grandchildren I'm not getting any younger and I'd like some before I die" the female red fox told the newlyweds giggling at how easily irritated Nick got when she mentioned children.

"I don't want to get pregnant yet I want to further my career a little more before we have some children" Judy informed her mother in law hoping she'd understand "Nick's mentioned that to me and I get why you've decided to wait on starting a family but could you at least try" Jane replied giving Judy a pleading look "mom your not that old you can wait a couple years" Nick told his mom who just smiled at her son and new daughter in law wanting them to have a long and wonderful marriage with lots of children.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

A night out

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter four: all together

When Judy returned to work the first thing she did was tell chief Bogo that she and Nick were now married which came as a huge surprise to the cape buffalo who hadn't expected the loving young couple to actually tie the knot "do you have any idea the kind of trouble you two are gonna cause this department when the news that you two got married gets out?" Bogo commented knowing that there were some mammals in Zootopia who would be furious that a fox and rabbit got married "should it really matter what a bunch of ignorant assholes think?" Nick replied putting one arm around his wife who was sitting in the same chair as him "it should given the fact those ignorant assholes pay yours and Judy's paychecks and outnumber you guys a hundred thousand to one" the cape buffalo shot back not angrily but a bit annoyed with the tone in Nick's voice.

"Sir Nick doesn't mean any disrespect he's just doesn't think anyone will really care if a single fox and rabbit decide to spend the rest of their lives together" Mrs. Wilde told the chief of the ZPD having to be the level headed and more rational one in her and Nick's very young marriage "unfortunately Hopps sorry I mean Lt. Wilde that isn't the case you know there are anti predator/prey couple groups out there who will do whatever it takes to destroy you two" Bogo argued wanting to remind the newlyweds that there were mammals out there who would kill the Wildes.

"I understand that sir and I assure you we're do all we can to stay off the anti predator/prey couple group's radar" Judy remarked not sure herself if the anti predator/prey couple groups would be dumb enough to go after a couple police officers "I hope you do now get to the bullpen roll call is in ten minutes" chief Bogo half smiled congratulating the newlyweds on getting married since he hadn't done that earlier "are you going to tell the others about us?" Nick inquired wanting to know if Bogo was going to tell their coworkers he and Judy were married "they're going to find out anyways specially now that Judy's surname isn't Hopps anymore" the cape buffalo smirked telling the gray female rabbit that she would have to go up to mammal resources to get a new name tag.

"That and they're notice the wedding rings on our fingers" Nick chuckled wanting to joke about putting a baby in his wife as well but he restrained himself from doing so cause he knew if he did Judy would murder him right in front of Bogo "well that and Clawhauser meant tell everybody since I told him right after we got married" Judy commented letting Bogo know that the fat cheetah knew about her and Nick's secret wedding but she didn't tell the Cape buffalo the whole truth.

Nick didn't need any kind of cue "why the hell did you tell Clawhauser we got married Judy!" the male fox snapped putting on a very convincing show "I had to tell somebody since I can't tell my parents cause if I did my dad will come after you with one of his shotguns" Judy replied smiling to herself at how easily Nick picked up on her cues "ah you're old man doesn't have the balls to come after me" Nick scoffed putting on in his opinion a Oscar winning performance "you better watch you say about my father or I swear to god I'll make you sorry" the gray female rabbit growled poking her husband in his chest angrily.

"What you gonna do cut me off from sex?, cause that threat won't work on me" officer Wilde replied raising his voice a little sounding like he was getting angry with his wife "don't yell at me Nick!" Judy shouted at her husband loud enough that it made Nick jump in his seat a bit "shut up the both of you I don't want to hear you two screaming at one another anywhere in my god damn station and I don't want this marriage to get in the way of your work" Bogo ordered the newlyweds hitting his desk hard enough to make a loud banging noise.

"Sorry sir" the Wildes apologized together doing all they could not to crack a smile "listen I understand you two are trying to get use to this huge change in your lives but yelling at the top of your lungs won't do it any good trust me I would know I use to be married too" Bogo told the newlyweds straightening in his chair and seemed to be thinking of someone no longer in his life "sorry sir I had no idea" Judy frowned surprised to find out that the cape buffalo had once had a wife "of course you wouldn't know I never told anyone the only ones here who knew about my marriage is McHorn and Wolfard and that's only because they've been here since I was the deputy chief fifteen years earlier" Bogo stated saying any other cop that had knew about his marriage were retired or dead.

"Judy you have to tell your parents the truth cause if they find out before you tell them it's gonna make a huge mess you may not be able to clean up" the chief of the ZPD instructed Judy seeing no reason other then she was afraid of what her family would say "yes sir" Judy obeyed thinking of telling Bogo that her mother in law was going to Bunnyburrow to talk with her parents but decided that there wasn't any point in doing that so she remained silent "I can understand why your scared Judy but you don't have to be you have Nick, the entire ZPD and me watching your back" the cape buffalo told the young rabbit showing his rarely seen kinder side.

Nick sat up in surprise of the chief's kindness towards his wife "run carrots he's been replaced by one of those pod aliens!" the male fox shouted suddenly pointing at the cape buffalo as if he was about to scream in terror "Nick stop embarrassing me in front of the chief!" Judy ordered her husband shoving him off the chair causing Nick to hit the floor in a heap.

"Ten thirteen officer down suspect is a gray female rabbit with violet eyes, black tipped ears, is wearing a ZPD uniform and has the most amazing ass I've ever seen" Nick groaned in pain still lying on the floor in a heap "can I kill him sir?" Judy asked scathingly glowering at the predator she had married "not while you're in the office maybe while your out on patrol and try to make it look like an accident I have enough paperwork as it is" Bogo joked knowing Judy wouldn't murder her husband just for his very stupid comment "suspect was last seen conspiring with a male cape buffalo that has a permanent scowl on his face" Nick continued on his fake radio distress call not moving from where he fell "are you done we have work to do" Lt. Wilde asked her husband hopping off the chair and stood next to Nick her paws on her hips.

"You gonna apologize for pushing me off the chair?" the former con artist replied lifting his head and held it up with one paw now lying in a sexy pose as if he was the marvel character Deadpool not caring what Bogo thought "get off the floor before I decide to kick you where you lay" Mrs. Wilde threatened her husband who just gave her his trademark lopsided smile "you're gonna assault me right in front of Bogo?" Nick smiled blowing his wife a kiss "Wilde get your ass off my floor before I let you're wife beat the shit out of you!" chief Bogo barked down at the small predator in front of his desk "jeez you two aren't any fun" Nick sighed seeing that neither his wife or chief Bogo found his joke that funny so he stood up and straighten his uniform by tucking his shirt back into his pants "shut it and get out of my office!" the large prey mammal shouted pointing to his office door with a angry trembling hoof.

The Wildes exited chief Bogo's office in time to run into officer Fangmeyer "good to see you back Hopps hasn't really been the same around here without you" the male tiger greeted the gray female rabbit not seeming to care that Judy was holding her partner's paw "thanks Fangmeyer" Judy smiled before the large predator noticed the wedding rings on the couple's paws "what the hell did you two get fucking married and why wasn't I invited?" Fangmeyer asked a little shocked that the predator/prey couple actually got married.

"No one besides my mom, my buddy Finnick and Clawhauser knows we tied the knot cause we eloped at city hall a few days ago" Nick informed his fellow predator who just started laughing "hahahahaha you got some major balls Nick specially with your wife's redneck daddy hating foxes like he does sorry Judy no offense" Fangmeyer boasted apologizing to Judy cause he wasn't sure what kind of relationship she had with her father now that she married Nick behind his back "he also has a fuck ton of guns and a fuck ton of sons so I'm pretty fucked if Stu decides to come after me" Nick joked making sure he was well out of Judy's reach before he made his crack at his in laws.

"He's being over dramatic my family isn't stupid enough to come after Nick and he knows it" Judy told Fangmeyer giving her husband a small smile "your just saying that cause you're hoping your right about you're family" Nick disagreed as he, Judy and Fangmeyer made their way to the bullpen "there's nothing wrong with hoping for the best you should try it some time" Mrs. Wilde remarked wishing her husband wasn't so pessimistic "I tried that once remember and it just got me into trouble" the male red fox replied reminding Judy of what he had told her about how some of the Junior rangers scouts had muzzled him just because he was a predator "that was along time ago things are different now" argued Judy knowing that statement wasn't as true as she wanted it to be "what are you guys talking about exactly?" Fangmeyer inquired guessing whatever the predator/prey couple was arguing about had something to do with Nick's past.

"Something that happened to Nick over twenty years ago" Judy answered putting Infosys on the amount of years that had passed since Nick had been tormented by the Junior rangers scouts "yeah well that incident scarred me bad enough that I could no longer trust anyone till I met you" Nick told his new wife who couldn't help but feel touched by the fact she had been the one who got Nick to trust mammals again.

"And what if we have a son?, you really think the Junior ranger scouts will let him join or do what they did to me and muzzle him" Nick went on unwilling to let what happened to him happen to any of his future children "if they fucking try that shit on my babies I'll go to each of they're houses and burn the houses down to the ground with all of them locked inside" Judy stated in a way that made Nick and Fangmeyer believe she'd actually go through with her threat "Whoa calm down I'd be just as piss as you would be but I don't think committing arson is the answer we should use" Nick chuckled surprised by what his wife would do if anyone messed with they're children.

"Wait can you two even have kids together?" Fangmeyer asked trying to imagine what a fox/rabbit hybrid would look like "I think we can but Judy's on birth control and won't get off it till her career gets back on track" Nick said taking the paw that had been holding his wife's paw and placed it on Judy's perfectly round ass knowing it would irritate the rabbit.

Judy's cheeks reddened cause she knew several of they're coworkers were staring at them "you know you love me" Nick grinned squeezing his wife's ass as he spoke "do I know that?, yes yes I do" Judy replied kissing Nick in front of everyone not caring what any of they're coworkers thought "if you two are gonna do what I think your gonna do I recommend you find a supply closet that's somewhere with no one around" Fangmeyer suggested noticing the lustful look in Judy's violet eyes "as much as I would love to do my wife somewhere in the station we can't miss roll call cause if we did Bogo would send someone to look for us and they meant find me balls deep in Judy and no one wants to see that" Nick laughed taking his paw off Judy's butt so he could take her paw again.

As the newlyweds entered the bullpen Judy was welcome back by her fellow officers all of whom were just as surprised as Bogo and Fangmeyer to hear that Nick and Judy were now married "so do you guys live together?" officer Francine Pennington asked towering over the couple thanks to her massive size wanting to know if the two shared an apartment "no but now that you mention it we should find a place shouldn't we" Judy replied giving her husband a sideways glance.

"I'm not that surprised specially with how much you two love one another marriage was inevitable, so what's next for you two" McHorn stated sitting next to the newlyweds with a big smile "I'm not sure I want to get my career going again before we do anything else" Judy commented unsure what the next step was besides moving in with Nick and having a family with the fox "what you should do is get some life Insurance for your husband before you're old man kills him" someone called out in a joking manner getting a few laughs "if any of you start making jokes about Nick being murdered I'll put you on suspension and your have a few sessions with mammal resource" Bogo bit out as he entered the bullpen in time to hear the joke and kill the laughter.

Since it was Judy's first day back she didn't go back on patrol instead she stayed in the office "you doing okay carrots?" Nick asked Judy coming back from the vending machine with a couple drinks finding his new wife typing away on her computer "yeah I'm good just wishing I could do more" Mrs. Wilde sighed having known she would be stuck in the office till Bogo said she could go back on patrol but at least she had Nick to keep her company.

"Don't worry carrots you're just have to wait a little longer then you can get back out there and bust some bad guys" the male red fox ensured his wife handing her one of the soda cans before going back to his own desk "I know but I'm tired of waiting" Mrs. Wilde frowned popping open the soda can and took a drink from it "I love you Judy" Nick cooed wanting to make Judy feel better and it helped "I love you too Nick" Mrs. Wilde smiled not sure how she would of gotten through the whole getting shot incident without Nick by her side.

By the time lunch came around Judy's mood had picked up a bit thanks to her husband being so supportive, loving and going out of his way to cheer her up "I was thinking if we do have kids will they be herbivores or carnivores or both?" Nick remarked as he and his wife were walking down the street toward the deli every cop in the central police station ate at "um that's a good question I'm not sure I would hope they would be herbivores but it's likely they're be both" the gray female rabbit replied now wondering herself what kind of eating habits her future children would have "specially since their parents are a herbivore and a carnivore" Judy went on not caring cause she would love her children no matter what they ate.

"All I know is they better be smart like you and handsome like me" the small predator chuckled wondering if they're children would look more like a fox, a rabbit or a combination of both "it shouldn't matter we're gonna love them anyways" Judy giggled pulling out her cellphone and looked up one of those baby apps that took features from both parents and put them together "I know that carrots I just want our kids to have the best of both of us" Nick stated noticing the app his wife was looking at.

"Seriously carrots you know those apps are total bull crap right?" the small predator scoffed telling his wife that the app was a waste of time and money "I know but it'll give me some idea of what our children will look like" Judy admitted not stopping with messing with the baby app "yeah well hopefully you didn't spend any money on that, by the way what would our kids be called would they be called funnies or boxes?" Nick said before asking his wife what exactly their hybrid children would by named..

Judy's ears straightened and she cocked her head to one side "I guess they could be called either one since they're a combination of both our species" Judy said telling her husband she preferred boxes cause it sounded funny to her "your just saying that cause bunny comes first" Nick smirked holding the deli door for Judy who thanked him with a kiss on the lips.

As the newlyweds walked to the front counter they heard a few officers making bets on how long till Judy got pregnant some saying a couple weeks from now to four or five months "mind not betting on when I'm gonna get my wife pregnant you dicks" Nick told all the other cops who had been betting "why don't you make a bet to or are you to scared to become a dad?" one of the cops in the deli laughed followed by several officers egging Nick to join the betting pool "wouldn't be very fair if I did specially since I know things you guys don't" the only fox police officer shot back knowing that his wife was on birth control and he'd know when Judy wasn't going to be on it cause she would tell him "he's got a good point for all we know Judy already got a few buns cooking in her oven" some other cop commented not liking the chance he could lose the bet "if you're afraid Kevins you can always back out like a bitch" McHorn called out from a table near the front desk.

"God I swear males are so stupid sometimes" Lt. Wilde said rolling her violet eyes as her male coworkers joked and argued with one another "come on there's nothing wrong with a little joking around" Nick disagreed knowing that the joking and teasing helped relief the stress of the job "still betting on when your knocking me up isn't very funny" Judy told her predator husband who gave her his trademark lopsided smile.

The predator/prey couple ordered some food and sat down at a table on the far side of the restaurant so no one who wasn't a police officer could see the couple being a loving pair of happy newlyweds "you want some of my fries carrots?" Nick asked his wife after Judy had eaten all of her own fries and almost all her black bean burger "no I'm good thanks aren't you hungry?" the new Mrs. Wilde replied appreciating how much her husband wanted to make sure she ate enough "I am I just wanted to make sure you've had enough to eat" the male red fox said picking up one of his chicken strips and dipped it in the barbecue sauce that came with his food then ate it.

"I'm alright, by the way has your mom left for Bunnyburrow yet?" Mrs. Wilde inquired as she picked up her black bean burger and took a bite out of it "no she's gonna go pretty soon though she had some stuff she has to do at her job" Nick said finishing his chicken strip then he picked up another one and started eating it "what does your mom do?" Judy asked having forgotten to ask Jane after her and Nick's wedding "she works at some concept company as one of they're supervisors" Nick told his wife who finished eating her food "how long as she been doing that?" the gray female rabbit inquired wanting to know more about her mother in law "she's been doing that job for the last seven or eight years" Nick replied proud of his mother for finding such a great job.

Just then Judy realized she didn't know anything about her husband's family so Nick told her his dad's side of the family was from soviet Russia but he explained that he didn't know any Russian cause his grandparents hadn't come around a lot do to them disproving of him marrying a non Russian Jewish female "sorry to hear that I guess I should get use to the same treatment from my parents" Judy apologized figuring her own mom and dad would disprove of her marrying a fox and would barely come to Zootopia to see any of their hybrid grandchildren "when did you get so pessimistic?" Nick scoffed telling his wife not to worry about her parents they would come around sooner or later.

"When did you become an optimist?" Judy shot back glad at least one of them was hopeful her parents would one day come to terms with the fact they're daughter decided to marry a fox "one of us has to be carrots" Nick smirked reassuring Judy that everything was going to work out "try not to get ahead of yourself we don't know how my parents will react to your mom telling them we're married" Mrs. Wilde remarked but Nick told her that maybe he should tell his in laws alone instead of his mother cause it would be less cowardice "hahahahaha hahahahaha why do you suddenly have a death wish?" Judy laughed asking her husband why he thought it was a good idea for him to go alone to Bunnyburrow to tell her parents they were married.

"Cause if I don't do it your parents will never respect me as your husband" Nick answered wanting the Hopps to except him as part of the family "and I already told my mom I was going" the male red fox continued his ears flattening at the fact he had just admitted to his wife he had lied to her "oh really and she's okay with her only child going to a dangerous place all by yourself?" the new Mrs. Wilde chirped giggling cause Nick went to dangerous places everyday as part of his job although Bunnyburrow wouldn't be the same as his job.

"It'll be no different from any other day of my life and besides if you stay here and I don't come back you and the entire ZPD can come look for me" Nick stated sure if he went missing Bogo was going to send a shitload of cops to look for him and bring in those who had kidnapped or murdered him "so I have to stay behind as insurance" Judy smiled willing to do as her husband asked but she rather be by Nick's side even if that meant they may not come back "hey there's nothing wrong with having a little insurance hon specially if I go to Bunnyburrow alone" officer Wilde said sure that Stu and his sons wouldn't dare lay a paw on him with Judy waiting to hear from him.

"I'd like to be able to back you up in case shit hits the fan" Judy replied putting a paw on top of her husband's paw and smiled at him "I rather you be able to call in the calvary to save my ass" Nick told his wife lifting her paw and kissed the top of it "that's the point of me being you're partner and wife" the gray female rabbit cooed staring into her husband's green eyes as he stared "well that and you can use me to give you kids" the former con artist playfully joked knowing that wasn't why Judy married him.

Once the Wildes were done with their lunch they headed back to the station talking about how Nick was going to tell Stu and Bonnie that he was now married to they're daughter "it can't be that hard all I have to do is say a few days ago Judy and me got married if you don't like it well to bad cause I love her and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with her" Nick stated swallowing the knot in his throat clearly scared of how his in laws would react to his news "it's easy to say that now but let's see you say that to my parents when the time comes" Judy smiled hoping her husband didn't choke when he told Stu and Bonnie he was married to they're child.

"Jeez carrots thanks for the vote of confidence" the male fox chuckled adjusting his tie with a sarcastic smile on his muzzle "don't be an ass Nick you know I believe in you" Judy cooed planting a quick kiss on her husband's cheek while blushing at the same time "I know you do carrots I appreciate that a lot more then you know" Nick replied suddenly scooping his prey wife up in his arms and started carrying her against the rabbit's giggling protests "hehehehe hehehehe Nick you need to put me down your making a scene" Judy laughed not trying to free herself even though she was protesting for her husband to let her go "can't a guy carry his new wife if he feels like it?" Nick asked jokingly his trademark lopsided smile on his muzzle "sly fox" Mrs. Wilde giggled putting her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him on the lips "dumb bunny" officer Wilde chuckled returning the kiss but kept his eyes open so he didn't run into anyone or anything.

Officer Benjamin Clawhauser was showing a cuffed suspect and the officers who were escorting him Gazelle's newest music video the pop singer had released earlier that month "can you believe she could make a better song then Try everything is there anything Gazelle can't do?" the over weighted cheetah cheered as he made his fellow police officers and they're suspect watch Gazelle's newest music video for the second time.

"Can you please just put me in lockup I don't know how much more of this I can take?" the suspect a brown and white timber wolf whined saying that making him watch the Gazelle video was bordering on torture "I don't know this seems like a good punishment for making us run after you" one of the cops remarked a evil smile on his muzzle "fuck you it was only a couple blocks" the timber wolf shouted trying to break free only to get slammed to the ground "stop resisting or I'm gonna taser you" the second arresting officer yelled helping his partner restrain they're unruly suspect "kiss my ass you fucking pig" the suspect screamed trying to fight back getting hit with a taser and fifty thousand bolts of electricity.

As the timber wolf was crying out in pain Nick entered the police station with Judy in his arms "you two sure seem happy?" Clawhauser stated as the newlyweds walk towards him happily talking and laughing with one another "did you get a little something something?" the fat cheetah joked lifting his eye brows in a dirty suggestion "that's none of your business Clawhauser" Nick scoffed putting Judy back on her own feet cause he knew if Bogo saw him carrying his wife around he'd get after them.

"Hold up those two are banging?" the timber wolf asked looking up from where he was lying "shut your mouth before I muzzle you" one of the officers who arrested the timber wolf ordered the large predator picking up the wolf and forced him towards where the holding cells were located "so why are you two in such a good mood" Clawhauser asked the newlyweds putting his phone away cause he knew Judy had already seen Gazelle's newest music video "cause we just got married and we have our entire lives together" Judy smiled hugging her husband's arm as if she was some kind of trophy wife of a rich entrepreneur.

"That and I've decided to go to Bunnyburrow by myself to tell Judy's parents that we eloped and she's been laughing the whole time" Nick informed his fellow predator who fell over laughing so hard it made some mammals come over to see what was going on "hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha god damn Nick that's a funny ass joke" Clawhauser bellowed holding his sides cause he had been laughing so damn hard "it's not a joke Ben I'm really going to Bunnyburrow I have a couple days off in a little while" Nick told Clawhauser making sure he sounded as serious as he possibly could.

Clawhauser finally stopped laughing when he realized that Nick actually was planning to go to Bunnyburrow without his wife "has being married made you suddenly suicidal?" the overweight cheetah asked pretty sure as soon as Nick told Judy's parents he was married to they're daughter they would murder the small predator "why the hell does everyone think I have a death wish just because I want to go and tell Judy's mom and dad I'm their son in law?" Nick inquired confused as to why mammals thought he was crazy cause he wanted to go see Stu and Bonnie without his wife to protect him "cause your heading to a town where I'm guessing predator/prey couples aren't really welcomed" Clawhauser remarked knowing Judy came from a town where they didn't like change or things that were different from them.

"He has a good point Nick maybe it be a good idea if you had some kind of escape plan in place just in case things don't go the way you hope" Judy said suggesting to her husband that whoever gave him a ride to her parent's house wait outside so he could make a fast getaway if it was needed "like who?, cause you're have to tell that mammal we're married" Nick replied not sure if there was anyone in Bunnyburrow they could trust not to tell the Hopps about them.

Judy bit down on her bottom lip and quickly tapped her foot as she consider telling her husband the mammal she had in mind "Well there's Gideon Grey…..I know you don't like the idea but Gideon has changed a lot in the last sixteen years and he's dating a black sheep name Sharla Woolston so Gideon knows what we're going through" Mrs. Wilde suggested letting her husband know that the former bully was also dating a prey mammal hoping it would help him go along with the idea "he still gave you those three scars on your cheek and beat you up" Nick frowned wanting to punch the other male fox in the face for what Gideon had done to his wife.

"Nick we were like seven Gideon didn't know better" Judy argued having gotten over what Gideon had done years ago "I still want to kick that prick in the dick but if he can help me make a getaway from your mom and dad's then fine go ahead call him" Nick commented wishing he was as forgiving as his wife was "Nick you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid like try to get revenge for what Gideon did back when we were kids" Judy told her predator husband who promised he wouldn't seek retribution against her former bully before she called him.

Female sheep: hello Gideon Grey's real good baked stuff this is Sharla how can I help you?

Judy: hey Sharla it's Judy how have you been?

Sharla: holy cow it's been like forever since I heard from you, how's your job in Zootopia?

Judy: it's been slow I just got off medical leave and my boss has me staying at the station till he's sure I'm fully healed.

Sharla: why were you on medical leave did something happen to you?

Judy: a suspect opened fired on me and my partner when we tried to enter his apartment to arrest him luckily my vest slowed the bullet down enough that it didn't do that much damage and I was only on medical leave a short while.

Sharla: thank god you won't killed hopefully the asshole who shot you spends the rest of his life in a cell, anyways what made you call did you want to order a cake or pastry?

Judy: I actually need to talk to Gideon I have a huge favor I need to ask him.

Sharla: oh and what kind of favor do you need to ask?

Mrs. Wilde smiled cause she knew that even if she asked Gideon to not tell anyone the male red fox would tell his girlfriend what she had told Gideon which was fine with Judy she understood why her former bully felt like he shouldn't hide anything from Sharla which was the same thing she would do with Nick.

Judy: you can't freak out but you know my partner Nick Wilde well me and him got married a few days ago and Nick's going to come to Bunnyburrow to tell my parents.

Sharla: (whispers) you married a fox have you gone insane?, you're parents are gonna lose they're freaking minds when they find out. I hope for your sake Nick has life insurance cause there's a good chance your dad is gonna kill him.

Judy: that's not funny Sharla.

Sharla: sorry

Judy: it's fine now can you please get Gideon?

Sharla: sure Judy just give me a minute.

"What's going on carrots is everything okay?" Nick asked Judy curious to know why his wife seemed upset all of a sudden "everything is fine Sharla made a joke about me needing to get life insurance on you cause she thinks my dad is going to kill you once you tell him we're married" Judy answered giving her husband a small smile on her muzzle cause she knew Sharla hadn't been serious "jokes on her I already did that" the small predator scoffed telling his wife he had made her his beneficiary just after they had gotten married.

Gideon: howdy Judy Sharla told me that you need a favor from me?

Judy: she told you I got married to my fox partner right?

Gideon: she mentioned it I can't believe you went and tied the knot congratulations by the way, so what do you need?

Judy: I was wondering if you could pick my husband up at the train station in a couple days and give him a ride to my parent's place then stick around in case things don't go well with my mom and dad.

Gideon: so you need me to be your bo's getaway driver in case shit hits the fan and your old man decides to start shooting.

Judy: I hate to say it but yeah I need you to be there to save Nick if my dad goes ballistic. Could you do this for me?

Gideon: sure I can do that Judy send me Nick's contact number and I'll make sure your husband comes home to you with all his pieces or do you want me to save certain parts of Nick?

Judy: hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha no I'd like all of my husband back but thanks for considering saving his junk.

"What was that all about?" Nick asked as Judy hung up her phone and put it back into her pocket "oh Gideon was joking about saving me you're privates in case my dad kills you" Judy laughed telling her predator husband not to worry it was just a joke "I swear to god if I show up in Bunnyburrow and Gideon has a cooler full of ice in the back of his car I'm getting the fuck back on the train and I'm coming back home" officer Wilde informed his prey wife who laughed so hard she started snorting "you know I never told you how cute you are when you start laughing like that" the male red fox chuckled not caring how mad his wife got at him for calling her cute.

"I'll let you call me cute this one time but if you call me cute again I'll make you sorry you uttered each letter of that word" Judy warned her husband giving him a tiny smile "oh yeah and how would you do that?" Nick grinned figuring his wife would make him eat the bunny out which was perfectly fine with the male fox "I'll think of something" the gray female rabbit smirked thinking of ways to punish her husband if he called her cute again.

Nick and Judy returned to they're desks running into McHorn who asked about they're eloping "I wish you guys had called me I would have been happy to be a witness to your wedding" the rhino told the newlyweds leaning on the desk across from Judy's "I'm sorry McHorn if I known you would of wanted to be there I would of happily invited you" the new Mrs. Wilde apologized feeling bad she hadn't invited her fellow prey mammal "it's alright Judy I get why you wanted as few mammals to know you and Nick had gotten married" the large prey mammal smiled showing no ill well towards the Wildes.

"So are you two gonna have a real wedding with all your family and friends or is that city hall wedding it?" McHorn inquired wanting to know what the newlyweds had planned "I'm not sure what we're going to do next we kind of been just going with the flow so far" Judy replied not really sure what she and Nick should do after the fox told her parents they were married "we could always go to a supplies closet and try to start a family" Nick suggested slyly giving his wife a lecherous look.

Judy gave Nick a scathing look blushing at the fact her husband had made that suggestion right in front of McHorn who was clearly doing his best to hold back his laughter "hey if you wanna get in a quickie I won't stop you" the male rhino joked feeling a sudden spike of fear run up his spine when Judy turned her angry stare at him "I was just kidding Judy there's no need to look at me like that" McHorn chuckled nervously apologizing to the female rabbit who kept scowling at him "don't worry about it McHorn Judy won't do anything but scowl at you me on the other paw she'll beat the crap out of so count yourself lucky" Nick told his fellow male worried what his wife was going to do to him once they got off they're shift.

"Well then it sucks to be you Wilde" McHorn laughed having no sympathy for the other male sitting across from him "thanks a lot asshole" Nick muttered having thought he'd get some sympathy from the large prey mammal "are you married McHorn?, I'm only asking cause I can't see you wearing a wedding ring what with having no fingers" Judy commented wanting to know more about the male rhino who never talked about his personal life.

"I've been married for almost three decades and I have five children hell my youngest is the same age as you Judy" McHorn smiled telling the young gray female rabbit that he also had grandchildren one of whom wanted to be a cop just like his grandfather "you must be so proud to know that you're grandson wants to be like you" Judy smiled hoping that if she and Nick had children they too would want to become police officers.

"What about you two are you gonna let your kids follow the same path you did" McHorn asked crossing his arms across his chest "I'm okay if our future kids decide to follow in they're mother's footsteps" Nick stated getting a curious look from his wife and McHorn "why would you say something like that?" Judy asked her husband staring at him with some concern "because carrots I spent a good portion of my life doing some crappy stuff and I don't want to see our kids making the same mistakes I did" Nick explained to Judy who got out of her chair and walked over to him putting her arms around the red fox in a hug.

"Stop being so hard on yourself Nick you're a wonderful guy who loves me despite the fact I'm a rabbit and my family might very well murder you just for marrying me plus our kids will be amazing cops what with my smarts and you're cunningness" Judy told the fox she was going to spend the rest of her life with "they could made great criminals too specially if they hung out with Finnick to much" Nick jested knowing there was no way any of their children would turn to a life of crime "if you two are gonna make out I'll leave you to it just try not to get to frisky with one another I'm not sure how Bogo will react to two of his officers screwing in the station" McHorn chuckled laughing at his own joke not caring if he was embarrassing the newlyweds "he'll only get mad if he finds out" Nick smirked hitting his wife's ass hard enough that it made a loud slapping noise and made Judy let out a yelp.

"Ow don't hit me so hard you god damn prick!" Judy barked at her husband hitting the fox hard in the shoulder "well you can't blame me can you I mean you've got a fucking amazing ass" Nick said wincing in pain but he kept his trademark lopsided smile on his muzzle "hehehehe you've told me on multiple occasions" Mrs. Wilde giggled kissing her husband who happily returned the act of affection.

A couple days later

Nick checked his phone seeing that he had gotten a text from his mother who was wishing him good luck with his visit with the Hopps when he realized someone was walking up behind him "what are you doing here carrots shouldn't you be at work?" the male red fox asked his wife who was wearing a pink button up shirt and blue jeans the same clothes she had been wearing the day they had stopped Bellwether "I told Bogo I needed to go with you to Bunnyburrow to make sure my dad didn't murder you, that and I asked Garcia to take my next few shifts" Judy answered putting down her duffel bag and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek "so instead of doing as I asked you you ignored me and came along?" Nick stated not mad his wife disobeyed him and decided to join him.

Judy joked that she didn't have to listen to Nick and that she was free to do whatever she felt like before the newlyweds got on the train "hey carrots tell me now if your pregnant cause I don't want to find out when you tell your parents" Nick remarked as he and Judy sat in their seats "for the last time I'm not pregnant stop asking" the female rabbit snapped at her husband becoming tired of him asking her weather or not she was carrying his child or children "hey I just want to know so I have ahead start when you tell you're parents" Nick remarked scared that his in laws would murder him for knocking up their daughter even though they were married.

"(Sigh) even if I was pregnant there's nothing my parents could do about it cause I'm sure as fuck not getting an abortion cause if you remember my whole family is catholic and the church frowns on abortions and I rather not go to hell" Mrs. Wilde commented putting her duffel bag under her seat before she sat in her seat "thank god for Catholicism's stubbornness" Nick laughed happy his wife's religion refused to change with the times.

"You better not be insulting my religion again cause I swear if you are I'm gonna punch you right in the dick" Judy warned her husband who promised her he wasn't making fun of Catholicism he was just saying he was happy the Roman Catholic church condemned abortions cause he wanted to have a big family with his wife "what do you mean by having a big family?, cause I was thinking of only having like two or maybe four kids" the female rabbit told her predator husband not wanting to get pregnant a bunch of times like the rest of female family member "come on carrots only four or five kids I figured you'd want like ten or twenty" Nick joked sitting in his own seat which was next to the aisle thus protecting his wife from any would be attackers "yeah that's not going to happen" Judy scowled refusing to become a baby factory.

"Okay then let's negotiate, how about we have seven or eight kids that seems way more reasonable right?" Nick said but that offer was quickly shot down "come on carrots tell me why you only want to have so few kids?" the male red fox asked being perfectly okay with having only a hand full of kids but he still liked messing with the rabbit he chose to marry "you know why" Judy replied leaning her head on Nick's forearm and smiled.

"You told me that Gideon was dating a sheep right?, but you didn't mention how they met" the male red fox commented a little while after the train had left the Zootopia train station "the funny thing is me, Sharla and Gideon all grew up together and he use to pick on us when we were kids and from what Sharla told me they started seeing each other shortly after we solved the savage predator case" Judy explained finding it very romantic that despite the fact Gideon had tormented Sharla when they were children they still ended up falling in love "guess love finds away" Nick lightly chuckled wondering if he had grown up in Bunnyburrow would he and Judy still fall for one another "it sure does" Mrs. Wilde whole heartily agreed telling her husband she couldn't of said it better herself.

"Exactly how serious is Gideon and Sharla's relationship? Is it serious enough that they're considering getting married?, if so they might as well move to Zootopia cause there's no way Gideon and Sharla will be able to stay in Bunnyburrow if they decide to tie the knot" Nick remarked very doubtful the citizens of a backwoods farming community like Bunnyburrow would tolerate a interspecies relationship let alone a marriage.

"Everyone in town knows Gideon and Sharla are a couple and yeah they've had a few problems with some of the mammals around town but I don't know if they're thinking about marriage yet" Judy replied worried what might happen if her friends decided to get married "well if they do decide to get married their gonna have to sale they're bakery before they tie the knot then Gideon and Sharla can move to Zootopia and restart they're lives" Nick informed his wife telling her that Gideon's bakery would do quite well in such a big city like Zootopia "if they do come and live in Zootopia you can finally have a friend who doesn't have a criminal record" Mrs. Wilde joked wanting her husband to have a friend who wouldn't tempt her husband to break the law again.

"If your talking about Finnick you already know he doesn't have a record a couple traffic tickets maybe but that's it" Nick scoffed acting like he didn't know what his wife was talking about "sure he does, what about the time he was arrested for being drunk in public?" Judy said reminding Nick she could look up anyone's record at anytime.

"Come on carrots that was years ago and the only reason Finnick got that drunk was because he had been dumped by a long time girlfriend" Nick argued defending his best friend from his wife "still he has a arrest record" Judy jested getting why the fennec fox would get so drunk that he would become a public nuisance "your just jealous of the fact Finnick has been my friend for a long ass time" Nick shot back with his lopsided smile on his muzzle "oh yeah I'm super jealous of your friendship" Judy sarcastically replied rolling her violet eyes "I knew you would be" the male fox chuckled kissing the top of his wife's head.

Sometime later Nick and Judy went to the dining cart to have lunch not caring if mammals stared at them "they're acting like they haven't seen a fox and a rabbit sitting together before" Nick joked sitting at a table with his prey wife "just ignore them we have more important things to worry about" Judy stated reaching into her duffel bag and pulled out a police file making sure everyone around them saw the seal of the ZPD "yeah good point" the male fox agreed moving to the same side of the table as Judy so he could look at the file "Christ look at how much drugs Weaselton had when I arrested him" officer Wilde said now understanding why Duke Weaselton open fired cause he had had fifty pounds of meth, over three hundred pounds of weed along with several other highly illegal drugs and controlled narcotics.

"If the attempted murder wasn't bad enough it looks like he had enough drugs and illegal guns to put him away for the rest of his life" Judy agreed running her paw over the spot she had been shot as she read more of the file "he's fucking lucky I didn't blow his brains out in a fit of rage" Nick told Judy only stopping himself cause he knew it wasn't what his wife would of wanted "you wouldn't of murdered Weaselton in cold blood it's not in you to do something that awful" the female rabbit argued believing that her husband was to good of a mammal to take another's life with no reason "okay carrots let me ask you this, say Weaselton killed me wouldn't you want revenge against the mammal who took me from you?, and I want you to be truthful with me" Nick stated pretty sure that even his sweet natured wife would snap "okay yeah I would probably lose control and do something awful to Weaselton for killing you" Judy answered after a long moment not feeling angry with herself for telling her husband. the truth.

"Actually you never told me what happened between me getting shot and you arresting Weaselton" the gray female rabbit commented just realizing she only knew what the other cops had told her "I shot the piece of shit in the leg and I was thinking about killing him but I decided not to cause I knew you would be piss with me, that and my backup was on they're way" Nick replied glad he hadn't taken Weaselton's life cause he knew his wife would never forgive him "so if backup hadn't been coming would you kill Weaselton?" Judy inquired closing the weasel's file and stared into her husband's green eyes "of course not Weaselton had thrown his weapon away and I didn't have the time to come up with a good cover story what with you lying on the ground probably dying from a gun shot wound" Nick said giving Judy a one arm hug.

The train served simple meals do to it having a small kitchen that was at the very end of the train "how's your chicken sandwich?" Judy asked not yet use to her husband's dietary needs "it's delicious" Nick smiled licking his lips in a way that reminded Judy how he did that right before he ate her out and it made her whole body shiver "you doing okay carrots?" the male fox chuckled having some what of an idea what was bothering his wife and it made Nick grin from ear to ear.

"Too bad cause if something had been bothering you I would have been happy to take you to the bathroom and help you with your problem" Nick smiled evilly blatantly offering Judy oral sex in a public bathroom "that would be fantastic to bad doing any kind of sexual act in a public place is a class two misdemeanor that can land us in a prison cell and we can can lose our jobs and besides we can have all the fun we want when we get to Bunnyborrow" Judy replied really wanting to take a step into that very dangerous place but she didn't want her or her husband to end up in jail with Dawn Bellwether.

"I don't think that would be a good idea cause the second your old man finds out we're banging he'll murder the both of us" Nick told his wife who couldn't help but agree with his statement "hell I doubt I could even get a BJ without ending up in a shallow unmark grave" the male red fox continued kind of annoyed he wouldn't get to have his bunny wife while they were in Bunnyborrow "for Christ sake Nick keep your voice down we don't need mammals knowing what we might do when we get to town" Judy ordered blushing and did a quick scan around the cart to see who might be listening in on they're conversation "stop being so paranoid Judy no one is listening to anything we say they have their own stuff to deal with" Nick waved off sure no one was bothering with him and Judy.

"I really wish you would act like an adult more" Judy sighed shaking her head at how immature her husband acted sometimes"one of us has to be the fun one" Nick smirked giving Judy a wink "I'm plenty of fun Nick I just decide to act my age" the gray female rabbit shot back but Nick just told her she didn't need to act like an adult all the time.

Judy didn't reply cause she knew that her husband was only saying she wasn't any fun to provoke her into a pointless argument just to annoy her "I'm not going to argue with you Nick" Mrs. Wilde said doing her best not to crack a smile "but you look so cute when you're flustered" Nick grinned using the one word that would really piss his wife off "what have I told you about calling me cute!" Judy snapped loudly hitting her fist on the table top "calm down carrots you don't want to make a scene do you?" Nick laughed not caring that he was making his wife angry.

Judy's face and ears turned a deep shade of red from a combination of anger and embarrassment "chill out hon you get any redder and your pop a blood vessel" Nick laughed getting out of his seat and sat next to his wife giving her a kiss "damnit Nick you're not playing fair" the gray female rabbit cooed putting her arms around her husband's neck so she could return the kiss not caring if mammals were watching them"it's call a hustle sweetheart" Nick smirked his trademark lopsided smile on his muzzle

"Didn't you know it's against the law to hustle your own wife" Judy told Nick in a soft sweet voice caressing the fox's cheek "you're just making that up cause you don't like it when I get one over you carrots" Nick shot back pinning Judy against the window and started making out with her "you need to stop trouble maker" Mrs. Wilde happily giggled playfully pushing on her predator husband's chest "why your clearly enjoying this far to much" the former con artist remarked now nose to nose with the future mother of his children.

The newlyweds went back to they're seats in the passenger carts talking about how one day soon they could go on a real honeymoon after having a real wedding with all their friends and family "if we do that I'm gonna ask Bogo to do a weapon check on every member of your family cause let's face it carrots one of them gonna try and take a puck shot at me" Nick commented now on his laptop doing a background check on any members of his in laws who were part of a anti predator/prey couple group "or I just don't invite those mammals which would be a lot less stressful then having to worry someone in my family might try and kill me or you" Judy remarked also on her laptop looking at open venues she and Nick could use without anyone bothering their wedding.

"That sounds great but did you forget that you have more family for either of us to count" the male red fox scoffed thinking it was impossible for him and his wife to find out who in the Hopps family hated him for marrying Judy "so that doesn't then I want a huge wedding" Judy replied looking at a Catholic church in midtown Zootopia "that's surprising I thought you told me you wanted all your friends and family at our wedding?" the male red fox asked scrolling down and saw that a few members of his wife's family were part of the KKK a dangerous and violent anti predator group "uh carrots you might want to take a look at this?" Nick frowned turning his laptop so his wife could look at it "oh for Christ sake I knew there was some reason I never like those guys" Mrs. Wilde growled looking over her cousins, uncles and aunt's criminal records "looks like they've been up to some pretty nasty stuff" the former con artist remarked reading that some of the Hopps had been arrested for assault, robbery, arson and some had even committed murder.

"I don't think it be a good idea for us to invite them to our wedding whenever that is" Nick joked unsure when he and Judy were going to have a real wedding "I was thinking the same thing" Judy agreed giggling before she went back to looking at churches "that surprising you never take my advice" officer Wilde joked getting annoyed look from his wife "wow you're so full of shit I always listen to your advice and you know it" Judy snapped at Nick knowing the small predator was just playing with her..

Nick asked his wife what she was doing finding out the female rabbit was looking at churches they could have they're wedding "I'm a protestant Jew remember do you really think it's fair to make me get married in a church that isn't part of my religion?" Nick reminded Judy who hadn't forgotten that fact but she wanted to get married in a Catholic Church cause it was what her parents wanted "you know carrots you don't always have to do what you're mom and dad tells you" the small predator went on saying before a funny little idea crossed his mind "hey carrots could you get a catholic school girl uniform?" Nick requested going to Amazon to see how much that kind of uniform cost "depends are you gonna get a catholic priest costume?" Judy replied getting that her husband wanted her to get the uniform for role playing while they were having sex cause it would make the sex more fun "sure just don't tell your parents I'm dressing up like a priest so we can bang" the small predator laughed knowing full well that was the last thing his wife would do.

"Oh yeah I'm gonna tell my mom and dad I'm dressing up like a catholic school girl while I'm screwing my predator husband" Judy said sarcastically wondering if her parents had been this playful with one another when they first got married "I don't know they may take the news well" Nick smiled knowing full well Judy would never tell her parents about their sex life.

It was nearly nine o'clock when the train pulled into Bunnyborrow's train station and the Wilde stepped off the train "howdy you two how was your trip?" Gideon Grey greeted the newlyweds with Sharla by his side "it was fine I was able to get some work done and get a little sleep" Judy replied her fingers laced with her husband's "that's good hopefully you thought of how your gonna tell you're mom and dad you married a fox" Gideon stated looking worried about his friend's safety "yeah carrots did you?" Nick asked his prey wife looking down at Judy with the same concern Gideon had "I have a basic idea of what I'm gonna tell them" Judy answered making her husband look horrified at her "what the hell Judy?" the male red fox gasped his green eyes widening at the terrible fact his wife hadn't thought of how she was going to tell her parents they were married.

"Don't get snippy with me I have other things to worry about" Judy snapped at her husband adjusting the duffel bag on her shoulder while glaring at the fox "like what?" Nick asked wanting to know what had been distracting his prey wife so much she had figured out how to tell her parents she hadn't eloped with a fox "like the fact I need to get ready for Weaselton's upcoming trial" Mrs. Wilde replied wanting to make sure the weasel went to prison for the rest of his life.

Nick gave his beautiful prey wife a suspicious look wanting to believe she wasn't hiding anything from him but the part of Nick that was a police officer was naturally suspicious "why are you giving me that look?" Judy frowned crossing her arms just under her breasts "look what look?" Nick lied turning away from his wife to hide his little smirk "that you think I'm hiding something look" the new Mrs. Wilde glowered but all her angry staring did was make Nick smile "I don't know what your talking about carrots I don't think your hiding anything from me" the male red fox snickered enjoying himself far more than he should.

Gideon and Sharla watched in curiously as they watched this other predator/prey couple traded burs with one another clearly having fun with this argument "hey guys we should get going it's getting late and I don't want Stu and Bonnie worrying about you two" the baker suggested holding up the watch on his wrist "sure Gideon sorry about that" Judy apologized following her former bully and his girlfriend out of the train station.

Gideon led the newlyweds out to the parking lot and up to his pick up truck putting the couple's bags in the back of his truck "sorry Nick but you're have to ride in the bed I don't have enough room in my cab, you don't mind do you?" the baker commented only apologizing for not having a vehicle that didn't have more room "stop worrying Nick I'll make sure Gideon doesn't go to fast" Judy ensured her predator husband who now had a concern look on his face "I'm not worried about Gideon going to fast I'm more worried about one of you're members taking a pace shot at me while we're going down the road" Nick told his wife making sure his glock's safety was off in case he had to use it "stop being so paranoid Nick no one is gonna shot at you while you're in Bunnyburrow" Judy said to her husband kissing him before he got in the bed of the truck "just wait till they find out we're married I'll be dead by the end of the night" Nick shot back making a gun with his fingers and pretend he was being shot in the head.

"I'm sorry about Nick he can be a bit over dramatic sometimes" Judy apologized to Gideon and Sharla as the three of them were getting in the cab of the truck "you can't really blame him for being a little pretend specially given the fact some members of your family really don't like foxes" Sharla remarked not sitting in between her boyfriend and Judy "what are you talking about my family gets along fine with Gideon and he's a fox" Mrs. Wilde argued pulling her phone out her purse and started texting her mom to let her know she and Nick got to Bunnyburrow safety.

"There's a big difference between me and Nick and we all know what that is" Gideon laughed not having to hint to Judy that he and Sharla both knew the newlyweds were having sex "okay yeah there's that but don't tell my parents I'll have do that myself" Mrs. Wilde smiled figuring once she had told her mom and dad she married Nick they would put it together the predator/prey couple were having unprotected sex like any other married couple "I know this isn't really any of my business but are you and Nick planning on having a family?" Sharla inquired wanting to know what Judy and Nick had planned for they're future "we haven't really decided when we're gonna start on our family but I differently want to have kids with Nick" Judy blushed imagining what her and Nick's hybrid children would look like.

"What about you two are you guys thinking about getting married and having a family of your own?" the gray female rabbit asked the other predator/prey couple sitting next to her "oh uh" Gideon uttered not daring to make eye contact with his sheep girlfriend "if we did we couldn't stay in Bunnyburrow it wouldn't be safe if we did" Sharla said looking over at Gideon not wanting the fox to have to give up the business he spent so many years building.

"I understand where you're coming from Sharla but if you guys want to married you can't stay in Bunnyburrow it be way to dangerous" Mrs. Wilde argued not wanting to see anything to happen to her friends "you think I don't know that Judy but what choice do we have me and Gideon have an entire business and several employees to watch out for" Sharla argued back getting that Judy just wanted what was best for her and Gideon but at the same time the female rabbit didn't understand all the responsibility they had "I get that you and Gideon are responsible for you're employees but you have to consider your own safety and happiness" Judy frowned asking Gideon what he wanted to do if he decided that he wanted to marry Sharla "you both make a damn good argument but I gotta agree with Sharla we can't just up and leave Bunnyburrow without causing a lot of problems for our employees even if that means Sharla and me can't tie the knot" the male red fox stated keeping both his green eyes on the road but was now white knuckling the stirring wheel mad he couldn't make Sharla his wife and stay in Bunnyburrow.

Sharla looked worryingly at her predator boyfriend getting why Gideon was so mad cause she felt the same way "it's okay cookie monster I can wait a little longer" the black female sheep cooed placing on hoof on Gideon's forearm to calm him down "you shouldn't have to wait we've been together for almost an entire year and it's about time we get married!" Gideon growled hitting the dashboard of his truck with the paw closest to the driver side door.

"you could always go to Zootopia and get married in secret then come back!" Nick suggested from the bed of the truck "I'd love to do that but first I'd need to get Sharla's dad's blessing and I doubt that'll happen given the fact Mr. Watson barely likes the idea of us dating or the fact we're having sex" Gideon replied blushing a little bit "Gideon you don't need to tell them that" Sharla gasped her face turning a dark shade of red "it's okay Sharla me and Nick had sex before we got married so you don't need to feel embarrassed" Judy admitted telling her fellow prey mammal that she and her husband had slept together many times before they got married of course her parents didn't know that.

"Hold up how the hell are you still alive?, cause I'm pretty sure any dad in this hick town would blow your head off if he found out you were banging his daughter" Nick complained poking his head through the small window that separated the cab and the bed "first of all I don't appreciate you talking crap about mine, Sharla and Judy's hometown, second I've known the Watson family my entire life even if I did use to pick on Sharla when we were kids and third if somehow how Sharla did get pregnant Mr. Watson wouldn't have to worry about me running away cause he knows full well I'm not that kind of male" Gideon told the other male riding in the back of his pick up truck "well aren't you a lucky bastard cause if I get Judy pregnant Stu gonna hang me from a tree and we're fucking married" Nick replied finding it extremely unfair that even though Judy was his wife his father in law would still murder him for just putting a baby into Judy.

"For the last time my dad isn't gonna kill you if you get me pregnant" the new Mrs. Wilde shot back looking back at her husband who looked very doubtful about his safety "pretty sure the moment we tell your parents what we did their gonna take me outside and string me up" Nick disagreed glad he made his wife the beneficiary on his life insurance "as much as Stu dislike you for being a fox don't think he'd murder a cop even if you are sleeping with Judy" Gideon scoffed turning down a dirt road that led to some farms including the Hopps's farm.

"I don't know if I can do this carrots" Nick told his prey wife as the pickup truck got closer to the Hopps's farm "it's a bit to late to pull out now" Judy replied knowing Gideon's truck lights could be seen from the house telling her parents she and her husband were be there any minute "I can just jump from the truck and make a run for the orchard" Nick suggested sure that there were plenty of places for him to hide from his in laws.

Judy joked that if Nick did start running around the orchard someone from her family would think he was up to no good and call the town's sheriff "even if they did it's not like I'm doing anything wrong I'm just hiding from my in laws, I mean I can't be the first guy in this town to use the orchard as a hiding place?" Nick remarked figuring his fellow law enforcer would understand why he was hiding in the Hopps's orchard "I guess but their just being you back to my parent's house after they find you" Judy remarked saying that hiding in the orchard would of been pointless at that point cause he'd just end up at Stu and Bonnie's anyways.

"Actually during the prohibition era there were at least twenty five bootleg stills in one square mile of the forest so yeah you wouldn't be the first guy to use the orchard as a hiding place" Mrs. Wilde informed her husband having done a report on that time period back in middle school "bet your great granddad had a few stills out and about uh carrots?" Nick jested figuring like every other mammal who had fallen on hard times they became bootleggers in order to feed their family "he may of had a still or two in forest" Mrs. Wilde smiled knowing for a fact her family had stills all over Bunnyburrow and the surrounding counties "a still or two my ass your great grandpa and the rest of his family use to have the biggest moonshine stills in the state" Nick laughed letting his prey wife know he had looked up the Hopps's family history cause he wanted to know more about his in laws.

Both Gideon and Sharla were both surprised to find out that Judy's great grandfather had been one of the biggest bootleggers in Bunnyburrow during prohibition "allegedly no one could ever prove my great grandfather was a bootlegger" Judy told her husband and friends wanting to defend the Hopps family name "but you knew he was didn't you?" Nick replied giving his wife his lopsided smile letting her know he didn't care that her great grandfather use to be a bootlegger.

As Gideon's pickup truck pulled up to the Hopps's house Stu and Bonnie stepped out of they're home happy to see their daughter and her predator boyfriend "Jude the dude how you feeling?" Stu greeted his daughter rushing over to Judy and gave her a hug "hi dad I'm already" Judy smiled giving her father a hug but she couldn't stop her shaking "what's wrong Judy your shaking like you jumped in a pool of ice" Stu frowned holding his daughter at arm's length and stared at her worryingly "you might as well tell them carrots and get it over with" Nick sighed climbing out of the bed of the truck and started helping Gideon get they're bags "what's he talking about Judy?" Bonnie asked giving her daughter a curious look.

Judy shifted uncomfortably her violet eyes looking down at her feet to scared to tell her mom and dad she married Nick behind they're backs "me and Nick…..got….. married" Judy finally admitted making sure she was no longer within her dad's reach "when? When did you two get married?" Stu asked his face suddenly darkening " three days ago" Judy whimpered shrinking within herself.

Stu and Bonnie remained silent their eyes boring into Judy and this made the young gray female rabbit sob "it's okay carrots you just go ahead and let it out" Nick soothed his prey wife pulling her into a comforting hug while at the same time he glared at his in laws "I want you guys to know I'm gonna love Judy for the rest of my life and I'm gonna have a family with her weather you like it or not" the small predator told his in laws making sure he was shielding his wife from her parents "I'm disappointed in you Judy I had been hoping when you had decided to get married I would get the honor of giving you away to Nick" Stu said to his daughter the darkness on his face disappearing being replaced with a small unsure smile.

"so your not angry me and Judy eloped?" Nick asked unsure if this was some kind of trick Stu and Bonnie were playing on them "Judy isn't the first of our children to get married without our permission although she is the first one to marry a fox" Bonnie remarked seeming perfectly fine with the fact another one of her children chose to elope "exactly how many of your siblings eloped carrots?" Nick questioned his wife who told him only ten of her brothers and sisters had decided to get married in secret.

"so you knew your parents wouldn't have any problem with us eloping and you didn't tell me? Were you just fucking with me?" Nick scowled holding Judy so she couldn't get away from him "I didn't think they would be ok with me eloping with you" Mrs. Wilde shot back surprised herself that her mother and father had no problem with her being married to a fox.

After the newlyweds had a bit of a back and forth with one another they thanked Gideon and Sharla for the ride and asked the other predator/prey couple if they would like to have lunch with them which they excepted happily "Nick your be staying in the guest room just down the hall from Judy's room" Stu instructed as he and Bonnie led the newlyweds to they're bedrooms "no Nick will be sleeping in my room with me, I know you don't like the idea dad but yes I am having sex with Nick that's what married couples do don't they?" Judy argued with her dad who's face flushed bright red at the fact Judy openly that she was sleeping with a fox.

Judy's parents didn't say anything else about the couple's sleeping arrangement instead they just wished the newlyweds good night and left them alone "did you have to just flat out tell your mom and dad we're having sex?" Nick laughed having enjoyed how red his father in law's face went when Judy told him they were doing the horizontal no pants dance.

"They would of figured that out anyways specially once we start having children" Judy giggled putting her duffel bag on the end of her bed then she zipped it open and started unpacking her clothes "I thought you wanted to wait till you got your career back on track before we have kids?" Nick smirked unpacking his own duffel bag "I do I was just saying my parents shouldn't be surprised we're sleeping together" the gray female rabbit shot back part of her wanting to have Nick's children as soon as possible cause she wanted to have a real family with the fox but another part of her wanted to continue her career and get a better paying position in the ZPD before she had kids.

"Or you want to put a target on the back of my head hoping your dad or one of you're family members tries to shot me" Nick said sarcastically a little less worried his wife's family would try to shot him "your only saying that because I'm the sol beneficiary on you're life insurance" Judy smiled having seen a lot of murders being committed for that very reason "makes sense if you ask me given the fact a large portion of your family don't like foxes" the former con artist replied with his trademark lopsided smile on his muzzle.

Judy just rolled her violet eyes as she listened to her predator husband tell her how they would be watched they're entire visit and making sure the newlyweds never got the chance to have anytime alone or have sex "is sex all you care about? Mrs. Wilde asked moving her hips to one side so that she was standing in the same pose she had stood in when she had hustled her husband into helping her solve the savage predator case "to be fair the sex is fantastic" Nick replied a little loudly his head tilting towards the bedroom door indicating to his wife he thought someone was listening to them "ok you have a point the sex is great but you don't have to be so loud about it" Judy stated playing along as she walked to her bedroom door and yank it open finding her one of her younger brothers who had to be about sixteen or seventeen years old crouching down where the keyhole had been.

Judy glared venomously at her brother having unconsciously making her paws into fists "how dare you spy on me and my husband" Judy snarled so angry that she wanted to kick the almond brown male rabbit in the face for spying on her and Nick "fuck you traitor I can't believe your whoring yourself out to a fucking fox" the male rabbit screamed throwing what looked like a rock at Nick hitting him in the side of the head "that's what you get for raping my sister you mother fucker" the almond brown rabbit cheered proud of himself for hitting his mark but that was short lived cause he was soon knocked to the ground and was being restrained by his sister.

Nick gave Judy his cuffs and as she slapped the cuffs on her little brother Stu, Bonnie and several of they're children came to see what was happening "Judy why are you arresting Victor?" Bonnie asked looking at her children on the floor then to Nick who was bleeding from the side of his head "mom call the sheriff Victor under arrest for assault" Just told her mother who let out a loud gasp "Victor how could you attack Nick?" the middle aged female rabbit frowned shocked that one of her children had assaulted his brother in law for no reason.

"How could you whore out your own daughter to this fucking fox?" Victor barked throwing his parents a dirty look "shut your fucking mouth" Judy ordered before she started reading her little brother his Miranda rights not forgetting that she was a police officer first and Victor's sister second "Nick come with me to the kitchen and let me take care of that cut" Bonnie offered her son in law taking a closer look at the cut on the side of Nick's head as Judy took Victor down stairs so she could hand him over to the sheriff and tell him what happened "thanks Bonnie that little bastard pegged me good" Nick smiled looking at his palm and saw that it was covered in blood.

Bonnie apologized to Nick for what her son had done to him and for what Victor had said about Judy saying her son had had no reason to say those things "I hate to say it Bonnie but I have to deal with that racism more then you'd think" Nick told his mother in law following her down the stairs but now he had his guard up "well you shouldn't you're a good mammal and my Judy is lucky to have you, all of you get back to bed" Bonnie replied before ordering her children to go back to go back asleep.

"I appreciate hearing that Bonnie it's to bad Victor doesn't feel the same way" Wilde remarked feeling a little less paranoid when he felt a few less eyes watching him "my son is a misguided young boy thanks to his good for nothing cousins who are part of the KKK" Bonnie frowned disappointed the one of her children became a bigot because he chose the wrong remodels to follow.

Bonnie sat Nick at a big round table in the middle of the kitchen then she went to retrieve the first aid kit from under the sink "I tried to steer Victor away from mammals like his cousin but that's easier said then done specially when you have as many kids as I do" Bonnie said returned to the kitchen table and opened the first aid kit "you shouldn't be so hard on herself Bonnie you did the best you could it's not your fault Victor ended up throwing his life away" Nick soothed his mother in law who was putting rubbing alcohol on a ball of cotton "exactly how much trouble is Victor going to be in for throwing that rock at you?" Mrs. Hopps inquired wanting to know weather or not her son was looking at a prison sentence.

"that's the thing Bonnie Victor commit a hate crime and in California that carries a two to four year prison sentence but I can talk to the judge and ask that Victor is put on probation and have to go to a counselor to help him deal with his racial issues" Nick remarked cringing when his mother in law touched his wound with the cotton ball "you would do all that for our son even though he's being a stupid little shit? Stu asked as he entered the kitchen and sat next to his wife.

"no I'll do it for my wife so she doesn't feel so bad for having to arrest her dickhead little brother" Nick replied willing to do whatever it took to make Judy happy "your right you should put Judy first specially since you're married now" Bonnie agreed understanding why her son in law would help Victor despite the fact the young rabbit hated him "I'm sorry Nick what Victor did was my fault I taught him and his siblings to hate foxes even though you did nothing wrong" Stu apologized ashamed that he had let his own bigotry taint his children's mind set.

"don't worry about Stu at least your willing to admit you made a mistake" Nick told his father in law yelling in pain when Bonnie put some strong antibiotic on his cut and put a band aid over it "you're a great guy Nick and I'm proud to call you my son in law" Stu smiled holding his paw out for Nick to shake which he did without hesitation "you probably don't want to hear this but are you two planning on having any kids?" Bonnie inquired as she was putting away the rubbing alcohol, the antibiotic and the cotton balls "I'm not sure we haven't really decided when we're gonna start a family" Nick told his mother in law thanking her for tending to his wound.

"I know this sounds incredibly insensitive Nick but can you and Judy even have children together?, What with you being a fox and Judy being a rabbit" Stu commented not wanting to offend his newest son in law "I don't see why we couldn't we're both mammals the only different between us is I'm a predator and Judy is a prey mammal other then that we should be able to procreation" Nick remarked not seeing why he and his wife couldn't have children.

Bonnie indicated that she would like to have some hybrid grandchildren soon but she understood why her daughter wanted to wait when Judy entered the kitchen with a male armadillo who was wearing a cowboy hat and aviator glasses "how are you feeling?* the gray female rabbit asked her husband giving him a quick hug before introducing sheriff Kane Smoke "heard a lot about you officer Wilde from what Judy told me your one hell of a cop" Kane smiled shaking Nick's paw before asking how the fox's head felt "hurts like a bitch but I'll live, anyways about Victor I think it would be best if the kid got counseling cause all jail will do is teach him to hate the cops and that'll just make one more criminal and I don't want to see Victor throw his life away" Nick said surprising his wife and the sheriff with this act of kindness.

"That's a very nice suggestion Nick but we both know that decision isn't up to us it's up to a judge who will decide the kind of punishment Victor will get for commit a hate crime" Bunnyborrow's sheriff disagreed wanting to see justice being served but got why Nick didn't want to see his young brother in law go to prison "fine I'll talk to the judge and convinced him or her to see things my way" officer Wilde argued willing to come back to Bunnyborrow just to help Victor.

"why go all that way for some little shit that hit you with a rock?, Is it because he's your brother in law or is it to score points with you're wife?" sheriff Smoke asked giving the predator/prey couple a cheeky smile indicating to them he already knew what kind of relationship the two of them had "if your wondering how I know I overheard Christine telling one of her friends that Judy married a fox while living in Zootopia" the armadillo told Nick and Judy letting them know he wouldn't tell anyone cause he didn't want to put them in any danger.

Nick thanked sheriff Smoke for being willing to protect him and Judy from anyone who tried to give them trouble and he also gave the armadillo his side of what happen up in Judy's room "thanks for your time and I'll see what I can do for Victor but he won't be allowed back here not while you two are staying" Kane commented pointing to the predator/prey couple as he spoke about the troubled youth who was now in the back of his patrol car "can make sure Victor doesn't go to William's cause he's the reason Victor got himself into trouble" Mrs. Hopps requested not wanting her son to stay with his racist cousin "don't worry Bonnie I'll make sure Victor stays far away from his cousin's" Kane promised saying goodbye to the Hopps and the Wildes before he got into his patrol car and drove away.

"Thank you Nick for trying to get Victor a lighter sentence" Judy cooed kissing her husband who happily returned the kiss "it's the least I could do for you" Nick replied with his lopsided smile not letting his bunny wife out of his hug "listen Nick I'm sorry for what happened" the female rabbit apologized feeling horrible that her little brother attacked her husband "don't worry about it carrots let's just enjoy this little vacation" Nick replied kissing Judy before he, Judy, Stu and Bonnie went back into the house.

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

A night out

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Okay guys I'm just telling you this now but there's gonna be quite a few racist slurs in this chapter so if you get offended I'm sorry but I wanted there to be some conflict between Nick and some of Judy's family members.

Chapter five: one big happy family

Judy Wilde walked into her family's kitchen finding her mother alone finishing making breakfast for her numerous children "morning mom" Judy greeted her mother walking to the coffee machine pouring herself a cup of coffee *morning sweetie how did you and Nick sleep?, cause I wasn't sure if you're bed would be big enough for both of you" Bonnie replied thinking of how she was going to ask Judy her very embarrassing questions "so um, how are you and Nick doing? Is everything going well? No problems?" Mrs. Hopps inquired as Judy sat at the kitchen table and grabbed a roll from the bread basket in the middle of the table.

"Nope! We are doing great! Why do you ask?" Judy replied curious to know where her mother was going with her questioning "because, um well ya' know. Foxes are, um bigger…..you know what I mean?" Bonnie remarked blushing slightly cause it was embarrassing to ask her daughter about her sex life "(sigh) I know mom" Judy frowned her cheeks becoming red cause her mother told her she hadn't been talking about Nick's height "I'm talking about his pen" but Judy cut her mother off by yelling that she knew what her mom was talking about "what's with all the yelling?, Christ it's not even nine" Nick stated walking into the kitchen while rubbing what was left of his sleepiness out of his eyes "it's nothing" Bonnie and Judy screamed in unison both their faces a bright red.

Nick gave his wife and mother in law a confused look unsure if it was safe to ask why they seemed so embarrassed "so are you gonna tell me why you two seem so rattled?" Nick said giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek before also going to get a cup of coffee "no now drop it" Judy ordered her face only becoming redder "alright jeez someone's touchy this morning" the male red fox scoffed pouring himself a cup of coffee then joined his wife at the kitchen table.

Judy gave her predator husband a glowering look threatening him to not ask anymore questions or she would punish him and not in a good way "promises promises" Nick grinned devilishly only making his wife blush cause it only ended up embarrassing her in front of her mother "you maybe consenting adults but I don't want any of whatever you two do inside my house you got it?" Bonnie ordered the predator/prey couple making Nick laugh cause he actually made his mother in law think he and Judy were doing some kinky stuff while having sex "mom it's not like that Nick" but Bonnie just silents her daughter by holding up a paw and told her she didn't want to hear it.

"She's telling you the truth Bonnie we don't do anything kinky I was just joking" Nick explained to his mother in law not wanting Judy to be mad at him they're entire stay "Nick you really shouldn't make jokes like that who knows who might overhear you and think the wrong thing" Mrs. Hopps warned Nick who apologized to both Judy and Bonnie "she's right Nick you fucking asshole" Judy snapped angrily at her husband who apologized again kissing his wife on the cheek wanting to earn her forgiveness.

Then Nick put his paws on either side of Judy's face forcing the rabbit to face him and kissed her right on the lips right in front of Bonnie who just smiled "you're not playing fair" Mrs. Wilde cooed putting her arms around her husband's neck and pulled him in for another kiss "for Christ sake can you two keep your damn paws off one another for a damn second?" Stu complained as he entered the kitchen only to find his daughter making out with her predator husband "oh stop Stu we were the exactly the same way when we first got married" Bonnie chastised her own husband rolling her violet eyes at how her husband so uncomfortableness with Judy and Nick kissing.

"If I remember correctly we spent almost the entire day in our bed" the middle aged gray female rabbit smiled blushing a little bit "ew mom why would you tell me that?" Judy whined cringing at the image of her parents having sex "stop complaining Judy if me and your father hadn't made love as many times as we had you wouldn't of been born" Bonnie told her daughter who argued it was still gross to hear.

"She has a point hon you don't need to tell our children about how they were created" Stu commented getting himself a cup of coffee then he got an apple off the countertop and began to eat it "I don't see why not Judy is old enough to hear besides I'm sure Nick and Judy will tell they're children the same thing one day" Bonnie argued with her husband as she sat next to him "I don't think so Bonnie I rather not mentally scar my kids by telling them how we made them" Nick disagreed with his mother in law not wanting his kids to have to go to therapy thanks to him and Judy "I'm with Nick I don't want my kids to have to learn about the birds and the bees by hearing about how their father and me made love" Judy remarked blushing even harder cause she was openly talking about having sex with her husband to her mom and dad.

Bonnie and Stu looked at one another then back to their daughter before telling Judy that it was up to her and Nick to decide how they were going to raise they're children but if they ever needed advice the young couple could always come to them "I really appreciate that mom but as Nick has already told you I'm not planning on getting pregnant for a while" Judy informed her mother taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"That's fine and all but I'm only want you to be happy and I know what your going to say having children won't make you happy as you are doing you're job but telling you there's nothing that will make you happier than getting to hold your new born child in you're arms for the first time" Bonnie smiled recalling how happy she had been when the nurse had placed a new born Judy into her arms "I get that mom but now isn't a good time, specially since me and Nick don't even live together yet and we're not financially prepare to have a child" Judy replied wanting to hold a child or children she and Nick made together more then anything but she and her husband just didn't have the money.

As Judy and Bonnie talked about children Nick sat in silence unsure how to start a conversation with his father in law so he just ate another roll and drank his coffee *how's your cut feel?, Victor hit you pretty hard with that rock" Stu said awkwardly rubbing the side of his own cup "it's okay it only hurts when it's touched" Nick answered feeling just as awkward as his father in law "I'm really sorry about Victor's behavior he had absolutely no reason to act like that and I know it was my fault he attacked you" the farmer apologized again still ashamed because of his actions blood had been shed in his house "stop blaming yourself for what Victor did he made the choice to throw that rock at me not you" the male red fox told his father in law not wanting Stu to blame himself for what his son had done.

"I want too but it's partly my fault my son turned out to be a racist" Stu answered knowing his bigotry towards foxes had been the driving force for his son to do what he did "well you don't seem that racist to me specially since you don't seem to have any problem with Judy and me being married" Nick remarked telling his father in law that he half expected Stu to shoot him the moment Judy announced that they had eloped "if Judy told me that a few months ago yeah I'd probably would have" the farmer jested laughing even though he knew if he had shot his son in law he'd be in prison right now.

Nick laughed nervously his face becoming a little paler then it usually was as he became grateful he had gotten on Stu's good side back at the hospital right after his wife had been shot and hadn't decided to ask Judy to marry him back then "don't listen to him Nick Stu wouldn't actually shoot you….at less not anymore" Bonnie reinsured her predator son in law pretty sure that her husband wasn't dumb enough to kill a cop just because he was a fox who happened to want to marry one of their numerous daughters "your not really helping mom" Judy sarcastically said towards her mother noticing the look of worry on her husband's face.

"Because I'm telling your husband you're dad might not shoot him?" Bonnie asked not sure why her daughter was disagreeing with her "exactly your implying that there's a chance dad will decide to shoot Nick because he's a fox" Mrs. Wilde complained reinsuring her husband that her father wasn't going to shoot him "I didn't mean to make it sound like your dad is going to murder your husband sweet heart" Mrs. Hopps apologized telling her son in law he was safe while he was staying with them.

"Well I am for now till Judy gets pregnant and Stu decides he doesn't want hybrid grandchildren or a predator son in law" Nick muttered to himself still afraid Stu would kill him for marrying and knocking up one of his daughters even though he said he wouldn't "I would hope not cause becoming a widow is very low on my priority list" Judy said having not heard her husband's comment "I'm glad to hear that cause the only females who want to be a widow are the ones who want they're husband dead cause the their gold digging hoes" Bonnie grinned happy to hear that Judy truly loved her husband.

"Judy is also the sole beneficiary in my life insurance so that could be a good motivation" Nick told his in laws who jokily agreed that a good size life insurance could be a reasonable reason to murder one's spouse "I wouldn't murder my husband just for some money" Judy growled wishing her husband and parents didn't accuse her of wanting to kill Nick just because of his life insurance.

"Not even for twenty five thousand dollars?" Nick inquired surprising everyone at the table "why the hell do you have that much life insurance?" Judy asked her husband who told her he wanted to make sure that she and their children would be well taken care of in case something happened to him "so wait Judy your pregnant?" Stu gasped looking excited that his daughter was having children "no I'm not pregnant dad Nick was just making a hypothetical statement" Judy answered seeing the clear disappointment in both her parent's faces "oh well damn" the middle aged brown male rabbit frowned saddened Judy wasn't going to give him some more grandkids.

"Stop it dad you and mom have plenty of grandkids that you guys can wait for Nick and me to have children" Judy chastised her father grabbing herself another roll and started eating it "but none of our grandkids are half rabbit and half fox" Stu argued getting a nod of agreement from his wife "isn't that a good thing specially with what mammals would say if they found out you guys have hybrid grandchildren" Mrs. Wilde remarked sure that her parents wouldn't want anyone to know they're daughter had kids with a fox "Judy why would you think we would be ashamed that you had children with Nick?" Bonnie asked hurt that her daughter still thought she and her husband were unhappy Judy married Nick and would be even unhappier that they had children together.

"Carrots your not being fair your parents haven't done anything to make me think they have any kind of bigotry against me in fact the only one who seems worried about what mammals think of us is you your parents on the over paws don't seem to care weather or not their neighbor find out about us" Nick remarked defending his in laws which was something he didn't think he'd be doing specially against his own wife "well that's not entirely true we haven't told Judy's grandparents and I really don't want to cause they really hate foxes I mean their call Nick something racist in front of anyone they don't give a shit" Stu corrected his son in law seeing no point in telling his own mom and dad or his in laws that he and Bonnie allowed they're daughter to marry and have sex with a fox.

Judy scowled at her husband for not taking her side in her argument with her parents and she also scowled at her mom and dad for hiding her relationship from her grandparents but she wasn't that mad at her parents cause she knew they were just trying to protect her "how are you planning to explain the weird looking kids who look part rabbit and part fox to grandma and grandpa?" the young gray female rabbit asked her mother and father who looked at each other nervously.

"That's the thing sweet heart perhaps it would be best if you and Nick do have kids you don't come to Bunnyborrow not till you're grandparents are out of town for a long while or they die" Bonnie answered bluntly knowing what she was saying was a cruel thing to say to Judy but as the matriarch of the Hopps family it was Bonnie's job to protect her children even from they're racist grandparents "god kind of makes me glad my grandparents are already dead"Nick scoffed getting a eye roll from his bunny wife and a couple giggles from his in laws.

"Stewie why the hell did the sheriff arrest Victor last night?" the voice of a elderly male called after the sound of the front door could be heard opening and closing "Victor got himself arrested after attacking Judy's guest" Stu replied sounding annoyed that he was called Stewie "why the hell would" an elderly white male rabbit shouted stopping when his green eyes spotted the fox sitting at the kitchen table with his son, daughter in law and one of his granddaughters "what the fuck is that fucking fox doing here?" the old male rabbit snapped angrily throwing Nick the dirtiest look any mammal could give another mammal.

Judy quickly explained to her grandfather that Nick was her police partner and he had came with her wanting to try some of Bonnie's delicious blueberry pie "bullshit a fox can't be a cop they're all thieves and con artists" grandpa Hopps ranted going on a racist tirade about foxes and how they could never be trusted "Abraham stop that's no way to talk about our guest!" Bonnie ordered her father in law who didn't listen and continued on his rant "and you shouldn't be walking around with him otherwise everyone is going to think you're one of those slutty tramps in those disgusting predator/prey couples you hear about" Abraham said turning his rant on his granddaughter and it was the last straw for Nick "you better watch how you talk to my wife old man or I'm gonna kick your dentures down you're fucking throat" the male fox yelled before realizing what he had done "shit" Nick muttered looking around to see the look of horror on Judy, Stu and Bonnie's faces.

Abraham's face turned so red the part of Nick that was a police officer was starting to worry the elderly rabbit was about to have a full blown heart attack "YOU LET YOU'RE FUCKING DAUGHTER MARRY A MOTHER FUCKING MONGREL!" Abraham screamed almost getting punch in the face from Nick who had been stopped by his wife "dad get the hell out of my house right now and don't ever come back" Stu ordered his father seething with as much rage as Nick cause his father had just called his son in law the worse racist slur anyone could call a fox.

"Boy don't order me around or I swear to god I'll send you to hell along with your whore daughter and that mongrel son in law of yours" the old rabbit barked not caring if he offended his worthless son or anyone else "leave now Abraham or I'm going to arrest you for verbally assaulting a police officer" Judy warned or grandfather no longer seeing him as family but just a racist old fool.

Abraham raised his paw up and brought it down to slap Judy but he stopped when he felt the barrel of Nick's glock pushed under his chin "touch her and I'll repaint this kitchen with your miserable brain" the male red fox growled jabbing his gun hard against Abraham's chin "I'd like to see a mongr" but Abraham was cut off when Nick increased the pressure daring the elderly rabbit to call him a mongrel again "try me you old fucking ass wipe" officer Wilde bit out doing all he could not to kill Abraham right there at that very moment.

With one more hate filled look at his treacherous son and his good for nothing family Abraham took a step backwards and turned walking out of the kitchen and out of the Hopps and Wildes's lives "(sigh) you okay carrots?* Nick asked his wife holstering his glock once he was sure Abraham was gone and turned to face Judy who had fallen to her knees and was now crying "how can…I…..be…ok…I'm destroying our….. family" Judy sobbed burying her face in her paws "your not destroying our family sweet heart don't talk like that" Bonnie said pulling her daughter into a comforting hug "yeah Judy it's not your fault my dad's a racist piece of shit who needs a kick in the nuts" Stu stated also hugging his daughter telling her and Nick he was so sorry for everything his father had said to them.

As Stu and Bonnie comforted Judy Nick stood nearby his paws balled into fist so enraged by what Abraham had said that he wanted to kill the old rabbit by choking the life out of him "I'm….the worst mammal…..ever….I…haven't even been here….a day…..and I've already torn our….. family apart" Judy cried out in a muffled voice cause now she had her face pushed against her mother's shoulder.

"If anyone the worst mammal ever it's me I was being so damn sure of myself I thought I could just show up and tell your family that we got married that I didn't even bother thinking about the consequences to what I was doing" Nick remarked in a downtrodden tone tears now rolling down his cheeks "I should just leave before I start another fight" the male red fox gloomy announced wiping the tears from his eyes before he to left the kitchen and could be heard walking up the stairs "you should go talk to him Stu before he tries to leave" Bonnie told her husband nodding the male rabbit towards where Nick had just been.

Nick was shoving his clothes into his duffle bag mad with himself for causing his wife so much pain and mad with himself that he had allowed his assures get the better of him when heard a knock at the bedroom door "hey Nick mind if we talk?" Stu asked opening the bedroom door just enough he could poke his head inside "what do you want Stu?, I've caused enough problems here" the male red fox frowned peaking over his shoulder to look at his father in law "what happened down stairs wasn't your fault shit just went south" Stu replied walking over to Judy's bed and sat on it taking off his hat so he could ran his paw over his face and the top of his head.

Nick stopped his packing and sat next to his father in law while staring at his feet "went south seems like an understatement Stu it's like the shit it the fan and it burned down the whole house" Nick scoffed twining his fingers together and sighed "well I wouldn't of put it in that way but yeah you have a point kid" Stu chuckled patting Nick on the back as he lightly laughed.

"Someway to start a marriage uh?, Haven't been married a week and my in law's family already hates me" officer Wilde grumbled once he and Stu stopped their light laughing "you wouldn't be the first. I'm gonna tell you something I never told Judy or any of my kids but I married Bonnie cause I got her pregnant at prom I was to young, dumb and full of cum to think about being a condom with me or pull out" Stu told Nick who slapped a paw over his muzzle to keep a laugh from coming out.

Stu told Nick that it was okay for the fox to laugh at him at his colossal fuck up cause it had been his own fault for getting Bonnie pregnant when they were still in high school "you guys graduated right?" Nick asked wanting to know more "of course me and Bonnie won't the first stupid kids to become parents in Bunnyborrow" Stu answered saying that the town had a real big problem with teen pregnancies "I know what your thinking bunnies fuck to much" the brown male rabbit shot at his son in law who quickly denied the accusation "well it's unfortunately true I mean I have two hundred and seventy five kids for Christ sake and I know rabbits who have double that" Mr. Hopps continued admitting he wish he had used a condom or birth control but he knew he couldn't cause he was a Catholic.

"I know this might be kind of a dick thing to say but I'm glad I'm a Protestant/Jew cause it allows me to use a rubber and morning after pills" Nick commented glad his religious background allowed him to use birth control "you lucky kike proddy bastard" Stu said in a joking matter using racist slurs for both of Nick's religious backgrounds in a joking manner "at least my religious leaders aren't fucking pedophiles you fuck" Nick shot back joining his father in law in a good laugh.

Nick and Stu joked and insulted about each other's religions making inappropriate jokes about Catholics, protestants and Jews "It was Friday, and four nuns went to the priest at the local Catholic church to ask for the weekend off. They argued back and forth for a few minutes. Finally the priest agreed to let them leave the convent for the weekend. "However", he said, "as soon as you get back Monday morning I want you to confess to me what you did over the weekend." The four nuns agree, and run off. Monday comes, and the four nuns return. The first nun goes to the priest and says, "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." The priest asks, "What did you do, Sister?" She replies, "I watched an R-rated movie." The priest looks up at heaven for a few seconds, then replies, "You are forgiven. Go and drink the holy water." The first nun leaves, and the fourth nun begins to chuckle quietly under her breath. The second nun then goes up to the priest and says, "Forgive me , Father, for I have sinned." The priest replies, "OK, what happened?" She says, "I was driving my brother's car down the street in front of his house, and I hit a neighbors dog and killed it." The priest looks up to heaven for half a minute, then says, "You are forgiven. Go and drink the holy water. "The second nun goes out. By this time, the fourth nun is laughing quite audibly. Then the third nun walks to the priest and says, "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." The priest asks, "Out with it. What did you do?" She says, "Last night, I ran naked up and down Main Street." The priest looks up at heaven for a full five minutes before responding, "God forgives you. Go and drink the holy water." She leaves. The fourth nun falls on the floor, laughing so hard tears run down her cheeks. The priest asks her, "OK. What did you do that was so bloody funny? "The fourth nun replies, "I peed in the holy water..." Nick told his father in law who was now holding his sides laughing his head off.

"Hahahaha ok I got a good one" Stu laughed sitting up and wiped his eyes "What's the difference between a Catholic wife and a Jewish wife?...Catholic wife has real orgasms and fake jewelry" the male brown rabbit continued earning a loud laugh from his predator son in law who was laughing so hard he fell off the bed "your like this one Stu, why are priests called father? because its too suspicious to call them daddy" Nick joked starting to laugh but the male fox shortly stopped when he saw Judy and Bonnie standing in the doorway and Nick's wife was glaring angrily at him.

"Judy before you start screaming at Nick for making Catholic jokes I'll have you know we've both been making fun of each other's religions so there isn't any reason to get mad" Stu told his daughter quickly coming to his son in law's defense to save him from his wife's wrath "yeah carrots I've been making fun of Catholics while you're dad has been making fun of the fact I'm a Protestant Jew" Nick agreed with his father in law grateful Stu wasn't going to lie just to screw him over "you two shouldn't be making those kinds of jokes in the first place specially with little kids in the house!" Bonnie chastised her husband and son in law saying she didn't want their younger children to hear those kinds of jokes then repeat the jokes to other young children.

For the next ten minutes Stu and Nick were yelled at by they're wives for making inappropriate jokes about one another religious beliefs after that Bonnie and Judy left their husbands in the bedroom to get younger Hopps children ready for school "is this what marriage is going to be like from now on?" Nick asked his father in law how had his baseball cap off so he could scratch the top of his head "pretty much everytime you say or do something your wife doesn't like she gonna yell at you and make you feel guilty even though you did nothing wrong" the middle aged farm replied telling Nick he better get use to that cause it was going to happen a lot more once he and Judy had children.

"Well that sucks" Nick frowned getting off Judy's bed and started unpacking his duffle bag putting his clothes back into his wife's dresser "that's marriage bud" Stu replied asking his son in law what he was going to do for the rest of the day "well I was thinking of putting a baby in your daughter" Nick joked getting a annoyed look from his father in law who really didn't want to think about the fox mounting his baby girl and coming inside her.

What you said you had no problem with a kike proddy having kids with your daughter?" the male red fox chuckled as he placed a shirt in the dresser "I don't I just don't want to hear you talking about having sex with my Judy" Stu growled putting his hat back onto his head and he crossed his arms "anyways I got to go into town cause I have to pick up some farming supplies you want to come along" the farmer went on ensuring his son in law he would be perfectly safe "oh I know I will be that's why I brought this" Nick told his father in law patting the same glock he had threatened Stu's father with only a short time earlier.

Once Nick was done with his unpacking he and his father in law went back down stairs and said goodbye to they're wives telling them where they were going so they didn't worry "are you sure it's okay to take my husband into town after what happened with Abraham" Judy asked her dad refusing to call the old rabbit her grandfather specially after he had called Nick a mongrel "he'll be fine Nick has his gun and I'll bring one of my own pistols just in case" Stu told his worried daughter who didn't look all that sure "if you're father says Nick will be safe he'll be safe you shouldn't worry so much it's not good for you or your baby" Mrs. Hopps teased the couple by implementing that Judy was pregnant "mom how many times do I have to tell you I'm not pregnant!" Judy snapped at her mother who just giggled at her "why not I want some hybrid grandchildren" Bonnie argued causing the younger female rabbit to blush.

"Well to bad your have to wait" Judy barked at her mother now being asked by her younger siblings If she was really going to have children with Nick "that's if Judy let's me" officer Wilde smiled putting a paw on his wife's butt but it was slapped away as soon as it made contact with Judy's rear end "Nick don't grab my butt in front of my little brothers and sisters your setting a bad example for them" Judy screamed at Nick who just gave her his lopsided smile.

Judy glowered at Nick cause she knew he wasn't going to listen and he was going to try and grab her ass whenever he got the chance "don't be so hard on him Judy specially since you guys are still newlyweds but that doesn't mean you two can do you know what" Bonnie grinned purposely being cryptic so her younger children wouldn't understand what she was talking about but she knew Judy understood what she meant "mom!" Mrs. Wilde cried covering her face to hide her blushing "mommy why is Judy's face so red?" one of the very young male rabbits asked his mother while staring up at his big sister "I'll tell you when you get older Ben" Mrs. Hopps smiled patting the top of her son's head before she went to clean up the food her children didn't finish.

Nick kissed Judy on the lips goodbye before following his father in law into his personal study where he had a large dark forest green gun safe built into the wall "damn Stu that's one hell of a safe" Nick remarked guessing the safe's door had to be at least a foot thick and was made of harden steel "yep this baby is top of the line and it'll take any asshole who tries to break into this bitch weeks"Stu grinned patting the safe's door then he started unlocking the safe.

To Nick's astonishment the safe door had been protecting a big room filled to the gills with every kind of gun a mammal could think of "holy fucking shit how the hell can you have so many fucking guns?" the police officer gasped asking his father in law if he had the proper paperwork for all his weapons "don't worry I got licenses for all these babies" Stu chuckled lovingly running his fingers over the stocks of some of his rifles and shotguns "Nick I have no doubt you love my Judy but I have to ask, did you sleep with my daughter before you two got married?" Stu commented as he picked up a Colt nineteen eleven clip and started loading it with forty five caliber bullets "you really think the old slow bullet loading scare tactic is really going to frighten me?" Nick frowned disappointed Stu would think what he was doing would scare him.

"oh I know you wouldn't be rattle you Nick I just wanted to make sure you didn't marry my daughter cause you took her virginity and you were scared I'd come after you if you didn't marry Judy" the middle aged brown rabbit replied in a flat emotionless voice now done with loading the clip and picked up one of the many colts he owned "of courses I was scared you'd come after me you're a red neck with a fuck ton of guns and sons but didn't make me love Judy any less" Wilde answered honestly watching Stu load the clip into the colt then put that colt into a holster that he had put on his belt.

"That's a good answer if I ever heard one" Stu stated offering his son in law some extra clips for his own weapon "sure but you really think I'll need them?" Nick replied loading up a clip as his father in law did the same "there an't nothing wrong about being prepared for a worse case scenario" the farmer remarked pushing a bullet into his clip as he talked "If that's the way you're thinking we meant as well bring along some bigger guns" Nick argued putting his extra clips in his pants pants then picked up one of the long rifles off the gun rack "whoa there as much as I like your idea I'm pretty sure our wives would kill us if they saw us walking out of the house carrying these and the sheriff wouldn't be to happy either if we came into town looking like we're looking for a fight" Stu laughed taking the long rifle from Nick and put it back where the fox got it.

"well if we're not bringing along the big guns you better hope no in town is inching for a fight fire" Nick scowled having had enough of mammals shooting at him to fill a life time "don't worry sheriff Smoke and he's deputies will do all they can to keep us safe" Stu ensured Nick heading out of the gun safe with Nick in toe "I hope your right Stu I really do" the male red fox replied as he stepped out of the gun safe and it was closed and locked behind him.

Judy watched her husband and father get into one of the family's trucks and drive off making the female rabbit wonder if that was going to be the last time she saw Nick "he'll be fine sweet heart your dad will make sure nothing happens to Nick" Bonnie told Judy having noticed her daughter staring out the window watching the family's truck drive away "I know mom but after everything that's happened I can't help but worry" Judy frowned the truck now out of her line of site "that's part of being married Judy your always worrying about you're spouse every minute of the day" Mrs. Hopps smiled giving the daughter who had followed her dreams despite all the hardships that had been in her way.

"It doesn't help that Nick and me are cops and mammals tend not to like us when we're trying to slap cuffs on them" Lt. Wildes grimaced wishing she didn't have so many things to worry about "since you put it that way you could ask Bogo to assign you and Nick to a less dangerous department in the police force, I know I know you don't want to hear that but I just want to give you my opinion" Mrs. Hopps replied putting her paws in the air to show she wasn't going to bring it up again.

Judy admitted that she had thought about asking Bogo to resign her and Nick but she wanted to talk to her husband first but she knew Nick would hate working a desk job and he meant resent her for making him quit working the streets of Zootopia "well that's one conversation you're have to have with your husband" Bonnie said receiving a curious look from her daughter "and what's the other conversation I have to have with Nick?" Judy asked finding out her mother want to know weather or not Nick was going to convert to the catholic church now that they were married "mom I'm not going to make Nick give up his religious identity" Judy told her mother refusing to force her husband to change his religion just because she wanted him too.

"but you are going to get your children baptized in a catholic church after their born right?" Bonnie inquired wanting her grandchildren to get baptized like any good catholic grandmother would want "I don't know mom I don't know if me and Nick can even have children together which I've told you already" the young female rabbit answered wanting to have her husband's children but she wasn't sure if she could carry them to full term.

"Well when you and Nick get home you're just have to keep trying" Bonnie said cheekily wanting to embarrass Judy and it worked perfectly causing the young gray female rabbit's face to turn a dark crimson red color "mom!" Judy cried wishing she could just roll into a ball and die "mommy why is Judy's face so red?" one of Bonnie's other young children asked her mother who couldn't hold back her laughter "is Judy having a baby with that fox she brought with her?" one of the other young Hopps children asked joining her sibling in front of Bonnie "she will one day and when she does it'll be up to you and the rest of your brothers and sisters to help protect you're hybrid nieces and nephews" the middle aged female rabbit explained to her children informing them that there were mammals out there that would hurt Judy, Nick and their children all because they hated predator/prey couples.

"Hehehehe Judy is having boxes" another one of Judy's siblings jested earning loud laughter from the Hopps children still in the kitchen "wouldn't they be called funnies since the father is a fox and the mother is a rabbit?" one of the teenagers remarked starting a argument in between some of the Hopps children while this was going on Bonnie asked Judy of she had made any friends outside or job "not really I'm always so busy I barely have time for a social life to tell you the truth mom I think the only reason me and Nick ended up together was because we're partners" Judy commented glad she and her husband worked together everyday cause it helped them fall for one another easier.

"I think it's was very romantic how you and Nick risked everything to stop Bellwether and found love in one another" one of Judy's teenage sisters cooed sighing before muttering she wish she could find a boyfriend as brave and as selfless as Nick "I see your still a hopeless romantic Betty" Judy giggled letting her little sister know that even though Nick was a great guy he had some flaws which her mother and Betty asked what they were.

Judy told her mom and sister that Nick was mischievous, cocky, opinionated, cynical and he couldn't keep his paws to himself cause she was pretty sure Nick was a sexual deviant "first of all you shouldn't talk like that in front of your little brothers and sisters and secondly everyone has some flaws including you" Bonnie said wagging her finger at Judy who just smiled cause she knew her mother was right "mom has a point like you never want to admit it when you're wrong" Betty told her big sister who argued that she could admit it when she was wrong which she had done when she went to Nick to get his help "he record the whole thing with my own carrots pen without me knowing" Judy smirked partly wishing she hadn't given her husband that recording pen.

"wait you mean the recording pen I got you?" Bonnie inquired surprised Judy had given the gift from her mother to someone else "I had to the pen had a recording of Nick saying he hadn't paid his in come taxes in a couple years" Judy explained being told off by her mom for blackmailing someone but Bonnie knew that if Judy hadn't done that she may of not been able to stop Bellwether "did you at least get the pen back?" Bonnie asked hoping her son in law returned the recording pen "actually no oh my god I can't believe I've never asked Nick for my pen back after a year" Judy gasped slapping her forehead for not asking her husband for her pen.

Judy helped her mother get the rest of her siblings ready for school waving them all goodbye as they all left the house to catch they're buses "so what do you have planned today?" Judy asked her mother now that they were alone "just the usual laundry, cleaning and going food shopping you can come with me if you want" Bonnie replied knowing her life wasn't very exciting compared to her daughter's "sure I want to go say hi to Sharla and Gideon" Judy commented offering to help her mother with her chores.

Meanwhile else where in Bunnyborrow

Nick's trip with his father in law into Bunnyborrow had gone well so far but the male fox didn't let his guard down "Nick you don't need to worry no one is gonna start anything with you here no one crazy enough specially with old Eddy manning the register" Stu informed his son in law pointing to the old white male rabbit standing at the checkout "why would anyone be scared of that guy he's older then my grandpa" Nick scoffed not understanding why mammals feared Eddy.

"Come over here and say that in my face you son of a bitch so I can kick you're teeth down your fucking throat!" Eddy shouted screaming that even though he was old he still could hear "come on Eddy my son in law has gotten enough shit from Victor and my prick dad" Stu requested not wanting Nick to have to deal with more discrimination "so the rumor is true Judy went and married a fox that explains why Abraham was in such a bad mood this morning?" the store clerk laughed looking Nick over as if he was judging weather or not he was a good candidate for something "yeah she did you got problem with that old man?" Nick scowled readying himself for another old rabbit to start calling him racist slurs "why should I?" Eddy shot back sarcastically becoming interested in the small predator he was trading quips with.

Nick and Eddy traded a few comebacks and quips till the old white rabbit started laughing loudly "oh I like this one Stu he's got more balls then any of those other shits you call son in laws" Eddy laughed with a big smile on his muzzle "your not to bad yourself for someone who's about to die any second" Nick jested joining Eddy at the front counter to Stu's relief " how long have you and Judy been married?" the elderly white rabbit inquired saying that he wasn't that surprised that Judy had decided to marry someone out of her specie specially since she always seemed to do things her own way.

"We've only been a couple days and yes we've consummated our marriage" Nick replied answering the next question Eddy was probably going to ask even though he knew Stu didn't want to hear about how he had deflowered his daughter "well god damn looks like your daughter decided to go big Stu" Eddy teased not caring if he was embarrassing his fellow rabbit who was blushing "I don't like to tote my own horn but yeah" Nick started but he was told to be quiet by his father in law who didn't want to hear about the fox's penis and how he used it to bang Judy "sorry Stu" officer Wilde apologized realizing what he had done wrong "it's fine I just don't like hearing about how any of my son in laws have sex with any of my daughters" Mr. Hopps told Nick who understood why his father in law didn't want to hear about how he screwed Judy.

"So, Stu how does it feel knowing a fox is fucking one of your daughters and splitting her like a log every time they do it?" Eddy teased not caring if it bothered the father of two hundred and seventy-five "hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha!" Nick laughed uncontrollably holding his sides which started to hurt cause he was laughing so hard "bet Judy couldn't walk right while after her first time with her husband" Eddy continued to teased now laughing as hard as Nick while Stu tried to keep himself from hitting the elderly rabbit "okay Ed I think Stu has had a enough hearing about how no male rabbit could ever satisfy Judy after I done with her" Nick hollered still laughing as hard as he could "sorry" the male red fox apologized when he realized he had made another joke about having sex with his wife "fine so Nick bet the pretty little wife of yours is already pregnant you two just don't about it yet" Eddy regretfully agreed turning his teasing to the small predator "yeah right unlike you Catholics I've been using protection every time I give the wife the good old he oh" Nick shot back apologizing again to Stu who now looked really annoyed.

"I'm Jewish" Eddy told Nick who let the elderly rabbit know that he just so happened to be half Jewish thanks to his late father "if you decide to stay in Bunnyborrow you can come work for me and then we're just need one more Jew and then I can change my store's name to two and a half kikes" Eddy joked but he was disappointed when Nick told Eddy that he and Judy were going back to Zootopia in a couple days "I don't think the town would let you change your store's name to something that racist" Stu chuckled knowing the old rabbit wouldn't actually change the name of his shop "fuck what the town wants I'm eighty fucking years old I don't give a fuck what they want!" Eddy barked saying that he survive the Holocaust and the Nazis and everyone in Bunnyborrow could suck his old wrinkled dick if they thought they could tell him what he could do with his place of business.

"My grandparents went through something similar to what you did in the Soviet Union during the early fifties when Stalin was purging all the Jews from the USSR" Nick explained to Eddy who would understand what it was like to be persecuted for just being a Jew "I heard the rumors about that shortly after me and what was left of my family moved to the United State" Eddy remarked asking Nick how many of his family members had been killed before Nick's grandparents escaped Russia but the young male red fox wasn't sure how many of his family members were killed by the NKVD.

Eddy told Nick about how some of his family were dragged out of they're homes in the middle of the night and were either shot right in the street or were sent off to a concentration camp where they were all murdered "Christ that's horrible" Stu gaped horrific by the nazi's actions "says the guy who's religious leaders helped the nazis escape from Germany after World War Two ended" Eddy scowled throwing the catholic a dirty look "okay yeah my religious leaders have made quite a few mistakes in the last few centuries some worse then others but they've done all they could to make up for what a few priests and cardinals had done seventy three years ago" Stu replied not proud of what his church had done to the Jews during World War Two.

"Did you're father taught you Hebrew before he died?" Eddy inquired wanting to know weather or not Nick's dad taught his son to speak his people's language "no my dad died when I was pretty young so he never got the chance" Nick admitting this was the most he had ever talked about his father in a very long time because Nick didn't remember his dad all that well "why didn't your mother take you to temple?" The elderly male rabbit asked forgetting that Nick was only half Jewish "cause my mom wasn't Jewish she's Protestant" Nick replied not holding it against Eddy forgetting that he wasn't all Jewish.

Nick told Eddy and Stu how his parents met and despite the fact they came from different religious backgrounds they still fell in love and had him "so are your mom's parents from England?" Stu asked wanting to know about his son in law's mother's parents "No my mom's ancestors were originally from Ireland they immigrated to the U.S during the great potato famine" Nick answered not sure what other countries ran through his veins "so besides the fact you're kids are gonna be half fox and half rabbit they're gonna have a diverse ancestry" Eddy remarked saying having ancestors from so many different countries was a great thing to have "that's true…hey Nick if you want to stay here and talk to Eddy I still have other stuff I need to get around town" Stu told his son in law who said that he should come with his father in law to protect him from mammals that were pissed he let Judy marry a fox.

While Nick was protecting his father in law Judy was at the local grocery store with her mother who was asking about what kind of food Judy and Nick's children were going to eat being fox/rabbit hybrids "I'm not sure they're probably be omnivores like Nick" Judy answered saying that it didn't matter she would love her children anyways "well as long as your willing to put up with you're kids eating that disgusting meat" Mrs. Hopps frowned shivering at the thought of her grandchildren eating meat "I'm kind of use to it thanks to being partners with Nick for over a year" Mrs. Wilde told her mother not feeling as sick as she use to be when she first saw her husband eating meat "it's still disgusting if you ask me" Bonnie frowned asking her daughter to let Nick know he wasn't ever going to eat any kind of meat in front of her, Judy's dad or her siblings.

"Mom that's not really fair to force Nick into only eating vegetables while we're here but I'll ask him if he'll be willing" Judy argued unwilling to make her husband eat only what her mother wanted but she got why her mom made the request "I appreciate that Judy and I'm sorry I'm making this trip difficult for Nick" Bonnie apologized as she watched her daughter pull out her phone so she could text her predator husband.

Judy: hey where are you guys?

Nick: we're just leaving the hardware store owed by this awesome old guy named Eddy.

Judy: I'm glad to here no one is giving you and my dad shit, so I was talking to my mom and she was wondering if you'd be ok with only eating vegetables while we're staying at the house? I know it sucks but I'll make it up to you.

Nick: I thought you didn't want to have sex while we were staying with your mom and dad?

Judy: I was thinking more along the lines of a blowjob but that's all your getting so don't bother asking for anything more.

Nick: ah come on carrots why can't we have a quickie?, I'll be really fast.

Judy: cause I said no and I know for a fact you didn't bring any condoms and I doubt either of us could get any while we're with my parents.

Nick: oh thee with little faith.

Judy: what is that suppose to mean?

Nick: did you forget what I use to do before I became a cop?

Judy: of course I haven't I just don't want to have sex while we're staying at my parent's place plus I don't want my younger siblings to hear us making love!

Nick: come on carrots I bet they hear your parents having sex all the time, how bad could it be if they heard us?

Judy: I said NO!

With a annoyed growl Judy put her phone back into her pant's pocket frustrated with her husband's persistence of wanting to have sex while they were at her parent's "is everything ok sweet heart?" Bonnie inquired worried that the newlyweds had some kind of argument why they were texting "no Nick was just asking for something I don't want to do" Judy answered her mother unwilling to tell her what it was her husband wanted "you have to learn how to be flexible in you're marriage but you're have plenty of time to learn that" the gray middle aged female rabbit smiled figuring her daughter would learn sooner or later that she had to do things her husband wanted.

"Not when it comes to what Nick wants" Judy muttered her cheeks becoming a rosy red "I think it's wonderful that Nick wants to have a family with you despite the fact his own species will turn their backs on him" Bonnie said bluntly grabbing a couple jars of jam that her youngest children liked "I don't get why you're so excited about me giving you hybrid grandchildren to be honest I thought you'd be so pissed with me for eloping with Nick you and dad would disown me" Judy replied wondering if her parents were just acting happy for her and would let out all they're anger after she and Nick went back to Zootopia "of course I'm not happy that you didn't have a catholic wedding but it's not up to me who you fall in love with" Mrs. Hopps stated asking Judy if she and Nick were planning to have a real wedding.

Judy explained to her mother that she didn't need to have a big wedding specially since she and Nick were already married and that a wedding would be a waste of money "then where did you and Nick get married?" Bonnie asked finding out her daughter had a simple wedding at Zootopia's city hall with Nick's mother Jane and two of they're friends the couple could trust not to tell anyone "I really wish you and Nick waited I would of loved the chance to help you pick out a beautiful wedding dress and your dad would have been so happy to walk you down the aisle" Mrs. Hopps commented letting her daughter image herself in the most wonderful wedding dress with all her friends and family there to watch her marry Nick.

"That would be great mom but those kind of wedding dresses cost up to five hundred to fifteen thousand dollars and I don't have that kind of money to waste" Judy argued not wanting to use that money on a dress she was only going to wear once "it's not a waste of money sweetie it's suppose to make you look absolutely beautiful on the most important day of your life" Mrs. Hopps stated but the idea of spending that much money on a dress didn't appeal to Judy.

As Judy was following her mother pass the baby aisle the young police lieutenant spotted one of her old friends she had gone to school with picking out some diapers accompanied by four infants napping in a walker "Isabella oh my god how have you been?" Judy greeted her former classmate calling her name so Isabella would turn to look at her to see who was trying to get her attention "Judy?, what are you doing back in Bunnyborrow I thought you were living in Zootopia being a police officer?" the dark steel gray mother rabbit gasped rushing over to Judy and gave the first bunny cop a hug "i'm just back in town introducing my family to my husband" Mrs. Wilde smiled showing Isabella the wedding ring on her left finger "I heard a rumor going around town saying you got married but some of those rumors say you're new husband is a fox, those rumors can't be true right?" Isabella remarked dropping her jaw when Judy told her the rumor was true she had married a fox who was also a cop just like her.

"How are you still alive?" Isabella asked in a low voice looking around to make sure no little kids or anyone else would hear they're conversation "I mean foxes have dicks twice as big as any buck" the dark steel gray female rabbit whispered holding her paws up to indicate the size of Nick's penis "hehehehe why do you think I decided to marry Nick?" Mrs. Wilde grinned devilishly sure that her mother had gone to the next aisle leaving her alone with Isabella allowing them to talk freely "wait you mean Nick Wilde the same Nick Wilde that helped you stop Bellwether last year?, wow you didn't have to look far to find a husband" Isabella laughed asking Judy if she could see a picture of Judy's predator husband.

Judy showed Isabella a photo of herself and Nick right after they had gotten married both of them smiling from ear to ear "oh you guys look so happy" Isabella cooed recalling how she had been just as happy on her own wedding day which Judy had been a maid of honor at "thanks now I know how you felt when you and Liam got married" Mrs. Wilde replied being complemented on the white dress she had been wearing that day "I have to ask did you really only marry Nick cause he has a big dick?" the mother rabbit inquired finding out that Judy married her husband because he was the first mammal in Zootopia to believe in her and she listed off all the other reasons she fell in love with Nick "you need to get pregnant with that boy's babies to keep those slutty vixens away from Nick" Isabella insisted before she introduced Judy to her infant children.

"Isabella they're so beautiful, what's their names?" Judy smile softly not wanting to wake the infants as she picked up one of the sleeping babies holding the kit carefully "that handsome little guy your holding is Logan and that's Henry, Ava and Bailey" Isabella commented pointing at each baby as she said one of her children's name "hi Logan you're so cute yes you are" Judy cooed talking to the infant rabbit in a high pitch baby voice.

Judy kept babying over Logan making sure she held the infant's head "too bad your husband isn't here right now cause I bet he'd want to have kids a lot sooner when he sees my children" Isabella said insisting that Judy become a mother as soon as she could "now that I got the chance to hold your beautiful baby yeah I want to have some kids with Nick" Judy agreed as her desire to become a mother got stronger "trust me getting pregnant isn't that hard" Isabella remarked reminding her friend that she had gotten pregnant right after her honeymoon "I wish it would be that easy but my husband is a completely different species so getting pregnant might be a little harder for me then it was for you Isabella" Mrs. Wilde frowned unsure if she could even get pregnant with Nick's children.

Isabella placed a supportive paw on Judy's shoulder telling her childless friend that she would be a mom one day soon she just had to be patient "thanks Isabella I appreciate that" Judy half smiled carefully putting Logan back into the walker then she picked up Ava telling her friend her daughter looked like her mother "she does but Ava has Liam's eyes" Isabella grinned lovingly running one finger tip over Ava's forehead overwhelm with joy as she looked over her offspring.

Wanting to surprise his wife Nick convinced his father in law to take him to the grocery store Judy was shopping at with Bonnie "how you planning to find Judy?" Stu inquired as they entered the grocery store and started they're search "did you forget that I'm a cop" the male fox smirked pulling out his phone and opened it's photo app picking one his pictures of his wife "from what Judy tells me you complain more then doing actual police work" Stu shot back giving his son in law a cheeky smile "shows what Judy knows" officer Wilde scoffed walking off and approached a female weasel that worked at the store and showed her a picture of his wife and asked the employee if she had seen Judy.

The store employee told Nick that she had last seen Judy walking into the baby aisle but the female weasel said she wasn't sure if Judy was still in the aisle "I'm sure I can find her" Nick said thanking the employee giving her a friendly smile before heading off to find his prey wife feeling a bit worried that Judy had gone into the baby aisle "why do you look so worried?" Stu ask when Nick returned to his side with a frown on his muzzle.

"Apparently Judy was seen going into the baby aisle" the young male fox answered his face having lost some color "how is that a bad thing I thought you wanted to have a family with my daughter?" Stu replied thinking like his son in law that Judy might be pregnant and just hadn't told them yet "I do it's just Judy and me don't have the money to have kids right now" the first fox police officer argued unsure if he was ready to be a father "don't worry about that Nick just be ready to give Judy all the support she needs" the farmer insisted patting Nick on the back hoping he was going to get some hybrid grandchildren soon.

As Nick got to the baby aisle the male fox saw that his wife was talking to a dark steel gray female rabbit who seemed to know Judy and this gave Nick the chance to sneak up behind his prey wife to scare the bunny "don't even think about it Nick" Mrs. Wilde ordered her predator husband when he was about to grab her sides "how the hell did you know it was me?" Nick asked disappointed he didn't get to scare his wife "cause I know you better then you think Nicholas" Judy smiled turning to her husband who's eyes widened when he saw that Judy was holding a sleeping infant who had to be at least three or four months old "uh what's with the kit?" Nick inquired finding out that the baby belonged to Judy's friend Isabella.

"So your the infamous Nick Wilde?, Judy has been telling me how much of a troublemaker you are" Isabella stated introducing herself and looking over the mammal her friend had picked to spend the rest of her life with "funny I thought you were suppose to only say nice things about you're spouse?" Nick asked his question dripping with sarcasm "normally yes but in you're case I had to make an exception" Judy replied giving her husband a kiss on the cheek "see the kind of cruelty I have to put up with?" the male fox chuckled giving Judy a good slap on her perfectly round ass "ow damn it Nick what have I told you about hitting my ass?!" Mrs. Wilde snapped at her predator husband just getting a lopsided smile from the fox "to do it whenever I wanted too" Nick laughed about to do it again but then he realized he might wake the sleeping infant in his wife's arms and he knew if he did that he'd face both Judy and Isabella's wrath.

Nick accompanied Judy Anderson Isabella around the store as the two female rabbits talked about what they had been doing over the last year "god you're life is so cool compared to my boring ass life" Isabella said amazed by all the things her friend had done since she left they're small hick town "don't say that Isabella you found a great guy and had a family with him, it's more then I've done" Judy frown accidentally inviting Nick to make some kind of dirty joke.

"If you want to get started on that family we can just go to the bathroom and get to work on it" the male fox teased groping Judy's rear end right in front of a couple of elderly rabbits who looked absolutely pissed a fox was in a relationship with a rabbit "is he always this frisky?" Isabella giggled being reminded of how horny Liam got when she was in season "(sigh) unfortunately yes" Judy replied slapping her husband paw off her butt doing all she could to hide a smile "well you should consider that a good thing cause that means he'll give you lots of children" the mother rabbit insisted encouraging the couple to start their family as soon as they could.

"As much as I would love to pump a bunch of kids into Judy I don't think doing it in Bunnyborrow would be a good idea what with things on unsure ground with my in laws" Nick told the other female rabbit that was accompanying him and his wife "Nick right my mom and dad wants us to give them hybrid grandchildren but they don't want us having sex in the house" Judy said not wanting her parents to see Nick fucking her.

"seeing your daughter having sex with her husband would be super awkward" Isabella agree accidentally allowing the image of Nick and Judy having sex pop into her head and it caused her face to flush a bright red "yeah and getting my head blown off would seriously kill the mood" Nick joked making a gun with one paw and used his other paw to pretend his brains were being blown out of his head "my dad wouldn't shoot you just because he caught us having sex if anything my dad would freak the fuck out and refuse to talk to us cause he's super embarrassed" Judy smirked unsure if she could ever look into her father's eyes if he saw her and Nick doing the horizontal no pants dance.

"That also would kill my erection" the male red fox jested getting a scathing look from his wife who didn't want him talking like that in public "come off your high horse carrots no one is listening to anything we're saying" Nick scoffed sure that mammals were keeping their distance cause they didn't want to be seen anywhere near the predator/prey couple "no one needs to know what we do when we're alone!" Mrs. Wilde bit out covering her forehead with her paw and shook her head.

Nick told his prey wife that even if someone had heard them talking about their sex life they won't going to say anything cause everyone in Bunnyborrow knew that Judy was a police officer and they probably heard what happened to Victor when he confronted the predator/prey couple and tried to start a fight with them "you never told me how you two know each other?" Nick said wanting to know how the two female rabbits met "I've known Judy since we were in kindergarten and she was a maid of honor at mine and Liam's wedding" Isabella smiled letting Nick know that she was one of the few mammals in Bunnyborrow who believed that Judy could be a police officer.

"Damn I don't think I've known anyone half that long" the male fox said impressed that his wife had a friend for over twenty five years in fact Nick had only known his best friend Finnick for seven years "what?, I thought you met Finnick back when you were a kid" Judy stated surprised to find out her husband had met his closest friend not to long ago "nope I met Finnick back in my early twenties" Nick replied following his wife and her friend into the feminine aisle "uh I thought you were the same age as me and Judy" Isabella commented surprise to find out her friend's husband was a little older then them "there's nothing wrong with being married to someone a few years older then me" Judy argued with her friend who's husband was younger then her.

"I know that I just didn't think Nick was older then us" Isabella told Judy who had her arms wrapped around her husband's mid section "I'm not that much older I'm only twenty nine" Nick frowned a little hurt that Isabella implied that he was to old for Judy "I'm sorry Nick I didn't mean to make you feel like I saying you were to old to be with Judy, I was just saying you look a lot younger then you look" Isabella apologized going to say something but got cut off when one of her babies started crying " no what's wrong sweet heart?" the mother rabbit cooed bending down and picked up Bailey patting the baby's back before checking her infant son's diaper to see if the kit soiled himself "is he okay?" Judy asked being told that Bailey was probably just hungry "Nick do you want to hold Bailey?, he's super cute" Isabella remarked walking up to the small predator who with some serious hesitation took Bailey from his mother.

Judy cracked a smile telling her predator husband that she could wait on furthering her career if it meant she could have a family with him "if that's the case what do you say we get a hotel room?" Nick beamed letting Bailey grab his finger which he was wiggling in the infant's face "and what exactly would we tell my parents?" Mrs. Wilde asked placing her paws on her curvy hips and stood in a very seductive pose "easy carrots we just tell them you're gonna show me the sites around town and that we're get a cab back to the house" Nick answered his smile getting bigger at the thought of he meant get laid while they were in Bunnyborrow.

The predator/prey couple both looked at Isabella "I don't know why you guys are looking at me all you guys are doing is going to visit Bunnyborrow's tourist spots" the dark steel gray female rabbit told her friends ensuring the newlyweds she wouldn't tell anyone what they were really up too "I really appreciate this Isabella" Judy replied thanking her friend who said she was just returning the favor before she took Bailey from Nick and said goodbye to the newlyweds "and what kind of favor is she returning?" Nick inquired lifting an eye brow in curiosity "I lied to Isabella's parents once telling them Isabell was hanging out with one of our friends when she was actually out having sex with Liam" Mrs. Wilde explained blushing and smiling at the fact her friend was willing to return her favor with no issue.

Nick boasted out in laughter at the fact his wife had lied to someone's parents so her friend could have sex with her boyfriend "it's not that funny" Judy stated wishing she had told her husband something other then the truth "the hell it isn't you lied to Isabella's parents so Liam could get laid" the male fox laughed saying that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard in his entire life.

Judy's ears flattened against the back of her head and she started unconsciously tapping her foot while at the same time her cheeks turned a light red "come on carrots there's no reason to blush" Nick chuckled walking behind Judy and started sensually massaging his bunny wife's shoulders "mmmmmmm that feels pretty nice" Judy purred just letting herself melt into the massage "if you like I can think of a few things that you're really enjoy" Nick whispered into his wife's ear thinking about groping Judy but decided that would probably get him a foot to the nuts.

Nick and Judy shared a short kiss before they left to start they're search for Stu and Bonnie "I'm guessing you don't want me to buy any condoms" Nick joked looking at the aisle signs to see where the pharmacy was "no I don't want you to get any fucking condoms, what I want you to do is get tons of snacks and lots of Gatorade then meet me outside in ten minutes and if you take any longer I'm gonna tie you to the bed when we get to the hotel and I'm going to ride you till you're nothing but a wither husk" Judy replied licking her lips and gave the small predator a very lustful stare "I am both aroused and really terrified" Nick informed his wife his erection poking out of his pants "good now get what I told you and remember what will happen if your late" Mrs. Wilde grinned slapping her husband's ass before she went to tell her parents her little white lie.

Nick got twelve hours worth of food and enough liquids to fill a bathtub "I made it under ten minutes so there's no reason for you to rape me to death" the small predator told his wife who was waiting outside the grocery store texting someone "I wasn't going to rape you to death Nick, and isn't that how every male wants to goes death by snu snu?" Judy shot back with a smirk on her muzzle "I mean if I had to pick the way I went out death by snu snu would definitely be in my top five" Nick joked informing his wife that he wanted to die at a very old age with his love ones around him.

Judy had to agree that dying at a very old age with all her love ones surrounding her was a more pleasant way to go when being fucked to death "I'll probably be the first to go given the fact I'm older then you and foxes tend to only make it to our mid seventies" Nick stated disappointed that he wasn't going to make it to his eighties or nineties like Judy would "what happened to being optimistic?" Mrs. Wilde told her predator husband kissing him on the lips "well it's hard to be optimistic when it's a proven fact foxes only live into their mid seventies" the small predator argued wishing his specie had a longer life span "well then I'll have to make sure you make it to your eighties" Judy smiled hugging Nick's waist and told him that she loved him.

The cab Judy ordered pulled up and the newlyweds got into it "how you guys doing?" the cabbie greeted his new fair turning to look at them and was surprised to see that they were a fox and a rabbit "we're good thank you, could you please take us to The Red Roof Inn on McGregor Blvd?" Judy replied making sure she didn't give the cab driver any indication she and Nick were a couple "sure, so what brings you two to Bunnyborrow?" the cabbie inquired starting a friendly conversation with his fair as he drove them to they're destination.

"My friend is from here and she's showing me around her hometown I'm also hoping to get some of her family's blueberries which are delicious" Nick answered looking around like a tourist "if your not from Bunnyborrow then where did you come from?" the taxi driver questioned Nick who told the cabbie he was from Zootopia "a city boy uh?, you better watch where you go cause some mammals seriously don't like it when someone walks on their property" the taxi driver informed the fox in the back of his cab warning him if he was caught trespassing on a mammal's farm he would be shot without warning "that's only if you go walking around the farm lands which are miles away from the actual town" Judy remarked not wanting her husband to think he couldn't go anywhere without getting shot "that's good cause I rather not get a bullet in the head" Nick frowned doing a great job acting like he was scared.

Nick and Judy rode the rest of they're cab ride in silents thinking about how they were going to try and start a family as soon as they got to the hotel "here we are that's be fourteen sixty six" the taxi driver stated after putting his cab in park in front of a two story building with a bright red roof "here you go keep the changes" Nick said handing the driver a twenty dollar bill before he and Judy got out "you think he's suspicious?" the male fox asked his prey wife as they watched the taxi drive away "should it matter?" Judy responded clearly no longer caring what mammals thought of her relationship with Nick.

"it doesn't I was asking a rhetorical question" Nick remarked asking his wife if she was going to wait here outside or come inside with him "like I just told you I don't care weather or not mammals know that we're together" Mrs. Wilde said taking her husband's paw into her own and led the fox into the hotel so they could get a room "hello welcome to The Red Roof Inn how my I help you" a male snow white weasel greeted the predator/prey couple doing his best not to say anything that could offend the newlyweds "we need a room please" Nick replied letting the hotel employee know that they wanted a non smoking room with a single bed.

The snow white weasel's brown eyes went from Nick to the female gray rabbit accompanying him "is there a problem?" Nick asked when the hotel employee didn't do anything for a few seconds "what no there's no problem" the receptionist replied lowering his eyes to the screen of his computer "don't be mean to him" Judy ordered her predator husband not wanting to use Nick's name cause she didn't want the weasel to find out who they were "I wasn't being mean I was just asking him if there was anything wrong" Nick replied flashing his wife a sideways smile "you were still being a little rude to him" Judy chastised her spouse her paws on her hips as she and Nick waited for the weasel to finds them a room "I wasn't being rude to you was I?" Nick asked the receptionist who was typing on his computer "I don't think you were rude to me you were just asking me if I was okay" the snow white weasel answered still working at his computer.

Nick was about to tell his wife I told you so till Judy clamped his muzzle shut with one of her paws which was surprisingly a lot stronger then Nick thought it would be "say anything and I will murder you" the gray female rabbit warned the small predator glaring daggers at him "I wasn't" Nick replied in muffled voice cracking his lopsided smile "bull crap I know you were going to say something" Judy scowled before letting her husband's muzzle go.

When the receptionist finally found the Wildes a room Nick paid cash that way he didn't have to give the hotel his name but he knew they had his and Judy's faces on they're security cameras "to bad we didn't have anything to hide what we really look like that way we could of made it harder for anti predator/prey groups to find us" the former con artist commented as he and his wife walked down a hallway "we shouldn't have to hide our identity" Judy disagreed looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was following them to they're room.

"I know that carrots, I was thinking about protecting your family from any backlash that mammals might direct towards them" Nick said not wanting those who hated the fact they were together to go after the Hopps "hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe hehehehe I appreciate the fact you want to protect my family but you do remember that my family are red necks with a fuck ton of guns and they know how to use all of them" Judy laughed pulling her husband into a love filled kiss "how could I forget since I had once been in the sights of those guns" the male red fox grinned groping his wife's ass and started playing with the rabbit's perfect rear end "Nick you need to stop" Mrs. Wilde giggled her panties becoming so wet that her personal juices started running down her thighs "do you really want me to stop cause it looks like you're pretty turned on" Nick smirked reaching in between his wife's legs and touched her panties finding that they were very wet "now your going to far" Judy remarked with a sexy smile slapping Nick's paw away from her panties then she grabbed the fox's neck tie and pulled him in the direction of they're room walking in a way that made her ass sway from side to side hypnotizing Nick.

Judy unlocked the hotel room's door with one paw and using that same paw to open the door while with her other paw she led her husband like he was some kind of pet "you stay right there I need to use the bathroom" the now horny female rabbit ordered her husband in a very sensual voice playfully playing with the fox's neck tie "can't I come in with you?, I come stand on the edge of the tub and the toilet seat that way you can give me a blowjob while you're taking a piss" Nick suggested but when Judy didn't say anything and just went into the bathroom locking the door behind her Nick knew he wasn't getting a Bj.

Nick loosen his tie enough that he could take it off tossing it on the drawer the tv sat on "hey carrots you want me to see if the hotel has any good porn?" the male red fox called to his prey wife grabbing the tv remote off the night stand and switch the tv on going to the movie menu to see what kind of porn The Red Roof Inn offered "do you really need porn to get your soldier to stand at attention?" Judy replied the sound of water hitting water could be heard as she spoke "you know I don't I just want to find something that can help get my motor running and rub out a fast one so I don't cum when I stick my dick into your super tight pussy" Nick argued finding that The Red Roof Inn did in fact offer a few pornographic movies.

As Nick flipped through the porn movies he was disappointed to see that they had rabbit on rabbit which Nick couldn't stand to watch cause thinking of a male rabbit defiling his wife made the male fox sick to his stomach and the hotel also had fox on fox but that just wouldn't do for Nick even though he was still attracted to vixens but he was more attracted to his bunny wife "will this is bullshit" the male fox thought not sure how his wife would feel if she came out of the bathroom and saw him masturbating to two foxes having sex

When Judy walked out of the bathroom she found her predator husband jacking off while he was staring at his phone "what happened to watching a porno?" the gray female rabbit asked now only wearing her panties "they didn't have anything I liked" Nick replied in grunts still playing with his cock "maybe I can find something" Judy said grabbing the tv remote that Nick had put back on the night stand and started looking through the porn the hotel offered "oh what about this one" Judy asked enthusiastically stopping at a porn called down in The borrow "no thanks I don't like bunny on bunny" Nick answered explaining to his wife that he didn't like thinking of a jack rabbit having sex with her "you need to stop imagining such stupid things, we both know I would never ever cheat on you and if a male rabbit ever tried to proposition me I'd tell him to go fuck himself" Mrs. Wilde ensured her husband kissing the fox she loved.

Nick let go of his penis and began caressing Judy's cheeks kissing her deeply and passionately letting the rabbit know how much he loved her "will since you don't want to see to rabbits fucking perhaps I can find something that you will enjoy" Judy cooed into her husband's ear scrolling through the porn movies till she found one her husband would enjoy "figure you'd like a little girl on girl" the female rabbit grinned when the movie started and two very attractive vixens with incredibly nice boobs started making out "you're the greatest wife a male could ask for you know that carrots?" Nick smiled having never had an erection as hard as he did now "remember that when my birthday comes up" Judy replied taking a hold of her husband's member and started giving him a handjob "oh I will I'm gonna eat you out so fucking hard your pussy juice will fill a pool" the male red fox grinned shivering at how soft Judy's paw was against his penis "promises promises" Mrs. Wilde giggled bending over and slowly ran her tongue up and down her predator husband's rock hard Johnson.

As Judy sucked Nick's dick she continued giving the fox a handjob as she did this Nick was running his fingers lovingly through the soft white fur that went from Judy's well tone stomach down pass her vagina over her perfect ass and to the end of the rabbit's cute fluffy tail "why did you bother to keep your panties on?" Nick asked as he played with the lining of his wife's underwear.

"I felt like you had to do a little work if you wanted to get at my baby canon" Judy murmured to the small predator messing with her panties "seriously carrots?" Nick frowned finding that all he had to do was remove his wife's panties a tedious task "what you don't want to have sex?" Mrs. Wilde replied her tongue licking around her husband's penis tip "don't put words in my mouth" the male red fox smirked lifting his wife's rear end and moved her so his head was now in between Judy's legs and the female rabbit was upside down in the sixty nine position the same position the two vixens in the porn movie were in "following they're example I see" Judy swooned before she really started sucking her predator husband off.

Nick pulled Judy's underwear aside burying his muzzle into the bunny's dripping wet vagina earning him long pleasure filled moans as he lapped up every ounce of pussy juice the fox's tongue could get at "mor more…to the right" Judy ordered in a low soft moan wanting her husband to lick her g spot "my left or your?" Nick asked receiving an annoyed look from Judy who told him they had the same left "hold up carrots I just realized that if we have kids we're never get to have sex like this ever again" the male fox stated knowing that once they started a family he and Judy would barely get anytime to themselves cause they'd be to busy taking care of their hybrid children.

Judy lifted herself up and moved into a sitting position on Nicks lap allowing her to look into the small predator's green eyes "does that mean you want to stop?" the bunny cop asked slyly one paw stroking Nick's member "I never said that I was just saying once you get pregnant that's it no more romantic dates that end in amazing sex just changing dirty diapers and taking care of the kids, wouldn't you rather wait a little while that way we can keep having fun like we are now" Nick answered wrapping his arms around his wife and pulled her close to him "we can still have a good time even after we have our children they're called babysitters" Mrs. Wilde remarked lying her head in between Nick's neck and collar bone "like we could get anyone who would be willing to babysit hybrid infants" the former con artist scoffed doubting any babysitter would risk they're career by babysitting half fox half rabbit children.

"We could always ask your mom who would probably love the chance to watch over her grandchildren or we can ask one of my numerous relatives" Mrs. Wilde suggested but she didn't want her family members to have to drive all the way to Zootopia just to babysit for a few hours "god don't bring up my mom ever since we got married she's been texting and calling me asking weather or not you were pregnant with her grandchildren" Nick complained lying his head against the wall and let out a annoyed sigh.

"Well what did you expect you're her own child and she isn't getting any younger" Judy teased adjusting herself so that her legs were on either side of Nick allowing the bunny to lift herself up enough that she could line her husband's penis up with her cervix "I know my mom isn't getting any younger but she does remember that raising kids is uuuuhhhhh expensive" Nick argued shuttering as his wife lowered herself on his dick "I'm sure…. you're….mother is fully aware of…how expensive it….is to have…..children" the gray female rabbit replied her sentence being interrupted each time she lifted and lowered herself on her husband's rock hard cock.

Judy rode Nick's malehood for a solid ten minutes before her legs started hurting and she had to stop to rest "you want…..to change position I….don't mind….doing some of…..the work" Nick offered in heavy breaths gently pushing Judy onto her back so he could hump her "good….idea….my thighs are….killing me" Judy panted wrapping her powerful legs around Nick waist to keep the fox from pulling out.

Soon the small hotel room was being filled with the sounds of Nick's balls slapping against the bunny's perfect ass along with Judy and Nick's moans of pleasure "hump…..me hard….harder Nick " Mrs. Wilde ordered her words getting cut off by her boyfriend's long powerful thrusts "you got…..it….beautiful" Nick obeyed speeding up his pace while at the same time he started playing with Judy's erect nipples "no…stop….don't….pull…my tits" the gray female rabbit demanded her body shivering each time Nick pulled on her nipples "ah…...come….on carrots don't you…like it?" the male fox asked giving his girlfriend's tities a few good yanks.

Judy rolled her ass in a circle letting Nick's thick long cock grind around inside her birth canal all of this made the bunny moaned heavily with pleasure "oh…...god…..this….feels fucking….amazing" Judy cried as she lifted herself up and down arching her back "I…..know….how….you feel….you're…cunt…is….really…..really tight" Nick growled putting one hand on his wife's hip while his other hand played with Judy's clit.

As his wife ravaged his penis all the while Nick Wilde played and pulled with Judy's clitoris wanting her to climax again "come on carrot I know you can go faster then this" the red fox teased pushing hard down on his lover's clit, hearing to her husband's challenge Judy switched her hands from her front to the back of herself allowing her to get better leverage and hump much faster then she had been before "that's….my…girl" the fox groaned as Judy went at fucking his brains out "yes…..yes…..yes…just to…the…..right" Mrs. Wilde panted readjusting just enough that Nick's cock was continuingly hitting her g spot now.

With each downward thrust of his hips Nick buried his penis deep into his wife who let out soft moans each time Nick's balls slapped against Judy's ass "I…fucking…love…..you…..Judy" the male red fox grunted pulling the rabbit into a kiss "I…love you….too" Judy replied in a hard pants her shuttering each time she felt her husband's penis run against her inner pussy walls.

After hour Nick really needed to cum so he moved his hips as fast as he could "ah…... ah carrots I'm going…...to…..cum" the red fox huffed lying his head between Judy's boobies "please cum inside me" Lt. Wilde cried letting Nick pull Judy in for a hug burying his dick deeper inside the bunny "fuck you're…...pussy feels…..so good" was the last thing Wilde said before coming inside his wife over filling her womb with his seamen "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh yes" Judy cried once she started feeling her womb fill up.

Nick was breathing heavily now lying on his back with Judy's head on the fox's chest "give me twenty minutes and we can go again" the male red fox informed his bunny wife one arm wrapped around her body "I'm gonna need more time pretty sure my womb is completely full" Mrs, Wilde cooed putting her paw over where her womb was which was extended a tiny bit "I'm sure you're womb can take a little more of my cum" Nick smirked placing his paw over his wife's hoping his seed found some of the bunny's eggs "if you cum anymore inside me my stomach will explode" Judy smiled reaching in between her lower lips touching Nick's baby gravy leaking out of her vagina and it made her smile.

After a short nap Nick and Judy had another round of sex causing the hotel room to reek of they're love making "if your not pregnant after all that then I doubt we're ever have any kids" the male fox chuckled his body covered in sweat and he was far to tired for anymore sex "don't say that you don't want to jinx us do you?" Judy giggled giving her husband a short kiss "I don't but let's face it I don't have anymore sperm" Nick joked telling his rabbit wife he was going to need a few days before they had sex again.

Judy informed her husband that he would get his couple days off but after that he would be on twenty four hour call which meant whenever she called him up Nick was expected to come and have sex with her till she was pregnant "come on carrots you can't be serious you can't put me on twenty four hour sex call" Nick remarked but he was told he didn't have a choice "I'm completely serious" Judy replied pressing her breasts against Nick's side "why?, yesterday you told me and you're parents you didn't want to have any kids till you got your career back on track but after you got to hold one of Isabella's babies you all of a sudden want to have a baby" Nick shot back asking why his wife changed her mind so quickly.

"I guess when I got to hold Logan I realized that I was putting my career ahead of our marriage and I didn't want to make the same mistakes chief Bogo did with his own marriage" the gray female rabbit told her husband who didn't answer instead he pulled her into a kiss "So your solution is to make me into a sex slave?" Nick joked receiving a playful punch in the side "I wouldn't call you a sex slave…..more like a sperm bank I can make unlimited withdraws from for the rest of my life" Judy remarked giggling at her own statement "that's not any better then a sex slave in fact that sounds a lot worst then being a sex slave" the small predator frowned suggesting that his wife only married him to get some children and anything he thought didn't matter "hey that's you're words not mine" Judy scoffed reaching down to her husband's penis to see if she could get him hard again but no matter how hard she tried Nick's penis stayed in it's sheath.

"Like I told you I got nothing left in the chamber" Nick chuckled amused by how frustrated his wife had gotten when he didn't get an erection "okay carrots you can stop your just chafing my freaking dick" the red fox continued feeling a burning sensation after his wife had been trying to jack him off for the last five minutes "fine!" Judy scowled giving up and laid her head back on her husband's chest and started playing with the fur again.

By the time Nick and Judy returned to the Hopps family home it was dark outside and the newlyweds knew that the lie they had told Judy's parents would be expose for what it was "man if your dad wasn't going to kill me before he will now" Nick remarked looking around as he and his wife got out of the taxi and made their way to the house "why we're adults who just got married, it's normal for newlyweds like us to be gone for long ass times" Judy replied opening the front door but she made sure she was in front of her husband in case her father decided to come after Nick "mom dad we're home" the female rabbit called out being rushed by her numerous little brothers and sisters all of whom started asking her where she and Nick had been all day.

"I was showing Nick around Bunnyborrow" Judy lied unconsciously placing a paw over her womb where a substantial amount of fox seamen sat "well I hope you guys had a good time" Stu said his words dripping with sarcasm and double entendres "oh yeah we did hahahahaha " Nick laughed understanding exactly what his father in law was talking about "don't you start" Mrs. Wilde ordered her new predator husband who just kept laughing and smiling.

It wasn't hard for Judy to guess that her father knew that she and Nick had spent the entire day doing nothing other then having sex and she was relieved that her dad didn't get mad and start yelling at them telling the newlyweds what had done was wrong "come on Jud can't be mad at Nick specially after all the fun you two obviously had" Stu teased leaning on the railing of the staircase and trying not to start laughing his head off cause Judy's face was now ruby red with embarrassment "Stuart Jedediah Hopps why are you embarrassing Judy in front of our small children?" Bonnie chastised her husband coming down the stairs behind him "I an't embarrassing her I was just telling the kids how much fun Judy had showing Nick around her hometown" Stu told his wife who clearly didn't believe him and ordered the farmer to leave Nick and Judy alone.

After Bonnie ordered Stu to stop teasing Nick and Judy the newlyweds went to the living room to watch some tv but not alone they were accompanied by several of the younger Hopps children "not exactly what I would call a romantic date" Nick commented pressed up against his wife and more then twenty of his little brother and sister in laws "what did you expect with a house with over fifty five kids living here silly?" Judy giggled lying her head on her husband's shoulder "that's why we're only having like three or four kids" Nick smirked putting his head a top of his wife's.

As Nick was enjoying watching tv with his wife and in laws the fox suddenly felt someone was pulling on and playing with his tail "okay you need to" Nick started to say but stopped when he turned his head to the right and looked downward finding that it was a gray female rabbit that had violet eyes no more then three years old hugging his tail "hehehehe your tail is so fluffy" the three year old cheered tightening her hug "uh carrots there's a mini you next to me" the male fox frowned gently elbowing Judy before pointing down at the three year old "that's my baby sister Zannah" Judy replied explaining to her husband that her dad was a huge Star Wars fan and he had named several of her siblings after some Star Wars characters like darth Zannah.

"So you have brothers and sisters named Anakin, Luke, Han and Leia Hopps?, hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha that's freaking awesome" Nick laughed no longer minding that Zannah was still hugging and playing with his tail "how is being named after a movie character cool?" Judy remarked giggling at how happy Zannah seemed just playing with Nick's tail "oh my god that's so cute" the police Lieutenant gasped taking out her phone and took a picture of her little sister playing with her husband's tail and posted it on Facebook "okay Zannah but I need to use the bathroom" Nick told his three year old sister in law getting up but he was stopped when he saw that Zannah was still holding his tail "come on kiddo time to let go" the male red fox lightly chuckled trying to pull his tail free but found that Zannah was stronger then she appeared "no!" Zannah yelled scowling up at her predator brother in law and hugged his tail even harder "Zannah let go of Nick's tail right now or I'm gonna call mom" Judy ordered her little sister using the same authority in her voice she used when Judy was giving orders as a police officer but Zannah still wouldn't listen.

"Jeez carrot she's just as stubborn as you" Nick joked but it didn't make his wife laugh instead Judy kept ordering Zannah to release his tail but the three years old refused to do as she was told "listen Zannah as soon as I'm done using the bathroom I'll be right back and you can keep on playing with my tail so please let go" the male fox said to the stubborn toddler gripping onto his tail.

Zannah refused to let Nick's tail go her violet eyes glaring at her her big sister and brother in law "come on Zannah just let his tail go" a nine year old light brown male rabbit ordered his little sister trying to pull Zannah off they're brother in law's tail but the little girl just wouldn't let go causing Nick to let out a painful yep "sorry" the young male rabbit apologized stopping when he realized he was hurting Nick instead of helping "it's okay kid at least you're trying" Nick remarked thinking of how to free his tail from Zannah's grip.

A minute later Bonnie entered the living room looking a tad bit annoyed that she had to stop what she was doing to deal with one of her children "Zannah let go of Nick's tail right now or I'm gonna put you in timeout!" Mrs. Wilde ordered in a sharpe commanding voice she had perfected over the time she had been a mother "no" the three year old barked incidentally regretting refusing to listen to her mother cause Bonnie pulled Zannah off of Nick's tail and started giving the three year old a spanking "now tell Nick your sorry then I want you to go up to your room" Bonnie told her daughter who did as she was told without any argument "I'm sorry Nick sometimes three year olds just won't do as they're told" the mother rabbit apologized to her son in law sounding a little upset that she had to spank Zannah "it's ok Bonnie I get that kids can be a paw full sometimes" Nick smiled before he went to the bathroom.

A couple hours later Judy was getting ready for bed when she felt two familiar arms wrapping around her waist "what are you doing Nick?" Mrs. Wilde half smiled feeling her husband's erection poking her in the butt "nothing much what are you doing?" Nick smirked one of his paws was now on his wife's stomach "you know exactly what I'm doing silly" Judy giggled feeling her husband's paws moving down to the rim of her pj pants.

Judy turned her head so that she could kiss Nick who gladly returned the love as he did this he slipped one paw into his wife's pants and underwear allowing the small predator to play with Judy's clit "stop my parents or siblings meant hear us" Mrs. Wilde gasped gripping her husband's wrist and pulled Nick's paw out of her pants "I know I was just messing with you" Nick smirked putting his paw back over his wife's stomach hoping his sperm had fertilized some of Judy's eggs "well it wasn't very funny" Judy replied caressing her husband's cheek "you really need to find a sense of humor carrots" the small predator scoffed getting bumped backwards when Judy hit him with her ass "I have a great sense of humor you just like playing unfunny jokes" the gray female rabbit commented picking up her tooth brush and started clearing her teeth.

When Judy entered her bedroom she found her husband lying on her bed reading one of the books Judy hadn't taken with her when she moved to Zootopia "who said you could touch my things?" the bunny cop stated crossing her arms as she stared at her predator husband "what it's just a book" Nick said giving Judy a sideways look "doesn't mean you can go ahead and touch it" Judy shot snatching the book away from her husband and then put it back on the bookshelf Nick had gotten it from.

"You really should keep your erotic books somewhere your little brothers and sisters can't find them carrots you don't want them to find such nasty things do you?" Nick teased rolling onto his side so he could stare at his wife "shut up you asshole" Mrs. Wilde giggled grabbing one of her stuff toys and threw it at her husband "why don't you come over here and make me" the male fox grinned patting the spot on the bed next to him "are you trying to seduce me Mr. Wilde?" Judy asked slyly slowly walking over to her bed and sat down only to end up getting pulled onto her back and penned down allowing Nick to kiss her passionately.

"I love you Judy you know that right?" Nick cooed softly his muzzle only an inch away from his prey wife's "do I know that yes yes I do" Judy replied knowing that there was no other mammal in the whole world she loved more then Nick "too bad this trip didn't go as good as I had hope" the small predator commented glad that he didn't had to hurt anyone "it could of gone a lot worse then it did" Mrs. Wilde stated only guessing what could of happened to her and her husband if someone had decided to attack them.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

A night out

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter six: outside help

Nick walked into the Zootopia central police station as if he was nothing but a walking corpse that didn't have a mind of his own.

"What happened to you you look like you've been toss into a blender and set to frappe" Ben Clawhauser teased making fun of the fact Nick's fur was unbrushed and the small predator looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"It's Judy we've been at it day and night ever since we decided to start a family" the exhausted male fox whined pointing behind himself in time for his wife to come hopping into the station smiling from ear to ear.

"Ooooooh you two are gonna have a family together that's fantastic news" the overweight cheetah cheered clapping his paws and started hopping in his chair which creaked under Clawhauser's weight.

"You'd think so but Judy has had me having sex with her at least four times every night for the last two days" the smaller predator frowned finishing what he was saying in time to fake a smiled when his wife kissed him hello.

"Nick just told me you two are planning on having a family" Clawhauser grinned causing Mrs. Wilde to blush with joy.

"Yeah we are we decided on it while we were still in Bunnyburrow" Mrs. Wilde replied overjoyed by the fact that she might to have Nick's children soon.

"We won't have any kids if you kill me by snu snu" Nick shot before letting out a long yawn.

"We haven't had sex enough that it'll kill you" Judy told Nick who argued that they had had sex way too many times and now his malehood was in hiding.

Judy ordered her husband to never talk about his privates while they were at work ever again.

"Well if you hadn't screwed me so many times I'd still have some jizz left," Nick jested getting a hard elbow in the side.

"No offense, Judy, but from what Nick is telling me you are just the horniest little bunny in Zootopia" the cheetah joked earning a loud laugh from Nick.

Judy's face became a dark shade of red and she yelled angrily that she wasn't as horny as Nick and Clawhauser was accusing her to be "quit screaming carrots I was joking."

Nick apologized not wanting his wife to make a scene in the middle of the station.

"You guys are fucking assholes!" Judy shouted storming off refusing to listen to Nick who was asking her to stop and wait.

"Never underestimate the anger of an extremely pissed off female cause she gonna hold a grudge for the rest of your life" Officer Clawhauser warned his fellow predator who scowled.

"It's your fault Judy so pissed!" Nick frowned unsure how he was going to deal with his angry wife.

Clawhauser offered to buy Nick a fruit basket that came with all kinds of fruits, vegetables and flowers Nick could pick out himself wanting to make up for his mistake.

"I really am sorry for upsetting Judy like I did I didn't think she would get so angry" the overweight cheetah apologized again feeling horrible that he had caused some friction between the newlyweds.

"Yeah well you don't have to live with her while she's in this bad mood" Nick replied figuring Clawhauser had made the same mistakes as he had with Judy with his own wife which made the fox wonder why he did it again.

Clawhauser apologized again and again repeatedly telling Nick how sorry he was even while the fox told the fat cheetah that he had to get going or he'd be late for roll call.

"Hey Wilde why is your wife so pissed?" officer Fangmeyer asked Nick only having to take a few quick steps to catch up with his fellow predator.

"I can't tell you cause if I did Judy will kill me" the male fox answered while looking at different fruit baskets he could send to his wife.

"Whatever it is she'll get over it unless you cheated on her which I'm not saying you did" Fangmeyer remarked making sure Nick knew he wasn't accusing him of having an affair.

"I would never cheat on Judy because; one I love her with every fiber of my being and two if I had cheated on Judy I wouldn't be here cause her dad would of come to Zootopia and murdered me" Nick counted reminding the tiger that he loved his wife deeply and that his father in law would hunt him down and kill him.

Fangmeyer laughed cause he knew that Nick was completely faithful to his wife and no female no matter how attractive she was could temp the fox to cheat on Judy "I'd be scared of my father in law too if he was a redneck who wasn't a big fan of foxes."

The large predator jested laughing as he and Nick made their way to the bullpen.

"Actually Stu doesn't have any issue with the fact one of his daughters married a fox although I can't say the same for all Carrots' family members" Nick informed his coworker telling Fangmeyer about what had happened with Victor and Abraham.

"Christ Wilde I'm surprised no one else tried to take you out" Fangmeyer remarked glad that his coworker didn't have to kill anyone or end up getting killed himself.

"Yeah well I have a feeling Judy and me aren't to welcome in Bunnyburrow although I did meet this cool old rabbit named Eddy and he seemed not to care that I'm banging one of his kind it also helps that we have something in common. We're both Jewish" Nick stated planning on seeing Eddy again the next time he and Judy went to Bunnyburrow.

"I didn't know you were a Jew Wilde" Fangmeyer said finding out that the fox was only half Jewish while his other half was Protestant. "I can only guess how celebrating the holidays is going to work"

The male tiger smirked knowing that both Christmas and Hanukkah were coming up pretty soon.

"To tell you the truth I haven't celebrated Hanukkah since my dad died back when I was five" Nick explained a little ashamed he had ignored his Jewish heritage for over twenty years.

"Sorry to hear about your old man I couldn't imagine what it would be like growing up without a dad" Fangmeyer frowned sad to hear that Nick had lost his father at such a young age.

"Don't feel sorry Fangmeyer I don't really remember my dad and my mom didn't talk about him when I was growing up" Wilde told the bigger predator saying he barely remembered what his father looked like.

When Nick and Fangmeyer walked into the bullpen Nick found that his wife wasn't sitting in their usual chair instead she was sitting in a chair at the table on the other side of the bullpen still looking very angry which didn't bode well for the small predator.

"Carrots listen I'm sorry about what happened at the front desk" Nick apologized after he had said bye to Fangmeyer so he talk to his wife who didn't reply she just pretended Nick wasn't there. "Seriously I'm really am sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you like I did"

Nick continued asking Judy if they could go somewhere else and talk instead of airing out their dirty laundry in front of all they're coworkers.

"Exactly you embarrassed me cause you didn't bother to think about what you were gonna say before you opened your stupid big mouth!" Judy snapped angrily slamming her paws on the table top while glaring at her husband.

Soon Nick and Judy got into a heated argument no longer caring that all their coworkers were watching some of whom like McHorn and Fangmeyer were getting ready to intervene in case things meant get really out of hand.

"You had no right to tell Clawhauser anything we do at home!" Lt. Wilde bit out having gotten out of her chair so she was face to face with her husband.

"I didn't tell him anything I just told him we were trying to start a family and that I was tired." Nick shot back staring down at his wife wondering how she had to be so damn stubborn for such a small mammal.

When Nick announced that he and his wife were planning to start a family the newlyweds were congratulated by they're coworkers this helped eased the predator/prey couple's anger towards one another.

"How many kids are you guys thinking about having?" officer Pennington a female African elephant asked now crowding around Nick and Judy along with some other officers.

"I'm not sure we haven't decided yet" Mrs. Wilde replied her anger subsiding a little bit as she thought about her future with her husband.

"I think we should only have two or four kids specially since we don't exactly have a lot of money to have a big family plus we don't know what kind of health our kids will have" Nick stated wanting his children to have a better life then he did growing up and he wanted to have enough money to take his children to the hospital if he had too.

"Don't think like that Nick our children are going to be perfectly healthy" Mrs. Wilde ordered her husband not wanting anything to be wrong with her hybrid kids.

"I want them to be healthy to Carrots but you got to remember they're gonna be half rabbit and half fox and we don't know how that will affect their health" Nick argued worried that because they're DNA was so different he and Judy would be unable to have healthy children.

"Nick has a good point none of us knows what will happen when you two actually have kids" McHorn put in admitting that he wasn't an expert in the area of genetics.

"We should be fine the only difference between me and Nick is what we eat" Judy said believing that she and her husband would be able to have healthy offspring.

"A few other things as well but their minor" officer Pennington commented pointing out that it was a good thing one of the couple didn't have hooves.

"See Pennington thinks we can have children together why don't you?" Mrs. Wilde told Nick who just scratched the underside of his muzzle "don't you want to have kids with me?" the gray female rabbit inquired wondering why Nick had changed his mind.

"It's not that I don't want to have kids with you, Carrots it's just" Nick replied pausing to look at the other cops watching him and his prey wife feeling nervous about answering Judy's question in front of they're coworkers. "Can we talk about this later once we're alone?" the male fox requested feeling uncomfortable about talking about such a personal matter in front of their coworkers.

"Okay fine we're talk about this after roll call" Judy replied getting why her husband wanted to tell her why he wasn't sure if he wanted kids.

As the Wildes sat in they're seat chief Bogo, the shift's Sargent a male polar bear named Snarlov and a light gray male rabbit with six black vertical lines going down his ears entered the bullpen stopping at the podium.

"Alright shut it this is Inspector detective Jack Savage from Scotland Yard. He's here because it turns out that Weaselton had been getting his shipments of drugs and guns from a criminal organization that works out of London," the cape buffalo told all his underlings pointing to the rabbit who was wearing a black suit and tie.

"Hello, I'm hoping I can solve this case quickly and professionally. I don't want to step on anyone's foot while I'm here" Jack said in a cultured British accent asking who was Lt. Judy Hopps and officer Nick Wilde.

"I'm Judy" Lt. Wilde answered sounding a little to eager for Nick's liking cause his wife had also been hopping in their chair.

"Ah, good. I'll need to see everything you have in your case files" the British detective smiled giving Judy a charming grin.

"Gggrrrr" Nick growled crossing his arms and sunk in the chair.

"What's wrong with you?" Judy asked in a whisper so not to interrupt Bogo as he assigned other officers cases.

"Nothing is wrong. I just think you don't need to act like a horny school girl just because this dick sounds like Benedict Cumberbatch!" Nick bit out in a low angry voice looking at Jack Savage like he wanted to punch the Englishman in his face.

"Oh my god. Nick, are you jealous of Inspector Detective Savage?" Judy asked forgetting that her husband didn't exactly like other males coming on to her or watch her hit on other males.

"I'm not jealous of that limey dickhead" Nick replied sourly his mood becoming darker.

"Yes, you are you're totally jealous of Jack. Nick you don't need to be jealous you know I only love you" Mrs. Wilde cooed placing a comforting paw on her husband's lap under the table.

Once Bogo had finished assigning officers cases everyone got up to leave except for the Wildes who stayed in their seat so they could talk to Inspector detective Jack Savage.

"I heard you were beautiful but words don't do you justice miss Hopps," Jack greeted Judy kissing the female rabbit's paw.

"Thank you detective Savage" Judy blushed momentarily forgetting about her husband's jealous side.

"Oy get your limey fucking lips off my goddamn wife!" Nick snapped when he felt that Jack's paw kiss was lasting far to long.

"Sorry, did you say your wife?" the light gray male rabbit asked unsure if he had heard Nick correctly.

"Yeah, I did. Now get your lips off my wife" Nick snarled narrowing his green eyes as if he thought Jack was trying to steal Judy from him.

"Sooo, your last name isn't Hopps anymore?" detective Savage asked Judy looking confused.

"No, I changed it to Wilde when me and Nick got married a week earlier" Judy admitted showing her fellow rabbit the wedding ring on her left ring finger.

"What you got a problem with her marrying a fox?" officer Wilde frowned when Jack remained silent for a short while.

"You two are consenting adults and what you do is none of my business" Jack stated holding his paws up to show he didn't have a problem with Nick and Judy's marriage.

"I'm interested in hearing about how you two ended up together" the Scotland Yard detective remarked listening to the amazing story of how Judy and Nick had stopped Dawn Bellwether from turning every predator in Zootopia savage just so she could stay in power.

"I remember reading about that story in the news last year but I hadn't paid it any mind cause I had been working a important multiple homicide case at the time" Jack said as he followed the Wildes to their desk.

"A multiple homicide, uh, did you solve it or is it a on going case?" Lt. Wilde inquired unable to stop herself from talking shop with her fellow officers even if they were from another country.

"My partner and I solved the case a few months ago it turned out the killer had murdered the couple cause he was angry the wife had ended their long time affair," Savage answered telling Judy that the case had been slow going cause no one would testify against the killer.

"We've had cases like that no one will testify cause their scared of the suspect coming after them or they didn't want to be labeled as a snitch" Judy commented wishing mammals would be more willing to open up about what they knew.

"Those kinds of things always make an investigation harder" Jack agreed having had several of his cases stall because a mammal didn't want to talk.

"It doesn't help that all your cops don't bother to carry guns," Nick remarked in a condescending tone belittling the London police force.

"It's true that our street cops don't carry a sidearm but detectives like me who deal with dangerous organized crime syndicates do carry a gun," detective Savage replied opening his jacket to show Nick and Judy the SIG Sauer P226 that was inside a shoulder holster.

"What is that a forty five caliber or a nine millimeter?" Nick inquired wanting to know how powerful the Englishman's gun was.

"It's a forty five ACP" the detective answered inquiring about Nick's own gun which was a nine millimeter like every other cop in Zootopia.

"Are you two seriously having a dick measuring contest with your guns?" Judy asked baffled at how males had to see who had the bigger dick whenever they got together.

"Trust me darling you get used to it" a very beautiful female arctic fox with a sensual British female voice and was wearing a light red business suit told Judy standing up from a bench that was in the hallway and approached the group.

"Good to see you made it Skye. Judy, Nick this is my partner Detective Sgt. Skye Winter, she came in after me cause the airline somehow screwed up her bloody ticket typical of them to screw up something so simple" Jack commented sourly before he introduced Skye to the Wildes just as surprised as her partner to hear that a fox and a rabbit got married.

"What don't you brits have interspecies marriages?" Nick asked once again using a condescending tone to now belittle all of England this got him a sharp elbow in the gut from Judy who got that her husband was insulting Jack and Skye's home country.

"I'm sorry about my husband he can be really thoughtless sometimes" Mrs. Wilde apologized embarrassed by Nick's asshole behavior.

"We've had interspecies marriage in the U.K for quite a few years" Skye informed Nick asking the male fox how long he and Judy had been married finding out the couple had been married only a week.

"Where did you guys go for your honeymoon?" the arctic vixen asked disappointed to find out the newlyweds didn't actually have a honeymoon.

"We kind of decided to get married out of the blue" Nick admitted mad that he hadn't gotten to take his wife on a proper honeymoon.

"I would say our trip to Bunnyburrow could be considered our honeymoon but we both know that isn't true" Mrs. Wilde joked taking her husband's paw into her own.

"Why would you say that?" Jack inquired wanting to know more about this unusual couple.

"Because we didn't get to have any sex and some of her family was trying to kill me" Nick explained annoyed that he didn't get the chance to fuck his wife while they were in Bunnyburrow and some of his in laws wanted him dead.

"Why in heaven's name are your in laws trying to murder you?" Skye gasped shocked that Judy's family wanted Nick to die.

"I come from a huge family of farmers, some of whom are very traditional. Especially my prick of a grandfather who's super racist, did your families have any problem with you two dating?" Judy asked sending a bright blush across both Jack and Skye's faces.

"We…we're not a couple" Jack stammered out losing some of the calm the British were known for.

"So you don't want" Nick started to joke but he stopped when Judy yanked hard down on his tie.

"I swear to god if you embarrass me again I'll fucking strangle you with your tie" Judy warned her husband having pulled the fox's face close to hers so she could threaten Nick without having Jack or Skye fully hear what she was saying.

"I don't know if it's appropriate for me and Skye to start a relationship" Jack stated having misunderstood what Nick had been talking about and he received a very angry and sad look from his partner who stormed off into a nearby bathroom.

"What did I say?" the Englishman wondered aloud as he watched Skye slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Wow do you not know anything about females?" Nick laughed finding it hilarious that someone whose job it was to reed mammals couldn't see what was right in front of him.

Judy followed Skye into the female only bathroom finding the arctic fox leaning on the countertop her arms crossed under her breasts.

"Are you okay?" Judy asked stopping a few feet from the female fox who wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Yes I'm just baffled at how such a brilliant mammal like Jack can be so stupid when it comes to admitting that he meant have feelings for me" Skye frowned pushing her lips into a thin line.

"I get where you're coming from I mean it took me nearly being killed for Nick to tell me he was in love with me" Mrs. Wilde agreed wondering what her and Nick's relationship would be like now if she hadn't been shot by Weaselton.

"Makes you wonder sometimes why god made males so stupid?" Skye giggled getting a full agreement from Judy who giggled as well.

"You have to remember all the blood in their heads goes right to they're dick whenever they get horny which is always" Judy joked causing both females to burst out into laughter.

Outside of the bathroom Inspector detective Jack Savage's sensitive hearing could pick up some soft laughter.

"They're laughing, is it a bad thing that they're laughing?" the male rabbit stated adjusting his ears to see what else he could pick up.

"Mmmmmm it depends on why they're laughing" Nick said thinking of some reasons why his wife and Skye would be laughing together "which kind of makes me worry my wife is telling detective Sgt. Winter something about me that she doesn't need to know" officer Wilde went on concerned Judy was talking about their sex life for some reason.

"What kind of skeletons do you have in your closet?" Jack inquired with a rye smile.

"That's none of your business. Just concentrate on thinking of away to tell Skye that you're in love with her, come on you know you do. I've only known you two for a few minutes but I've seen how you look at her, it's the same way I look at Judy" Nick shot back with a small smile on his muzzle.

Jack didn't reply he just glared at Nick who just grinned at him.

"Why don't you mind your own business officer Wilde" the light gray male rabbit said reminding the small predator that he out ranked Nick.

"You may out rank me but that doesn't mean you're not still in love with Skye" Nick smirked stretching out his paws before he put them behind his head.

"Even if I did there's no guarantee Skye would return the feeling especially with how ignorant I've been," the Englishman replied knowing he would have to apologized to his partner once she got out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it I've been in the same situation with Judy a couple times so I know what to do" the small predator informed his fellow male who couldn't help but raise a eye brow in curiosity.

"How long have you and Judy been together?" Jack asked wanting to know how long the two had been a couple.

"Let's see we've been together for I'd say about five months but we were partners for six or seven before that" Nick said amazed that he had known Judy for almost a year.

"That's not a very long time you sure getting married was a good idea?" Jack remarked but quickly followed it up with that it wasn't any of his business what Nick and Judy did.

Meanwhile in the female only bathroom Judy was telling Skye about how while she had been in a coma Nick had sang to her hoping it would wake her up.

"That's incredibly romantic I wish Jack would do something like that for me" Skye frowned mentioning that Jack hadn't been very romantic with his ex girlfriends back in England.

"Jack probably hadn't found the right female to show how romantic he can be" Judy remarked not wanting Skye to lose hope that Jack would tell the vixen how he felt.

"Judy can I ask why your helping me?" detective Sgt. Winter asked wanting to know why this little prey mammal wanted to see her and Jack get together.

"cause I know what it's like to love someone everyone else says you shouldn't be with" Mrs. Wilde explained getting what it was like to be in Skye's situation.

"Speaking of which how did Nick's family react when they found out he was dating a rabbit?" Skye said turning to face the mirror that took up the whole wall and started fixing her make which had gotten a little messed up when she had started crying.

"Unfortunately Nick's father passed away when he was five and from what I know the only family Nick has is his mother Jane" Mrs. Wilde frowned sad that her husband didn't have more family.

"Well least he has you and you're huge family" Skye told the gray female rabbit as she reapplied her mascara.

"Yes and no remember not all my family approves of my marriage" Judy reminded her fellow police officer telling Skye that her family were catholic and were very traditional.

"I totally get it I'm originally from Maranello, Italy and my family are strict Roman Catholics who believe deeply in they're traditions " Skye remarked finishing applying her mascara on one eye then moved on to the next

"When did you move from Italy to England?" Judy inquired wishing she could go to both countries.

"My family immigrated to the U.K when I was twelve. I was so angry with my father for making me leave my childhood home and all my friends at first but I got over it when I realized he did it to better our lives" detective Sgt. Winter replied knowing that her dad wanted what was best for his child.

"And how did they react when you told them you wanted to be a police officer?" Judy continued questioning Skye telling the vixen that her own parents had been very worried about her being a cop and they had asked her to be a farmer like them.

"My parents were actually very proud of the career choice I had picked out mostly because everyone in my family are part of law enforcement in one way or another" the arctic vixen smiled very proud that her family were part of the police force in Italy and in the U.K.

"You're lucky my parents spent my entire life trying to convince me to not become a cop" Judy grimaced wishing her mom and dad had been more supportive of her life choice.

"You're lucky one time my asshole of a grandfather tried to arrange me to married one of his friend's grandsons so I could get pregnant and that way I couldn't become a police officer but luckily my dad refused to marry me off cause he knew I would never forgive him and I would run away" the gray female rabbit growled still holding a grudge against Abraham for thinking he could tell her what to do.

"You're grandfather sounds like an awful mammal thinking you're opinion doesn't matter and trying to marry you off to a complete stranger without bothering to ask what you thought," detective Sgt. Winter spat disgusted that Judy's grandpa thought his granddaughter should stay home and be nothing but a baby factory.

"He also called Nick the M word right to his face" Lt. Wilde retorted getting a gasp of shock that someone would say such a racist word right in Nick's face.

"Why the hell would your grandfather say such a horrible thing to Nick?" Skye asked having never been called a mongrel in her entire life.

"Because Abraham is a old racist piece of shit who doesn't understand that a female can choose whoever she wants to marry and that she isn't on this earth just to pop out babies" Judy snarled now hating her grandfather so much she never wanted to see him again especially after what he had done in Bunnyburrow.

"Hey Carrots, Skye you guys planning to join us or are you two gonna stay in the bathroom all day?" Nick called from outside not daring to enter.

"Yes of course sorry Nick" Skye apologized looking at the watch on her wrist and saw that she and Judy had been in the bathroom for nearly twenty minutes.

"I it's time to get back to it then" the arctic vixen stated giving Judy a little smile.

"I'm sorry about Nick he can be so impatient when he's just standing around" Judy smiled reminding herself to punish her husband the next time they had sex.

Judy and Skye exited the female only bathroom finding their male partners standing a couple feet apart Nick was leaning his back on the wall his arms crossed over his chest while Jack stood up straight his paws behind his back showing the vast differences between the two males.

"Sorry for making you wait for so long" Skye apologized knowing it was because of her they hadn't gotten any work done.

"It's okay Skye" Inspector detective Savage said shifting his feet slightly in discomfort because he knew it had been his fault his partner had started crying.

"Is that all your gonna say?" Nick asked with his lopsided smile on his muzzle looking over at Jack from the corner of his eye.

Jack narrowed his blue eyes scowling at Nick again the male fox just smiled before walking over to his wife and pulled the little bunny into a passionate kiss.

"See Savage it isn't that hard to show a female how much you care" Nick told the Englishman once he broke his kiss with Judy who was speechless.

"I know how to show a female that I care Wilde" Jack growled his cheeks becoming bright red with embarrassment and anger.

"Do you really?" The small predator asked sarcastically kissing Judy again so she couldn't tell him off.

"Wilde quit making out and get to work!" Bogo shouted having appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes sir sorry sir" Nick and Judy said in unison having nearly jumped out of they're skins when their boss started yelling at them.

"You know when it's a good time to show a female that you care?" Savage asked smugly having enjoyed watching the fox getting yelled at.

"Fuck off Savage you limey shit" Nick thought knowing if he said it aloud Bogo, Judy and Skye would all get after him.

The Wildes led Inspector detective Jack Savage and detective Sgt. Skye Winter to they're desks showing the Scotland Yard police officers all the information they had on their case against Duke Weaselton and the crimes he had committed.

"I don't get it why didn't Weaselton go to prison when he was clearly involved with the savage predator incident" Skye remarked after she read the savage predator case file Judy and the FBI had made after Dawn Bellwether had been arrested.

"The only reason that worthless piece shit isn't rotting in a cell is because he claimed he had no idea what Bellwether was doing with the night howler bulbs he stole" Nick told his fellow fox clearly wanting to get even with the weasel.

"I think he really didn't Weaselton isn't very smart and only thinks in the short term" Judy argued really believing that Weaselton was to dumb to understand what Bellwether and her goons were doing.

"Pretty sure if we talk to the D.A they could offer Weaselton some kind of deal so he'll tell us where he got his guns and drugs" Lt. Wilde continued feeling sick to her stomach at the idea of giving the mammal who shot her a shorter prison term.

"There's no fucking way we're gonna give that son of a bitch a fucking deal!" Nick shouted smashing a fist on his desk.

"I understand why you don't like the idea of the D.A cutting Weaselton a deal but it's the best way to find out who his suppliers are" Skye told Nick who let out a long stream of cuss words cause the male fox knew she was right.

"That cock sucker tried to murder my partner all he deserves is a bullet to the head I should of killed that fuck when I had the chance" Nick snarled his gun paw white knuckling the grip of his glock.

"I can understand why your so against the D.A cutting Weaselton a deal but you have to put your feelings aside so we can solve this case" Jack commented sitting calmly in a chair next to Nick's desk a open file lying on his lap.

"Bullshit you don't know how I felt as I had to watch the mammal I love fall to the floor and probably bleed out!" Nick yelled not caring that his words were cutting.

"I'm thankful I don't know and I'm sorry you had to experience something like that" Jack replied not holding the outburst against the small predator.

"I don't want your sympathy Savage and Weaselton doesn't deserve to get a deal all that cockroach deserves is to rot in solitary confinement till the world comes to an end" officer Wilde bit out giving the male rabbit a hate filled glare.

Judy knew that they needed more information and that meant going to its source. "Nick I know you don't want to hear it but I think we should go to Black Gate prison and let Jack and Skye interrogate Weaselton to see what he knows," the gray female rabbit suggested not having to guess whether or not her husband would like the idea.

"No if I go anywhere near Weaselton I will strangle that mother fucker with my bare paws" Nick told his wife blood lust flashing through his green eyes for a split second which scared Judy.

"If that's the case then you can wait outside the interrogation room while me, Skye and Judy question Weaselton" Jack tried to order Nick but the small predator told the male rabbit that he wasn't going to allow his wife near the mammal who had tried to kill her even if he was in the middle of a maximum security prison.

"This isn't up for debate Wilde" the Inspector detective snapped at the fox getting that Nick wanted to protect his wife but it was unnecessary.

"I'll take you to see Weaselton but I don't want to see or talk to him I don't think I'm ready yet" Lt. Hopps admitted looking away in shame.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to we won't make you." Skye ensured the female rabbit placing a comforting paw on Judy's shoulder, "just drive us to the prison, get us inside then Jack and I will do the rest" the arctic vixen went on looking at her partner who agreed to her terms.

Jack couldn't help but let a small smile form on his muzzle at how much Skye cared for other mammals even the ones she had just met.

"Thanks I know it seems cowardly of me not wanting to face Weaselton even though it's been months since he shot me" Judy frowned knowing that she would have to face Weaselton at his trial.

"Don't worry Carrots I'll be by your side the whole time" Nick ensured his wife not wanting Judy to face Weaselton alone.

"Thanks Nick" Mrs. Wilde cooed blowing the male fox a kiss.

"Can I ask how badly you were injured Judy?" Jack asked getting more data on what kind of mammal Weaselton is.

"I wasn't hurt that badly but I had to stay in the hospital for a month and stuck on medical leave for another couple months the entire time I had my mom and Nick taking care of me" the gray female rabbit replied giving her predator husband a loving stare.

"Are you guys planning on having children together?" Skye asked sounding a little to excited at the idea of the predator/prey couple having kids.

"We actually just decided to start to try to have children" Nick answered before letting out a long yawn.

"Well that explains why you look like you haven't slept in days Wilde" Savage laughed pointing out the bags under the fox's eyes.

"You can blame you know who" the male fox grinned nodding his head in his wife's direction.

"Hey you knew exactly what you were signing up for when you married me" Mrs. Wilde admonished her husband with a big smile on her muzzle.

"That doesn't mean you can have your way with me whenever you feel like it" Nick shot back chuckling cause Judy knew he loved it whenever they had sex.

"Can you please stop talking about your sex life and get back to the case" Jack demanded looking quite uncomfortable with Nick and Judy's conversation.

"He does have a point we really should get back to our work" Skye agreed blushing enough that it made the snow white fur on the vixen's cheeks a very light pink.

A short time later Nick, Judy, Inspector detective Jack Savage and detective Sgt. Skye Winter were piled inside the Wilde's patrol car driving on the highway towards the maximum security prison Duke Weaselton was being held at.

"Looks like your weasel has had his grimy little fingers in everything" Jack said reading Weaselton's arrest record which was a inch and a half thick.

"Do you ever take a break Savage?" Nick asked from the passenger seat letting his wife do the driving like always.

"I'll take a break when the case is done" the Englishman shot back still looking over Weaselton's file.

"God you sound like my wife, are all rabbits workaholics ?" officer Wilde scoffed getting a scathing look from both Jack and Judy.

"There's nothing wrong with having a good work ethic Wilde" Jack growled throwing the fox a quick angry look.

"I don't know what your talking about Judy has a great work ethic" Nick shot back knowing full well that Jack was talking about his work ethic not his wife's.

"Don't be a smartass Nick" the Scotland Yard detective ordered getting the feeling Nick was being like this on purpose just to annoy him

"Sorry but I can't do that being a smartass is just part of my personality " the male red fox laughed not caring that he was angering the light gray rabbit in the back of the car.

"How can you put up with this guy?" Jack asked Judy not understanding how the female rabbit could put up with Nick's disrespectful attitude.

"I learned to love Nick despite the fact he doesn't like doing any work and he's a bit of a smartass" Mrs. Wilde admitted flashing her husband a loving smile.

"Why do I need to do any work when I have you?" Mr. Wilde joked placing a paw on his wife's thigh and started rubbing that spot.

"Hehehehe hehehehe Nick stop I'm trying to drive" Judy giggled slapping the top of Nick's paw.

"I know you two are newlyweds but you mind keeping your paws to yourself while we're driving down the bloody highway at a hundred and twelve kilometers an hour!?" Inspector detective Savage shouted gripping tight to his seat belt his back ridged.

"Calm your limey tits my wife is one of the best drivers in the goddamn ZPD" Nick ensured the Englishman wanting to kiss Judy but that could get them killed specially with how fast they were going.

Judy blushed appreciating all the compliments her husband was giving her cause she hadn't been complimented this much by any of her ex boyfriends back in Bunnyburrow.

"I have to say you're quite the gentleman Nick" Skye remarked impressed by how willing the male fox was in showing his feelings for his wife.

"You can thank my mom for that" the male fox smiled knowing that it was thanks to his mother that he was such a good husband.

"What about your father he must of helped as well?" Jack asked finding out that Nick's dad had died when he was five.

"That's awful I'm sorry to hear that you're dad passed away when you were so young" the male rabbit frowned looking over at her partner who seemed a bit put off hearing about Nick's father.

"You okay Jack?" Skye asked wondering if her partner would finally talk about his parents.

"Yeah I'm fine partner" the light gray male rabbit answered not looking up at the file he had been reading.

"You want to talk about it?" detective Sgt. Winter inquired about to place a paw on Jack's shoulder but stopped herself.

"No I don't" Inspector detective Savage replied his voice getting a little depressed.

"If you ever want to talk about your mum and dad my ears are open" Skye offered wanting her partner to open up to her.

Jack gave Skye a slight nod saying that maybe one day he'd be willing to talk about what happened to his parents.

"Carrots wasn't the maximum security prison the exit we just passed?" Nick stated turning in his seat to look at the exit they just drove by.

"What? No we're like ten miles from the prison" Lt. Wilde replied looking down at her phone which had it's GPS on to see how far they had to go.

"You sure you put in the right address cause I feel like we're going the wrong way" the male fox remarked using his own phone to see where they were going.

"Yes I'm sure I'm following the GPS" Judy bit out a little annoyed her husband was questioning her directions.

"Well, you can't always trust the GPS you know that carrots" Officer Wilde commented having been sent in the wrong direction more then once.

"I'm using google maps so stop complaining" the first rabbit cop informed her husband who said even google map messed up sometimes.

"Oh my god. Skye does Jack complain this much when you drive?" Lt. Wilde asked the detective Sgt. who was giggling in the back seat.

"Not really since Jack does most of the driving, I have a horrible sense of direction" Skye smile admitting she had gotten lost more than once whenever she drove.

"Hey Jack remember the time I accidentally drove us all the way to Salisbury when we were trying to go to Portsmouth?" the arctic vixen said to her partner feeling foolish that she had gotten them lost so easily.

"Thankfully I got us back on track before you drove us to France" Jack smiled joking that his predator partner wasn't allowed to drive anymore because of that incident.

"Non sono così cattivo come l'autista" (I'm not that bad of a driver) Skye said in Italian a smile on her muzzle.

"Dice la femmina che può perdersi nel suo stesso quartiere" (says the female who can get lost in her own neighborhood) Jack replied in perfect Italian showing off to the Wildes he wasn't just great at his job.

"Are you guys speaking Italian?" Judy asked figuring Skye would know the language but she was surprised Jack knew it too.

"That's what you call a proper British education" Jack smirked proud that he had had a good schooling.

"Are you implying the U.S doesn't have a good educational system?" Nick asked turning to face the Scotland Yard detectives.

"To be fair compare to the education we get in the U.K it's laughable" Jack remarked closing the file he had been reading so he could argue with Nick.

"You better watch what you say about my country you limey shit" officer Wilde warned the Englishman unwilling to let anyone bad mouth his nation.

"Who are you calling limey you yanky fuck" Jack yelled losing his cool for the first time and starting a heated argument with Nick.

"Will you two fucking stop with this fucking dick measuring contest for Christ sake!" Judy ordered the two males having to scream at the top of her voice so she could be heard.

"He started it" Nick and Jack said in unison pointing at one another like arguing little kids.

"I don't fucking care who started it! If it continues I'm gonna pull the car over and kick both you're fucking asses!" Judy shouted seeing this as a good way to get some practice in before she became a mother.

Jack and Nick apologized sitting quietly in their seats as if they were afraid that Judy would go through with her threat.

"You gotta teach me how you did that" Skye laughed impressed by how fast and how easily Judy had stopped Nick and Jack's argument.

"It wasn't that hard I grew up with a crap load of younger siblings and I had to break up their fights more than once" the gray female rabbit grinned glad she had that experience.

"I was an only child so all my parent's threats to pull the car over were towards me" detective Sgt. Winter stated clearly wishing she had had some siblings growing up.

"If you ask me you're lucky you didn't have to share every single thing with a hundred other mammals" Mrs. Wilde laughed remembering all the times she had fought with her sisters over something she wanted.

"Yeah we're only having two or three kids carrots" Nick joked not wanting to have to deal with a bunch of kids fighting all the time.

"Too bad cause I want to have at least double that" the female rabbit giggled putting one paw over her womb hoping she was pregnant.

"If that's the case then I'm wearing a rubber the next time we do it" the male red fox scoffed unwilling to have more children then he wanted.

"Fine then. I'll just have to have my way with you while your sleeping" Judy shot back the most wicked smile forming on her lips.

"You sure you want to threaten to rape me right in front of Savage and Winter?" the male fox smirked pointing to the Scotland Yard detectives in the back of the patrol car.

"They have no reason to stop me" Judy scoffed looking at Jack and Skye with a smile.

"She's right we have no reason to care, that and we have no jurisdiction here in the United States to arrest Judy if she did rape you" Inspector detective Savage remarked having reopened the file he had been reading and was looking over it again.

"Of course we care and if Judy broke the law we'd make sure she would pay for her crime, right Jack?" Skye told her fellow fox giving her partner a disapproving look.

"Like I said a few seconds earlier even if we wanted to do something we can't arrest anyone. All we could do is tell someone and I doubt anyone would believe Judy would rape Nick" Jack said still reading the file on his lap clearly not caring about Nick's well being.

"Come on. no one is that innocent Savage you of all mammals should know that" Nick remarked not mentioning how crazy his wife got when she got really horny.

"I know that Wilde but all your wife wants is some children. Why can't you just give her what she wants?" the male white rabbit replied turning to the next page in the file.

"If you're implying that I'm sterile you can go fuck yourself" officer Wilde growled flipping the Englishman off.

"He's not implying that your sterile Nick and if Jack is he better apologized because if he doesn't I'm gonna tell you guys about the time Jack got super drunk at a football game" Skye threatened causing her partner to look at her with dread.

"Don't you dare" the inspector detective ordered now blushing heavily.

"Then apologize" the arctic vixen told her prey partner with a rye smile on her muzzle.

Jack apologized saying it as if it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"See that wasn't that hard was it?" Skye smiled as Jack mumbled something under his breath.

"That was the most horrible thing I've ever had to do in my entire life" Jack frowned irritated at how easily his partner could make him do things he didn't want to do.

"For god sake Jack apologizing isn't going to kill you" Skye said wondering why her partner didn't seem to like Nick.

The Wildes and their English guests finally arrived at the maximum security prison that was located in the outskirts of Sahara Square.

"Good god why is it so bloody hot here?" Jack whined taking off his jacket and tossed it back into the car.

"Zootopia wanted to simulate the heat of the Middle East and Africa where most of the mammals that live here are from" Lt. Wilde explained using her paw to block out the sun.

"Were there no other prisons they could send Weaselton too?" the English detective frowned loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button his dress shirt.

"No, Zootopia only has one maximum security prison and Weaselton is to dangerous to be put in any other kind of prison" Judy replied not wanting the mammal who tried to kill her to get a chance to escape.

"Fantastic why did this wanker have to go to the one prison in the middle of a goddamn desert?" Jack complained openly following the Wildes and his partner to the back of the patrol car so they could lock up they're guns before they went into the prison.

"What the hell does wanker mean?" Nick asked as he waited for his wife to unlock the trunk of the patrol car.

"It means a mammal who masturbates" Skye answered blushing as she told her fellow fox what wanker meant.

Nick burst out laughing and even Judy couldn't help but giggle as well when they found out the meaning of wanker.

"Hehehehe why would someone call someone else something so terrible?" Judy laughed finally getting the trunk unlocked and popped it open.

"It's used as a term of abuse unfortunately" the detective Sgt. smiled telling the Wildes that mammals in the U.K called other mammals wankers when they were mad at them.

"That's awful" Mrs. Wilde said still giggling taking her glock out of it's holster and locked it up in a lockbox while Nick did the same thing.

"Trust me we have many more insults" Jack insisted placing his SIG Sauer P226 under some blankets the Wildes kept in the trunk to keep victims warm.

"And some of them are disgusting if you ask me" detective Sgt. Winter remarked hiding her own SIG Sauer P226 under the same blanket Jack did.

"Stai solo dicendo che puoi denunciare i mammiferi in una lingua completamente diversa (your just saying that cause you can cuss mammals out in a completely different language)" Jack said in Italian earning a small smile from his predator partner.

"Questo è il lato positivo dell'essere di un altro paese (that's the up side from being from another country" Skye replied telling Jack that they needed to speak English around Nick and Judy cause the Americans needed to be kept in the loop at all times.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que están diciendo? (you got any idea what they're saying?" Nick asked in Spanish wishing he knew what the Scotland Yard detectives were saying.

"¿Por qué demonios sabría lo que dicen? No sé nada de italiano (why the hell would I know what their saying?, I don't know any Italian)" Judy replied locking the trunk and put the keys in her pocket.

"¿Por qué no usar google translate? (why not just use google translate?)" Nick joked with his lopsided smile on his muzzle

"Por que no lo haces (why don't you?)" Judy shot back heading towards the prison's main gate.

Once Jack and Skye were able to prove that they were who they said they were the Scotland Yard detectives and the Wildes entered the prison.

"Why the heck are the police from London investigating a someone like Duke Weaselton?" the prison's warden a female Jaguar asked having came down from her office to meet Jack, Skye, Nick and Judy

"Well, Warden Ligero, Duke Weaselton was receiving and sending military grade firearms and drugs to known criminal syndicates that supply terrorist groups all over Europe, Asia, the Middle East and the Ivory Coast" Jack said following the warden deeper into the prison.

"But how did such a low level crook like Weaselton get involved with something like that?" Judy asked surprised a nobody like Weaselton could get in with such big criminals.

"That's what I'm gonna find out Lt. Wilde" Jack remarked curious himself as to how Duke Weaselton got connected to the big crime syndicates in Europe.

"Give me ten minutes alone with the son of a bitch and I can get the answers you want" Nick offered cracking his knuckles wanting some payback for Weaselton nearly killing his wife.

"Even if we did anything Weaselton tells you could be a lie and wouldn't be admissible in court" Judy reminded her predator husband knowing that if Nick could he would beat Weaselton near the point of death.

"Oh well at least he would get what he deserves for trying to kill us" the small predator grinned but he wasn't dumb enough to actually attack Weaselton in the prison.

"I think it's best if you don't go in with Inspector detective Savage and detective Sgt. Winter" Warden Ligero suggested not wanting to risk Nick attacking Weaselton in a fit of rage.

"He won't Nick is going to stay outside of the interrogation room with me" Judy told the large predator taking her husband's paw into her own.

Judy put her free paw over the spot where her bullet wound was recalling the unspeakable pain she had felt when she had been shot and how the world seemed to slow down to a crawl as she fell to the ground.

"You okay carrots?" Nick asked when he felt his wife's paw squeeze his paw.

"I'm a little nervous to tell you the truth" the gray female rabbit admitted shaking a little bit.

"It's fine to be a little nervous just don't let it control you" Nick instructed his prey wife not blaming her if she wanted to stay behind while he, Jack and Skye talked to Weaselton.

"I know but it doesn't make me any less nervous" Mrs. Wilde stated not ready to face her attempted murder face to face.

Nick planted a short quick kiss on Judy's cheek even though there were some guards and prisoners in the hallway watching them.

"Lo suficientemente justo (fair enough)" Nick chuckled scowling at a prisoner who was another male red fox that was glaring angrily at the predator/prey couple.

"Mejor hijo de puta mantén sus ojos fuera de mi culo o voy a arrancarle sus malditos ojos (mother fucker better keep his eyes off my ass or I'm gonna gouge out his fucking eyes!)" Judy growled slyly flipping the fox off as she passed him.

"Bastante seguro de que no es su tipo (pretty sure your not his type)" officer Wilde jested seriously doubting the other male fox was sexually attracted to rabbits like he was.

"Perra por favor has visto lo sexy que soy? (bitch please have you seen how sexy I am?)" Judy laughed off knowing that besides Nick many male rabbits and some small mammals found her extremely attractive.

"Wow someone's vain" the male red fox joked switching back to English and was glad that even though his wife was very attractive she stayed with him.

Nick and Judy went into the small room on the other side of the interrogation room separated by a two way mirror.

"What kind of technique do you think they're gonna use to break that worthless dick bag?, hopefully it involves breaking some bones" Nick commented watching Jack and Skye talking about how they were going to question Weaselton.

"I seriously doubt they're gonna harm Weaselton although I'm kind of wishing they were smash that weasel's face in" Judy stated texting her mother who wanted to know how Judy was doing.

"My mom says hi" Mrs. Wilde told her husband happy to see her mother had fully accepted Nick as part of the family.

"Have you told her we're trying to have a baby?" Nick asked guessing that his mother in law would be thrilled to hear they were going to give her some hybrid grandchildren.

"I've mentioned it and she's been telling me what I need to do to ensure I get pregnant" Judy replied having already read every book she could to make sure she got pregnant.

"Your mom knows it's gonna be harder for us thanks to us being different species right?" the small predator stated only guessing what kind of things Bonnie was telling his wife.

"I've told her that but you know my mom she's a optimist and is always looking on the bright side of everything" Judy replied appreciating her mother's support but Judy knew her mom had to be more realistic when it came to her getting pregnant.

"At least you're mom isn't calling you every morning and evening asking whether or not your pregnant and why we don't live together yet" Nick remarked showing his wife how many times Judy's mother in law had called him.

"Did you tell Jane that we've been looking and trying since we got married?" the gray female rabbit inquired opening her estate app and started looking for a two or three room apartment that wasn't super expensive.

The newlyweds talked about what kind of apartment they were looking for and how they planned to turn one room into a baby room or turned the same room or another room into a office where the couple could work on their cases.

"The next time we have a day off we should go to Baby Depot to see how much we're have to spend when we finally do have some kids" Judy suggested wanting to see how expensive it was to buy everything they needed to care for their children.

"No way if Finnick finds out I went to Baby Depot I'll never hear the end of it" Nick disagreed not wanting to be mocked by his best friend.

"Well to bad cause either you come to Baby Depot with me or you don't get anymore sex and you're have to sleep on the couch" Mrs. Wilde threatened wanting her husband to join her and help choose what they needed to raise their children.

"You're gonna cut me off just because I won't go with you to Baby freaking Depot?" the male red fox frowned a little annoyed that his wife wouldn't have sex with him just because he wouldn't go with her to the baby store.

"You know I will" Mrs. Wilde smiled blowing Nick a kiss.

"Okay that's fucked up carrots you know that?" Nick said with his lopsided smile wanting to kiss Judy but didn't cause warden Ligero would be back any minute.

Ten minutes later the prison warden returned entering the interrogation room with two prison guards and Duke Weaselton his paws and ankles were cuffed and he was wearing a red jumpsuit symbolizing that he was a dangerous inmate.

"Mr. Duke Weaselton I'm Inspector detective Jack Savage and this is my partner detective Sgt. Skye Winter and we're from London, England's Scotland Yard" Jack told the male weasel as he was being cuffed to the table.

"Why should I give a fuck who you are?" Weaselton snapped showing that he was going to be difficult.

"We're here to ask you the name of your supplier in England was and how you got in contact with him or her" Jack continued ignoring the weasel's disrespectful attitude.

"Mr. Weaselton if you work with us and give us the information we can talk to the D.A and maybe cut you some kind of deal reducing your sentence" Skye insisted hoping that would get Weaselton to open up to them.

"I tried to kill two cops, I had over twenty thousand dollars of drugs and military grade guns in my apartment, what kind of deal could you possibly get me?" Weaselton scoffed knowing full well he was going to spend the rest of his life in jail.

"It depends on the kind of information you give us Mr. Weaselton " detective Sgt. Winter replied pulling out a notebook from her purse so she could write down everything the weasel told her.

"You know this would go a lot faster if they let me go in there and shove my gun in that stupid fucker's face" Nick stated after the interrogation had entered its third hour.

"I couldn't agree more but you know everything Weaselton tells you can be inadmissible in court" Judy said having been taking notes like Skye had been doing.

"I'd still like to see Weaselton piss his pants" officer Wilde chuckled sitting near the wall so he could charge his and Judy's phones.

"Then you'd be joining him in jail" Lt. Wilde told her predator husband who replied that he doubted anyone would care if he threatened Weaselton.

"As much as I would enjoy watching you scare the shit out of Weaselton I don't want you to risk your career just for a little payback" Judy commented noticing that the interrogation was starting to break down because Weaselton wouldn't tell Jack and Skye the name of his supplier even though he had told them everything else.

"From what I'm seeing Jack and Skye aren't getting anywhere" the male fox smirked patting the spot where his glock would be before remembering that he had left it in the patrol car.

"Did you forget that we don't have our guns?" Judy giggled closing her notebook cause Weaselton had told Jack and Skye the interview was over.

"Maybe" Nick smiled unplugging their phones and started wrapping up the charging cords.

"I don't need my gun to beat Weaselton's worthless ass anyways" the small predator continued flexing his arms to show his wife his muscles which earned him a lustful look from Judy.

"I can see that" Mrs. Wilde cooed moving close to her husband and started fondling Nick's muscles.

"You might want to stop before Jack, Skye or warden Ligero comes in and see you acting like a horny schoolgirl Carrots" Nick laughed watching his wife play with the muscles all around his body.

"Like I give a shit it's not like we're having sex" Judy replied tracing her pointer finger around Nick's bicep before moving down to the fox's chest.

"I could only imagine the look on Jack and Skye's faces as they walked in and saw me balls deep inside you" officer Wilde remarked laughing loudly the image of the two British Detectives standing in the doorway shocked and probably aroused as they watched him fuck his prey wife.

When Jack and Skye entered the waiting room on the other side of the interrogation room they found the Wildes in a loving embrace Judy pushed up against the two way mirror with her husband kissing her hard on the lips.

"Oh my" warden Ligero gasped surprised by what she was seeing.

"Good god have some self control you two" Jack barked but it did nothing to stop the predator/prey couple from continuing to make out.

"I think it's sweet if you ask me " Skye put in noticing how happy Nick and Judy were and wondering if she could be just as happy with Jack if the idiot rabbit ever opened up to her.

"You've always been a hopeless romantic Skye ever since I've known you" Inspector detective Savage remarked looking sideways at his partner.

"One of us has to be" Skye shot back sounding a bit annoyed with the light gray male rabbit before storming off like she had back at the station.

"Wow Jack you managed to piss Skye off the same way twice in one day good job" Nick said mockingly rubbing his cheek against his wife's face showing that he and Judy were very much in love.

"Piss off you twat" Jack growled running a paw over his face knowing he had to go after his partner which he did.

"You made him mad on purpose so he'll go after Skye?" Judy smiled appreciating how her husband had tricked Jack into going to talk to his partner and hopefully he'll open up to the vixen.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart" the male fox told his prey wife who giggled.

Jack knew that he couldn't just go wandering around the prison looking for his partner so he had to find Skye as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me mate have you seen a young snow white vixen wearing a light red business suit?" the Inspector detective asked a prison guard that was walking past him.

"sorry pal I haven't, are you guys visiting a prisoner or something?" the guard replied being showed the Scotland Yard badge Jack carried with him at all times and was told that he and his partner were here to question a prisoner.

The Englishman continued on with his search asking guards and other prison staff if they had seen his partner finally finding out that Skye had been seen going into the visitor's lounge a few minutes before he showed up.

"Please tell me they have a decent cup of tea" Jack said walking into the lounge to find his partner at the coffee machine.

"Leave me alone Jack" the arctic vixen ordered not even bothering to look at the male rabbit.

"I'm sorry Skye I know I balled up again" the light gray rabbit apologized taking a seat in the closest chair to the coffee machine putting his paws together and stared at the floor.

"No shit you act like you don't even care about me" Skye scowled watching the coffee machine fill up her cup.

"You know that's complete bollocks I'm just not great at saying it" Jack argued his cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

"How hard could it be to tell me you care about me more then just as a bloody partner!?" Skye snapped spinning around to glare at Jack.

"I'm a male. Admitting our feelings isn't exactly a easy thing for us to do" Savage snapped back reminding his predator partner that it took Judy nearly being killed for Nick to tell her he was in love with her.

"You're just using that as a excuse so you don't have to admit how you feel" Skye said her paws balled up into fists making Jack think for a fraction of a second that Skye was going to punch him.

"Come on Jack tell me how you feel for me" the female arctic vixen went on turning away from her partner and walked towards one of the heavily barred windows staring outside.

The visitor's lounge was as silent as a graveyard all that could be heard was the soft hum of the air conditioner. "Skye your my best friend in fact you're the only mammal in London I know I can trust to have my back even when shite it's the fan and our backs are up against the wall" the male light gray rabbit finally spoke up knowing that he could always count on Skye to come to his side when he needed her no matter what it was.

"You even stay by my side when I'm acting like a radge pot and I don't deserve a female like you as my partner" the Inspector detective continued rubbing his paws together out of nervousness.

"Yeah you have been a radge pot lately" Skye half smiled turning her head so she could look at Jack.

"I half expected you to call me something a lot worse" Jack replied having expected Skye to call him some nasty things all of which he would deserve.

"You're right, you deserve to be called some pretty awful things but I won't say it cause at least you're trying" Skye said smiling while tracing her jaw with her pointer finger and giving Jack a seductive look.

"So does that mean you forgive me then?" Jack asked wondering why Skye was staring at him in such a strange way.

"Of course I haven't….you're have to take me out to dinner to earn my forgiveness" detective Sgt. Winter replied going back to the coffee machine and picked up the coffee she had ordered finding that it had gone cold and tasted bad.

"Ew this is disgusting" the arctic vixen gagged throwing her cup of coffee in the closest trash can.

"What did you expect it's prison coffee and did you just say I have to take you out to dinner in order to earn your forgiveness?" Jack remarked before needing to clarify what his partner had told him.

"Yep" Skye cooed standing in away so Jack would stare at her seductive form.

Jack felt his heart speeding up as he stared at Skye standing seductively in front of him.

"You okay?" the female arctic vixen asked with a coy smile enjoying how red her partner's face had become in a few seconds.

"I'm fine" the male rabbit answered looking away to hide his face.

"Really cause it looks like you're blushing" Skye smiled leaning down just enough that if Jack wanted he could look down her business suit.

Jack knew exactly what Skye was doing and it wasn't going to work.

"I…I….I think we should get back to…work" the Inspector detective suggested looking anywhere but at the arctic vixen in front of him.

"Why I doubt Weaselton will be willing to tell us anything else" Skye said in a soft sweet voice knowing that Jack just wanted to escape before he was embarrassed even more.

"We should at least try" Jack replied blushing even harder because he had never heard his partner speak to him like that before.

"Are you just saying that cause I'm embarrassing you?" Skye grinned blocking her partner from getting away.

Inspector detective Savage scowled at his predator partner who just smiled at him.

"Detective Sgt. Winter move that's an order" Savage bit out narrowing his green eyes but Skye didn't move all she did was put her paws on her hips and continued smiling.

"And what are you going to do if I decide not to move?" Skye asked making sure her partner couldn't get away.

"You know there's at least four different ways I can get pass you" Jack stated knowing he could jump over his partner with his incredibly powerful legs or use some throwing motion.

"Three of those ways you'd have to touch me and if you do that I can say you tried to sexually assault me" Skye told her rabbit partner who's light gray fur bristled.

"You know full well I would never do something like that specially to you" Jack blustered his face now as red as a ripe tomato.

"Is that because you have special feelings for me Inspector detective?" Skye asked giggling at how red Jack's face was meaning the male rabbit did have feelings for her he just didn't know how to tell her.

Without another word Skye turned away from her partner and started for the visitor's lounge exit not having to guess that Jack was staring at her ass like all males did.

"Guess I got him wrapped around my finger now" the detective Sgt. thought lingering at the double doors for a few seconds longer wanting male rabbit to imagine about her as long as he could.

"Where's Jack?" Judy asked standing by the double doors of the visitor's lounge with her predator husband by her side.

"Don't worry he'll be with us in a few minutes" the arctic vixen grinned giving Judy a knowing smile.

"It's a good thing god made males so simple minded right?" Mrs. Wilde said laughing as she and Skye headed to the prison's exit.

Nick poked his head into the visitor's lounge finding Inspector detective Jack Savage sitting at one of the many tables rubbing his face with his paws.

"Got mind fucked by Skye did we?" the former con artist asked smugly sitting on the opposite side of the table from Jack. "I know what that's like one minute you think you know what going on then she turns it a hundred eighty degrees on your ass" Nick jested having been tricked into doing things he didn't want to do more than once by his wife.

"Maybe that's because you're an idiot. Then again Lt. Wilde is a very smart female who knows what she wants and she knows how to get it" Jack shot back letting a little smile form on his muzzle.

"You have no idea" Nick agreed telling the male rabbit of all the times Judy had tricked him into sleeping with her so she could get pregnant or just because she was horny.

"TMI dude I don't need to hear about you shagging your miss" the English detective barked saying it was distasteful for Nick to be telling him about his sex life.

"Don't get mad at me cause I'm the only one getting laid" Nick replied guessing that the male rabbit was jealous he was having sex.

"I don't care about you're bloody sex life or the fact your shagging a bloody rabbit" Savage growled his ears flattening against the back of his head.

"Someone is touchy when was the last time you got laid? Maybe while you're here we can go clubbing and you can get a one night stand or do you not want to do that cause you know it'll upset detective Sgt. Winter?" officer Wilde scoffed giving the male rabbit cross from him a very evil smile.

"I have to ask are you the devil?" Jack frowned imagining the small predator with little horns in between his ears.

"And what if I am? You gonna start screaming bible scriptures at me?" Nick asked sarcastically laughing at the idea of the Englishman yelling at the top of his lungs biblical words.

"If I did would it do anything? Cause I'd like to see if you catch on fire" Jack grinned letting a soft laugh escape his throat.

"Now you're just being mean. I haven't done anything to deserve such ill will" the first fox police officer frowned asking why the male rabbit disliked him so much.

"I don't dislike you Wilde it's just you don't seem to take your job seriously you seem to make jokes and try to fondle or annoy your wife" Jack explained not wanting Nick to think he disliked him because he was a fox or that he was married to a rabbit it was because Nick didn't work hard enough.

"You do recall the fact I just got married, had to go to my wife's hometown where there was a good chance I could've been shot by my redneck in laws and then all of a sudden Judy decides that she wants to have a baby after holding one of her friend's kids one…fucking…time. I'm fucking exhausted all I want is to get some sleep but noooo Judy has to have a baby right fucking now" Nick vented letting out how mad he was that he couldn't get a little break.

"Riiiight. I may have forgotten the whole you just got married thing and all that other stuff" Jack said apologizing feeling a little embarrassed he had forgotten those few details.

"I'm not surprised your wife suddenly wanted children after holding one of her friend's babies it happens all the time, it triggers some kind of biological need to have a crap load of kids in female rabbits" Jack remarked not that surprised that Judy wanted to have children right after getting to hold her friend's infant.

"Makes me not want to have any daughters if that's the case" Nick replied getting what he said was sexist but he rather not become a grandfather in his forties or early fifties.

"I get where you're coming from but given the fact you're kids are going to be half fox they may not have the same problem as full blooded rabbits do" Jack commented unsure if his theory was right.

"Let's hope your right. Because if I do have a daughter and if she gets pregnant I'm gonna castrate the fucker who knocked up my baby and feed his balls to him" Nick told his fellow male who just started laughing.

Down the hall from the visitor's lounge Judy stopped and turned finally noticing that both her husband and inspector detective Savage weren't behind her and Skye.

"Great those idiots are having another dick measuring contest" Mrs. Wilde sighed tapping on Skye's shoulder to point out that their male partners weren't following them.

"Come on Judy I doubt those two are fighting again" the arctic vixen giggled guessing that she and Judy would find Nick and Jack yelling at one another.

"Trust me honey if I know my husband he's annoying Jack or Jack's trying to choke Nick to death" Lt. Wilde shot back rolling her violet eyes and imagining walking in on Nick and Jack fighting.

Three quarters of the way back to the visitor's lounge Judy and Skye found Nick and Jack heading in they're direction they won't talking to each other but to Judy's relief the two males weren't trying to kill one another.

"What was taking you two so long?" Lt. Wilde asked with a frown as if she was a mother getting after her disobedient children.

"Chill out carrots can't a guy take a leak?" Nick chuckled covering for not just himself but for Jack as well.

Judy lifted an eyebrow not sure if Nick was lying to her but if he was the gray female rabbit wasn't going to ask not while they were in the prison and not in front of they're English guests.

"Taking a leak uh?" Mrs. Wilde replied putting her paws on her hips and stood in the same pose she had when she had conned Nick into helping her.

"Yeah we were just taking a piss right Savage?" the male red fox smiled giving Jack a soft jab in the side to get him to agree with him.

"That's right me and Nick were using the loo there's no reason to be so suspicious Lt. Wilde" inspector detective Savage commented throwing Nick a quick scowl for hitting him.

Judy turned to Skye asking with a look if she believed Nick and Jack's story.

"Really you won't in there very long, we were only gone for about a minute and a half" the detective Sgt. remarked also lifting a single eyebrow in disbelief.

"Uh we're guys it only takes us a few seconds to drain the main vein" Nick laughed glad that taking a piss was so easy for him.

"Nick that's disgusting why would you say that to Skye!" Judy chastised her predator husband adding this rude act to her list of things she was going to punish Nick for the next time they had sex.

"I'm sure detective Sgt. Winter has heard much worse from the shit bags in London" Nick smirked walking up to his wife and put an arm around her shoulders.

"If we wasn't for the fact we were in a prison I'd punch you right in the dick" the gray female rabbit threatened not pushing her husband's paw off her shoulders instead she just glowered at the small predator.

"If you did that then you're never get pregnant unless you cheated on me and we both know you'd never do that" the former con artist remarked with his trademark lopsided smile on his muzzle.

"So where would you like for me and my lovely wife to taxi you off to next?" Nick asked sarcastically as he and the rest of his group were exiting the maximum security prison.

"I'm starving I think we should break for lunch" Skye suggested listening to a loud growl escape her stomach.

"Good idea Skye I could eat an entire garden" Jack agreed noticing that he to was very hungry.

"I'm as hungry as fuck I didn't really get to have breakfast thanks to this one keeping me up all night" officer Wilde stated pointing a thumb at his bunny wife who blushed.

Judy gave Nick a good hard kick in the rear end earning her a loud yelp from the small predator.

"Don't worry I'm his partner" Lt. Wilde shouted up at the guard tower not wanting the guards to think they were up to something.

"Christ Carrots that hurt" Nick complained looking up to the guard towers and saw the guards giving his wife a thumb up showing Judy they were fine with her kicking his ass.

"Can you please not use the lord's name in vain specially since both me and Judy are devout Catholics" Skye requested from Nick who just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" the detective Sgt. frowned her nose wrinkling showing off the tips of her fangs.

"My wife and me had sex a couple times before we got married and if I remember correctly Judy screamed Jesus's name quite a few times as I took her to pound town hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha ow damnit Carrots it was a joke" Nick laughed before getting another kick in the butt that was even harder then the first kick.

"Then stop telling mammals about our fucking sex lives!" Judy yelled opening the trunk of her patrol car to retrieve her gun.

"I didn't give out any details" Nick frowned rubbing his butt before he too got his service weapon.

"That doesn't make it any better you asshole" Mrs. Wilde snapped putting her glock into its holster then went to the driver's seat.

"Hey Carrots the door seems to be locked mind letting me in?" the male fox stated when he realized he couldn't get into the patrol car.

"You can sit in the back" Judy replied flatly not even bothering to give her predator husband a sideways glance.

"Oh looks like your in the pound mate" Jack smirked rather enjoying seeing the male fox in trouble.

"Fuck off Savage at least I know I can make it up to my wife by giving her a BJ" Nick growled in a low voice before letting go of the passenger side door knob allowing Jack to sit there.

"Don't worry Nick I won't bite" Skye teased giggling at the slight blush on her fellow fox's cheeks.

"Miss Winter if I didn't know better I'd think you were hitting on me" Nick smiled seeing a opportunity to get some revenge against his wife and Jack.

"I would never Mr. Wilde you're married after all" Skye cooed already figuring out what Nick was up too and decided to play along just a little not enough to piss Judy off but to see how jealous she could make Jack.

"Don't worry about Judy she doesn't seem to care about me anymore" the male fox scoffed feeling his wife's violet eyes watching him from the rear view mirror.

"I'm sure she cares that's more then I can say for some mammals" the female arctic vixen replied her piercing blue eyes quickly darting to her partner then back to Nick all the while she buckled herself in.

"Oh you mean the wet blanket sitting in front of me" officer Wilde jested knowing his words would get under the Englishman's skin.

"Jack isn't a wet blanket at least not all the time" detective Sgt. Winter giggled wondering just how long her partner would put up with the bad mouthing she and Nick were giving him.

"Oy I'm plenty of fun I just want to make sure the case is close first" Jack argued turning in his seat so he could look at Skye and Nick.

"Yeah but once one case is close you go right to the next one..…..kind of explains why Barbara broke up with you last year" the arctic vixen shot back immediately regretting bringing up her partner's ex girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Jack I shouldn't of brought Barbara up that was none of my business" Skye apologized scared that her prey partner would snapped at her for talking about his ex and their breakup.

"It's fine it was my own fault Barbara dumped me" Jack told his predator now looking out the window thinking about his ex girlfriend and why they broke up.

"So this Barbara chick was like a big deal to Savage before he got dumped?" Nick asked but Skye didn't answer she just looked out the window.

"Do you ever shut up Wilde?" Jack frowned wishing the male fox would keep his mouth shut.

"No he never stops talking even while we're in bed" Judy interrupted playfully jabbing at her husband.

"Says the bunny that mutters in her sleep" Nick shot back with a rye smile.

"I don't talk in my sleep!" Lt. Wilde argued her gray fur bristling with annoyance.

"Yes you do, you mostly mutter about cases or your bitching about you're family and how their being racist dicks honestly Carrots, I think you should talk to someone about your issues with your family" the male red fox jested chuckling at his own advice.

"I only have a few problems with a very few members of my family not enough that I need to go to a freaking therapist" Mrs. Wilde argued her face reddening with frustration.

"Says the bunny who complains about her family in her sleep" officer Wilde teased knowing that his behavior was angering his wife but he was going to make it up to the rabbit later.

"At least I don't snore like a wildebeest" Judy replied starting a short argument between the newlyweds.

"I don't snore you're probably hearing yourself talking in your sleep" the small predator bit out refusing to believe that he snored.

"I don't fucking talk in my fucking sleep!" Judy snapped making sure she kept control of the car.

"WIll you two shut up! Good god it's like listening to two children arguing for no reason!" Jack ordered the married couple but he knew Nick and Judy didn't have to listen to him because he wasn't part of the ZPD but he still they're superior officer.

"Piss off, Savage. I'm having a argument with my wife" Nick shouted wanting the light gray male rabbit to mind his own business.

"Then do it when you two are alone" the Englishman demanded telling the newlyweds that he was trying to reread Duke Weaselton's file again to see if he missed anything.

"Oh my god can you two stop trying to see who has the bigger dick" Skye said shaking her head at how much Nick and Jack fought.

"Finally someone else seen what I've been talking about" Judy cheered glad that the detective Sgt. agreed with her that they're male partners argued to much and for no reason.

"I know right you'd think they were the married ones" Skye joked getting a dirty look from both Jack and Nick.

"Officer Wilde are you uncomfortable with homosexuality?" the detective Sgt. asked wanting to know whether or not the male fox disliked gay mammals.

"What? No I've have quite a few gay friends one of whom I've been to his wedding, Judy on the other paw thinks being gay is wrong and they shouldn't be allowed to get married" Nick answered informing Skye that he had had a gay friend he had known since high school.

"What did you expect? I'm from a very religious family who taught me that being gay was going to send a mammal to hell. Skye knows where I'm coming from she's catholic too" Judy said not hiding her distaste for the LGTBTQ community.

"Judy's right I had those exact same lessons rammed into my head when I was growing up" Skye frowned explaining that those lessons had been beaten into her by the nuns teachers in her catholic school.

"Just because you went to catholic school doesn't mean you have to keep doing what the nuns taught you" Nick remarked asking Jack for his opinion on the matter.

"Noooooo thanks. Leave this Lutheran out of this" the Englishman said holding his paws up to show he wanted no part of the argument.

"So we got a Lutheran and a protestant/Jew both in love with a couple catholic girls I'm not sure how to make a joke out of that?" Nick commented trying to think of how to make this situation funny.

"Hey Carrots What do you call a nun in an electric wheelchair?" Nick asked his prey wife having thought of a funny catholic joke.

"What?" Judy sighed guessing that this was one of her husband's lame jokes that weren't funny.

"Virgin mobile" the small predator replied getting a little smile from his wife, a laugh from Skye and a eye roll from Jack.

"Does he always made such stupid jokes?" Inspector detective Savage asked having never heard a lamer joke then the one Nick had just told them.

"Be grateful he didn't tell you the pregnant camel joke I've must of heard that stupid joke a hundred times" Mrs. Wilde smiled kind of use to hearing her predator husband's dumb jokes and one liners by now.

"Hey that's one of my best jokes Carrots" Nick stated putting on the best hurt look he had which got him a bigger smile from his wife.

"Well your jokes really suck" Jack told the fox behind him with a smug smile on his muzzle.

"You better watch what you say to my husband otherwise I'm gonna push you out of the car and onto the highway" Judy threatened the Englishman sitting next to her making sure she put her pointer finger over the lock/unlock button to show she meant what she said.

Nick laughed amused by the fact his wife would openly threaten Jack even though he was their superior officer and a guest of the ZPD.

"She'll do it. She'll kick your limey ass right out that door and you'll hit the cement at seventy five miles per hour" Nick snickered imagining the look of horror on Jack's face as he was being booted out of the car knowing he was about to die.

"I'm starting to understand why you two ended up together" Jack told the predator/prey couple before going back to reading Duke Weaselton's file.

Officer Wilde asked his wife if she could pull over so he could switch seats with Jack but the bunny refused saying the fox could get the passenger's seat after lunch.

"Come on, Carrots it'll only take like two seconds" the male red fox said clearly still not liking the fact Jack was sitting next to his wife.

"What's wrong Wilde think I'm gonna hit on your wife?" Savage scoffed feeling a death glare from both Nick and Judy.

"Try it and I'll feed you your own malehood" Nick growled cracking his knuckles so he could choke the Scotland Yard detective from behind.

"You won't get the chance cause I'll kill him myself" Judy informed her husband her loving smile turning pure evil.

"Are you not going to say something?" Jack asked his partner who had been giggling at Judy's threat towards the male rabbit.

"Why would I? Judy has every right to kick your ass especially given the fact you know Judy is a married female" Skye replied showing her partner zero pity.

"You know full well I would never make any kind of advice towards a married female" the male light gray male rabbit told his predator partner having a code of honor.

"Then stop hitting on my wife you son of a bitch" Nick ordered smacking the back of the passenger's seat.

The two rabbits and two foxes stopped at a small diner a few miles from the border that separated downtown Zootopia and Sahara Square.

"Oh thank god cool air" Jack cheered as he got out of the patrol car and felt a cold breeze hit his face.

"It wasn't that bad in Sahara Square Jack hehehehe" Skye giggled finding it funny that her partner had no toleration for hot dry weather.

"The hell it wasn't I'm pretty sure if we stayed there any longer I was going to die from a heatstroke" the inspector detective complained unbuttoning his jacket so he would be more comfortable as he ate lunch.

"Jeez you complain more than I do" Nick jested ignoring the angry look he got from Jack as he walked passed him.

"Boys, play nice or I'll leave you two in the car" Judy smiled walking around the patrol car and gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek before she and the rest of her group went into the diner.

"Hello how many are in your party?" a vixen who was in her teens greeted the small group as they entered the diner and stopped in front of the podium.

"We just have four" Judy told the waitress noticing that she was giving her husband a lustrous look clearly finding Nick attractive.

"This way please" the waitress smiled grabbing four menus and led the group to a table.

"I think she likes you" Judy whispered into her Nick's ear not seeming to mind that the young waitress was attracted to her predator husband.

"That's nice but I rather not have my nuts ripped off and fed to me" the male fox chuckled sensually running his pointer finger up from the tip of Judy's tail to the tip of her ears causing the bunny cop's whole body to shiver with pleasure.

"Nick cut it out we can do that later" Judy told her husband slapping his paw before someone saw what he was doing.

"That reminds me we should go to my place I ordered something for you and it should be there by the time we get there" Nick stated a devilish smile now on his muzzle.

Mrs. Wilde couldn't help but ask what her husband had gotten her but she still thought it was sweet that Nick would buy her gifts just because he loved her.

"You're just have to wait to find out" Nick answered keeping his lips sealed on what he had bought his wife.

"Can I make some guesses?" Judy requested wanting to know now instead of having to wait.

"Nope" Nick answered giving his wife his trademark lopsided smile.

"Come on Nick you shouldn't keep things from me" Mrs. Wilde complained placing her paws on her curvy hips and frowned at her spouse but it didn't loosen the fox's lips.

"Fine. I'll just have to force you to tell me" the gray female rabbit smirked thinking of how she would get Nick to tell her what he had gotten her.

The waitress sat the Wildes and their English guests in a corner booth.

"So how long are you guys planning to stay in Zootopia?" Lt. Wilde asked Jack and Skye as she looked over her menu.

"Not sure depends on how long it takes us to get the information we need from Weaselton" Skye answered reading something on her phone.

"Well you might want to find a apartment cause you guys meant be here for awhile" Nick joked saying it would allow the detectives plenty of time to get to know one another.

"No offense but I want to get this case solved as quickly as possible then go home" Jack stated looking at the salads the diner offered.

"Come on Savage it isn't that bad here" Nick argued not wanting to hear the male rabbit bad mouth his hometown.

"You're right there's nothing wrong with Zootopia. I just rather be back where I know every street and alley" Jack remarked explaining to the Wildes that he knew how to get anywhere in London cause had memorized a map of the capital.

"No way you actually memorized all of London. Who are you supposed to be Sherlock Holmes?" Nick scoffed not believing that the Inspector detective could get anywhere in London without using a map.

"He can I've seen Jack get to one place to another without looking at a map it's amazing" Skye smiled having never met any other mammal who could do the same thing and she saw that it made her partner blush.

"I've tried to memorize Zootopia but the city is to big and has to many districts" Judy stated having spent many hours trying to memorize the city.

"Well yeah Zootopia is huge it's twice as big as New York" Nick remarked not surprised by his wife's willingness to learn something that was nearly impossible.

"I could do it all I need to do is memorize each district I already know every part of the Borrows" Mrs. Wilde shot at her predator husband needing to remember the rest of Zootopia which could take years specially since Zootopia had so many roads and alleys.

"Good luck with that Carrots" Nick laughed knowing full well his wife would do as she promised.

A couple minutes later their waitress came and took the groups order.

"So Skye have you ever dated a rabbit before?" Judy asked once the waitress was out of ear shot.

"No I've mostly dated male foxes all of whom won't that interesting" Skye replied telling Judy about a couple of her ex boyfriends before the vixen started questioning the bunny about her own love life.

"I actually didn't date that much before I left for the police academy because most of the guys in my hometown wanted to have a family and I didn't want that" Mrs. Wilde answered glad she didn't stay with any of her ex boyfriends.

"Are you ever planning to have kids" detective Sgt. Winter inquired looking at Nick who had a smile on his muzzle telling her that he definitely wanted children.

"My husband and I just decided to start trying for a family" Judy said placing her paw on Nick's thigh under the table and started rubbing it.

"How long have you two been trying?" Skye remarked careful not to mention that Judy's husband was the fox sitting next to the female rabbit.

"We've been at it for only about a week I'm really hoping I'll get pregnant soon" the gray female rabbit smiled putting the paw that had been on her husband's thigh on her womb.

"Hopefully you do I think you're make a great mum, right Jack?" the snow white female fox commented elbowing her partner to get him to agree with her.

"Skye's right you'll be a great mother Judy" Inspector detective Savage said recommending to his fellow rabbit that she and Nick take off their name tags so no one would put it together that they were a married couple but Nick and Judy said they couldn't cause they were on the clock.

"So where are you guys staying while you're here?" Judy asked hoping the English detectives were staying at a nice hotel.

"We're staying at the Silver Lake Hillside hotel a few miles from the central police station" Jack said looking at an email from his chief on his phone.

"That's a pretty nice place maybe me and my husband could get a room there" Lt. Hopps replied giving her husband a suggestive elbow in the side to get him to book a room at a nice hotel.

"Yeah sounds like a great idea" Nick agreed picking up his phone which was next to his cup and unlocked it.

Nick: yo Finnick are you still tight with the manager at the Peninsula on South Santa Monica Boulevard?

Finnick: why?, don't tell me you want to take Judy there and have some wild crazy hotel sex am I right or am I right?

Nick: what if I do?, I don't have to tell you what I need the room for, and don't even suggest that I'm cheating on Judy or I swear to god I'll fucking slit your throat and bleed you out like a cow.

Finnick: whoa dude chill the fuck out I wasn't going to suggest you were cheating on cottontail mostly because I know you're not dumb enough to piss your redneck father in law off.

Nick: well yeah I rather not have Stu and his sons come to Zootopia and skin me alive then make my pelt into a scarecrow but that's not the only reason I stay loyal to Judy.

Finnick: your loyalty to Judy because you love her plus she has a great ass.

Nick couldn't help but lightly laugh at the fact Finnick had bluntly admitted he had been checking out Judy's rear end.

"Who are you texting?" Mrs. Wilde asked trying to read her husband's texts but the fox moved his phone to the side so it blocked Judy's view.

"I'm texting Finnick" Nick admitted not telling his wife his best friend knew a manager at one of the best hotels in Zootopia.

"What are you two talking about?" Judy said sounding very suspicious of her husband.

"He was wondering how our marriage is doing and I told him we're going to start a family" Nick replied partly lying to his wife who knew he wasn't telling her everything but she didn't seem to mind.

"Who's Finnick?" Jack and Skye asked at the same time wanting to know who Nick was talking to.

"He's my former con artist partner I use to run with before I joined the ZPD" Nick told the two English detectives who found it interesting that the fox still talked to his former criminal partner.

"You're not worried your superiors will think your dirty?" Skye asked not wanting chief Bogo to think Nick was corrupt.

Nick explained that he didn't do anymore cons with Finnick and had gone completely straight so he wasn't concerned of Bogo thinking he was still into criminal activities.

"Even if Bogo did I can remind him that Finnick helped us solve the savage predator case and Nick refuse to take part in any criminal activities after he joined the ZPD" Judy put in willing to risk her own career for her husband which was something she thought she would never do but now that Judy was married she was willing to put her marriage before her career as a police officer because she loved Nick.

"How did Finnick help us solve the savage predator case?" Nick asked before realizing that if Finnick hadn't told Judy where he was she would of never stopped Bellwether so he retracted his last comment.

Finnick: when you planning on wrecking the room?

Nick: I don't know I'll have to ask Judy and I'm not comfortable with you knowing when me and my wife are having sex.

Finnick: if you're so uncomfortable then I'll have my cousin save the room for a couple days that way I won't know exactly when you and Judy did the no pants dance…..but you're owe me big time Wilde don't forget that.

Nick: I won't, I'll make you my first born's godfather how does that sound?

Finnick: I don't know man pretty sure you're ball and chain won't like me being your kid's godfather specially because I'm on the other side of the law.

Nick: given the fact you're the one who told Judy where I was your responsible for us getting together and for us getting married so I'm pretty sure carrots will be okay with you being the godfather of our first child.

Finnick: if she isn't I have some pretty big parking tickets you can help me with.

Nick: it depends on how bad the tickets are and I'll see what I can do.

While the small group of police officers waited for they're meals Nick continued texting with Finnick while he was doing that Judy and Skye were talking about stuff no male would really care to listen to and Jack was reading the London news on his phone.

"Looks like the tube is gonna be delayed more thanks to construction" the male rabbit frowned looking a bit miffed by the news.

"Really? This is the fourth damn time in the last six months. stupido figlio di puttana non può fare un semplice lavoro di riparazione (stupid son of bitches can't do a simple repair job)" Skye said switching to her native tongue out of anger.

"You better hope no one understood what you just said otherwise we're gonna have to take our lunches to go" Jack jested doubting anyone in the diner understood a word the vixen said.

"Was what she said really that bad?" Judy inquired only guessing as to what Skye had said in Italian.

"It wasn't that bad I was just being over dramatic" inspector detective Savage smiled not wanting to repeat what his partner had said cause there were children within ear shot.

"Sounds like someone I know" Judy joked looking over at her predator husband from the corner of her eye.

"I've never been over dramatic about anything" Nick remarked still texting with Finnick.

"Yes you have" Mrs. Wilde scoffed listing off all the times her husband had acted like a drama queen.

"I wasn't being dramatic I was just complaining a bunch" the male red fox argued thinking of all the fun things he was going to do to Judy when they got to his apartment.

The newlyweds bickered till their waitress returned with they're food.

"Judy you've realized that if you and Nick have children they're probably going to eat meat like their father" Jack told his fellow rabbit just before he put some of some lettuce into his mouth.

"I know and I'm fine with that" Judy replied in a neutral tone having come to term with the fact her children would eat meat.

"You got a problem with the fact our kids will be partly carnivorous?" Nick asked not willing to put up with Jack trying to convince his wife not to have children with him.

"I don't need you to protect me from your redneck family I can protect myself" Nick told his prey wife his right paw slipping over the grip of his glock.

"You sure seem afraid of my redneck family even though you say your not" Judy mocked wanting to get her husband annoyed with her so that he would fuck her even harder when they had sex.

"Well I'm not" Nick growled not being fooled by what his wife was up too but he would give her what she wanted anyways.

After the small group of police officers finished their lunch they piled back into the patrol car Nick reclaiming his spot in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Carrots the package I ordered just arrived at my apartment complex, do you want to come over after work to pick it up?" Nick commented letting a devilish little smile form on his lips.

"I already told you I would, but now I'm starting to wonder exactly what did you got me" Mrs. Wilde said trying to figure out what her husband had bought her.

"Don't worry I think you're like it" Nick grinned which made his wife even more curious.

In the backseat of the car Jack traded a confused look with Skye kind of wanting to know what Nick had gotten his wife

"He probably got her some sexy lingerie I mean that's something a guy gets his wife right?" the light gray male rabbit whispered to his partner who blushed slightly.

"I mean yeah that's something a male can get his wife but there's other things females want their husband to get her" Skye replied wondering what kind of lingerie Jack would get her if they were a couple.

"Like what?...oh never mind" Jack started before realizing some of the things a male could buy his wife.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Nick asked having noticed that their English guests were talking in secrecy.

"We're trying to figure out what you got Judy" Skye admitted now giving the male fox a little smile.

"You're never going to figure it out so you might as well give up" Nick told the Scotland Yard detectives sure that they wouldn't guess what he had gotten his wife.

"Then just tell us" Skye argued getting a nod of agreement from Judy.

"If I did then it wouldn't be a surprise" the first fox police officer said clearly excited by what he had bought Judy.

"Then text me what you got her I promise I won't tell Judy" the arctic vixen offered really wanting to know but Nick refused to tell her.

The group returned to the central ZPD police station spending the rest of the day going over files and reports trying to figure out where Duke Weaselton got his guns and drugs but they didn't find anything which frustrated inspector detective Savage and detective Sgt. Winter and it didn't help that the work day came to a end and the English detectives had to go to their hotel.

"Man if I didn't know better you'd think Jack was you from an alternate dimension given how attentive he is to his work" Nick joked as he and Judy were walking into Nick's apartment and entered the mail room.

"There's nothing wrong with having a good work effort" Mrs. Wilde said following her predator husband to his mailbox which Nick unlocked and opened pulling out a medium size box.

"You said that was for me so give it here" the female rabbit said trying to take the box from Nick who held it just out of her reach.

"You can wait a couple minutes Carrots" Nick smiled closing his mailbox and locked it.

"I swear to god if you bought something perverted I'm going to kick you in the dick" Judy frowned praying her husband hadn't bought her a giant dildo or some kind of sexual aids.

"I didn't" the male fox promised heading out of the mailroom and up the stairs.

"Then what did you get me?" Judy asked hoping Nick would tell her what he had gotten her.

"You're just going to have to wait" Nick replied in a sing song voice holding the box over his head to keep it out of the reach of his wife.

"Oh your gift must be really good then" Judy smiled kissing her husband on the cheek a couple times.

"Well I think it is" the male red fox grinned taking Judy's paw into his own.

"They better not be anal beads or something else disgusting" Mrs. Wilde warned Nick unwilling to stick anything up her butthole.

"They're not, I'm pretty sure we're not to that point in our marriage where we need to do weird shit to spice up our sex life" the male fox smirked glad he hadn't brought the anal beads he had seen on Amazon.

After the Wildes entered the apartment Nick gave Judy her gift watching the female rabbit eagerly tear the box open.

"Is this a fucking cocktail waitress outfit?" Judy asked in surprise holding the outfit up so Nick could look at it as well.

"What?, I think you'd look really sexy in that why don't you go and try it on and see how it fits" Nick replied taking a step backwards so he was out of Judy's reach.

"No, we're going to have sex so why would I bother putting this on?" the gray female rabbit argued dropping the box and cocktail outfit and kick them aside before she started undressing.

"I mean if you really want to then, yeah I guess we can have a quickie " Nick stated also taking off all his clothes and joined Judy at his bed.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

A night out

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter seven: life will find away

As Nick Wilde woke up he realized he couldn't feel anything from the waist down telling the young male fox that he had to stop giving into his bunny wife's demands for sex all the time otherwise he'd never live long enough to see his children being born "Carrots I think I'll have to call in today you've made me a fucking paraplegic" the small predator told his wife who was resting her head on his chest.

"Mmmmm don't worry your get the feeling back in your legs soon" Judy Wilde replied sleepily snuggling closer to Nick and gave the fox a couple kisses on his chest.

"I wouldn't have this problem if you'd let me rest after I cum" the green eyed fox jested kissing the top of Judy's head before resting his head back on the pillow.

"Don't blame me for your amazing recovery time" Mrs. Wilde smiled reaching down and ran her paw over Nick's sheath and balls feeling the weight of her husband's foxhood.

"Ah paws off I don't have the strength to go another round and we have to get ready for work soon " Nick told Judy pulling her paw off his dick which was poking its head out of its sheath.

"Come on Nick you can't tell me you don't want a blowjob?" Judy stated in a very sultry voice staring up at Nick with the most seductive look the fox had ever seen.

"It starts with the blowjob then you want me to eat you out and before I know it you're on top of me riding me like a cowboy" Nick remarked Instantly getting what his rabbit wife had been planning when she offered him a blowjob.

"Is that so bad?" Judy cooed batting her violet eyes attempting to seduce her predator husband.

"No it's not but we both know we don't have the time and if we're late for work Bogo will put us on meter maid duty for the next month" the male fox smiled wrapping his arms around his wife pushing her closer to him.

"I doubt that specially since we're helping Jack and Skye with they're case" Mrs. Wilde replied her mind wondering to how she could help Scotland Yard inspector detective Jack Savage admit he had romantic feelings for his partner detective Sgt. Skye Winter.

"Goody I'd love to spend another day with that limey dick" Nick frowned not looking forward to having to accompany Jack who clearly didn't like him.

"Stop it Nick Jack isn't that bad" Judy chastised her loving spouse with a little smile on her muzzle.

"You're just saying that cause he's the perfect cop" Nick complained turning his head so he could stare off at the far wall.

"He might be the perfect cop but he isn't my perfect husband" Mrs. Wilde said putting her paw on Nick's cheek and made him look at her again.

"Touché" Nick lightly laughed pulling Judy to him so he could give her a long passionate kiss.

As the newlyweds shared they're kiss Nick grabbed himself two paws full of his wife's perfectly round ass cheeks not caring if it made him hard "I thought you said we don't have time for sex?" Judy giggled having noticed her husband's erection from the corner of her eye.

"Just because I have a hard on doesn't mean I want sex I just felt like playing with your ass before we go to work" the small predator grinned slapping Judy's ass as he talked.

"Well that's disappointing" Judy playfully frowned kissing her husband one more time before rolling out of bed and seductively strolled into the bathroom swaying her hips from side to side knowing Nick was watching her the whole time.

Mrs. Wilde used one leg to shut the bathroom door leaving Nick on his bed with only his erection for company "hey carrots what do you want for breakfast?" the fox called to his wife swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stood up feeling a bit awkward about his dick being at full mast and he nearly fell over thanks to his legs being so numb all because of Judy's horniness.

"Can you make me a couple bagels with some cream cheese" Judy called back the sound of water hitting water could be heard over the rabbit's voice.

"I only got blueberry and raspberry muffins is that okay?" the male red fox inquired needing to go shopping for groceries soon.

"I'll take a couple raspberry muffins and some coffee you know how I like my coffee" Mrs. Wilde replied flushing the toilet then turned on the shower.

"I meant have to join you in there since we don't have a lot of time" Nick told his bunny spouse walking to his kitchen and started making his and Judy's coffees.

"Hey Carrots I don't have any French vanilla coffee creamer, is caramel alright?" the small predator yelled to his wife hoping she would be okay with the creamer he had.

"I'll take your silence as a yes" Nick went on when Judy didn't reply to his question "you can't get mad at me when you don't like your coffee" the male red fox muttered a nasty smile on his muzzle.

"Nick did you say something?" Judy asked poking her soaking head out of the bathroom allowing steam to pour out.

"Yeah I was letting you know I don't have any French vanilla creamer and I was wondering if caramel was okay" Nick answered able to see his wife's shoulder and down to part of her boob.

"Ew no that's disgusting just put milk in my coffee" Mrs. Wilde gagged her nose wrinkling at the idea of having caramel in her drink.

"It's actually really good you Mrs. Wilde are just to picky" Nick smirked walking to his dresser and put on a pair of boxers.

"I'm not picky I just have a better taste in creamers then you do" Judy shot back blowing her husband a kiss before she closed the bathroom door and continued her shower.

Five minutes later Judy exited the bathroom wearing a towel around her chest using another towel to dry her ears "took you long enough Carrots" Nick joked finishing off his cup of coffee then he stood up and kissed his wife.

"Were you masturbating in there?" the male fox joked getting his answer when Judy didn't denied the accusation or come up with some kind of excuse.

"If I was it was thanks to your shower heads jet setting it worked awfully well" the gray female rabbit smiled her body shuttering as she recalled how good it felt to push the shower head up against her vagina and felt the water shooting up into her cervix.

While she was remembering how good it felt to use Nick's shower head to masturbate Judy looked over her predator husband's body which was athletic and well muscled and it made Judy's vagina wet again soaking her thighs and made her pussy drip "you doing okay there Carrots?" Nick asked sarcastically noticing the small puddle dripping from his wife's crotch.

"I'm fine now go take a shower you smell like a dumpster" Judy giggled allowing her towel to fall around her feet exposing herself to her predator husband who's jaw dropped.

"If that had been a gun I'd be dead" the male fox smirked watching Judy walk over to his dresser where she kept some extra panties and bras.

"Nick quit staring at my ass and go take a shower!" Judy ordered bending over to put on her panties and to show her husband her vagina and her cute little pink butthole which made Nick really want to have anal sex with his prey wife but he knew that would never happen.

"What are you doing back there?" the gray female rabbit asked turning her head to give her husband a suspicious look.

"I'm definitely not looking at your ass" Nick answered bluntly stepping up behind Judy and put both his paws on Judy's hips then moved to her ass and started rubbing it.

"Your butt fur would make a great rug you know that Carrots?" the fox said jokingly knowing what he was saying was pretty messed up.

"You're nasty you know that?" Judy cooed standing up straight and turned to face her predator husband wrapping her arms around Nick's neck.

Judy pressed her lips against Nick's hard enough that the rabbit was cutting off all of her predator husband's air "I love you" Judy murmured her muzzle only a quarter of an inch from Nick's close enough that the fox felt every breath Judy took.

"I love you too Judy and I always will till the end of time" Nick replied running the side of his paw across Judy's cheek.

"If you love me that much then put a baby in me right here right now" Judy demanded kissing her predator husband again while at the same time she reached into Nick's boxers and took hold of the fox's penis rubbing the member till it was rock hard.

"Ah what the hell Bogo is gonna find a reason to yell at us anyways" the small predator finally gave in pulling off his boxers then he picked Judy up and walked the rabbit to his bed putting her down on the edge of it..

Nick's whole body went rigid as his dick was enveloped by Judy's hot wet pussy walls which hugged so tight to his member the fox was sure that the only way to pull out was to fill Judy's womb with his seamen and make her cum.

"Fuck me did your vag get tighter since last night?" Nick granted doing all he could not to blow his load right away.

"Does it really matter? Now shut up and put a baby in me" Judy ordered appreciation the complement but right now all she wanted was sex.

"Yes ma'am" Nick obeyed pulling out just enough that only the tip of his penis was still inside Judy before slamming it back in making a loud slapping noise as his balls hit Judy's ass cheeks.

"Oh fucking god yes!" Judy cheered as her predator husband started humping her hard causing her boobs to bounce up and down with each thrust of Nick's hips.

"Nick" Judy purred feeling her vagina walls being pushed apart as her husband filled her insides with his erection.

"We're….gonna have to make this….quick Carrots…..cause….we can't keep…..the…..detectives waiting….can….we?" Nick started panting his words being cut off as he pulled out and pushed his cock back into his horny bunny wife.

"Fuck them…just….put that baby I…want in….me" Judy told Nick wrapping her powerful legs around the fox's neck allowing the small predator to get better leverage

"Yes…..yes…..yes…just to…the…..right" Hopps panted re-adjusting just enough that Nick's cock was hitting her g spot now.

"Wait my right or your right?" Nick inquired stopping to the annoyance of his wife "we have the same right!" Judy yelled squeezing her calves cutting off her husband's air supply for a couple seconds.

"Just making (cough) sure you were (cough) paying attention" Nick coughed not caring that he was angering his wife who could choke him to death with just her calves.

Seeing that Judy wasn't finding his joke all that funny Nick went back to humping his wife giving her long powerful thrusts "you know….if we can call…in we can….have…..sex….all day" the small predator suggested in heavy breaths his fur wet with sweat.

"Bogo wouldn't believe….any…..story we…..told him…..he's chief of…ZPD…..for a….reason" Judy replied her words being broken up with each of Nick's humps.

"We…..could….say…this is…..our…honeymoon?" Nick panted knowing if they could get the day off he and Judy could go to the Peninsula hotel and have sex there.

Judy sat up in a sitting up position spending those few seconds to grab the fur on Nick's chest pulling the fox downwards so she could kiss the small predator "wait Judy" Nick gasped as he felt his feet slipping and he started falling forward on top of Judy squishing the prey mammal.

"Just imagine how awkward this would be if my mom walked in on us" the small predator joked knowing it would be more embarrassing for him then his wife if his mother showed up.

"Is it more embarrassing cause we're both naked or because you're still inside of me?" Judy jested with a little smile glad her husband's penis hadn't popped out of her.

"To be honest I'd be more embarrassed to have my mom see me with my Tom Johnson inside my wife then having her see me naked" Nick chuckled hoisting himself up so he wasn't crushing his prey wife anymore.

"Yeah that would be pretty embarrassing" Judy agreed reaching down and started rubbing Nick's cock hoping it would get the fox going again.

"Bet it be just as embarrassing for you if your mom and dad showed up and saw they're precious little girl get plowed by a fox" the male fox replied pulling his penis halfway out then slammed it back into his wife earning him a sharp gasp from Judy.

"Of course…..I'd….be embarrassed I would never…want my parents….to…see…..us having…sex" Mrs. Wilde panted rubbing one of her boobs and started playing with her clit.

"Is…that…..because you're…..worried…your dad will kill….me or….because your worried one of your sisters…will get jealous….and…try to steal….me….from you?" Nick huffed getting a scathing look from Judy.

"Chill….out…..Carrots…..your know you're…the only…bunny for me" the male fox continued leaning down and placed a kiss on his wife's lips never stopping his humping.

"Fuck…..me…..harder" Judy demanded knowing they didn't have a lot of time before they were late for work and chief Bogo got after them.

"I'm…working…on it" Nick granted putting his paws on his wife's hips to help with his humping "aren't you worried I'll break you in half?" the male fox told his girlfriend increasing his love making.

For fifteen solid minutes Nick fucked the crap out of Judy "oh god….oh…..god…..oh god" Mrs. Wilde moaned turning her head enough that she could kiss Nick.

"Are….you enjoying…..yourself?" the male fox asked his cock only partly inside Judy who was breathing heavily.

"Yes" Judy replied with a big grin on her shorter muzzle "just give me a minute" Nick restarted doubling his efforts.

Soon the bedroom was filled with the sound of the queen size bed creaking and the air of the small bedroom was being filled with the pheromones of sex "yes…..…oh…..god" Judy screamed as her husband stopped just humping her and began to rut her.

"Fuck…..me" the very horny bunny shouted at the top of her voice on the edge of having her first orgasm.

"Keep…it…..down…or my …..neighbors will hear….you" Nick breathed heavily finding it adorable that his wife was so loud when she got plowed.

"Shut up…...…fuck me" Judy ordered sharply thrusting her hips upward in order to push her husband's cock farther into her birth canal.

"Come on…...…..Nick….….….you can fuck…...me harder…...then….this" Mrs. Wilde shouted wrapping her legs around Nick's mid section to keep him from pulling out.

"Hey…..I'm…...doing the…...best…..I can" the small predator replied in a hard pant clearly trying to satisfy his wife so he decided to take one of her pink nipples in between his teeth and lightly pull on it earning him a pleasure filled moaned from his prey wife.

When Nick came he buried his cock so deep into Judy the fox swore he could feel his wife's womb opening pushing up against his penis tip "aaaaaahhhhhhhh god" Nick and Judy shouted together as they climaxed at the same time.

"Can…we…call in…now?" Nick panted heavily laying on his side cause he was still inside his wife thanks to his knot.

"Maybe" Judy replied her chest heaving up and down quickly exhausted from the sex "tell Bogo…you…..think…your….pregnant" Nick suggested looking down to see how much his knot had gone down.

"Hehehehehehehe if I…..do we're have to go to a….doctor to…..make….our lie believable" Mrs. Wilde replied wishing she could get to her phone.

Nick put one paw over his wife's womb saying a short pray in his head which was something he hadn't done in a very very long time "what are you doing?" Judy inquired having recovered a little from their round of sex.

"I'm surprisingly asking god if there is one to make you pregnant" the male fox answered before realizing he had said the wrong thing specially since his wife was a devout Roman Catholic.

"Do you want to rephrase that?" the little prey mammal scowled giving her husband a titty twister which made Nick yelp with pain.

"Let go let go let go" the small predator pleaded but he knew his wife wouldn't let go till he apologized for his statement.

"For fuck sake I'm sorry Christ no wonder I don't pray anymore whenever I do I end up getting hurt" Nick whined grabbing his wife's boob and gave it a hard squeeze.

"Funny I don't remember your boobs being this big" Nick remarked squeezing Judy's boob again with a evil smile on his muzzle.

"Paws off Mr. Wilde" Judy ordered twisting her husband's nipple just a little harder so that it started to really hurt.

"Oh getting kinky are we?, funny why didn't you show this side of yourself earlier?" Nick tried to tease clearly hoping that his dirty joke would detour his prey wife from pulling off his nipple.

"Cause shut up now let go of my boob or your lose the nipple" Judy told her predator spouse getting what she wanted immediately.

"You know if we're gonna be together for the rest of our lives you got to learn to be less abusive" the small predator frowned rubbing his injured nipple.

Judy just gave her husband a tiny smile before she got up and climbed off the bed not seeming to mind she was leaving a trail of Nick's cum on the floor as she walked to the bathroom "Hey Carrots you're leaving some of our kids behind" the small predator called after his prey wife sighing cause he knew he would have to clean the mess up they had made.

By the time the Wildes showered, got dressed, ate breakfast and left Nick's apartment they were over thirty minutes late for work "where the hell have you two been your almost an half a hour late!" chief Bogo bellowed as a vein pulsated from his forehead.

"I'm sorry sir it was my fault" Judy apologized knowing she had to take the blame cause she had been the one who convinced Nick to have sex with her even though she knew it would make them late work.

Bogo shot Judy a infuriated look which cowed the little rabbit in her seat "and why were you" but Bogo stopped in mid sentence when he realized why the newlyweds were late.

Judy's entire body turned a very deep red and she just stared at her lap to embarrassed to look at her husband or their boss "listen…Judy I know you two are newlyweds but that doesn't mean you can be late for work" Bogo told the young lieutenant sitting across his desk actually blushing a tiny bit which made Nick want to burst out in laughter but he held it in cause he knew if he did laugh at Bogo the cape buffalo would get piss off at him.

Judy's ears flattened against the back of her head ashamed that she had allowed her need to have children caused her to not care if she almost lost her job "I'm sorry sir I just wanted to have a child with Nick so badly that I didn't care about anything else" Mrs. Wilde apologized again her shoulder slumping and she hung her head.

"I understand that Judy but that doesn't excuse you not showing up on time for work, don't let it happen again" the cape buffalo remarked not wanting to hold the Wildes up anymore.

"We won't be late again I swear sir" Lt. Wilde promised her boss giving Nick a sideways look telling the fox to make the same promise as she did.

"Why do I have to make any promises you're the one who made us late" Nick argued with his wife giving her his trademark lopsided smile.

Judy narrowed her violet eyes wishing she could ring the fox's neck but she knew if she did she could be arrested for assault or attempted murder if she was able to strangle Nick long enough that her husband passed out and his life was put in danger "see what I have to deal with boss?, whenever I do something Judy doesn't like she looks at me like she wants to break every bone in my body" the small predator laughed pointing out how mad his wife was looking at him to the chief of the ZPD.

Bogo opened his mouth to say something cutting but he decided to keep his comment to himself because he didn't want to cause conflict between himself and the Wildes "if I did it's a good thing my family owes a huge ass farm gives me plenty of places to hide the body, of course you already knew that didn't you sweetheart" Judy said sarcastically lovingly rubbing her husband's thigh.

"See chief?, she's openly admitting she's planning to use me and then bury me on her family's farm!" Nick frowned pointing at his prey wife knowing full well Judy would never do something that awful to him but the fox wanted to see what the chief of the ZPD would say.

Nick wasn't that surprised when Bogo told him that whatever Judy did to him off the clock and out of Zootopia was none of his business even if that meant he was being buried in a shallow grave somewhere on the Hopps farm "so basically my wife can get away with anything doesn't matter how awful or unethical it is?" Nick asked in away that made Bogo have to think of how he was going to answer Nick's question.

"Pretty much yeah you're my property and I can do whatever I want with you" Mrs. Wilde told her husband seductively her paw moving up Nick's thigh to in between his legs which made the fox jump an inch in his seat.

"I call discrimination" Nick said but before he could start accusing his wife and Bogo of discrimination Judy pinched his thigh causing the fox to yelp out in pain.

"I'm sorry sir my husband can be such a thoughtless idiot sometimes" Lt. Wilde apologized on behalf of her predator husband who frowned down at her while rubbing his hurt thigh.

Bogo let the smallest hint of a smile grow on his muzzle as he watched Nick and Judy stare at one another "it's fine now get to work Jack and Skye are waiting for you two" chief Bogo replied waving his hoof in dismissal and ordered the Wildes to get to work.

Judy hopped out of her chair and gave Bogo a crisp salute before turning on her heel and started for the door with Nick right behind her but he had given the chief of the ZPD a much lazier salute before he had followed his prey wife out of Bogo's office "have we learned our lesson today?" the male fox asked Judy in a condescending tone leaning down a little so his face was closer to his wife's.

"And what lesson are you talking about?" Judy inquired sarcastically knowing Nick wanted to rub in the fact it had been her fault they had been late.

Nick flashed Judy his trademark lopsided smile amused by the fact his wife was playing ignorance as to what he was talking about "come on Carrots don't play dumb you know it was your fault we were late I even told you several times we didn't have time to have sex but you didn't listen you had to have that baby" the small predator replied before planting a kiss on his prey wife's cheek which became a rosy red color.

"Hehehehehe Nick stop mammals can see us and can you really blame me for wanting to have your children as soon as possible?" Judy giggled still not completely use to Nick showing her affection while they were in public and the police station.

"So what the last time I checked I don't need any mammal's permission to kiss my wife" Nick smiled giving Judy another kiss on the cheek.

Scotland Yard's Inspector detective Jack Savage was sitting in front of a computer reading about some of the criminal syndicates that had connections in Europe, Asia, the Middle East, Africa and Russia trying to figure out who was sending Duke Weaselton his guns and drugs when he heard two pairs of feet approaching the desks he and his partner detective Sgt. Skye Winter were working at "pretty sure you two are late" Jack stated looking up to see the Wildes walking up to him holding each other's paws.

"Pretty sure you can go eat a big bag of dicks I already know we're late we just got chewed out by chief Bogo" Nick growled irritated that Jack was pointing out something he already knew.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ we just got here and you're already picking a fight with Jack?, I thought we talked about you not doing that last night?" Mrs. Wilde snapped at her predator husband angry he had broken his promise.

Nick and Jack were about to start arguing with one another but were stopped when Judy threw them a very vicious look warning the two males to not even think about starting a fight this early in the morning especially since she didn't have the energy or patients to deal with they're bickering "but he started it" both males said in unison pointing to their rival.

"I don't care if I hear you to utter a single negative word towards one another I'll tase you both in the dicks got that!" Lt. Wilde bit out patting the taser she kept on the left side of her bulletproof vest with a serious look in her violet eyes.

Jack sank in his chair horrified by how scary Judy could be in the early morning or when she was irritated to a breaking point "your wife is a very frightening female you know that Wilde?" the light gray male rabbit told Nick who said that his wife had a bad temper and got even scarier the madder she got.

"I don't have a bad temper!" Judy snapped angrily before realizing that she was only proving her husband right.

"Not a word not one single word" the gray female rabbit warned Nick with a heavy scowl on her muzzle this just made the fox smirk in amusement.

Nick did the my lips are zipped motion letting his prey wife know he wasn't going to say a thing but that didn't mean Nick wasn't going to have a good laugh "seriously Judy you have to teach me how you do that" detective Sgt. Skye Winter chuckled wishing she had the same commanding presents as Judy did.

Judy informed Skye that the only reason she seemed to be able to get mammals to do what she told them was because she had had a lot of practice thanks to yelling at and ordering her siblings around while she was growing up in Bunnyburrow "guess it's a good thing you had so many brothers and sisters then" Jack stated a unhappy look crossing the male rabbit's face for half a second.

"Don't you got any siblings Savage?" Nick asked figuring like his wife Jack came from a large family with numerous brothers and sisters.

"No I don't. I'm an orphan both my parents were killed by a mugger when I was very young, because of that I decided to become a police officer" inspector detective Savage answered soberingly not breaking eye contact with Nick who clearly looked upset by Jack's reply.

"Oh god Jack that's horrible I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that" Mrs. Wilde told her fellow rabbit putting her paws over her mouth out of shock that Jack had lost so much at such a young age.

"Christ Savage" was all Nick said surprised to find out that the rabbit who had been such a huge pain in his ass had watched his mom and dad be killed right in front of him.

"So that's why you never want to talk about your childhood" Skye said in away that indicated to Nick and Judy that this was the first time she was hearing about what happened to Jack's mom and dad

"If your parents were killed then who raised you?" Nick inquired finding out that Jack was raised by his very strict protestant grandparents.

Skye got out of her seat and rushed over to her partner throwing her arms around Jack in a hug and to the inspector detective's surprise the arctic vixen started crying "why in the world are you crying Skye?" the light gray male rabbit asked unsure why his predator partner was so upset.

"Because I had no idea you were so lonely" Skye cried as tears started rolling down her cheeks soaking the vixen's snow white fur.

"I wasn't lonely not while I was with you" the Scotland yard inspector detective told his vixen partner wiping away one of Skye's tears with his thumb while giving her a kind smile.

"And I was thinking you didn't know how to be romantic" Skye cooed surprising Jack with a kiss on the lips weather caught the seasoned inspector detective totally off guard.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" the detective Sgt. asked giggling at how dumbfounded Jack seemed to be after their kiss.

Jack opened his mouth to reply but all that came out were unintelligible words no one understood "I think you broke him Skye" Nick joked snapping his fingers in Jack's face hoping to get a response from the English detective but he got nothing.

Skye's smile turned into a frown now worried that Nick was right she had somehow fried Jack's brain by giving him one simple kiss "don't worry Skye he'll be okay he's just in shock" Mrs. Wilde ensured her fellow female finding Jack's dumbfounded look as funny as her husband did but for a completely different reason.

"Maybe he'll do something if I start making fun of the queen like telling him that she's so old the last time she had sex dinosaurs were still walking around" Nick jested figuring that was the best way to get Jack to say or do something.

"Really is that the best you got you stupid tosspot" Jack scoffed not impressed by Nick's insult of queen Elizabeth.

"No I just wanted to make sure your brain hadn't shut down just because Skye kissed you" Nick replied not sure if Jack had just insulted him.

"Jack don't call Nick a tosspot" Skye ordered her rabbit partner not wanting the two males to get into a fight this early in the morning,

"What the hell is a tosspot?" Nick inquired not sure what Jack had just called him.

"It means a habitual drinker" detective Sgt. Winter answered very doubtful that Nick was a uncontrollable alcoholic.

"Makes sense my mom's dad, granddad and great granddad were all Irish and my dad's dad, granddad, and great granddad were Russian and we all know those guys love to drink" Nick said sarcastically saying that everyday after work he went out drinking and he just couldn't help it.

Judy laughed amused by her husband's joke cause she had never seen Nick get super drunk once in the time she had known the small predator although they had gone out drinking a few times "sorry Carrots looks like you married a alcoholic" the male fox jested laughing at his own joke.

"I have quite a few alcoholics in my family so I know how to deal with it" Judy smiled telling her predator husband that she was going to lock him in a room to break Nick of his bad habit.

"You really think locking me in a room would break me of my drinking?" Nick smirked appreciating the fact his prey wife didn't want him to be an alcoholic cause it would not only ruin his own wife but his marriage as well.

"It's that or shock treatment" Mrs. Wilde joked glad her husband didn't have a problem with alcohol like some of her family members did.

"Fun fact that was the name of the sequel of the cult classic movie The Rocky horror picture show though it wasn't as good as the original" Nick told his wife, Jack and Skye all of whom looked confused by his statement.

"I don't know what the hell the Rocky horror picture show is but it sounds like a dumb movie" Jack said being told to shut his filthy whore mouth by Nick who threatened to break the inspector detective's spine.

"Nick is a huge Tim Curry fan and The Rocky horror picture show is Nick's favorite Curry movie so it's not a good idea to insult either one" Judy explained doing all she could not to burst out in laughter.

"I didn't know The Rocky horror picture show had Tim goddamn Curry in it!, I've been a huge fan of Mr. Curry since I first saw him in the nineteen eighty two's Annie movie" Jack gasped smacking his forehead for what he had said about The Rocky horror picture show and his idol Tim Curry.

"Hehehe I didn't know you had a male crush on Tim Curry Jack" Skye chuckled causing her partner's cheeks to flush a bright red.

"Appreciating a highly skilled actor isn't a male crush detective Sgt." Jack argued getting a whole hearted agreement from Nick.

"Sure it isn't" Skye replied bursting into a loud laugh that only seemed to embarrass inspector detective Savage.

Skye's comment sparked a heated argument between the two Scotland Yard detectives on who was the better British actor Tim Curry or Judi Dench "oh come on Skye that's an impossible choice their both amazing actors and you know it" Jack told his predator partner having been a fan of both English actors for a very long time.

"I'm with Jack that's an impossible choice Tim Curry and Judi Dench both had long very successful careers and been in great movies" Mrs. Wilde stated knowing that wasn't completely true both actors had been in some pretty bad movies over their long careers.

"So are you guys a couple now or what?" Judy asked going back to Jack and Skye's kiss.

"Uh" Jack replied his blue eyes darting from Judy to Skye not sure how to answer that question cause he wasn't sure himself.

"That's a good question are we going to become a couple now uh Jack?" Skye asked in a low seductive voice causing the male rabbit's whole body to turn a very dark red.

"Careful Skye you make him any redder and you're give Jack a heart attack" Nick teased wondering how long it would be till one of Jack's heart valves gave out.

"I'm not gonna have a heart attack I'm only twenty nine years old" inspector detective Savage growled letting the Wildes know he was only a couple years older than them.

"Just a few more years and you can retire with a full pension" Nick joked being told off by his wife who reminded her husband that he was thirty years old and had no right to bad mouth Jack about his age.

"Can I ask what's the age difference between you two?" Skye asked finding out that Nick was two years and nine months older than his prey wife while Skye was four months older than Jack.

The small group talked for a while about how Jack and Skye first met back in the police academy because they had joined Scotland Yard at the same time "that's very romantic it's like you two were meant to be together" Judy cooed comparing the new couple's meeting to the plot of a romantic movie.

Nick let out a light scoff telling his bunny wife that she needed to stop watching so many romantic movies when she wasn't working because life didn't work that way "oh and how do you explain how we met?, that seems like the plot of a romantic movie" Mrs. Wilde argued but her predator husband told her that they're meeting was more like a eighties action noire comedy then a romantic movie.

Judy thought about what her husband had told her about how the adventure they had gone on had been more of a action noire comedy then a romantic story and she had to admit he was right their story had been one big mystery and they had only started falling for one another after they had stopped the ex mayor Dawn Bellwether "has anyone come to you guys to ask if they can make a movie about how you guys caught Bellwether before she could turn all the predators in Zootopia savage?" Skye inquired knowing if someone did make a movie the Wildes could make a lot of money.

"I doubt any studio will make a movie anytime soon the FBI is still working through all of Bellwether's network trying to figure out who worked for her and what they did" Judy replied saying it was going to take the FBI years to get that job done.

"Come on Carrots no studio is going to want to make a movie about a predator/prey couple" Nick said doubting any major movie studio would make a movie about them.

"But you and Judy saved the entire freaking city, the fact you two are a couple shouldn't mean you shouldn't get credit for what you did" Skye insisted wanting Nick and Judy to get the fame and money they deserved which would help raise their hybrid children.

"Still mammals won't like the fact we became a couple even after we stopped Bellwether" Judy remarked pretty sure no one would want to see a movie about how they saved Zootopia from the former mayor now that they were a married couple.

"If you ask me every mammal in this god forsaken city should be kissing the ground you walk on specially after what you two did for them" Jack stated folding one leg over the other and scowled.

Judy insisted that no mammal should do such a thing for her or Nick but Nick thought otherwise "come on Carrots for all the shit we went through to save the city all we got was you being promoted to Lieutenant and me being allowed to joined the ZPD I don't see why we can't get a tiny bit more" the male fox argued mad that he and his wife only got a thanks for all they had done.

"Didn't you notice no one has bothered us since we became a couple?" Judy asked pointing out how no mammal had tried to tell them they shouldn't be together but Nick argued that no one bothered them cause they were cops.

Later that day

Nick let out a long yawn stretching his paws over his head popping the joints in his shoulders, elbows and knuckles "I think it's time to take a break we've been at this shit for hours" the small predator insisted looking over at his always beautiful bunny wife and the two English detectives still hard at work at their computers.

"Seriously none of you are hungry or want to take a break?" Nick remarked not getting how Judy, Jack and Skye could keep going without food or something to drink.

"Give me a second I'm almost done filling out this robbery report" Lt. Wilde told her predator husband still typing on her keyboard.

"Come on Carrots that report will still be here after we come back from lunch" officer Wilde remarked amused at how hard of a worker his bunny wife was.

Judy sighed cause she knew if she didn't go now Nick would start complaining and whine that she was putting her work ahead of him which unfortunately Judy did without meaning too "it'll only take me a minute to finish this" the gray female rabbit insisted as she continued to type.

"Nope we're going to take a break and that includes you Mrs. Wilde" Nick told his partner walking over to the bunny and lifted her out of her chair.

"Nick put me down hahahahahaha hahahahahaha hahahahahaha" Judy laughed putting her arms around her predator husband's neck and pulled the fox into a kiss.

"Wilde put your wife down and stop fooling around I'm not running a damn honeymoon resort!" chief Bogo ordered in a shout having appeared out of nowhere as he normally did whenever Nick and Judy were enjoying their marriage a little to much in the police station.

"Seriously how does he know whenever we're goofing off?" Nick asked his wife looking at the cameras that lined the hallways and figured that was how the chief of the ZPD was spying on him and Judy.

"I don't know what you're talking about I never goof off" Mrs. Wilde giggled as Nick was putting her back on her own feet.

Nick gave his prey wife a sideways look with his trademark lopsided smile on his muzzle "then what would you call what you made me do this morning?" the small predator grinned causing Judy to blush heavily.

As much as she loved her husband Judy wanted nothing more then to rape Nick till he was nothing left but a pelt especially when the fox decided to embarrass her in front of their coworkers, Jack and Skye "I swear to god Nicholas Piberius Wilde if you say anything else about what we do at home I'll cut your tail off and strangle you with it" Mrs. Wilde warned her predator husband who just laughed off her threat.

Inspector detective Jack Savage gave his partner detective Sgt. Skye Winter a curious look asking her with his eyes if they became a couple would they have the same problems as the Wildes "come on Carrots we both know you don't have it in you to hurt me" Nick smiled putting a arm around his wife and pulled the rabbit near him.

"It's cute you really think I won't hang you with your own tail then ask Mr. Big to bury you somewhere in Tundra town" Judy smiled reminding her husband that she was friends with the feared mob boss.

"You know that threat won't work like it used to" Nick shot back slapping one of Judy's ass cheeks hard enough that it made the bunny jump a foot and a half in the air and slap the fox across the cheek.

"Doesn't feel good getting slapped does it?" Lt. Wilde told her partner who was now rubbing the side of his face which had a large red mark on it.

Nick explained to his wife that his slap was an act of affection while her slap was just abusive "you hitting my ass as hard as you did could be called abuse in a court of law" Judy argued flashing her predator husband a evil little smile.

"You planning to bring me up on charges then?" Nick laughed doubting very much that his wife would press charges against him.

"And what if I am?" the gray female rabbit scoffed quickening her step to allow Nick to stare at her rear end knowing it would turn the fox on.

"Judy you wouldn't know where me and Skye could get a proper cup of tea would you?" Jack asked as their group was getting closer to the break room.

Judy told Jack about a tea house on the other side of town that made the best tea in Zootopia which made the Englishmen very happy "I think this has been the longest time Jack has gone without a cup of tea in the time I've known him" Skye giggled only guessing how crazy her partner was becoming without some proper English tea.

"You're making me sound like some kind of crackhead Skye" inspector detective Savage argued giving his partner a stone look that did nothing to stop Skye from smiling.

Before Nick could say something smartass Judy grabbed him by the muzzle and warned the small predator to keep his opinion to himself because she didn't want her husband and Jack to get into an argument in the middle of the break room "I wasn't gonna say anything Carrots" Nick scoffed giving his wife a cheeky smile.

"Uh huh sure you won't" Mrs. Wilde smiled knowing full well that Nick had something in mind to piss the English detective off.

"So what's going on between you and Jack now?" Judy inquired after asking Nick and Jack to go get her and Skye some snacks from the vending machine.

"I'm not sure Jack hasn't really said anything to me since I kissed him, you don't think Jack is mad at me do you?" Skye replied her cheeks reddening as she wondered what was going through her partner's mind.

"I'm not sure it's kind of hard to read Jack mostly because he seems to keep everything about himself so close to the vest" Judy remarked thinking she would ask Nick what he thought was going through inspector detective Savage's mind when Skye kissed him.

"Jack's always been like that ever since we met at the academy" the snow white vixen frowned still getting over the fact Jack had lost his parents to a mugger which helped explain why he was the way he was.

Judy shut her violet eyes trying to figure out what was going through Jack's head "well that's going to make Jack admitting that he has feelings for you a lot harder" Lt. Wilde said biting her bottom lip as she thought.

Nick got Judy her favorite chips, candy bar and soda all the while the small predator watched the Scotland Yard detective next to him "why are you staring at me Wilde?" Jack asked suspiciously wanting to know what Nick was up too.

"Just wondering when your going to ask Skye out on a date?" officer Wilde replied with a sly smile on his muzzle.

Jack scowled that the red fox standing next to him wishing he would mind his own business and stop bugging him about his and Skye's relationship "whether or not I decide to date detective Sgt. Winter is none of your business Wilde" Jack growled as he picked out his own snacks.

"Detective Sgt. Winter how impersonal, why can't you call Skye by her name?" officer Wilde stated giving the light gray male rabbit a disapproving look.

"Says the guy who calls his wife Carrots" Jack shot back asking why and where Nick had come up with that nickname.

"That's a pet name so I can call Judy that all I want especially since we're married" the male fox argued planning on having Judy call his name several times while he fucked her later that night and this made Nick smile cause he knew Jack wouldn't know what that was like till he manned up and asked Skye out on a date.

"And you don't think that's a bit racist given the fact your in laws are freaking carrot farmers?" inspector detective Savage pointed out wanting Nick to think about the next time he called Judy Carrots.

Nick told Jack that his wife hadn't complained once about him calling her Carrots in fact she seemed to enjoy it "I think you're just jealous of the fact I have a great relationship with my partner and we were able to become a couple while you don't seem to have the balls to tell your partner you're in love with her" Nick said before heading back to Judy with their snacks.

When Nick and Jack returned to their partners they found Skye and Judy talking about they're time in the academy and how different the police training was between the U.S and Great Britain "falling into the ice pool had to be the worst thing to ever happen to me it was like being stabbed by a hundred thousand knives" Judy told Skye shivering as she remembered her police training.

"That's horrible I could never survive falling into such cold water and I'm a bloody arctic fox" Skye giggled finding it funny that even though she was a mammal from a cold environment she couldn't stand the cold.

"Then how did you train for the multiple environments in London?" Lt. Wilde asked wanting to know about Winter and Savage's training.

"Actually London doesn't have multiple environments like Zootopia does it's just one big city" detective Sgt. Winter explained impressed in how Zootopia had so many different places just for all the different mammals who lived there.

As the two females talked some more about how different they're training was Nick and Jack returned to the table Judy and Skye were sitting at with snacks in their paws "you telling Skye how great of a spouse and partner I am?" Nick asked his bunny wife as he handed Judy her snacks.

"No we were talking about our training programs" Mrs. Wilde answered smiling when Nick pretended to be hurt that his wife wasn't telling Skye how great he was.

Judy just rolled her violet eyes before thanking her predator husband for getting her snacks "did you tell Skye about the psychotic course we had to go through at the academy?" officer Wilde asked sitting next to his wife and started eating his beef jerky.

Judy told her husband that he was being over dramatic saying that the obstacle course hadn't been as bad as he was making it out to be "easy for you to say you're away better of a cop then me" Nick argued as he bit off a piece of his beef jerky.

"Stop it Nick your a great cop" Lt. Wilde told her partner and husband wishing he would stop thinking so poorly of himself.

Judy's ears fell backwards and her eyes shifted downward towards her lap indicating to whoever was looking at her that she was upset by Nick's poor attitude towards himself as a police officer "come on Carrots you know I hate it when you get sad" Nick told his wife knowing it was his fault Judy had gotten upset.

With another sigh Nick hopped out of his chair and walked to Judy's side of the table pulling the gray female rabbit into a hug "I'm sorry Judy I still haven't gotten over some of my insecurity about weather or not it was a good idea for you to marry a guy like me" the male red fox apologized as he tightened his hug.

"There's nothing wrong with you, I've already told you I love you and I'm happy we got married and soon we're start a family and be even happier" Judy snapped at her predator husband grabbing the fox by his tie and pulled Nick into a kiss.

As the Wildes made out Jack looked around the break room noticing that no one in the room seem to care that Nick and Judy were kissing "for god sake!" Jack complained throwing his paws in the air and shook his head.

"Instead if complaining you could come over here and" but Skye stopped when she realized what she was about to say and her snow white fur turned a dark shade of red.

Jack also blushed not sure if Skye was serious or if she was just messing with him "well you gonna go over to her or what?" Nick asked sarcastically once he broke his kiss with Judy.

"Nick leave Jack alone he'll kiss Skye when he's ready" Judy ordered her husband hitting him on the forehead with two of her knuckles.

The rest of the day was spent going over Duke Weaselton's phone records to see who in Europe the weasel had been talking to but that had been harder then Jack and Skye had thought it was going to be cause whoever Weaselton called used a complex network to make sure they couldn't be found "I think we should call it a day there's no point staying here all night" Jack stated rubbing his eyes which had been staring at a list of papers for hours.

"Hey Carrots check out this bitching apartment I found while you guys were working" Nick told his bunny wife admitting that he had been slacking off while Judy was helping Jack and Skye.

As she was chastising her husband for slacking off Judy took Nick's phone from the fox and started checking out the apartment he had been looking at "wow your right this place looks amazing nice floor plan, good layout and plenty of room and it's in a nice neighborhood which is great cause I want to make sure our kids go to a good school" Mrs. Wilde said looking over the area the apartment was located after looking at the apartment..

"Should I call the realtor and ask them to show us the apartment?" Nick inquired taking his phone back from his wife and started looking up the apartment's realtor department.

"Yeah hopefully that apartment isn't super expensive" Judy answered closing down her computer and put away her papers.

"Given the fact this place is in a nice neighborhood I bet it will be" the male red fox commented staring at his wife imagining them sitting in their living room playing with their kids.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

A night out

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter eight: a proper British holiday part one

Detective Sgt. Skye Winter let out a long yawn before looking at her watch and was surprised to see that it was nearly five which meant she and her partner inspector detective Jack Savage had been working for over ten hours "good god Jack I think it's time we call it a day" the snow white arctic vixen told her prey partner who looked at his own watch to see what time it was.

"Yeah you're right we can finish looking through these files once we get back tomorrow. " Jack agreed as he started putting away the police files he had been reading trying to figure out how widespread Duke Weaselton's network was in Europe.

"Nice try Mr. Savage but we've been at this for an entire week I think we can get a few days off" Skye scorned her partner believing they deserve some time away from the station so they could properly visit Zootopia and have a real holiday.

Jack opened his mouth to argue but he closed it when Skye gave the male rabbit a look daring him to make her work another day without a break "yeah we have been working an awful lot maybe we should take a few days off" Jack agreed knowing that if they worked too hard he and Skye would get burnt out and make a mistake.

"Exactly you need to learn how to turn off the police side of your mind and learn to relax" Skye playfully chastised her partner who just gave her the same grim look he always wore.

"See that right there that's what I'm talking about you always look so serious like you've never had fun a single day in your life" the detective Sgt. pointed out smiling from ear to ear as Jack proved her right by keeping the same grim look on his face.

"Detective Sgt. Winter we're here to solve a case so we can get back to England as soon as possible" Jack told his predator partner who just smiled back at him while laying her chin on the palm of her paw.

"Oh come on Jack Zootopia isn't that bad you just don't want to put up with Nick anymore" Skye giggled wishing the two males got along better then they did.

Jack just let out a low sounding growl from the back of his throat as he thought of having to listen to the red fox's smartass comments and quips for one more day "at least Lt. Wilde is a competent police officer who knows what she's doing" inspector detective Savage grumbled softly appreciating how good of a cop Judy was while wondering at the same time how the female rabbit put up with Nick's nonsense.

"Nick's a good cop he's just learning how to balance life as a police officer with being in an interspecies marriage so cut the guy a break" Skye vocalized imagining it wasn't easy to be both a police officer and be married to a mammal most mammals believe Nick shouldn't be with.

Jack tilted his head to one side as he considered what his partner had said about Nick having to balance the difficulty, stress, and danger of his job along with dealing with the difficulties of being married and the discrimination he, Judy and they're children would face "Skye you know I try not to judge other mammals by their choice of life style hell my second cousin Justine is a lesbian and I use to hangout with her all the time before she moved to Canada so she could marry her wife" Jack replied crossing his arms while thinking he should call Justine and see how she and her new family was doing.

"Being gay isn't the same as being in a interspecies relationship Jack" detective Sgt. Winter argued a little surprised that her partner was ok with having someone gay in his family cause she remembered Jack telling her once he came from a very religious family.

"Is it really?, both groups are discriminated against by the same group of mammals who say gays and predator/prey couples shouldn't have the same rights as them" Jack cleverly disagreed knowing those two subjects were a hot topic in the LGBT and predator/prey communities.

Skye couldn't hide her smile cause she knew her partner was right the argument over whether or not gays and predator/prey couple should have the right to marry and adopt children along with the rights of the LGBT community was an ongoing conversation in both Great Britain and the United States governments "that may be true but are you willing to be in a relationship with a fox?" Skye stated giving Jack a hard question to see how he reacted.

Jack hated catch twenty two questions cause no matter what your answer was it was always the wrong one "shit" the male rabbit cursed to himself, keeping his face calm while panicking inside.

Skye's smile couldn't get any wider but she sure as hell wish it could cause the look on her partner's face was completely priceless "well ain't you gonna answer my question inspector detective?" Skye smiled seductively really enjoying the look on her partner's face.

"Depends on weather or not I want to get punched in the face or punched in the balls" Jack answered bluntly kind of glad he was out of reach of his partner who just kept smiling at him.

Skye liked how sincere Jack was with her unlike other mammals who lied to her hoping they could get into her pants by telling Skye what she wanted to hear instead of telling her the truth "what would make you think I'd hit you?" Skye inquired her interest peaking.

"Cause you've asked me a question that's impossible to answer" Jack argued still trying to come up with an answer to his partner's previous question.

"No it's not you just have to say the answer I like" the arctic vixen smiled deviously wondering how long it would take for her partner to come up with the correct answer.

"Well that's also impossible because no male in history has been able to guess what's on a female's mind" Jack shot back doing his damns to think of an answer that wouldn't end with him on the floor with a black eye or a busted nut sack.

Skye didn't say anything instead she thought of ways she could torment her partner "Jack how about we hangout tomorrow we never hangout back home" the detective Sgt. cooed batting her piercing blue eyes knowing it would cause her partner's heart to speed up.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Jack asked a little shocked when his predator partner pulled out a piece of paper and started reading off what she wanted them to do tomorrow.

Skye listed off all the places she wanted to visit and all the things she wanted to do all the while Jack sat back and listened wondering what the vixen would do to him if he said he didn't want to do all those things "I have the feeling your trying to make this into a date" inspector detective Savage said with a deepening frown wondering how much the date was going to cost him.

"And what's wrong with that don't you want to go on at least one date with me?" Skye inquired in a sweet voice just as she and Jack heard the record room's door being opened and saw the Wildes coming in carrying paper bags with food inside them and drinks.

"Have you guys found anything while we were gone?" Lt. Judy Wilde asked placing the drinks on a clean part of the table and then sat in a chair next to Skye.

"Not really we were making plans on going on a date tomorrow" the detective Sgt. answered gleefully with a huge smile on her muzzle.

Judy cheered giving Skye a quick hug while Nick raised an eyebrow and gave Jack a very acquisitive look wanting to know whether or not it was true "I guess" was all Jack said making Judy cheer again and made Nick let out a short series of cuss words.

"Why are you so happy?" Skye inquired finding out that the Wildes had had a bet going and since Judy had won the bet she would get to pick every sexual position the next time the newlyweds had sex and this made Skye's face turn a deep red and even Jack blushed a tiny bit.

"Why in the hell would you two make a bet like that?" Jack asked in disgust finding out it was a power thing to see who wore the pants in their marriage and the Wildes wanted to keep they're marriage fun and Interesting.

Jack shook his head finding the way the Wildes kept their marriage interesting odd then again it wasn't his place to judge "just make sure you two don't let whatever after work activities you two do get in the way of mine and Skye's work" Jack instructed the newlyweds before he opened his sandwich and started eating.

"I can't make any promises" Nick joked giving his bunny wife a lewd look which made her blush and tell him to stop being such a pervert.

Judy rolled her violet eyes knowing full well her predator husband wasn't going to stop being a pervert or make sexual innuendos towards her whenever he had the chance "if I didn't know what kind of husband would I be?" Nick replied with his trademark lopsided smile which he knew could get him out of most bad situations with his wife.

"You'd be the kind of husband who doesn't enjoy embarrassing his wife" Mrs. Wilde half smiled blowing Nick a kiss then took a bite out of her three sweet potato fries in her paw.

"So someone boring like Savage here" officer Wilde quipped taking an easy shot at Jack not caring if he was provoking the male rabbit.

Judy scowled at her husband reminding him he'd promise to stop provoking Jack while Skye did her best to keep a neutral face and Jack gave the small predator a very annoyed look clearly wanting to chew Nick out for disrespecting a superior officer once again "has anyone ever told you you're a right damn asshole?" Jack told Nick who replied that he didn't care if Jack thought he was an asshole all he cared about was that his wife loved him for who he was.

"So what do you guys have planned for your day off?" Skye asked the predator/prey couple as they were all finishing up they're dinners.

"We're gonna keep trying for a baby other than that nothing really" Mrs. Wilde smiled hoping she'd get pregnant soon.

A look of dread fell on Nick's face when he heard what his wife had planned for their days off and this made jack smile just a tiny bit "come on Carrots we've been at it so many times I doubt I got any sperm in my sack" the small predator whined starting a short argument with his bunny wife which he lost.

"Judy can I ask why you want to get pregnant so soon after getting married?" Skye inquired hoping her question didn't seem racist or offensive to the bunny cop.

Judy tilted her head to one side as she thought of a good answer "cause I want to prove to all those asshole naysayers who keep bitching and complaining on the news that mammals like me and Nick can have a loving and happy marriage like all of them plus I want to have some children with my husband and have a happy family life like my parents" Mrs. Wilde replied knowing that her parent's marriage wasn't perfect but they were still happy together.

"So you just want to give the finger to all the anti predator/prey groups in Zootopia and you're racist family members?, I don't know why but that really turns me on" Nick grinned feeling his member becoming rigid.

"Right I've heard enough about Nick's stiffy let's go Skye I'm sure you want to leave as well before these two decide to do it right here" Jack stated indignantly gathering up his things and cleaned up his dinner before heading for the record room's door.

Skye cleaned up her own things before saying goodbye to the Wildes and left the record room finding her partner standing outside the room his arms crossed over his chest and his usual grim look on his muzzle "someone is a bit sensitive when it comes to talking about other male's privates" Skye jested holding back yet another smile as she teased her partner.

"We don't need to hear or know anymore then we need to know about Nick and Judy's personal lives detective Sgt. Winter" inspector detective Savage informed his predator partner trying not to wonder weather or not the Wildes were having sex right now no more then a few feet from him and Skye.

"But it proves that Nick and Judy are happy together" the arctic vixen said as she put her purse on her shoulder the put her paws on her hips.

"That doesn't mean we need to hear about that stupid twat's crotch" Jack argued keeping a serious look on his face letting Skye know he needed this time off more then he'd like to admit.

"Nick isn't a twat Jack and you shouldn't call him names" Skye chastised her prey partner hoping being away from the fox would improve Jack's attitude towards the small predator.

Jack argued that Nick was a twat but at the same time the fox could be a good police officer when he wanted to and this complement surprised Skye "if I didn't know better I'd think you're starting to like Nick" the female arctic fox teased understanding that Jack didn't hate Nick nor did he like the fox.

"Keep telling yourself whatever you want Skye it won't make it true" Jack replied as he started down the hall away from the record room.

The two Scotland Yard detectives exited the central Zootopia police station to find that most mammals were heading towards the nearby train station to go home, to go to their overnight jobs or maybe go to meet up with their friends or significant other for drinks "I know you don't really drink that often but would you like to join me for a nightcap?" Skye asked nervously hoping Jack would say yes to joining her for a drink.

"I don't see why not like you said we don't really spend a lot of time back home" Jack agreed pulling out his phone to see where the closest bar was.

Skye let out a loud squeal of joy cutting it off with her palm so she didn't make a scene in front of Jack and the mammals around them and her face was now ruby red from embarrassment "oh god why did I do that?" the young female arctic fox thought in horror not daring to look at Jack.

Skye spared a quarter of a second to look down at Jack to see if he was looking at her in surprise or in disturbance that she had let out such a loud noise all because he'd agreed to go have a nightcap with her only to find the rabbit still staring at his phone acting as if he hadn't heard a thing "what do I say to him after acting like an imbecile?" the detective Sgt. wondered opening her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Skye started fidgeting with her fingers as she tried to think of someway to stop her blushing before Jack took notice if he hadn't already "Skye Aleksanda Winter sei una stupida stronza, ora Jack penserà che non sei altro che una stupida studentessa (Skye Aleksanda Winter you stupid bitch now Jack's gonna think you're nothing more then a silly school girl)" the Italian born fox scorned herself cussing herself out in her native tongue.

"Skye there's a bar a few blocks from here, do you want to walk or would you rather take a taxi?" Jack commented showing his phone to his partner to let Skye know where the bar was.

"I would rather take a Uber it's cheaper than a taxi" the arctic vixen answered in the most casual voice she could manage without sounding to obvious about it.

Jack ordered the ride and as they waited for the two British detectives stood in silence "you doing okay partner?" the inspector detective asked Skye who still wasn't looking at him instead she seemed to be staring off at Zootopia skyline.

"You don't have to be embarrassed because you got excited that I agreed to have a nightcap with you" the light gray male rabbit told his partner who's snow white fur went a dark red.

Jack began laughing actually laughing which was a surprise to Skye cause she barely ever heard her partner laugh in the time they had worked together "and what's so damn funny?" Skye asked indignantly her face somehow getting redder.

"Hahahaha come on Skye the look on your face is hilarious" Jack answered still laughing which was starting to annoy Skye and when Jack saw this he stopped laughing and apologized.

the Uber that pulled up was a galaxy blue Audi A4 with a male armadillo at the wheel who greeted the detectives as they got into his car "how you guys doing?" the Uber driver asked as his passengers buckled themselves in "we're good thank you for asking" Skye replied placing her purse in between herself and Jack making a barrier between them.

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" the Uber driver inquired noticing the obvious British accent one of his passengers had "no we're detectives from the U.K here on an important case" Jack said letting the Uber driver know he and Skye couldn't say anything else about their case in fear of compromising it.

The Uber driver told the Scotland Yard detectives that they won't be the first police officers to get a ride from him and none of those other cops could talk about they're cases either for the exact same reason or because they didn't know much at that point "you must find America odd compared to jolly old England uh?" the Uber driver went on as he pulled into the evening traffic.

"A bit we're not use to the fact every police officer carries a gun and the fact that Zootopia has so many different climates in one city" Skye remarked making a mental list to visit every part of Zootopia before she and Jack went home.

"Yeah it takes a while to get used to all the different types of climates Zootopia has along with all the different mammals that live here" the Uber driver agreed saying that he had lived in Zootopia for over ten years and he was use to how crowded the city was because he was originally from New York City, New York.

"We actually went through JFK as we were coming here and I can't imagine living in such a huge city with so many mammals with such little space" the detective Sgt. stated glad that London wasn't as crowded as New York.

The Uber driver told Skye that he was used to living in such a crowded place, especially given the fact he was born in New York and lived there for a long time "hey Jack on our way home we should go into New York and look around for a day or two" Skye suggested wanting to see some of New York's biggest tourist spots and this suggestion earned a grumble of somewhat of an agreement from her rabbit partner who was reading something important on his cell phone.

Skye knew immediately that Jack wasn't paying any attention to her he was far to enthralled with whatever he was reading "Jack did you hear anything I suggested?" the vixen asked starting to get annoyed her partner wasn't listening to anything she saying instead he was paying attention to his job like always.

"Jack I drugged your tea a couple months ago then took advantage of you and now I'm pregnant with your illegitimate child" Skye said in such a matter of fact tone that Jack looked over at her with a mix look of surprise and horror

"Why in the name of god would you claim to have done something that horrible?" inspector detective Savage snapped looking to Skye then the Uber driver who was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Cause you seem to care more about whatever is on your pillock phone then me you fucking ninny!" the arctic vixen shouted grabbing Jack's phone from him and put it in her purse so he couldn't look at it anymore.

"Oy give me back my phone Skye!" Jack ordered holding out his paw but the vixen refused to return his mobile.

Skye said that she wasn't going to return her partner's phone till they got to the bar which was a minute away "don't treat me like I'm a damn ankle biter Skye" the light gray male rabbit growled not daring to grab his cell out of his predator partner's purse knowing the vixen could easily break his wrist if he tried.

"Then stop acting like one" Skye shot back snottily putting her purse on her opposite side so Jack couldn't get to his phone.

The Uber stopped in front of a bar called the Lone Star that looked as if it had been there a very long time and had ZPD officers entering and exiting it indicating to Skye this was a cop bar which was fine it meant she wouldn't be hit on by drunken American male foxes specially since there was only one fox cop and he was already taken.

"really out of all the bars in Zootopia you brought me to a cop bar?, how did you even know this was here?" the vixen commented finding out Judy had told Jack about this bar.

Inside the bar Jack and Skye found it full of ZPD police officers drinking, joking, laughing, talking about work and they're families "looks like this is a popular place" Skye stated seeing how happy the officers were around the bar.

"given the fact that these guys get shot at almost everyday I'd drink a lot too," Jack replied scanning the bar to find a place where he and Skye could seat.

"We have the exact same job as them and I don't spend all my time after work drinking" Skye stated now wondering what her partner did once he went home because he had never told her anything about himself.

"Skye our job isn't as dangerous as it is here in the U.S so course you wouldn't drink as much as our American counterparts" Jack argued finding an empty table on the far side of the bar.

The two Scotland Yard detectives sat at the table and Jack called over a nearby female light black rabbit wearing a denim shirt and blue jeans along with a black apron and was carrying an empty tray "hello darlings what can I get y'all" the waitress greeted Jack and Skye with a thick southern accent and a smile on her muzzle.

It wasn't hard for Skye to notice that the waitress found Jack attractive and that fact alone made the vixen want to bitch slap the female rabbit and slam her face against the table "I'll have a Guinness please" Jack replied with the stereotypical British politeness everyone knew the English for.

"where you from mister?because it sure as heck ain't from around here" the waitress inquired smiling at Jack which made Skye just a little angrier.

"We're Scotland Yard detectives here on a case hopefully we'll solve it soon and we can go back to Great Britain" inspector detective Savage replied pulling out his wallet and showed the waitress his badge along with his I.D to show he was over twenty one and Skye did the same as her partner.

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit I never expected to have a couple Brits of all mammals come into my daddy's bar" the light black rabbit cheered introducing herself Maribelle Browns before asking Skye what she would like to drink.

"can I have a white lady please" the arctic vixen told the waitress doing all she could to hide the dislike she had for Maribelle in her voice.

Maribelle wrote down Jack and Skye's orders on a small notepad before heading to the bar to tell the bartender who was a late middle aged light black male rabbit who was probably Maribelle's father "she seems awfully nice for a bloody waitress" Skye said with disdain throwing a dirty look at the female rabbit's back

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous detective Sgt. Skye Winter?" Jack smirked leaning back in his chair and crossed his arms knowing he was right about his hypothesis.

"Why would I be jealous of Maribelle?, she isn't even that pretty!" Skye scowled as her face flushed bright red.

Jack raised an eyebrow in interest finding it fascinating that Skye would grow jealous of another female all because she was the same species as he was "come on Skye do you really need to get all worked up over nothing?I'm not the least bit interested in Maribelle" Jack ensured his predator partner not wanting Skye to get angry and storm off ruining this so call date.

Skye couldn't stop her mouth from hanging open at the fact her always strict by the rules partner had actually pulled a prank on her "tu piccolo figlio di puttana (you little son of a bitch)" the vixen cursed in Italian stunned that Jack actually get flustered enough to make embarrassed "come on Skye can't you take a bit of a joke?" Jack scoffed not seeming to mind that he annoyed his partner.

"Funny when did you grow a sense of humor Mr. Savage?" Skye shot back sarcastically letting a soft laugh escape her mouth "shows how much you know about me Miss Winter" Jack replied asking if he could have his phone back because he wanted to report their progress to the chief inspector at they're station.

The chief inspector: yes this is chief inspector James Oakbend .

Jack: hello sir it's me Jack I'm calling to report mine and Skye's progress.

Oakbend : good good I hope everything is going well and you've found something useful while you two have been in the States.

Jack: we've found a few things but there's nothing to solid sir.

Oakbend : that's fine just keep looking I'm sure you and detective Sgt. Winter will find something…speaking of Skye has she told you she likes you yet?, I've known that she's had a thing for you for quite a while and I figured this trip would be the best opportunity to tell you without any of your coworkers around to egg her on or tease you two.

At this comment Jack's face flashed red he didn't dare make eye contact with the beautiful arctic vixen sitting across from him who seemed to be watching him the whole time "is everything ok?" Skye mouthed not wanting to interrupt Jack's conversation with their boss "yeah everything is fine" Jack also mouthed not wanting the chief to know he was having a drink with Skye cause the chief could tell everyone in the office and that was how rumors were started.

Oakbend : Jack what's all that noise in the background?

Jack: I'm at a restaurant eating dinner

Oakheart: ooohhhh is Skye there with you are did you ditch the poor girl?

Jack: I would never willingly ditch my partner sir

Oakbend: I know you wouldn't that's what makes you such a good police officer Jack, can I speak to Skye for a moment?

Jack: uh I guess sir

With some hesitation, Jack held his phone out to Skye telling the vixen that their boss wished to speak to her about something but he wasn't sure what it was, "Are we in some kind of trouble?" the detective Sgt. inquired relieved to find out that everything was fine.

Skye: hello sir is there something I can do for you?

Oakbend: I spoke to your father earlier today and he was asking me how you were doing on this assignment so I decided to talk to you to see how you're adjusting to being so far from England and your family.

Skye: I appreciate that sir I'm doing alright though I spent most of my time here working

At this Skye shot Jack an angry stare that frightened the seasoned detective so much so that he sank a little in his chair.

Oakbend: what?!, you two have been in Zootopia for nearly two weeks and Jack hasn't let you have a single day off?, that's unacceptable tell the inspector detective that the both of you will take the next five days off and if Jack tries to go back to work you call me and I'll tell him to spend some blasted time with you

Skye: sir did you send me and Jack on this assignment so we might end up together?

Oakbend:I will neither comment or deny that accusation

Skye: do my mum and dad know your trying to set their daughter up with a rabbit?

Oakbend: even if they didn't we both know they wouldn't really care especially since Jack is a well respected detective with several years on the force along with a great arrest record

Skye: I guess those things would help, but not all my family would be behind me being with my partner.

As Jack watched his partner talk to their boss he couldn't believe that Oakbend was attempting to convince Skye to keep trying to get with him.

Oakbend: what's more important how you feel for Jack and how he feels about you or what a bunch of bigots think?

Skye: There's an officer here in Zootopia who's in the same situation as me although she's gotten to marry the fox she's in love with but she's had some problems with some of her family

Oakbend: really?, that's surprising I didn't think predator/prey marriage was legal in the U.S then again California is one of the more progressive states

As Skye told her boss about the Wildes Maribelle returned with their drinks slipping a small note with her phone number under Jack's Guinness which Skye snatched up the second her partner lifted his drink and tore a piece of paper into shreds in a moment of jealous rage smiling as she did so letting the waitress know Jack was off limits "keep your paws off my man" the arctic vixen told Maribelle with only her piercing blue eyes.

Maribelle made a quick retreat from Jack and Skye's table not wanting to start a fight with a customer over a male the vixen had already claimed for herself "that outburst only proved that I was right about you being jealous" Jack remarked holding his lager to his lips which was in a rye smile.

Skye's face darkened indicating to Jack that if he said that she had been jealous of Maribelle one more time she was going to smash the male rabbit in the face with his Guinness "I take it back" the inspector detective said not needing to be a genius to know that it wasn't wise to provoke a female when she was at the point she was willing to hit you with your own beer.

Skye: I'm sorry for that interruption sir our waitress showed up with our drinks and I had to thank her.

Oakbend: that's fine Skye agh I need to go I'm getting a call from the mayor of London have a good vacation

When Skye ended her phone call she handed Jack his cell back with a small smile still on her muzzle satisfied with both her conversation with their boss and making sure Maribelle knew that Jack was already spoken for "why do I have the feeling you somehow convinced the chief inspector to send us on this assignment" Jack stated with serious suspicion wishing he knew what Oakbend had said to his partner.

"If I had which I didn't would it be that bad?" Skye asked seductively gently picking up her White lady and took a sip from the glass enjoying the taste of the drink.

Jack thought about arguing that it wasn't fair to manipulate him behind his back but decided to keep that opinion to himself because he didn't want to get on Skye's bad side and jeopardize their long standing partnership and their new relationship "no but if you did convince the chief to put us on this assignment I'd have to wonder who else is in on this plot?" the inspector detective asked pretty sure Skye and their boss won't be the only ones trying to get him with the beautiful arctic fox.

"Your making it sound like I plotted some kind of conspiracy against you" Skye chuckled before taking another drink from her White lady.

Jack raised a credulous eyebrow asking with that single look didn't you plan this "Jack Sebastian Savage I'm hurt you would think so little of me" Skye grinned before finishing off her White lady and asked Maribelle for another one.

"Only my grandmother ever called me by my full name" Jack remarked not having heard anyone call him by his full name in quite a few years.

"I have to ask who decided to give you the middle name Sebastian?" the detective Sgt. inquired wondering which one of Jack's parents picked out his middle name.

Jack thought for a few moments trying to remember if it was his father or mother who gave him his middle name "I believe Sebastian was my dad's great grandfather's name" the light gray male rabbit answered not knowing that much about his parent's other family members cause his grandparents didn't talk to them that much because they lived on the other side of England, in Ireland or Scotland.

Skye's smile faded a little when she was reminded that her partner didn't get to grow up with his parents like she had "I'm sorry Jack I shouldn't of brought up your mum and dad" the vixen apologized hanging her head in shame.

"It's fine my parent's death doesn't bother me anymore" Jack told his predator partner not seeming to be bothered by Skye's mention of his mother and father.

There was now an awkward silence hanging over Skye not sure what to say to Jack especially after bringing up his dead parents "don't you remember anything about your mum and dad that makes you miss them even the tiniest bit?" the small predator asked fumbling with her fingers as she spoke.

"Sorry Skye but I don't, I was far too young to remember anything about them whatsoever," Jack replied flatly taking another drink from his half empty glass of Guinness.

"The whole lack of apathy thing isn't very attractive" Skye informed her partner with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Jack's face went flat and emotionless as he slowly ran a finger around the rim of his beer mug "it's hard to have any apathy or empathy for mammals I barely knew, you have to remember I was very young when my mum and dad were killed" the light gray male rabbit remarked doing all he could to try to recall what his mom and dad were like but nothing came to mind.

Skye couldn't have imagined the kind of trauma Jack had gone through as he watched his parents being murdered right before his very eyes and it could explain why the male rabbit didn't let mammals get close to him "didn't your grandparents tell you anything about your parents?" Skye asked wanting to know something about the mammals who could one day become her in laws.

Jack seemed to hesitate for a long moment trying to decide what to divulge about his parents till he took a long sigh "my mum was a very caring mammal who loved me so much that I was told she used her own body to shield me from the killer's gun while my dad…..he was well there's no easy way to say this but he was a gangster who worked for the Hoxton mob and I'm sure it was his fault my mum was killed" Jack explained with a great amount of pain in his blue eyes over the death of his mother while being indifferent to the passing of his father.

Skye's mouth hung open in shock unable to believe that Jack's father had been a criminal while he became a police officer "so…your mum's death was the result of a hitman going after you're father and not just a random mugging?" Skye asked pausing at the start of her sentence to think of what to say that wouldn't upset her partner.

"Yeah that's what happen I should of told you the truth a long time ago but I was worried if I had you wouldn't of wanted to be my partner" Jack admitted apologizing to Skye for not telling her what really happened to his parents.

Skye put one of her paws on top of Jack's and stared right at him with those gorgeous piercing blue eyes "Jack I don't care that you're father used to be a gangster all that matters is that you're a great cop who doesn't let his past control your life or get in the way of your work" the vixen told her prey partner giving him a very kind smile.

Maribelle dropped off Skye's second White lady without an ounce of notice do to Jack and Skye being to busy staring into one another's eyes "you need another Guinness?" the waitress asked when she saw that Jack's drink was three fourths empty.

Jack looked down at his drink deciding whether or not to have another drink "yeah I guess I could have one more thank you" Jack answered downing what was left of his lager before letting Maribelle take the beer mug away.

"Didn't take you as much of a drinker Jack?" Skye jested knowing that Guinness only had an alcohol content of four point one percent.

"Didn't you know Skye I'm a alcoholic have been for years." Jack laughed figuring he'd have to drink at least five glasses of Guinness just to get lightly drunk.

The two British detectives burst out in laughter now really enjoying this time they had with each other without having to worry about their work "careful Jack you don't want anyone hearing you say something like that they may get the wrong idea" detective Sgt. Winter playfully warned her prey partner not wanting mammals to think Jack really was an alcoholic and put doubt in his skills as a police officer.

"I don't think anyone here would believe that especially since I'm saying it in the most sarcastic way possible while in the middle of a bar full of other cops" Jack grinned looking around and saw that no one was paying them much attention.

A couple hours or so later

The sun was making its way down pass Zootopia's skyline by the time Jack and Skye walked out of the Lone Star both detectives were now pretty drunk"I don't think I've ever been this drunk before in my entire life," the light gray male rabbit said with a slight slur holding onto the side of the bar to keep himself from falling over.

"I've been way drunker then this, on my eighteenth birthday me and my friends got so completely pished that one of my friends flashed a police constable standing right in front of us like a complete arse holed" Skye giggled drunkenly as she suede from side to side.

"That same night after my friend was arrested for indecent exposure me and my other friends went to a McDonalds once we got there I threw up in the bathroom then I went to the cashier and ordered a happy meal before realizing I had been matched with the guy behind the till on Tinder and told him that, as well as everyone else in McDonald's" the vixen went on seeming to have an endless sum of energy.

Skye went on telling Jack all about her first time drinking and all the trouble she and her friends had gotten into while completely plastered and how it ended with her and her friends getting arrested themselves spending the rest of the night in a drunk tank "I'm guessing you're parents won't to thrilled with how your night ended?" Jack remarked only guessing how angry his partner's mom and dad were when they were called by the police to ask them to pick up their daughter at five in the morning.

"Oh my god they were so gobsmacked I thought my parents were going to send me to a nunnery when they picked me up" Skye replied before her face started turning an awful shade of green which made Jack very worried.

Jack knew immediately what Skye was about to do and he had to find a trash can fast before the vixen threw up all over the sidewalk "no no no hold on just for one more second" the male rabbit pleaded with his partner spotting a nearby trash bin which Jack quickly led Skye to just in time.

As Skye threw up a few mammals gave the vixen curious and concerned looks all the while Jack stood by her side rubbing her back and telling Skye everything was going to be okay "per favore, dio, uccidimi! (please god just kill me!)" Skye cried in Italian as she threw up her dinner and her White ladies.

Jack was tempted to say I told you so to his partner but he decided not to because he figured the vomiting was punishment enough "come on let's get you back to the hotel and get you cleaned up" the inspector detective told Skye halting a taxi as it was driving by.

Jack was able to get Skye back to their hotel without the vixen becoming sick again although many members of the hotel's staff did ask if Skye was okay probably not wanting her to throw up on they're carpet "Jack have I ever told you you've got a really nice ass" Skye said in her drunken stupor earning a small blush from the male rabbit.

"No not until now you haven't" Jack replied slightly embarrassed for himself but he was more embarrassed for Skye cause she probably wouldn't remember anything she had told him and if she did Jack was pretty sure the vixen would want to spend the rest of their time in the states hiding in her room.

It took Jack a bit longer then he had anticipated thanks to Skye wanting to go to the pool or the gift shop or wanting to go to the hotel's bar to get another drink "alright let's get this open and get you to bed" the male rabbit told his predator partner taking Skye's room key out of the vixen's purse and unlocked the room's door.

Jack got Skye to brush her teeth decided it was best to just let the vixen sleep in her clothes till she woke up later and changed into her pjs herself "here you go get on in there" Jack told his drunken partner helping Skye into her bed.

As Jack was putting Skye's blanket over her the vixen quickly sat up and kissed Jack on the lips before lying down "thanks for having a drink with me Jack" Skye smiled sleepily before closing her eyes and fell asleep leaving Jack standing by her bed to stunned to move.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

A night out

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter nine: a proper British holiday part two

Scotland Yard detective Sgt. Skye Winter didn't have a very good morning waking up with a horrible hangover and spending a good portion of that morning in the bathroom throwing up all the while the vixen tried to remember what had happened the night before when she had gone out with her partner inspector detective Jack Savage to a bar for a few drinks "il cazzo è successo la scorsa notte? (the fuck happened last night?)" the arctic vixen wondered as she was brushing her teeth and stared at herself in the small bathroom mirror.

Skye remember disliking Maribelle Browns the daughter of the owner of the Lone Star the cop bar she and Jack had gone to after work, she recalled ordering some White ladies and getting drunk then Jack rubbing her back as she threw up just outside the bar and then it all started coming back to Skye she remembered Jack helping her clean herself up and her telling her partner she thought he had a nice ass but the worse thing came soon after that Skye had kissed Jack before passing out "oh god no no no I didn't?, I couldn't oh god I did didn't I?" Skye thought in a panic rushing out of the bathroom and quickly retrieved her phone out of her purse and dialed Judy Wilde's number.

Judy: hello this is Lt. Judy Wilde, who is this?

Skye: Judy it Skye I need to talk to you in person right now I messed up last night!

Judy: messed up what are you talking about?

Skye: last night I kissed Jack and I don't know what I should do!

Judy: hold up did you just say you kissed Jack?

Skye: yes we went to that bar you told Jack about then I got drunk and when Jack was putting me to bed I kissed him before I passed out.

Judy: have you talked to Jack since last night to apologize?

Skye: god no how can I ever face him again after making such a fool of myself.

Judy: I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you remember if you want we can meet up and talk about it

Skye: that would be great, but could you leave Nick at home I don't want him calling Jack and provoking him over this if he found out

Judy: of course I'll tell him we're just going shopping

Skye:you don't have any issue with lying to your husband?

Judy: it's not lying if we actually go shopping

Skye: hehehehehe that's true I could really use something to distract me from what happen last night.

Judy: trust me it could have been a lot worst you could of propositioned Jack for sex.

Skye: oh god I'd kill myself if I had

Judy: don't say that cause if you die Jack would be miserable without you, anyways I'll meet you at the Central Zootopia mall around ten thirty if that's ok with you?

Skye: that's sweet of you to say Judy but we both know Jack doesn't feel the same way as I do for him

Judy: I bet he does males are just to stupid to admit how they feel

Skye: hahahahaha hahahahaha hahahahaha that's so true I'll see you at ten thirty bye Judy

Judy: bye

Once Skye hung up her phone the arctic vixen stripped out of her business suit now only wearing her bra and a very revealing thong that showed off her ass and barely covered her vagina which she wore because it allowed her freedom of movement when she was at work and it kept Skye's private areas cool in the summer heat "god I hope Jack didn't see up my skirt" Skye worried as she walked into the nicely sized bathroom and turned the shower on making sure it was at the perfect temperature before she got completely naked.

Skye stepped under the shower's faucet allowing the hot water to soak her snow white fur and wash away all the stress she had been feeling "come faccio a sistemare questo casino? (how am I going to fix this mess?)" the vixen thought letting out a long sigh as she tried to figure out what she would say to Jack the next time she saw him.

Skye wasn't sure how long she had been standing under the faucet but by the time she had finished washing up and dried off it was already nine fifteen "oh great" the vixen frowned knowing she wouldn't be able to get breakfast cause by the time she was done getting ready it would be ten am m.

Unlike Jack who always wore a black business suit even if he wasn't on the job Skye had brought plenty of casual clothing now wearing a dark galaxy blue blouse and blue skinny jeans that showed off her ass very nicely "Jack you're missing out on the finest piece of ass in all of England" the vixen said with pride as she looked herself over in the full size mirror on the bathroom door.

Done with checking that she looked good enough to go out Skye grabbed her phone, purse and hotel keycard then left her room and started for the elevator praying that Jack didn't come out of his room the same time she did "just another thirty more meters and your home free" Skye thought fast walking towards the elevator that was around the corner and down the hall trying not to look to weird to any mammal she meant to walk pass.

Skye was a few feet from her room when she heard a door being opened behind her causing the vixen to freeze on the spot dread filling her entire body "per favore non essere jack per favore non essere Jack (please don't be Jack please don't be Jack)" the vixen thought in a panic very slowly turning her head so she could see who was leaving their room from the corner of her eye.

To Skye's ever lasting relief it turned out to be a female raccoon with four small cubs ranging from what looked like a fifteen year old to a seven month old infant "Edgar come here I swear to god if you run off i'll tan your hide with my belt!" the mother raccoon warned the second cub who had tried to run off the opposite direction Skye had been going.

Edgar stuck his tongue out at his mom earning himself a good hard slap up side his head "chico, mejor mete esa lengua dentro de tu boca antes de que lo saque (boy you best stick that tongue back inside your mouth before I rip it out)" the mother raccoon snapped in a language Skye didn't understand but she had heard Nick and Judy speaking it before.

"jajajajaja idiota (hahahahaha dumbass)" the oldest of the cubs who was the only female out of the four cubs laughed getting a angry glare from her younger brother.

"Barbara, deja de provocar a tu hermano y a Edgar, será mejor que borres esa mirada que tienes, o lo haré por ti. (Barbara stop provoking your brother and Edgar you better wipe that look off you're face or I'll do it for you)" the mother ordered her children giving them a severe look.

Not wanting to seem like she was ease dropping Skye started walking again rounding the corner in a matter of seconds before she was noticed by the family of raccoons "mommy did you see that white vixen?, she was really pretty" Skye heard what had to be the third child who looked to be around five or six tell his mother which made the vixen smile a little.

Skye had just pushed the down button when the family of raccoons joined her at the elevator "see mommy I told you she was pretty" the third youngest raccoon told his mother pointing at Skye who couldn't help but smile again.

The mother raccoon gave her third child a joyful smile amused by how kind her cub was towards other mammals "I'm sorry my son is always curious about new mammals" the mother raccoon apologized still making sure her older children were behaving.

"It's ok, I'm guessing there aren't any arctic foxes where you're from?" Skye replied giving the infant raccoon who was in a carrier on his mother's back a wave hello.

"No I doubt any arctic fox would want to live somewhere as hot as Mexico" the mother raccoon remarked asking Skye where she was from.

"I'm from London, England I'm a detective with Scotland Yard here working on a case" the arctic fox explained pulling out her badge and showed it to the small group of raccoons.

"What brings you to the states?" Skye inquired as she and the family of raccoons entered the elevator and started making their way down to the ground floor.

"Unfortunately we came for my uncle's funeral" the mother raccoon frowned saying her family had buried her uncle yesterday and they were staying for a little while to comfort her aunt before they headed back to Mexico.

"I'm sorry for your lost I know losing a family member is never easy" detective Sgt. Winter told the oldest female raccoon giving the mother her condolences which the female raccoon was very grateful for.

A few more mammals got on the elevator on the way down including a handsome looking male gray fox who was holding the paw of a orange female rabbit which made Skye let out a sad sigh cause she was pretty sure she wouldn't get to be as happy as the predator/prey couple in front of her "è come se la mamma ti dicesse sempre che l'hai portato solo su te stesso (it's like mum always told you you only brought this upon yourself" the vixen told herself as she watch the couple get out of the elevator on the ground floor happily chatting about what they were going to do today.

Skye stepped outside covering her eyes with the side of one paw to block out the bright morning sun that was shining up in the cloudless blue sky and that made the Scotland Yard detective realize she had left her sunglasses in her room but Skye didn't want to go back and get them fearing she might run into Jack "shit I knew I forgot something" Skye frowned wishing she had remembered her sunglasses.

Skye checked her phone to see how faraway the Zootopia central mall was finding that it was a mile and a half away from her hotel which wasn't as far as the vixen had thought so she decided to walk there "I wonder what Jack is doing with his day off?" Skye thought figuring her prey partner was looking over one of their other cases.

As she was walking down the street Skye got several lewd catcalls from multiple males but the seasoned detective just ignored them being used to such awful behavior from the opposite sex and sometimes the same sex "cazzo degenera (fucking degenerates )" Skye Spat in Italian knowing none of the males catcalling her understood what she was saying.

Skye hated the cat calls and the lewd looks she got but it was just part of her life given how attractive she was and how males seemed to think more with their dicks then there brains "assholes" the vixen told the males cat calling her before storming off giving them the middle finger.

Skye walked as fast as she could leaving two blocks between herself and the males that had been cat calling at her "guess males are the same no matter where you are a bunch of immature morons who have more dick then they have brains" the arctic vixen thought venomously glad to know Jack was leagues above the males she had just cussed at.

The Zootopia central mall was a three or four story building all it's walls were a gleaming glass that reflected the bright blue sky causing the mall to look a beautiful sky blue "maybe I should of asked Judy where we should of met up" the Scotland Yard detective realized when she saw how large the mall was compared to how it looked outside so she pulled out her phone and dialed Mrs. Wilde's number.

Judy: hi Skye I'm almost there, are you there already?

Skye: yeah I'm here it turns out the mall wasn't that far from my hotel, I was calling you to ask where you wanted to meet me?

Judy: I can meet you at the food court it's on the second floor near the middle of the mall.

Skye: good idea I haven't gotten the chance to have breakfast yet and I can get something while I'm waiting.

Judy: that's fine I'll see you in twenty minutes I'm like six stops from where you are.

Once she was done talking to Judy Skye took one of the elevators up to the second floor following her friend's directions to the food court finding it easily and decided to go to the Sonic that was next to the elevators "hello can I get the chicken strips, medium fries and Diet Coke with a little ice" Skye asked the cashier wanting something delicious but could be eaten quickly.

As the arctic vixen waited for her food she sipped at her Diet Coke watching the mammals around her some were families with young children while others were teenagers who were probably skipping school or didn't have to go to school yet "hey Amy lets go to Hot Topic I want to get a Game of Throne t-shirt" a random teenage girl sitting near Skye said to another teenager girl sitting cross from her.

As Skye watched the two teenage girls go off to Hot Topic she couldn't help but recall how she use to go to the shopping center near her home with her friends and hangout with them after school and on the weekends "ma'am you're order is ready?" the same cashier who had taken Skye's order called to the arctic vixen putting a tray full of food on the counter.

Detective Sgt. Winter sat at a table she was sure Judy would be able to spot her when the gray female rabbit got off the elevator "god I'm starving" the vixen thought her stomach growling loudly as the smell of the chicken strips and fries wafted up her nose.

As Judy Wilde walked out of the elevator she spotted Skye sitting at a nearby table texting someone "hi Skye sorry for keeping you waiting the train was so damn slow today" Mrs. Wilde apologized joining the small predator at the table.

"It's alright Judy I was texting my mum telling her about my case and about you and Nick but I didn't tell her about how I kissed Jack last night if I had she would of gotten after me for being so stupid and getting that drunk in the first place" the snow white fox replied still feeling ashamed she had done something so stupid.

"You got to stop blaming yourself for what happened last night it wasn't your fault it was all the alcohol it impaired you're thinking" Judy insisted having seen alcohol impair lots of mammals's minds in the time she been a cop.

"That doesn't make me feel any better Jack is probably never going to go to a bar with me again" Skye argued her cheeks turning a light hue of red.

"If he does I'll kick him in the balls as hard as I can for making such a stupid decision" Judy joked getting a smile and a giggle from the small predator sitting across from her.

Skye knew that Judy had more powerful legs then most rabbits due to her needing to stay in peak physical condition for her job "if you do that I'll never get any children out of him" the vixen insisted revealing the fact she wished to marry and have a family with her prey partner.

"Don't worry I won't kick him hard enough that he'll be unable to reproduce I'll just kick him hard enough that he'll reconsider his decision not wanting to be with you" Mrs. Wilde reinsured her British colleague who appreciated the fact Judy was willing not to neuter Jack with her kick to the male rabbit's malehood.

The two females shared a good long laugh cause they both knew Judy wouldn't actually kick Jack in between his legs although she would yell at the male rabbit telling him he would be a fool if he decided not to be with a vixen as beautiful and as smart as Skye "so is Nick still alive?, cause if I remember correctly you two started going at it as soon as me and Jack left the record room and I'm guessing you two kept going at it when you guys got home" Skye said with a sly smile knowing there was no way Nick would be dead but he would be exhaust.

"He's alive but he was still sleeping when I left" Mrs. Wilde replied cracking a big smile as she touched her belly hoping she was pregnant.

"Can I ask how long have you two been trying for a baby?" detective Sgt. Winter asked wanting a rough estimate of how long it might take her to get pregnant if she and Jack ever got married.

"I think we've been trying for almost three months" Judy answered a tad bit frustrated that after all these months she wasn't pregnant yet.

"Guess you're just have to keep milking Nick for all he's worth till you get yourself a baby" Skye insisted wondering how long she and Jack would have to try to get a child if they ever got together.

"That's exactly what I've been doing the last three months but here I am not pregnant yet!" Judy frowned wanting to know when she could start her family with Nick.

"Have you tried having your way with him while he's asleep?" the British detective asked in more of a joking manner not wanting Nick to wake up thinking his wife had gone completely baby crazy.

"Promise you won't tell anyone but I actually did tried to have my way with Nick while he was sleeping once but he woke up while I was trying to get his member up and Nick started freaking out cause he thought I was trying to rape him" Judy admitted her whole face now turning as red as a tomato.

"And he didn't let you finish?, that's surprising I'd figure like any male he'd love to wake up to a handjob from his wife" Skye remarked guessing that when Nick woke up he didn't recognize his rabbit wife and thought he was being sexually assaulted by a stranger.

"Actually once he stopped freaking out and we talked a little we….had sex, so you could say I got what I wanted anyways" Judy blushed finding it was nice to have someone to talk to about her marriage with someone who wasn't a family member.

"Judy Wilde you horny little bitch" Skye smiled not blaming Nick and Judy for wanting to have sex as much as possible before they became parents.

Seeing that the food court was getting to crowded Judy and Skye decided to go to some of the shops in the mall talking about their past relationships "is Nick the first Fox you ever dated?" Skye inquired as she and Judy were looking through a couple clothing racks.

""He is…before I met Nick I was very close minded believing all those negative stereotypes about foxes like you couldn't trust them cause well you know" Judy replied pausing for a moment before speaking in a more solemn voice then Skye had expected.

Skye placed a paw on Judy's shoulder letting the rabbit know Skye understood that she wasn't the same bunny from the one fresh off the train and that Judy had grown a lot in the time she had been in Zootopia "because you decided to open you're mind Zootopia was saved so you don't have to be ashamed of yourself anymore" detective Sgt. Winter told her fellow police officer proud to call Judy her friend.

"I know that but a lot of my family are against my marriage to Nick, I had to arrest my own little brother for throwing a rock at my predator husband and my own grandfather called Nick the M word right in our faces" Judy explains to Skye who looks disgusted at the fact someone in her friend's family used such a horrible word.

"You shouldn't give a shit what a bunch of racist ass clowns think they can all go eat a big bag of aid infested dicks" the arctic vixen told Judy who smiled at her comment.

Judy and Skye tried on a few pieces of clothing before going on to another store "I have to ask how did your mum and dad react when you told them you're planning to have children with Nick?" Skye inquired surprised to find out that Stu and Bonnie Hopps were a hundred percent behind the newlyweds.

"I'm guessing that means they were completely ok with the fact one of their daughters decided to marry outside they're species" the small predator continued hoping her own parents would be okay with her wanting to date Jack.

"Well yeah they were a bit hesitant about it at first but they got over it when they realized that Nick really did love me despite the fact I'm a rabbit" Mrs. Wilde commented super glad her dad didn't try to murder Nick as soon as he found out they were a couple.

"And they don't mind your gonna give them hybrid grandchildren?" Skye asked surprised such a traditional family like the Hopps were okay with everything Judy was doing in her personal life.

Judy explained to Skye that she didn't care what her parents or other family members thought about her marriage or the fact that she planned to have children with a fox all that mattered to Judy was that she and Nick had a happy marriage "I'm glad to hear that Judy but you're family aren't the only ones you've got to watch out for, you've got to keep a eye out for those anti predator/prey groups who've been attacking couples like you and Nick" Skye suggested knowing it was dangerous to be a predator/prey couple in Zootopia with the clan running around.

"Don't worry about me and Nick we can take care of ourselves" Judy told the arctic vixen sure that she and her predator husband could deal with anyone who came at them.

Skye fully believed Judy's claims of being able to deal with whoever tried to attack her, Nick or their future children "I feel sorry for the twat who's off his or her trolley to come after a nutter like you" the vixen smiled getting a confused look from Judy who didn't understand any of the phrases she just used.

"I thought you were Italian?, why are you using British phrases?" Mrs. Wilde asked as she looked at a pair of jeans that she thought would look good on her.

"Just because I was born in Italy doesn't mean I grew up there" Skye quipped reminding Judy that her father moved her family to the U.K when she was very young.

By the time it was nearly lunchtime both Judy and Skye were carrying multiple bags from several different stores around the mall "so who's paying for all that is it you or is it your husband?" the British detective asked with a rye little smile.

"This is all coming out of my own account, what makes you think Nick would let me use his card to go shopping for clothing that wasn't lingerie?" Mrs. Wilde shot back knowing her husband would have been pissed if she had taken his debit card to buy herself clothing.

Skye couldn't help but smile doubting very much that Nick would let Judy use his debit card even to buy lingerie cause like most males he figured his wife would empty his bank account buying clothing and other things she didn't need "come on Judy we both know males are to cheap to let you use they're bloody debit cards" Skye playfully argued getting a nod of agreement from Judy who knew that Nick was smart with his money and looked for good bargains.

"You have to remember Nick isn't like other males, you might not know this but Nick grew up very poor and Nick had a hard time growing up do to losing his father at a young age and he was raised only by his mother" Judy explained leaving out the part where her husband had been tortured by the Junior ranger scouts when he tried to join them.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I had no idea something so awful happened to Nick" Skye gasped almost dropping her bags out of shock.

Judy knew she didn't have to tell Skye not to mention this to Jack and to never let Nick know that she had told the vixen about his past "don't worry Judy this secret is safe with me" the arctic fox ensured her friend not wanting to start a fight between the newlyweds.

"Thanks Skye I appreciate the fact your willing to keep this to yourself, now I think it's time we talked about you and Jack" Judy said wanting to change the subject from her marriage to Skye's relationship with her partner.

Skye's face flushes a bright red clearly hoping that talking about Judy's marriage would cause the female rabbit to forget about her own problems but now she had no choice she had to talk about that embarrassing incident last night in her hotel room "do we have too?, I'd really rather forget the whole thing all together and hope Jack does the same" Skye frowns her piercing blue eyes now staring down at the floor.

"Of course we have to talk about it cause if you don't you're never be able to talk to Jack about how you feel about him and explain to him that what happened last night was a act of drunken stupidity that won't happen again" Judy replied getting that this was a stressful situation.

"I'm just never going to drink ever again that should solve the problem" Skye said becoming tired of all the trouble alcohol got her into but Judy argued that she just had to moderate her drinking.

"That's easy for you to say us Brits enjoy a good drink while we watch a football match" the vixen remarked having gotten quite drunk while watching the UEFA World Cup specially if the U.K made it into the finals.

"I enjoy a good cold beer too while I'm watching a game but I know to only drink enough that I get buzzed not full on shit faced" Judy remarked trying to remember when the next time her favorite football team was going to play.

"How can you call that awful game you yanks play football?" the English detective smirked having watched American football and having no idea of what was going on.

Judy gave Skye her best sour look letting the arctic fox know she didn't appreciate the Englishwoman's insults to one of America's favorite sports "watch it Skye some of us yanks love that so call awful sport your insulting" Judy informed her new friend who giggled.

Skye asked Judy how American football worked but the female rabbit knew the arctic vixen was trying to avoid talking about what happened with Jack "I think we should talk to your partner to see how he feels about what happened" Lt. Wilde said knowing from experience that it was best for the two British detectives to talk about the kiss instead of ignoring each other.

"I can't talk to Jack are you out of you're god damn mind!" Skye cried looking horrified at the idea of facing her partner.

"You have to talk to Jack sometime you can't just hide from him the entire time you two are here plus I'm sure Jack understands you only kissed him because you were drunk" Judy argued wanting the two British detectives to finally admit they wanted to be a couple.

Skye's face turned even redder then it had been earlier knowing Judy was right but she was still embarrassed and she was pretty sure Jack felt the same way "if I talk to him now I'm only going to embarrass myself even more" Skye tried to argue but Judy told her that putting it off would make talking to Jack even harder.

"Either you call him or I will the decision is up to you" Mrs. Wilde told the vixen who grumbled in agreement before she pulled out her cellphone and started dialing Jack's number her heart pounding in her chest the whole time.

Jack: hey Skye I didn't expect to hear from you today, is everything ok how are you feeling?

Skye: i'm…i'm fine thanks listen about last night i'm really sorry about kissing you I was drunk and it was a huge mistake and I promise it won't happen again.

Jack: there's no need to apologize I get it you won't yourself you were very intoxicated.

Skye: still kissing you was completely inappropriate and out of line we're partners and I shouldn't of done that.

Jack: in any normal circumstance you'd be right but like I said a minute ago you were very drunk and you won't thinking straight.

Skye: well I can tell you this much I'm never drinking seven White ladies in a row again.

Jack: yeah I'm guessing you didn't have a fun morning did you?

Skye: shut up Jack that's none of your business.

The arctic vixen could hear her prey partner laughing on the other side of her phone and this made Skye smile and her smiling made Judy wonder what the two British detectives were talking about "how's it going?" the female rabbit asked getting a I'll tell you later look from Skye.

Judy held in a joyful cheer as the thought of Skye and Jack making up "maybe their end up going on another date" the bunny thought doing all she could not to jump for joy.

Skye: so what are you gonna do later tonight?

Judy felt her mouth drop when she heard Skye ask Jack what he had planned for tonight cause she couldn't believe her hopes had come true "oh my god" the ZPD LT. smiled to herself wanting to text Nick to let him know what was going on.

Jack: I'm not sure I was thinking of going to a movie tonight.

Skye: what movie were you thinking of seeing?

Jack: I was thinking of going to see the latest Avengers movie I know it's been out for awhile but we've been to busy to see it, you want to join me?, unless you've already seen it or you want to see something else.

Skye: I've been wanting to see the new Avengers movie too and I've been wanting to see that sir Elton John movie as well I heard it's really good.

Jack: I've heard the same things I'll look to see what time those movies are playing and I'll text you later.

Skye: sure that sounds great.

"I don't know how but I have another date with Jack!" the arctic vixen told Judy as she ended her call with her partner.

"Seriously he actually asked you out on another date?" Judy asked cheering for joy which got the attention of a few mammals near her and Skye for a few seconds.

"Kind of he told me he was thinking of going to a movie and I asked him what movie he was thinking of seeing he told me he was going to see the new Avengers movie then he asked me if I would like to join him" Skye explained smiling from ear to ear as she thought of her up coming date.

"Well since you have another date with Jack you should buy a nice dress to wow him" Judy suggested wanting Skye to have look good for her date.

"Judy Wilde are you trying to get me laid?" Skye inquired a little surprised that the female rabbit wanted her to sleep with her partner.

"What no I just want you to make Jack's jaw drop when he sees you" Mrs. Wilde replied never wanting Skye to do something she didn't want to do.

"Oh sorry it's just I have friends back in England who are always persisting I need to finally punch my v card" the detective Sgt. Informed her newest friend glad to find that Judy wasn't like her friends back home insisting she needed to have sex.

Judy reminded Skye that she was a Roman Catholic as well and understood why the vixen only wanted to have sex with Jack if they got married "although I can't say I did the same since I slept with Nick right before we got married" Judy admitted blushing at the fact she had committed a serious sin before she married Nick.

"Did you go to church and go to the confessional?" Skye asked knowing that the only way to make up for her sin Judy had to go to a priest and confess what she had done.

"Of course I did although Nick kept telling me I didn't need to, he doesn't understand he was raised as a protestant" Mrs. Wilde answered having felt bad when she told her priest she had had premarital sex but when she told the male of the cloth she had gotten married to the male she had slept with her priest was very happy for her and he forgave Judy for her sins.

Skye admitted that she hadn't gone to church since she had come to Zootopia but that was mostly Jack's fault cause he wouldn't give the vixen a day off "you can come to church next Sunday with me there's a Catholic church a few minutes from mine and Nick's apartment" Judy told her fellow Catholic a little annoyed with Jack for not letting Skye go and worship God, Jesus, the Holy Ghost and the Virgin Mary instead he made her work.

Skye agreed to join Judy the next time she went to church appreciating the fact the female rabbit understood the importance of going to church "does Nick ever come with you?" Skye asked not surprised to find out that the male fox stayed home when his prey wife went to prey for herself, Nick, her family and friends and her unborn children.

"I don't really blame Nick for not wanting to go I mean he's half protestant and half Jewish and I'm not going to force my husband to change his religion just for me" Mrs. Wilde stated as she and Skye headed towards one of the mall's nicer clothing stores.

"I totally understand it wouldn't be fair to Nick if you made him convert to our religion and make him go to our church when he doesn't believe in god the same way we do" Skye said knowing that Jack was a proud protestant and would never convert to Catholicism.

Judy gave Skye an acquisitive look asking with her violet eyes what kind of wedding would she and Jack would have if they did decide that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together "don't give me that look I don't know what we would do if we'd decided to marry" Skye shot at the small prey mammal who just smiled at her.

"If I did know better I'd think some of Nick's bad habits are rubbing off on you" the female arctic vixen smiled being told by Judy that yes some of her predator husband's more troublesome habits had rubbed off on her in the time they had been together.

"To be fair some of those so called bad habits have helped me become a better police officer cause it taught me how to manipulate suspects to admitting any wrong doing" Lt. Wilde remarked doubting she would be as good as a police officer as she was now if she hadn't become partners with Nick who showed her how to trick mammals into admitting they committed a crime

.Judy and Skye looked at some dresses discussing which one would be the best one to wear for Skye's second date with Jack without looking to flashy or to slutty "what do you think of this one it's nice right?" Skye asked Judy holding up a black dress with spaghetti straps and seemed to show off Skye's breasts more then was needed for the female rabbit's expection.

"No way that dress is completely wrong for a date like this it says your easy, you should wear something less revealing" the gray female rabbit stated looking for a dress that wasn't so slutty as the one Skye was holding.

"You really think this dress would make Jack think I'm easy?" Skye frowned putting the black dress back onto the rack and kept looking for something to wear.

"Well yeah did you not notice how much that dress showed off your tits?" Judy replied refusing to let Jack think he could get into Skye's panties so easily.

Once the two female cops found some dresses they liked Skye and Judy went to the clothing store's dressing room to see if the dresses fit them and to see how they looked on the two female police officers "I never asked how many kids are you and Nick planning on having?" the detective Sgt. asked over the thin wall that divided her and Judy's dressing rooms.

"I want to have at least six or eight children but Nick wants to have only half that and he refuses to change his mind on the matter I swear to god he's so damn stubborn" Mrs. Wilde complained sounding extremely frustrated by how her husband refused to give her the amount of children she wanted.

"What about you how many kids do you want to have?" Judy inquired as she pulled off her blouse and then her pants.

"I don't want to have as many kids as you do, I'll maybe have two or three children that's if I ever get to marry Jack" Skye said unhooking her bra so she could put on one of the dresses she had picked out.

Judy let out a soft laugh having felt the exact same way for Nick and she hoped Skye would get to marry the male she loved like Judy had with a lot less drama "Well you're on the right track so far you just have to be a little more patient" Judy commented as she slipped an autumn red dress over her head and ears

"That's easy for you to say you've got the male you wanted" Skye shot back hoping that Jack would one day soon tell her he was in love with her.

"I did but I had to go through some pretty horrible shit to get where I am now and I had to cut ties with several members of my family" Mrs. Wilde frowned knowing she could never speak to some of her uncles, aunts and cousins who she had been very close to before she married Nick.

Skye wondered if she would have the same problem as Judy and have to cut ties with some of her own family members because she wanted to be with a rabbit instead of being with another fox "hopefully my parents and sister won't care that I want to date my partner" Skye remarked before putting on one of the dresses she had picked off the racks.

"You told me you're family is very open minded right?, they should be okay with the fact you want to bang a rabbit" Judy replied while she looked herself over in the full size mirror that was in the dressing room.

Judy didn't have to see Skye's face to know the arctic vixen was blushing at her statement "I guess but you didn't have to be so blunt about it Judy" the arctic vixen acknowledged her whole face turning a light red.

Skye could hear Judy laugh at her statement and the vixen couldn't help but start laughing as well cause she knew her family would be ok with her dating Jack and having sex with the rabbit once they had gotten married "but you know it's true" Judy scoffed seeing how her ass looked in the dress she was wearing.

As the two females tried on the clothing they had picked out Judy and Skye chatted about their past boyfriends and why they broke up with them after that they bought the clothes they wanted and continued looking around the mall "Judy do you have any idea if this mall has any souvenir stores?" the arctic vixen asked wanting to get gifts for her family.

Judy's brow furrowed as she tried to remember where in the mall there was a souvenir store but given the fact this mall was so large not even the ZPD Lt. could remember where those stores were "damn I don't remember where the souvenir stores are, we'll have to look at one of the mall's maps to figure out where we're going" Judy scowled knowing the mall had maps at every door.

Skye knew there was the door she had come into and she recalled there being a map by that door "we could go back to the door I used" the English detective suggested thinking she had seen a souvenir store while she was walking to the food court.

"Lead the way cause I came in at a different door then you did" Judy told the vixen having came into the mall from the opposite side Skye had.

"How far does the train go outside of Zootopia?" Skye asked thinking of taking the train out of town with Jack as a date.

"It goes out pretty far I think it goes all the way to L.A which is a hundred and twenty miles from Zootopia" Lt. Wilde informed Skye having only gone to the next town over from Bunnyborrow to visit some of her extended family.

Skye really wanted to visit the city of angels with Jack who was quite the movie buff and would probably love the chance to see where all the big named movies were made "you have any idea how long it would take me and Jack to get to L.A from here?" the small predator asked guessing it might take a couple hours if not longer.

"To be honest I'm not sure I never thought of taking the train to L.A before" Judy said offering to look up the travel time with her train app.

After looking at the mall's map Skye and Judy found a souvenir store where the vixen was able to find gifts for her family back in England "you don't think this is to tacky do you?" the snow white vixen asked Judy holding up a t-shirt with a California flag on it"

"Yeah it kind of is you shouldn't get that" Judy stated looking through some other shirts not planning to buy anything she was just killing time till Skye found what she was looking for.

Skye asks Judy's opinion on some of the gifts she wants to get her family and the gray female rabbit is more then happy to help "hey Judy you ever wonder what Nick does when your not home?" Skye asked her friend who said she wasn't sure but she was about to find out.

Nick: really Carrots I'm a bit disappointed I'd figure you'd call me a lot sooner to make sure I'm staying out of trouble.

Judy: and exactly what kind of trouble are you getting into Nicolas Piberius Wilde?

Nick: oh you know rolling around town with Finnick drinkin forties and pulling some hustles.

Judy: real funny Nick did you forget that you're a police officer who vowed to up hold the law and set a good example for Zootopia's citizens?

Nick: come on Judy no one would believe that I'm a cop without my uniform and badge specially since I'm a fox.

Judy: don't give me that bullshit Nick even if your not in uniform you should up hold the law!

Nick: god Carrots can't you take a single day off from being a cop?

Judy: I will once you get me pregnant and I'm put on maternity leave.

Nick: for god sake we had sex three times last night and we've had sex every night since we got married my balls are so empty that if I try to cum right now all I'll get is a puff of air, you've gotta give me and little Nick a few days off to rejuvenate otherwise your gonna kill me.

Nick: I know I shouldn't say this but you're baby crazy and if you don't give me sometime off I'm gonna go and stay with Finnick or my mom till you learn to control you're ovaries.

Judy: BABY CRAZY?, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME FUCKING BABY CRAZY YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Judy hadn't realized it but in her fit of anger she started screaming at the top of her voice making the souvenir employees concerned this angry gray female rabbit was going to go on a rampage throughout their store "Judy chill out or they're gonna call security on us" Skye warned her friend putting a paw on Judy's shoulder to make her realize what she was doing.

"God I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lash out like that" Judy apologized to the store's employees making sure she covered her phone's receiver so Nick couldn't hear her apologize.

Nick: Judy Judy Juuudy?, bunny who's baby crazy says what? Uh guess she got arrested maybe I should head down to the station to bail her out.

Judy: I haven't been arrested you asshole and stop calling me baby crazy or I'm gonna kick your ass!

Nick: Christ Judy why the hell are you getting so mad for?...Carrots when was the last time you had your period?

Without another word Judy hung up on Nick her violet eyes were opened wide and she had a big smile on her muzzle "Skye I need to find a pharmacy right now" the female rabbit told her friend who looked very confused and wanted to know what was going on.

Skye paid for her souvenirs and followed Judy out of the mall and down the street "Judy what's going on why did we have to leave the mall" Skye asked wishing Judy would tell her what had happened to make the female rabbit so happy.

"I might be pregnant but I want to be sure before I tell Nick" Judy answered bluntly never stoping wanting to get to the nearest pharmacy as fast as she could.

"Judy that's wonderful news but what makes you think you're pregnant?" Skye cheered happy to hear Judy might be finally pregnant.

The gray female rabbit explained that her sudden mood swing from happy to furious in a matter of seconds when Nick called her baby crazy was a possible symptom of pregnancy "you ever considered you just don't like being called baby crazy?" the snow white fox joked getting a disapproving look from Judy.

The two female police officers found a pharmacy a few blocks from the mall and Judy went right to the pickup counter to ask for a rabbit pregnancy test which the pharmacist got her without a word probably use to getting female rabbits pregnancy tests all the time "I'll be back in a few minutes" Judy told Skye heading to the bathroom to use the pregnancy test wanting to know right away weather or not she was carrying Nick's children.

Skye check the clock on her phone and saw that she had been sitting in the pharmacy chair for almost ten minutes and this make the vixen worry a bit so she got up and head into the bathroom to check on her friend "Judy are you ok?" the arctic vixen asked finding Judy standing in front of one of the sinks staring at the pregnancy test she had just peed on.

"I'm gonna be a mother" Judy answered in a flat emotionless voice still in shock picking up the pregnancy test and held it out to Skye showing her that it was positive.

"Judy congratulations, but why aren't you more happy your finally going to be a mum?" Skye inquired confused to why her friend wasn't cheering and jumping for joy.

"Of course I'm happy it's just I never knew how to react if I had gotten pregnant" Mrs. Wilde replied a little smile forming on her lips as the fact that she was going to be a mother finally started sinking in.

Skye walked up to Judy and pulled the little prey mammal into a hug "pretty sure that's how every female feels when she finds out for the first time she's going to be a mum" the arctic vixen smiled wondering how she would react when she found out she was pregnant.

"How are you planning to tell Nick he's going to be a dad?" Skye asked wanting to see the shock look on her fellow fox's face when he heard the news.

"I don't know I just found out I'm going to be a mom I got to process the news first" Judy said breaking her hug with Skye and picked up her pregnancy test and just stared at it.

Skye and Judy left the pharmacy taking the pregnancy test with them so Judy could show Nick that he was going to be a father "I know this isn't something you want to hear but maybe it would be a good idea to go see a doctor to make sure you really are pregnant before you tell Nick" Skye stated hoping that Judy's doctor would tell the female rabbit she was pregnant with Nick's kits.

"That's not a bad idea" Judy agreed holding up the positive pregnancy test again and smiled at the small piece of plastic hoping she really was pregnant.

"If I do go to the doctor's I have to make sure Nick doesn't know where I'm going so I have to ask someone to distract him for awhile" the gray female rabbit continued not wanting to ask Finnick cause he'd want to know why she wanted him to distract their best friend and if Judy told Finnick why he might tell Nick and she couldn't ask anyone from the station cause they wouldn't have the time or they might not feel comfortable with hiding that kind of secret from Nick.

"Well there is one mammal you could ask but I don't know if he'll do it" Skye said nervously sucking in her lips as she probably to tell Judy who she was talking about.

"You don't mean Jack do you?, what makes you think he'd do that kind of favor for me?" Judy replied caught off guard by Skye's suggestion.

Skye didn't reply immediately instead she considered what she would say to her partner to convince the rabbit to distract Nick for a few hours "I know what your thinking there's no way Jack would help you specially with the fact he doesn't exactly like Nick but I could tell him if he does this I'll owe him and I'll pay him back somehow" Skye told Judy her face turning a deep red and a look of shame crossed her face.

"I wasn't thinking of doing that!, although now that you mention it if I did sleep with Jack I'd call that a win win" Skye smiled liking the idea of losing her virginity to her partner now instead of later.

"So are you planning to seduce Jack?, sleep with him then ask him to distract Nick? Cause I won't lie that plan usually works I would know I usually ask Nick favors he usually wouldn't do after I screw him" Judy stated understanding why Skye wanted to sleep with Jack but she didn't want mammals to think Skye was a slut if they found out she did it just to repay a favor.

"I'm pretty sure females have been using our vaginas to get what we want from males since the beginning of time" detective Sgt. Winter joked making Judy laugh because it was true.

Skye hung out with Judy for another couple hours before returning to her hotel to get ready for her date with Jack making sure she looked extra sexy so she could convince the male rabbit to sleep with her "oh yeah I'm getting laid tonight" the vixen smiled as she looked at herself in the full size mirror making sure her boobs were in the perfect spot so Jack could have a good look at them.

Detective Sgt. Winter was now wearing a ruby red blouse and a black skirt that stopped just above her thighs not allowing Jack to see her panties but it sure made the male hopeful he might "lets see condoms, phone and debit card got everything I need now all I need to do is get Jack horny enough that he wants to put his dick in me, what am I saying look at me why wouldn't he?"Skye thought making sure she had all she needed for the night including making sure she didn't get pregnant.

Skye may of loved Jack enough that she was willing to have sex with the male rabbit before they got married but she wasn't willing to have children out of wedlock "god I hope I got the right size condoms" Skye commented having got several different size condoms just to be sure she and Jack didn't have to go to a pharmacy instead they could just come back to the hotel to have sex.

As Skye was making sure she had all she needed the vixen heard a couple knock on her room door indicating to the vixen her date had arrived "ok here we go" the snow white fox grinned picking up her purse and went to answer the door.

Just as he was adjusting his black tie Jack heard Skye unlocking her door's locks and opening the door revealing to the male rabbit how beautiful the vixen was in her ruby red blouse and black skirt "wow you look gorgeous Skye" inspector detective Savage gasped his heart speeding up and he felt his malehood getting hard.

"Thanks Jack I'm glad you like it" Skye smiled her cheeks turning a light shade of red happy that her partner liked what she was wearing and she was pretty sure he'd like what she was wearing even more once it was lying on the hotel room's floor.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

A night out

Zootopia fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Endgame spoilers ahead

Chapter ten: a proper British holiday part three

As Jack Savage was walking to the elevator the light gray male rabbit couldn't take his blue eyes off the stunning arctic vixen walking next to him "if you keep staring at me like that I might get the wrong idea Mr. Savage" Skye Winter said in a silky seductive tone that sent a chill up Jack's spine.

"Sorry Skye I know I shouldn't stare you're probably sick and tire of males gawking at you" Jack apologized the fur on his cheeks turning a very light red embarrassed he was staring at his partner like a horny teenager.

In all the time she had known her partner Skye had never seen Jack acting so nervous and uncertain around her it was really cute "god if he acts this nervous now how is he going to react when he sees me naked?" the vixen asked herself worried that Jack would pass out once she got completely undressed.

"You know Jack your awfully cute when you blush" Skye teased her prey partner who just blushed even harder not use to this kind of flirting from her.

Skye giggled if she had known how easy it was to make Jack blush and feel embarrassed she would of started flirting with him along time ago "Jack you don't need to be nervous around me just because we're dating now" detective Sgt. Winter told her partner wanting the rabbit to be more comfortable around her.

"Wait we're dating now?" Jack asked in astonishment getting a simple eye roll from Skye who couldn't believe how dim the male rabbit could be sometimes.

"I was hoping we were dating, unless you don't want to date me?" Skye replied putting on the saddest face she could to make Jack feel bad for implying that he didn't want to date her.

Jack open to say something but all his mouth did was flap open and close like a fish gulping on air knowing he should say he was more then happy to date Skye but for some reason the words just wouldn't come out "it's ok Jack I know what you're trying to say" Skye cooed bending down and planted a short kiss on her partner's cheek causing the male rabbit to halt on the spot while his whole body turned super red.

"God Jack why you acting like you've never been kissed on the cheek before?" detective Sgt. Winter chuckled having seen her partner being kissed by his past girlfriends and this made the vixen a tad bit jealous that other females then her got to kiss Jack.

Jack gave his predator partner a look of indignity but all that did was make the vixen giggle "lighten up it was just a joke" Skye laughed figuring that her partner would learn how to take a joke the longer they dated..

"I hate to tell you this miss Winter but that wasn't funny one bit" inspector detective Savage told Skye crossing his arms and did his best to get rid of his blush.

"Like you know what's funny" Skye shot back crossing her own arms just under her breasts pushing them up and making them more prominent to distract Jack from this petty argument.

Jack's blue eyes widened obviously unable to take his eyes off Skye's perky round boobs his dick now struggling against the zipper of his pants "damn it Savage stop staring at her breasts you want to ruin this date before it even starts?" Jack screamed at himself peeling his eyes away from Skye's chest which was a lot harder then it seemed.

Skye knew that Jack was looking at her tits but that had been the plan all along she wanted to see how much her partner found her attractive "you doing okay Jack?" the vixen asked in a silky smooth voice bending over a tiny bit so Jack could see down her dress.

"Will you please stop mammals might get the wrong idea about you" the inspector detective ordered his partner trying to get his blushing under control.

"The fact you want to protect my honor is very attractive you know that?" Skye teased slowly walking up to Jack and planted another kiss on the male rabbit's cheek.

Skye turned around and started for the elevator once again swinging her hips from side to side knowing like every other male she had walked pass Jack couldn't take his eyes off her ass or maybe he was still standing in the same spot cause he was shocked she kissed him on the cheek again it didn't matter to Skye she had the male rabbit right where she wanted him in the palm of her paw "you coming Jack you don't want to miss the movie do you?" detective Sgt. Winter playfully called to her date giving him a alluring smile.

The arctic vixen didn't have to turn her head to know Jack was following her she could hear the rabbit's foot steps behind her "Skye…..can I ask you something kind of personal?" Jack asked a minute later as he and his date walked into the elevator and he hit the floor button.

Skye leaned up against one of the elevator's walls crossing her arms under her chest Interested in what Jack wanted to ask her cause the male rabbit never asked her any kind of personal question in all the time they had been partners "and what kind of personal question do you want to ask me?" the vixen replied pushing up on her boobs so they jiggled a tiny bit wanting to see if it caused Jack to forget his question.

To Skye's surprise her boob jiggle didn't seem to bother Jack one bit "why do you like me so much?, you can have any male you want but you decided you want to be with a straight lace cop like me" the inspector detective stated crossing his own arms while leaning on the opposite side of the elevator.

"I know full well that I can have any male I want but all those other males all they see when they look at me is a pretty piece of meat nothing else but you when you look at me you see a police officer and your friend and I've fallen in love with you cause you respect me and respect any opinion I give you" Skye told Jack feeling a huge weight being lifted off her chest when she told Jack she was in love with him.

The elevator stopped allowing a few mammals to get on pushing the Scotland Yard detectives together which made Skye so happy cause she could now grab Jack's paw if she wanted too "so did you really mean what you said about being in love with me?" Jack asked whispering the question to his partner so the other mammals in the elevator didn't hear him.

"Of course I did why would you think I didn't?" Skye said giving the male rabbit a very serious look to show she was telling the truth.

"Sorry it's just I had no idea you felt like that about me, can I ask when you realize you had such strong feelings for me?" Jack commented now shifting uncomfortably in one spot unsure he should be asking such a question this early in their relationship.

Skye didn't answer right away instead she thought over what to tell Jack "remember when I was taken hostage by Jamie Gulliver last year and you shot him in the shoulder in order to save me?, then you promised me that no one would ever harm me again as long as you lived that's when I realized I cared about you more then just as a friend" the arctic vixen explained her cheeks becoming a light pink hue as she told Jack when she felt in love with him.

Jack remembered that incident all to well he never seen Skye so scared and cry so hard and so much that day "I'm so sorry Skye if I had paid more attention to our surroundings you wouldn't of ended up in that awful situation" the gray male rabbit apologized ashamed that he had allowed his partner to be taken hostage in the first place.

"Jack you don't have to apologize for that it was my own fault I rushed into the room without doing a complete room check" Skye disagreed not wanting her partner to. Lame himself for her being taken hostage by Jamie Gulliver.

"I deserve some of the blame as well Skye I shouldn't of been lacking behind like I was" inspector detective Savage argued having been taking his time checking all the possible places someone could hide while Skye was ahead of him.

Jack and Skye were now staring into one another's eyes their muzzles inches from each other and neither of them had realized they had started leaning towards one another "I never realized how beautiful your eyes were" Jack told Skye stunned that he never realized how magnetizing his partner's eyes were.

"Jeez Jack if I had known you were this romantic I would of told you how I felt a lot sooner" Skye blushed caught completely off guard by Jack's romanticism.

"I've always been the romantic type at least that's what my mum always tells me" the light gray male rabbit stated wishing his mother hadn't embarrassed him so much in front of his past girlfriends.

"There's nothing wrong with being romantic in fact (in a whisper) it kind of turns me on" Skye replied reveling in the speechless look Jack had on his face.

"Hehehehehe hehehehehehe was that a bit to honest?" the vixen laughed worried her honesty would cause Jack to feel uncomfortable around her from now on knowing that his romanticism turned her on sexually.

Jack cleared his throat and adjusted his tie making it seem like Skye's arousal to his romanticism didn't bother him "no it's fine Skye being honest about those kinds of things helps me to know you a little better" the inspector detective said putting on a half smile clearly a little uncomfortable but didn't want to show it.

"is e onair a 'phoileasaidh as fheàrr nuair a tha deagh chàirdeas ann (honesty is the best policy when it comes to having a good relationship)" Skye told her partner in Italian giving the prey mammal a cute little smile.

As Skye was saying this she couldn't help but wonder how long she would have to wait till she could tell Jack she wanted him to fuck her silly and hopefully one day he could fill her up with his seed and get her pregnant like fried Judy Wilde was "oh yeah I have some wonderful news, I found out today that Judy finally got pregnant" Skye told her partner who let out a loud what startled and surprised a fox got a rabbit pregnant.

"Seriously are you sure she's actually pregnant?" Jack asked in a low voice not wanting to make anymore of a scene then he already had.

"I'm pretty sure the pregnancy test Judy took while at the pharmacy said she was but Judy wants to go to a doctor before she tells Nick" detective Sgt. Winter replied realizing this was a good opportunity to ask Jack to distract Nick while Judy went to the doctor to see if she was really pregnant.

"Until the doctor says she's pregnant there's a chance that pregnancy test was wrong" Jack remarked understanding that what he said could be consider to be mean and could earn him a slap from Skye and end their date.

"I know but still can you imagine how happy Judy and Nick would be if they did find out they were going to be parents" Skye remarked only imagining the joy Judy would feel when her doctor told her she was pregnant with hybrid children.

"Well the fact those two can produce healthy offspring will be considered a scientific marvel" the light gray male rabbit smirked pretty sure there had never been a rabbit/fox hybrid.

Skye agreed that it was a scientific marvel that the Wildes were able to conceive children despite the fact they were different species and other mammals hated that they were together "now that I mention it what would rabbit/fox hybrids look like? Would they look more rabbit or more fox or would the hybrids have a even combination of both parents?" Jack said frowarding his brow as he tried to think of what Nick and Judy's children would look like.

"I find it a bit odd that you care this much about the Wilde's children given the fact you and Nick can't get along for five minutes" Skye quipped smiling cause one day they would hopefully have hybrid children of their own.

"He's probably going to get worse at his job once he finds out Judy is pregnant" Jack grumbled guessing that the male fox would spend all his time worrying about his wife and their unborn children.

"That only proves that Nick really loves Judy and only wants to makes sure she and their children are safe and healthy which I find super romantic" detective Sgt. Winter disagreed rolling her piercing blue eyes cause Jack was thinking like a cop instead of a regular mammal once again.

Jack just let out a sigh cause he still didn't understand why his predator partner found Nick worrying over Judy and their unborn children romantic but he told himself he wasn't going to argue with Skye over it cause he didn't want to ruin their date "I guess" Jack stated sounding agreeable so Skye didn't get mad at him.

"What do you mean I guess?, don't you think it's romantic that a husband wants to protect his wife and unborn children?" Skye inquired as the elevator door started opening and everyone got out and went their own way.

"I mean isn't it expected of a male to protect his girlfriend, wife or children from danger" Jack stated following his date out of the elevator and across the hotel's lobby.

"Yes it is but that male should want to protect those who are special to him not just because it's expected of him to do it" Skye argued enjoying these philosophical arguments with Jack cause he always had a reasonable reply thanks to taking a philosophy course while at university in order to be a better police officer.

"If that's the case wouldn't that mean a mammal should tried to protect everyone they know?, which is a impossible task cause that one mammal could know hundreds of other mammals who know a hundred or thousand more" Jack shot back getting what Skye was talking about but he was being a realist knowing that protecting that many mammals would be considered undoable.

Jack called an Uber and as he waited he and Skye continued they're friendly debate "then I guess you're have to become the commissioner of Scotland Yard if you want to protect us all" Skye smiled willing to help Jack get to the top.

"That's a big hill to climb specially with so many mammals plotting to make sure a rabbit doesn't become the commissioner" inspector detective Savage shot back knowing that there was quite a bit of prejudice against his species from some other prey mammals and predators who didn't think rabbits should be part of the Metro police cause rabbits could outnumber every other mammal easily and take every important place in the London police force which was completely untrue.

"Pretty sure every mammal is plotting against one another in the police force so they can get ahead" Skye replied understanding that backstabbing and undermining was part of getting promoted to the top of the Metro police.

As much as it sucked Jack knew it was true some officers spent they're time making sure other mammals didn't get the promotion that put them ahead of others "which is sad when you think about it cause we're wasting our time stabbing each other in the back instead of helping the citizens who pay us to protect them" Jack frowned checking his phone to see how far their Uber was.

"Unfortunately that's how things are" detective Sgt. Winter sighed disappointed by the way mammals treated one another instead of helping each other.

The Uber picked up Jack and Skye and drove the two British detectives to the theater where their movie was showing "I really wish Marvel hadn't shown the trailer for Spider-ham far from home before this Avengers movie came out it ruined the suspense of weather or not they were going to bring Peter Ham back" Skye openly complained as she and Jack were waiting in line for their tickets.

"Guess someone in Marvel studio decided that they wanted Tom Holland to keep being Spider-ham cause he's been the most popular actor to play the character so they decided to let the trailer out so everyone knew Tom was coming back" the light gray male rabbit told his partner figuring that was why Marvel showed the Spider-ham trailer before Avengers: endgame came out.

"I'm not surprised I mean Tom Holland actually looks and act like a teenager unlike Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield both of whom look far to old to play a teenager" Skye agreed remembering watching Tony Maguire and Andrew Garfield playing Spider-ham and being disappointed by their performances.

"That's not very fair it wasn't just the actors fault, it was partly the director and writer's fault that the movies won't as good as you were hoping" Jack remarked willing to watch a movie all the way before making his decision about what he thought of the movie.

"When have you ever watched a movie besides now?" Skye scoffed finding out that her prey partner was quite the movie buff owning thousands of movies and owning a lot of popular tv shows.

"I always wondered what you did with your paychecks I figured you were using them to buy model trains or something else lame" the arctic vixen snickered getting a sour look from her partner.

"I'll have you know I do collect models although their not trains they're actually classic muscle and sport cars and model planes" Jack told Skye pulling out his phone and showed his partner some of the models he had collected over the years.

Skye couldn't believe how many models her partner had put together all by himself but it explained why the rabbit kept such a great control over his temper even when he was dealing with some of the worst criminals in London "exactly how long have you been doing this hobby?" the small predator asked guessing Jack had been making models for quite a long time.

"My granddad started making me build models shortly after my parents had been killed to help me deal with their deaths and yes before you ask my grandparents took me to see a therapist" Jack replied promising Skye that he had gotten the proper help to deal with his mom and dad's murder.

"I'm happy to hear that cause some old folks think your just bounce back from something that traumatic all by yourself and believe mammals shouldn't talk about what their feeling to anyone" Skye sighed in relief glad to find out her partner got help after his parents's death.

"Normally your right but the funny thing is my grandmother is a therapist who specializes in post traumatic stress disorder and constantly helps soldiers and police officers with getting over the traumatic things they did in the line of duty" Jack informed his partner before stepping up to the ticket machine and purchased his and Skye's tickets.

"What about your grandfather what does he do for a living?" Skye inquired seeing this as a great opportunity to get more information about her date's background.

"My granddad is a well respected defense lawyer who helps those wrongly convicted of crimes they didn't commit and he helps protect mammals civil rights" inspector detective Savage smiled proud of both of his grandparents's careers and how they spent their lives helping others.

As Jack and Skye entered the theater the arctic vixen asked her date what his parents did before they had been murdered "well my father was a lawyer just like my grandfather although he wasn't a defense lawyer but a prosecutor making sure criminals were punished for their crimes and my mother was a stay at home mom who spent her day taking care of me and keeping me out of trouble which you'd be surprised to find out I got into a lot when I was little" Jack commented wishing he could remember his parents more.

Skye gave her partner a credulous stare finding it hard to believe that Jack Savage of all mammals had been a trouble maker at any point in his life "I'm telling you the truth when I was little I would run around my home yelling and making a huge mess all over the flat and when we went to the store my mum had to keep me on a leash otherwise I'd run off and bug other mammals" the light gray male rabbit admitted not remembering any of what he told Skye but had been told the stories by his grandmother.

"Why didn't your parents have more kids were you really that bad?" the piercing blue eyed vixen asked knowing rabbit families usually had many children.

"Believe me my mum and dad wanted more kids but they couldn't cause my father suffered from a narrow urethra, the fact they had me was considered a miracle" Jack said kind of glad he didn't have any siblings cause it may have been to much for his grandparents to handle.

Skye's ears flattened backwards against her head feeling bad that Jack didn't get to have a sibling to share his grief with when he lost his parents "I'm sorry Jack it must have been hard for you to have to grow up alone" the vixen apologized now feeling bad for all the times she complained about her sister to Jack.

"You don't have to apologize Skye I was fine growing up without any brothers or sisters I had my grandparents who were always there for me when I needed them" Jack reassured his date walking with the vixen to the concession stand where they ordered a couple drinks and a medium buttered popcorn.

As the two detectives walked to their theater Jack knew that he and Skye were getting odd, angry and disgusted looks from mammals around them but he didn't care what they thought Jack doubted he'd ever see them again after tonight "I really hope Marvel doesn't kill off anymore freaking characters in this movie" Skye interjected as she and Jack were walking up the stairs that led to their seats.

Three hours later

As they were walking out of the theater Skye was wiping her beautiful piercing blue eyes with a handkerchief upset by the way Endgame had ended "can't believe Tony's really gone" the vixen sniffed receivIng a pat on the back from Jack who didn't seem that upset by the end of the movie.

"I'm just as surprised as you are I had no idea they'd actually kill Tony off" Jack said shocked that Marvel killed the character that started the whole MCU.

Once Skye was able to stop her crying the vixen went to the bathroom to reapply her makeup leaving Jack to think of what they could do next "there's got to be something to do around here" the male rabbit thought as he scrolled through a website that listed stores and parks nearby.

"Definitely not going to a bar not after what happened yesterday" Jack laughed scrolling pass a few bars on the activity list to see what else there was to do.

When Skye came out of the bathroom the vixen found her date scrolling through his phone clearly looking for something "what are you doing?" the arctic vixen asked standing next to Jack to see what the rabbit was looking at.

"Hey Jack there's a indoor go kart track in the mall I went to with Judy earlier today, let's go and do that unless your to scared to have me kick your butt" Skye pointed out wondering why she hadn't seen the go kart track while at the mall before.

"I'm not going to lie I'm actually a bit jealous Zootopia has a mall with an indoor go kart track" Jack commented being informed that there was a indoor go kart track in London called TeamSport Go Karting Tower Bridge.

The two British detectives left the theater taking another Uber to the mall Skye had gone to with Judy Wilde before the female rabbit found out she was pregnant "come on Jack hurry up or are you scared that you're get your butt kicked by a girl?" Skye cheered walking as fast as she could over joyed that this date was going so well.

Jack remained stoically silent showing Skye that her intimidation tactics won't going to phase the seasoned detective "you know your supposed to say something quippy now" the vixen told her prey partner who just cracked a small smile.

"If I did that I'd only be playing into your paws which I refuse to do" Jack said placing his paws behind his back and stood at attention giving off a strong air of confident.

Skye copied her partner stance standing upright with her paws behind her back staring down at the shorter mammal trying to see who would be the first to say something "damn he's good" detective Sgt. Winter thought after a solid minute of just staring at her prey partner who remained stoically silent.

"Perhaps we should get going before some mammal call security telling them there's a odd mammals just staring at one another like their about to start yelling at each other" Jack suggested not wanting mammals to think they were a troubled couple that were mad at each other.

It wasn't hard for Jack and Skye to find the race track it was a very popular place and had several mammals heading in that direction "looks like they're busy today" Skye smiled seeing a bunch of mammals waiting in line.

The two detectives got in line noticing a few other predator/prey couples waiting in line, waiting to race or were heading to the track which surprised the new couple cause they didn't know there were so many mixed mammal couples in one place "eh guess the Wildes won't be the only ones with hybrid children" Jack stated wondering if these other predator/prey couples had had children yet.

"That's good it means by the time Nick and Judy's children are old enough to go to school no one will really care that their half rabbit and half fox" Skye smiled knowing that the future Wilde children would still be discriminated against by racist mammals and groups.

"Let's hope so cause there's still quite a few groups out there who don't want predators and prey to be a couple" Jack remarked looking around to see if mammals were staring at him and Skye but no one seem to be paying them any mind.

When Jack and Skye got to the front of the line the two British detectives gave the go kart track their names, signed a couple wavers and paid before going to the waiting area to wait for their turn "I'm impressed they made go karts that can go as fast as a car" Jack said as he read a brochure finding out that the go karts here went up to sixty to ninety miles per hours.

"Kinda of makes you want to get rid of your car and buy one of these go karts" Skye joked doubting her partner would sell his beloved car to get a vehicle that didn't go as far or as fast.

"Oh yeah the chief would totally let us use a go kart as our patrol car" inspector detective Savage agreed sarcastically laughing off his partner's joke.

When Skye let out a soft girlish laugh Jack's heart skipped a beat and he felt his cheeks become slightly warm "he's blushing why is he blushing does he find my giggling cute or is he embarrassed I'm laughing at such a stupid joke?" Skye wonder to herself pretty sure Jack was blushing because he found her giggling cute and maybe a little that she laughed at such a dumb joke that wasn't really that funny either way this was a good sign that they're date was going well.

"Even if I wanted to buy a go kart like the ones here they cost over two thousand pounds and that's not the kind of money I want to just up and waste" Jack said going on by saying even if he did buy a sixty miles per hour go kart he'd have no where to store it at his flat and a storage unit would be to expensive.

"You could always get a bigger flat and a flatmate if you really want to get the go kart" Skye joked realizing she had basically implied they should move in together.

"As great as that would be Skye I'm not gonna waste two grand on something as stupid as a go kart plus I signed a year lease on my flat and breaking that lease would totally screw my credit" the light gray male rabbit argued not wanting to damage his credit score which he had worked so hard to make prefect.

"That was five months ago and I doubt you'll want to stay in that flat forever" Skye insisted seeing that she had seven months to get Jack to love her enough that he wanted to move in with her.

"I don't know I mean my flat is pretty nice and I've lived there for almost six years plus packing all my freaking models would be more of a pain in the ass then packing everything else I own" Jack contemplated listing the pros and cons of moving out of his flat.

"Not even if you found the right flatmate?" Skye asked in a slightly seductive voice leaning forward just a little with a small smile on her muzzle.

Skye saw Jack's whole body shake almost imperceptibly and of it hadn't been for her years as a detective the arctic vixen may of missed it "wrapping him around my finger is gonna be a lot easier then I thought" the vixen thinks wondering why she hadn't started hitting on Jack a lot sooner.

Even though she was having a wonderful time with Jack Skye kept a watchful eye out for any female who might have their eye on her partner wanting to keep them away from her date "that's right bitch keep walking he's off limits" Skye told a female rabbit with her piercing blue eyes cause she had been staring at Jack longer then Skye liked.

Once it was Jack and Skye's turn on the track the two detectives went and got they're helmets and got their instructions from the employee who was in charge of the track "you ready for an epic ass whipping Jack" Skye smiled as she put on a black hood that protected her fur from the helmet.

"quando inghiotti il tuo orgoglio non soffocare il tuo ego (when you swallow your pride don't choke on your ego)" Jack warned his Italian partner in her native tongue before he put on his own helmet to hide his cocky smirk.

"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando Non ho un ego (I don't know what you're talking about I don't have a ego)" Skye argued before putting on her own helmet and followed her partner to the track.

Jack and Skye were assigned to go karts that were right next to each other allowing the two detectives to have a equal start "remember don't hold on the gas when you're turning the corners cause if you do your spin out" a male moose instructed all the drivers before their engines were activated.

Skye could hear her breathing filling her ears as she waited for the go kart employee to tell her to go as she waited the seasoned detective looked over at Jack to see what he was doing surprised to see that her partner seemed to be meditating "that cocky son of a bitch really thinks he can beat me" Skye thought revving her engine in a poor attempt to intimidate her partner.

As soon as she was told to go Skye slammed her foot on the gas pedal peeling out of the starting line right next to her partner "ready or not here I come Jack" the vixen smiled when her partner got ahead of her.

Jack had somehow pulled ahead making sure Skye couldn't get pass him by blocking his partner each time she pulled left or right "damn" the arctic vixen smiled impressed by how well Jack was able to keep her from passing him.

Skye could see that Jack was checking where she was every few seconds always making sure he blocked or cut her off and the vixen could tell from the look in the rabbit's eyes when he looked back at her he was really enjoying this "come on Jack let me pass you stubborn ass" Skye growled starting to get a bit irritated when she failed to surpass her prey partner.

As they were making the fifth turn Skye saw that Jack had left his left side open but the vixen wasn't sure if this was some kind of trick or trap but it was a opportunity to finally surpass her partner and Skye wasn't sure if she would ever get another chance like this "here goes nothing" the vixen thought pushing hard on her gas paddle and pulling up next to Jack who looked surprised by her move.

When Skye passed her partner the arctic vixen let out a loud victorious cheer but she didn't let this small victory cloud her decisions on how she was going to keep this new led "kiss my perfect ass bunny" Skye laughed not caring that Jack couldn't hear her taunt.

Skye could feel the adrenaline coursing through her blood stream as she drove as fast as she could making sure Jack only got to see her back "how the view back there Jack!" Skye screamed back at her partner seeing that he was trying to pull up on his right.

Jack was impressed with how well Skye was at keeping him from passing her then again the vixen was one of the best drivers at Scotland Yard besides himself "well played miss Winter" the light gray male rabbit grinned when he tried to trick her by going one way but went the other way only to get blocked.

Jack and Skye went back and forth taking and losing the lead greatly enjoying their race "hahahahaha suck it Savage" Skye cheered when she was the first to pull into the area where the go karts pulled out and took off her helmet.

"You ever consider I let you win?" Jack smirked as he took off his own helmet and fixed the fur on his head.

The arctic vixen let out a sarcastic laugh clearly believing she had won the race thanks to her expert driving skills "keep telling yourself that jack it'll help ease the fact you got your ass beat by a girl" Skye laughed unbuckling her restraints and got out of her go kart heading back to the lobby to put her helmet away.

As Jack watched his partner walk away he couldn't take his eyes off Skye's ass and he could feel his member poking it's head out of it sheath alarming the seasoned detective "oh no you don't you little bastard your not ruining this fucking date for me" the light gray male rabbit told himself angrily clearing his mind of any dirty thoughts he had and pulled his eyes off his partner's rear end.

Skye could feel Jack's eyes following her swinging hips which was all part of her plan to get the male rabbit into her bed "if this hadn't been so easy I'd almost feel sorry for him" the arctic vixen grinned watching her partner take off his helmet and follow her to the lobby with the corner of her piercing blue eye.

"Let's go again I want to kick your ass on the track again" Skye smiled as she and Jack were putting they're helmets back on the racks they got them from.

Jack gave Skye his best sarcastic laugh letting the vixen know she wouldn't beat him a second time "how about we make a little bet to make things a little more interesting?" Skye smiled wickedly seeing an opportunity in the moment.

Jack crossed his arms interested in what kind of bet Skye wanted to make "and exactly what kind of bet are you thinking of?" the inspector detective inquired taking a seat at one of the tables around the lobby.

Skye joined her partner at the table crossing one leg over the other making sure she sat in a appealing manner to make sure Jack didn't take his blue eyes off her which she doubt he would "I want is to go on more dates" Skye demanded looking the light gray male rabbit in his blue eyes.

Jack closed his eyes seeming to consider Skye's bet which made the vixen wonder weather or not Jack would take her up on her offer "come on Jack dating me couldn't be that bad?" the arctic vixen asked in a sweet soothing voice knowing her tone of voice would send a chill down Jack's spine.

Jack's face reddened lightly to Skye's amusement and the vixen couldn't help but wonder if Judy enjoyed messing with her husband like she was messing with her rabbit partner "sometimes I wonder weather or not it is given all the grief you put me through" Jack joked surprising Skye cause he wasn't known for making jokes.

"When did you learn to get a sense of humor?" the arctic vixen asked with sarcasm having never guessed her prey partner knew how to tell a joke.

"I'll have you know I have a great sense of humor I just don't use it at work cause then mammals wouldn't take me as seriously as a police officer" inspector detective Savage told his predator partner who let out a loud mocking laugh.

"Are you worried no one will take you seriously because you're a rabbit?, so that's why your Mr. no fun Sam" detective Sgt. Winter shot back doing her best not to laugh as Jack just sat there and frowned.

"The fact I'm a rabbit has nothing to do with my work, now do you wanna race or do you just want to sit here and chat?" Jack argued standing up and headed over to the front counter all the while Skye just stared at his ass and imagine their future together.

To be continued


End file.
